


Pura Seda

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Papai, ChanBaek - Freeform, Female Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parent Byun Baekhyun, Single Parents, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 128,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Desempregado há mais tempo que gostaria de admitir, Byun Baekhyun tem nas mãos o desespero e a responsabilidade de ser pai de primeira viagem, sozinho. Com contas acumulando a cada noite solitária, abrindo mão do seu conforto e de alguns sonhos, ele começa a sentir que não há mais nenhuma saída. Até que o universo o colocou à frente de uma simpática loja de tecidos e do olhar humano de Park Chanyeol, um homem simples que tinha um coração gentil demais.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Veludo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Passando essa história pro AO3 porque finalmente tenho como fazer isso sjdushisdj espero que quem já conhece possa reler por aqui e quem não conhece possa conhecer, e que gostem da história, vou tentar passar bem rapidinho!
> 
> Ela foi toda betada pela Dulce Veiga e o banner foi feito pela Raíssa, amores da minha vidinha!! Vocês podem ler ouvindo a playlist, que tá bem aqui ["Playlist — Pura Seda"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3sqM2JXSXcuwrOg3BHy348?si=YG6MY9kWRWmM8MuAh7V-pg)
> 
> E que comece a jornada!

O ônibus estava sacolejando os corpos cansados naquele fim de tarde. Não estava cheio, o que era comum naquela linha mais afastada, a que Baekhyun entrava após passar pelo metrô. Sua casa não ficava exatamente perto do centro e não tinha uma linha direta que valesse a pena esperar, ainda mais quando estava próximo de anoitecer. 

Exausto em todos os sentidos que pudessem existir, o homem de pouco menos de trinta anos olhava as ruas passando pela janela molhada, o peito cheio de melancolia e frustração, enquanto assistia as gotas cortando a paisagem pelo vidro embaçado. Todo fim de dia era o mesmo. Todo fim de dia, Baekhyun repetia como não aguentava mais. Aquela rotina não poderia ser sinônimo nem mesmo de sobrevivência. 

Sentia vontade de chorar ao lembrar do fiasco que havia sido os acontecimentos diários, a rejeição nas entrevistas de emprego, duas naquela data, os preços altos do mercado que diminuíram suas compras em níveis vergonhosos, a chuva insuportável que o fez ter medo de fazer mal à criança que carregava em seus braços, e que agora dormia em seu colo, desavisada de todo aquele caos. 

Baekhyun tinha um filho de pouco mais de sete meses. Sua única e maior preciosidade, por quem ele lutava e resistia todos os dias infernais naquela capital maldita, sem emprego há quase dois anos e com as contas acumulando em suas costas, a geladeira esvaziando e a conta do banco pedindo socorro há mais tempo que gostaria de admitir. 

Os olhos marejaram e foi difícil controlar o ímpeto de iniciar um choro, comprimindo os lábios e apertando suavemente o corpo pequeno do bebê em seu colo, procurando uma calma que apenas ele conseguia transmitir. Estava tão assustado. Não tinha nenhuma perspectiva de futuro, e precisava ter. Se precisa pensar em futuro quando se tem uma vida em suas mãos, mas Baekhyun não conseguia nem pensar em como sobreviveriam até o final do mês. 

Discreto, fungou e limpou o canto dos olhos, espiando se alguém estava o encarando naquela nuvem de vergonha e humilhação, como sempre. Não havia um momento em que Baekhyun não se sentisse ridículo e imprestável, recebendo palavras dolorosas de pessoas superiores, sendo constantemente violentado pelo capitalismo e suas pequenas porções de maldade. Não ter dinheiro doía como a fome que começava a devorar suas entranhas cada vez mais, a cada noite fria em que abria mão do seu próprio alimento. 

Existia alguém que precisava daquilo muito mais que ele. E Baekhyun sequer pensava duas vezes antes de escolher o que comprava no mercado, a prioridade nunca deixando de ser seu filho. Comia apenas o que podia ou o que sobrava, as embalagens de macarrão instantâneo sendo protagonistas da sua dispensa. Sabia que não era saudável, mas era o que lhe restava com os poucos trocados que preenchiam sua conta bancária, que todo mês recebia um auxílio que partia da conta de sua ex-sogra. 

Nunca pensou que estaria tão sozinho no mundo quando aquela criança estava na barriga da mãe. Lembrava de como era feliz conversando com o neném ainda não nascido, rindo e lhe contando sobre como a vida dos três seria cheia de felicidade. Com o conforto do quartinho na casa dos pais da noiva, Haerin, a companhia sempre constante. 

Perdeu tudo num piscar de olhos entre o parto e os cinco dias de internação severa na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva. Todas as noites naquele hospital frio eram um borrão na memória de Baekhyun, especialmente a última. Quando soube que não teria mais a esposa, que seu filho não teria mais a mãe, que sua sogra não teria mais a filha. 

Foi como um raio partindo Baekhyun ao meio. De repente, não havia mais ninguém além dele e de Haneul. Não havia mais nada além do cobertor infantil que moldava o corpinho de um recém-nascido em seus braços, na saída daquele hospital. Não havia mais que o apartamentinho alugado num prédio de baixo custo e uma quantia pequena todo início de mês. 

Baekhyun não culpava a sogra, se fosse ser sincero. Sabia que ela não suportava a perda, que a gravidez, mesmo sendo acolhida, não havia sido planejada. E que a morte da filha por complicações neonatais eram muito mais que a mulher poderia aguentar. Ela nunca pediu para que Baekhyun a visitasse com Haneul, ou quis saber muita coisa sobre os dois. Responsabilizava, mesmo sem admitir, tanto o pai quanto o filho pela morte da primogênita. 

Nunca deixou de depositar o dinheiro porque quis garantir ao menos alguma saúde ao neto que mal aceitava. Baekhyun nunca disse nada além de obrigado. E isso era tudo o que lhe restava. De uma forma ou de outra, seria muito pior sem aquilo. Fraldas, alimentação reforçada desde sempre por conta da falta do leite materno, roupinhas que deixavam de caber com muita facilidade, apesar de ainda ter algumas peças do enxoval feito durante a gestação. Eram gastos enormes, às vezes faltava uma coisa e outra, fato que deixava Baekhyun morto por dentro por precisar ligar e pedir mais dinheiro. 

Até evitava fazer isso o quanto fosse possível, mas sem um emprego… ficava muito complicado ter outro meio de ajuda financeira. 

Suspirou, sabendo que estava perto da sua parada, ajeitando Haneul nos braços, tentando evitar que ele despertasse assustado. Não obteve tanto sucesso, observando quando o filho abriu os olhinhos pequenos e muito parecidos com os do pai, encarando o rosto de Baekhyun como se processasse cada detalhe, assistindo quando ele sorriu pequeno. 

— Oi, meu amor. — Baekhyun sussurrou, o peito apertando quando a mão pequena de Haneul tocou sua bochecha. As lágrimas voltaram com toda força, quase escorrendo de uma vez se Baekhyun não tivesse tanto controle. 

Haneul estava em silêncio naquele momento, o rostinho confuso como se sentisse toda a dor do pai e não soubesse explicar. 

Baekhyun acariciou os cabelos curtinhos do filho, tentando manter a calma e o sorriso pequeno. Levantou com cuidado, pedindo a parada e esperando o momento de descer. Agradeceu aos céus pela chuva ter cessado enquanto caminhava até seu prédio, usando o elevador velho para chegar ao quarto andar e entrar em casa. 

Deixou Haneul no carrinho comprado desde que tinha oito meses de gestação, presente dos pais de Haerin. Praticamente tudo o que estava montado no quarto de bebê da casa dos sogros foi levado para sua casa. Era o único cômodo bonito do apartamento inteiro, com móveis arrumados, parede pintada pelo próprio Baekhyun, tudo organizado e perfeito. Era todo decorado de bichinhos, com tons de amarelo, porque era a cor favorita da mãe, que escolheu a maior parte. Muitas vezes o cômodo fazia Baekhyun recordar-se da noiva, a dor que ele tentava ignorar aparecendo com força nesses momentos. 

Era quando ele precisava respirar fundo, olhar para Haneul, sereno no berço, vez ou outra chorar silenciosamente ao seu lado, e então deixá-lo ali até que ele acordasse, indo tentar fazer seu sono valer a pena. 

Já Baekhyun dormia no sofá-cama, porque o apartamento era de apenas um quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro. Era o que conseguia pagar com o restinho de sua poupança. A cada cédula retirada, o desespero aumentava, porque o dinheiro ia embora muito rápido e ele estava a um passo de dever o aluguel e tremer de medo de ser despejado. 

Simplesmente não conseguia mais viver dessa maneira. Os currículos, milhares, colocados em todas as empresas administrativas que pudessem se interessar, pareciam não valer de nada. Baekhyun tinha estudado finanças e tinha um histórico acadêmico bom. Mas uma linha dentre todas aquelas outras destruía todas as suas chances. 

_Solteiro. Possui filho._

Ninguém perdoava aquela maldita linha. Às vezes sequer o chamavam para entrevista; outras, chamavam, talvez considerando uma criança mais velha ou alguém que pudesse tomar conta, mas o mandavam embora sem nem ouví-lo direito, por estar acompanhado de Haneul. Era tão triste e vergonhoso. Sentia arrepios só de lembrar. 

Estava testando a temperatura do leite do bebê quando o ouviu resmungar baixinho, sorrindo enquanto andava até o carrinho. Gostava de acompanhar cada mínimo passo de perto, o crescimento dele sendo registrado em fotografias no celular ultrapassado de Baekhyun. Com sete meses, Haneul começava a emitir mais sons e Baekhyun achava isso a coisa mais fofa do mundo inteiro, gravava sempre que podia. 

Tudo o que mais queria no mundo era que Haneul começasse a falar, ao menos o chamando de pai. Quase como uma validação de tudo o que ele se esforçou em fazer durante todos os sete meses e os nove anteriores. Ser pai. 

Enquanto a palavra não escapava dos lábios do bebê, Baekhyun esperava, cuidando dele com todo amor que tinha, com toda a vontade. Lhe dava a mamadeira de final do dia sorrindo emocionado por ver como ele já segurava sozinho sem muitas dificuldades, os olhos piscando lentamente pela vontade de dormir outra vez. 

Ele era lindo. Tinha o nariz pontudinho de Haerin, os cabelos dela, muito escuros, o jeitinho de olhar. Era muito parecido com Baekhyun, também. O desenho dos olhos e a boca pequena e fina, os lábios delineados de um jeito que fez o pai chorar quando percebeu a semelhança pela primeira vez. Observar Haneul era quase como a terapia que Baekhyun não podia pagar. 

Para não perder o costume, tirou uma foto do neném tomando o leite, espiando-o de perto enquanto colocava água no potinho do Cup Noodles que conseguiu comprar juntando o valor de dois lámens de saquinho. Queria ao menos tentar melhorar o gosto da própria comida, devorando aquele macarrão industrializado com fome e rapidez, dividindo a hora do jantar com sua única companhia de vida. 

Daquele jeito, nem parecia que as coisas eram tão difíceis. Baekhyun nem parecia o homem fraco e a ponto da desistência que deitou no sofá-cama com o corpo tremendo pelo choro que guardou pelo dia inteiro. Desesperado e quase sem fôlego, sufocava os soluços com o travesseiro por não querer fazer barulho e acordar Haneul, que dormia tranquilo no quarto. 

Era exaustivo e doloroso. Os olhos ficavam inchados e a angústia tomava conta do corpo inteiro, fazendo-o sentir-se sem saída, cada vez mais. Só dormia porque o cansaço era intenso, entre as lágrimas pesadas e o tremor das mãos, inconscientemente aguardando pelo despertador que iniciaria mais um novo dia de decepções. 

Porque não havia mais nada. Nem esperança. 

Haneul acordou chorando. Baekhyun pulou do sofá, cambaleando, o celular ainda não havia tocado, mas o dia estava clareando. Entrou como um furacão no quarto, pegando o bebê no colo e o ninando automaticamente enquanto ainda estava em processo de despertar. 

— Shhh… — Afagou as costas de Haneul, o coração apertando. Com o tempo, foi aprendendo a desvendar as razões do choro, checando primeiro a fralda para ver se não estava cheia, vazando, ou incomodando a pele, depois o horário da última refeição, fazendo massagem para cólicas, ou apenas se mantendo próximo. 

Naquele momento, precisava trocá-lo. 

Caminhando com o filho no colo, pegou a nova fralda, o colocando no trocador e tirando a suja. O limpou com cuidado, os lenços umedecidos passando suaves na pele macia do neném, que graças a Deus não havia feito xixi em lugares inapropriados — acontecia às vezes, Baekhyun já estava até acostumado em precisar limpar-se. 

O choro cessou com o carinho e a troca de fralda, mas Baekhyun sabia que ele não iria mais dormir naquele momento. Suspirou, o trazendo para o colo outra vez, aproveitando aquele instante de calma matinal com o calor de Haneul no peito, passando o café vagarosamente. Gostava de cafés da manhã porque o mundo inteiro parecia em silêncio antes de sair de casa, como se aquele instante fosse um infinito à parte do resto da vida. 

Infelizmente, não demorava para precisar voltar para a realidade. 

Os jornais de classificados já estavam cansados de ficar sobre a mesa da cozinha, mas Baekhyun continuava pesquisando entre uma vaga e outra. A ponto de jogar tudo para o alto, mas ainda insistia. 

Sabia que estava esperando muita coisa do mundo em ir atrás de uma vaga ao menos próxima da sua formação, porém, até dias atrás, ele ainda era um homem que tentava sonhar. A sua última entrevista numa firma de contabilidade foi a gota d’água para que abrisse mão da carreira, coisa que ele já estava pensando em fazer há algumas semanas, imprimindo mais currículos para colocar em lojas, restaurantes, padarias. Ainda não havia se aventurado, no entanto. 

Hoje, pensou em apenas bater perna pelo centro atrás de algum estabelecimento que precisasse de funcionário, mesmo temporário. Seria melhor se não estivesse acompanhado de Haneul, porém não tinha escolha. Quis ligar para Jongin, sua amiga mais próxima, mas achava que não tinha o direito de interferir na rotina dela em plena quarta-feira de trabalho para pedir um favor. Ela poderia estar ocupada, e também não fazia ideia da situação real de Baekhyun, porque ele tinha muita vergonha de contar. Não falava com ela há um tempo, desde a última visita que fez. 

Como explicar que precisava deixar Haneul sob seus cuidados para correr atrás de um emprego? Seria humilhante, a amiga não precisava passar por um momento embaraçoso como esse. 

Então, como qualquer outro dia, deixou Haneul alimentado e bem agasalhado, arrumando a bolsa pesada do bebê, que também levava algumas coisas suas, e partiu para a rua após um café forte. Não estava chovendo naquele dia, mas o céu estava nublado como era o comum. Parecia que os dias refletiam sua tristeza. 

Eram pouco mais de sete da manhã, poucos estabelecimentos estavam abertos, mas ele deu uma olhada pelo bairro, observando se havia muitas lojas ou comércio. Era um lugar mais residencial, com prédios e algumas casas pequenas. Provavelmente não encontraria nada por ali, de qualquer maneira. 

O ônibus de sempre passou no horário. O motorista já o conhecia de vista, e o cumprimentava com muita educação. Baekhyun gostava da simpatia de pessoas assim, então tentava dar um bom sorriso enquanto pagava a passagem. Até mesmo o seu cartão de transporte estava começando a vencer. 

O caminho não era longo até a estação de metrô, cerca de quinze minutos dentro do transporte eram o suficiente sem o trânsito pesado dos horários de pico, então Baekhyun não demorou para descer. Sentia, sempre, que estava sendo observado em todos os lugares. Como se o mundo inteiro soubesse sobre sua vida, o julgasse por carregar um bebê pelas ruas, gargalhasse de sua situação. Às vezes, sentia vontade de nunca mais sair de casa para não sentir coisas assim, mas não tinha escolha e nem dinheiro. 

Andava com o queixo erguido por medo de desequilibrar, não por orgulho. Se pudesse, sequer levantaria os olhos para qualquer pessoa. Mas, mantendo sua promessa de procurar lugares para se candidatar, precisou olhar para todos os locais que abriam as portas naquele início de manhã. Viu algumas lojas de doces, uma floricultura na esquina da descida para o metrô, sabia que tinha um mercado grande na sequência da rua, e uma padaria do outro lado. 

Mordendo os lábios, tentou não parecer muito desajustado enquanto pedia para falar com o gerente de todos os estabelecimentos, recebendo poucas palavras e o desdém nos olhos frios que recebiam seu currículo. Foi bem tratado apenas pelo senhor da padaria, que o recusou da mesma maneira. 

Tudo bem. Não era como se ele estivesse esperando algo diferente, mas não morreria por tentar. Não fisicamente. 

Fez o caminho de volta, entrando no metrô para ir ao centro, torcendo que ao menos alguém lhe desse um pouco mais de expectativas boas, ou algum golpe de sorte do universo o iluminasse naquele dia. Era a única forma de deixá-lo surpreso. 

Odiava tudo aquilo. Seus pés que cansavam rápido pelo uso constante, o tempo que perdia entre uma rua e outra, pela primeira vez sem rumo específico por não ter nada marcado em lugar nenhum. 

Caminhava pelo centro quase como se estivesse perdido, levado pelo fluxo de pessoas, sentando para acalmar o choro de Haneul, o trocando de braço por conta do peso. Sabia que podia sair com o carrinho, mas daria muito trabalho pelo espaço que ocupava. O mundo inteiro era um empecilho quando se tinha um carrinho de bebê, ou uma cadeira de rodas, ou qualquer coisa que reduzisse a mobilidade. Seria muito mais difícil para entrar em ônibus e caminhar pelas ruas cheias de Seul com a mesma agilidade se estivesse empurrando o carrinho, não havia como negar. Mas às vezes, se arrependia de suas escolhas, como naquele dia. 

Todo aquele dia parecia muito errado. 

O tempo estava começando a esfriar, também, causando em Baekhyun a sensação iminente de que deveria voltar para casa. Cansado antes mesmo do horário de almoço, com um céu que parecia o das cinco da tarde, decidiu fazer o caminho de volta. Sendo sincero, nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Procurando placas de vagas, entregando uma folha que sabia que iria para o lixo, gastando seu dinheiro em papel e vale-transporte. Talvez nunca fosse dar certo. 

Entrou no metrô, agradecendo quando lhe cederam o lugar e descansando as costas doloridas, aninhando Haneul em seu peito. Quis dormir, mas ele estava acordado e olhando para todo mundo ao seu redor. Algumas pessoas sorriam e acenavam para ele, fazendo Baekhyun levantar o cantinho dos lábios ao ver como ele respondia com um barulhinho ou um sorriso banguela. 

— Quantos meses ele tem? — A senhora ao lado de Baekhyun perguntou, balançando os dedos perto do rostinho animado de Haneul. 

— Sete. — Baixo, talvez por falar muito pouco, Baekhyun respondeu, alisando os cabelos do bebê. — Vai fazer oito em duas semanas. 

— Que gracinha. 

A conversa encerrou com um sorriso agradecido do homem, que voltou a prestar atenção nas estações que passavam. A senhora, o analisando apenas por um momento, sentiu algo bom. Aquele homem tinha algo bom dentro dele, além da beleza quase escondida em olheiras fundas. O bebê também parecia alegre e iluminado como o pai, o rosto também muito similar ao dele. 

Desejou que fossem uma família feliz. Pareciam merecer alguma felicidade, ela não saberia explicar a sensação. Mas desejou da mesma maneira, sorrindo para o bebê que a encarava de volta com o mesmo interesse. Assentiu com um sorriso quando Baekhyun levantou, acenando para Haneul antes que as portas abrissem. 

Eram mesmo como uma luz. E a senhora sabia, com sua bela capacidade intuitiva herdada por seus xamãs, que o resto do seu dia seria brilhante. E o deles também. 

Baekhyun sabia que estava perto do horário do almoço e Haneul sentiria fome em breve. Tinha comida preparada na bolsa, mas agora que estava no ponto de ônibus, seria mais complicado parar para conseguir dar algo a ele. Suspirou, esperando que o ônibus chegasse logo, desejando nada mais que o seu sofá cama e alguma coisa boa passando na rede aberta de televisão, olhando para o céu com medo da chuva cair. 

O dia parecia estar tão fora do lugar que Baekhyun se arrependeu amargamente de ter saído de casa. E aqueles pingos finos alcançando seu rosto eram como um aviso claro. 

Reclamando do tempo e das pessoas que começaram a se aglomerar debaixo da cobertura da parada de ônibus, pediu licença e andou em passos rápidos até a primeira porta que viu aberta pela extensão da rua que seguiu. Entrou no momento em que os pingos engrossaram, soltando um suspiro de alívio por não ter molhado Haneul. 

— Essa foi por pouco, amor. Viu só? — Conversou baixinho com o filho. Haneul deu uma risadinha. A expressão de Baekhyun derreteu automaticamente. — Tá cheio de risadinhas hoje, seu danado. 

— É muito fofo quando eles começam a rir. — Uma voz grave vindo atrás de si fez Baekhyun se sobressaltar, olhando para trás por reflexo. — Desculpe. 

O homem que falou era alto, Baekhyun precisou levantar mais os olhos. Ele também parecia ser mais velho, ao menos mais que o Byun. O menor piscou, ainda desorientado, mas balançou a cabeça afirmando. 

— É sim. Estou atrapalhando sua passagem? — Desconcertado e com vergonha, Baekhyun chegou um pouco para o lado, mas o homem desconhecido negou com a cabeça. 

— Não, eu vim apenas perguntar se deseja algo, mas vi que só está se protegendo da chuva. Mas se quiser algo, também pode pedir. Me chamo Chanyeol, posso ajudar com o que for preciso. 

Baekhyun confirmou com a cabeça, sem ter muito o que dizer. Nem sabia bem onde estava, precisando olhar ao redor para notar que havia entrado numa loja de tecidos. Muitos tecidos de todas as cores expostos em suportes de madeira clara, seguindo uma paleta de cores organizada por tom. 

— Realmente não estou procurando algo por agora… — Baekhyun sorriu, sem graça. 

— Bom, se precisar algum dia, já sabe. Também fazemos consertos de roupas, costureira disponível. Estarei ali no balcão, porque infelizmente estamos com falta de funcionários, então é só chamar. Espero que a chuva passe logo! 

Simpático, Chanyeol se curvou rapidamente, caminhando em passos calmos até os fundos da loja. As palavras dele ecoaram na cabeça de Baekhyun com um atraso leve de cognição, enquanto encarava um ponto aleatório entre um tecido e outro. Foi quando viu a placa pendurada na vitrine de vidro, que não conseguia ler do lado de dentro, mas tinha certeza que era anúncio de vaga. Ele já estava familiarizado com aquele tipo de placa. 

Não havia notado aquela loja pequena, talvez por sempre chegar antes que ela abrisse, pois naquela manhã, quando procurou por estabelecimentos, estava fechada. Com o coração batendo forte, soltou o ar pesado pela boca, de repente sem saber como se mover. 

Caramba, era tão esquisito parecer tão certo, que nem quis criar expectativa. Caminhou, hesitando, até o balcão, sendo observado por Chanyeol. Estava bem até aquele momento, mas começou a sentir vergonha antes de falar. Mas não o impediu, não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar de tentar alguma coisa. 

— Você disse que estão sem funcionários? 

Chanyeol juntou as sobrancelhas, imediatamente dando espaço no balcão para que o rapaz pudesse usar de apoio para o bebê. Baekhyun, surpreso e tocado com um gesto tão simples, agradeceu com um sorriso, ainda segurando Haneul, mas dividindo o peso de uma forma muito mais confortável. 

— Sim, mudamos de endereço recentemente para essa loja maior. Não vou dar conta de tudo, então estamos procurando um ou dois atendentes. Por quê? — Ainda parecendo um tanto confuso, Chanyeol respondeu com educação e cordialidade. 

— Oh… — Baekhyun sentiu os ouvidos zunirem por um instante, quase o deixando surdo com a informação tão importante. O ar escapou pesado pelos lábios bonitos. — Vocês estão recebendo currículos, ou...? 

— Bom, sim. A proprietária não gosta muito de internet e coisas desse tipo, então coloquei o anúncio na porta, depois tentarei os jornais. É bem difícil que olhem para essas coisas em vitrines, mas decidi tentar assim primeiro. — Dando de ombros, Chanyeol observou como a mãozinha do bebê segurava a camisa do pai, um sorriso no canto dos lábios do homem, que se derretia fácil por crianças. — Ele é muito apegado a você, não é? 

Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas. Já estava tão acostumado com a proximidade de Haneul que nem se deu conta. Sorriu, bobo. 

— Temos apenas um ao outro. — Carinhoso, a mão de Baekhyun deslizou suave pelas costas do filho. A frase atingiu Chanyeol, por um instante sentindo uma tristeza atrás daquelas palavras. Assentiu, um pouco tímido e evitando ser invasivo. Com um suspiro, Baekhyun resolveu abrir o jogo. — Eu vou ser sincero com você, Chanyeol. Gostaria de me candidatar para a vaga, tenho um currículo aqui, se aceitar recebê-lo. Já imagino o que está pensando sobre Haneul, e não posso dizer que tenho como deixá-lo em algum lugar para trabalhar aqui… imagino como a ideia é problemática... 

Desistindo antes mesmo de terminar Baekhyun abaixou os olhos temeroso, tentando organizar a cabeça. Chanyeol, que estava em silêncio absorvendo o que tinha sido dito, não conseguiu fazer muita coisa além de olhar para o homem à sua frente. 

— Se quiser considerar a possibilidade, garanto que sou um bom profissional, me comunico bem, entendo de números com facilidade. Farei o possível para que Haneul não cause problemas. — Calmo, Baekhyun abriu a bolsa e buscou a pasta com currículos. Entregou uma cópia a Chanyeol, tentando não parecer tão desesperado quanto estava. — Meu número está aí. Com todas as informações. 

Chanyeol leu o papel por alto, pescando uma formação na área financeira e poucas experiências após a formatura acadêmica. Levantou os olhos para Baekhyun, piscando algumas vezes enquanto pensava no que dizer. Ele até poderia ser a segunda pessoa com mais voz dentro da loja, mas não poderia contratar ninguém sem uma confirmação da proprietária — sua querida mãe — mas sentiu o peito doer enquanto encarava os olhos escuros de Byun Baekhyun, como viu no currículo bem arrumado. 

Foi como se pudesse sentir na pele o quanto era difícil a busca por emprego, os olhos caindo para o adormecido Haneul, que recostava a cabeça no ombro de Baekhyun, calmo como uma onda quebrando na areia gelada. Sentiu empatia. Compreensão. Era um homem muito emocional, não poderia negar, e sentiu um ímpeto de contratar o rapaz naquele mesmo instante enquanto olhava em seus olhos e a chuva mantinha-se caindo do lado de fora daquele pequeno espaço de tranquilidade no meio da capital. 

— Baekhyun, certo? Bom, eu irei conversar com a proprietária sobre sua situação. Não posso te dar uma resposta agora, sinto muito...

— Sem problemas, espero que considere minhas palavras. Farei o possível e um bom trabalho, de verdade. — Num sopro, Baekhyun se permitiu ser menos correto para uma conversa profissional. — De coração. 

Chanyeol sorriu levemente, incapaz de controlar a pitada de sentimentalismo que lhe atingia em situações como aquela. Como poderia não se comover? Ao menos o suficiente para pensar naquela ideia com mais carinho. 

— Eu irei te ligar, Baekhyun. Com alguma resposta. Tentarei ver isso hoje, estamos com um pouco de pressa, então não se assuste com uma ligação rápida. Fica bom desse jeito? — Chanyeol tinha plena consciência de que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Não que fosse muito ligado em leis ou algo do tipo, mas sabia que teriam que ter um contrato. O resto podia correr atrás com o registro da loja. 

Não era um negócio grande, conseguiram apenas trocar de endereço para um local mais confortável com um melhor público de vendas. Podiam utilizar o acordo falado até que tudo fosse regularizado, não é? Não fazia ideia. Mas sentia muita vontade de poder fazer algo por aquele homem, verdadeiramente tocado. 

Ouviram a chuva diminuindo e Baekhyun olhou para trás. Sentiu uma coisa esquisita enquanto escutava Chanyeol, sem saber definir se era bom ou ruim. 

— Está ótimo assim, mesmo. Obrigado por aceitar. — Baekhyun percebeu que o filho dormia, o apoiando nos braços outra vez, com muito cuidado e prática. Chanyeol observou a cena em silêncio. Sorriu quando Baekhyun o pegou olhando, desviando os olhos para o currículo sobre o balcão para ter o que olhar. — Estou indo agora antes que chova outra vez. Fico no aguardo, Senhor Chanyeol. Obrigado mesmo pela atenção. 

— Tenha um bom dia, Byun Baekhyun. — O honorífico que Baekhyun usou para se dirigir a ele fez o vendedor sentir vontade de rir, mas se conteve. 

Gentil, Chanyeol curvou-se para o rapaz, recebendo o cumprimento polido de volta, seguido de uma risadinha escapando dos lábios bonitos dele quando Haneul resmungou pelo movimento. 

— Igualmente. — A voz saiu um tanto melodiosa por conta do riso contido, mas o Byun não se importou. E nem Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun se afastou do balcão, caminhando pela primeira vez naquela semana com um pensamento um pouco mais positivo, observando como o céu estava começando a dissipar as nuvens pesadas e mais escuras que causaram a chuva passageira. 

Voltou ao ponto de ônibus com a surpresa de ver o seu chegar imediatamente, um sorriso espontâneo surgindo em seu rosto como há muito tempo não acontecia, se ele fosse parar e perceber aquele tipo de coisa. Sentou no assento preferencial, aconchegando Haneul em seu colo e aceitando que ele preferiu dormir a comer naquele momento, já esperando por uma madrugada agitada. Tudo bem, era apenas mais uma dentre as dezenas de noites que havia passado acordando duas, três e quatro da manhã. 

No caminho de casa, naquela tarde incomum, Baekhyun cantarolou uma música que soava no rádio de algum passageiro, respirando o clima ameno que parecia, ao menos, envolver a ele, surpreso em como aquela mudança abrupta de rotina, uma súbita volta para casa num horário que não era habitual, tinha gerado um acontecimento tão grande. A expectativa estava crescendo mais que o recomendado depois de tantas frustrações, mas ele não foi forte o suficiente para conter esse sentimento quase esperançoso. 

Ainda bem. Porque quando o telefone tocou, ele, que esperava ansioso, atendeu no primeiro toque, recebendo um pedido que o fez chorar com a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos cabelos, sendo encarado pelo filho que se divertia com um mordedor. Era um choro audível, mas feliz pela primeira vez em meses, um alívio enorme desabando em suas lágrimas pesadas. 

Não conseguia acreditar. E sequer sabia se a notícia que receberia era boa, ou mais um “sinto muito” como tantos outros, mesmo após um segundo contato. Mas ainda assim, sentiu como se lhe dessem permissão para respirar depois daquela ligação. 

Park Chanyeol lhe pediu para voltar no dia seguinte. 


	2. Cetim

Chanyeol fechou a loja quando o horário do almoço chegou de fato, resmungando por não gostar da ideia de não ter quem o cobrisse até que voltasse após comer. Não gostava de ter que manter a loja fechada por quase duas horas por falta de funcionários num ponto tão movimentado quanto aquele.

Ao lado de sua mãe, que conversava animada sobre alguma coisa que o homem não conseguia escutar direito por estar ocupado, mas concordava com tudo, seguiu caminhando até sua casa. Uma das vantagens da mudança: proximidade. Precisavam apenas caminhar por algumas ruas para chegar e almoçar no conforto residencial. 

Nas mãos do Park, cuidadosamente coberto por um plástico, estava o currículo de Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol se pegou lendo aquelas palavras por muitas vezes durante os últimos minutos do turno, lembrando dos olhos nublados daquele rapaz. Não conseguiu tirar a imagem da cabeça.

— O que queria me falar, Chanyeol? — Em dado momento, enquanto a mesa era servida pelo Park, a pergunta de sua mãe chamou atenção. Ele havia comentado com ela que queria conversar, mas preferiu dizer tudo quando chegasse em casa. Não seria nem um pouco formal com o que queria falar.

— Vamos comer primeiro, a senhora está com fome, que eu sei. — Chanyeol riu, sentando ao lado dela na mesa de quatro lugares.

Moravam apenas os dois, apesar de Chanyeol ter irmãos, e eram unidos e confidentes. Foi por isso que não teve nenhum traço de hesitação no Park enquanto ele sorria para a progenitora, que se servia animada. Ela gostava muito da sua comida.

— Chanyeol, Chanyeol… — brincou, não tardando a comer. Sorriu ao sentir o gostinho bom do tempero do filho, muito satisfeita com o sabor. — O que está aprontando? Me mimando assim.

— Mãe, eu faço isso todo dia. — Chanyeol riu, sendo acompanhado. Cuidar da mãe e receber o carinho dela sempre foi algo que Chanyeol prezou. Ainda sorrindo, iniciou a conversa. — Recebi um currículo hoje.

— Finalmente! É bom? Deixe-me ver. — Talvez ela estivesse mais ansiosa que o próprio Chanyeol para que contratassem alguém. Não gostava de ter que deixar a costura para atender clientes, sua salinha aromatizada era aconchegante demais para isso.

— É um rapaz. Ele estudou Finanças. Disse que é comunicativo e bom profissional. Eu o achei ótimo mesmo…

— Mas? — Desconfiada, ela apertou os olhos já pequenos. A expressão engraçada despertou um riso curto em Chanyeol.

— Não é bem um "mas…" Ele tem um filho bebê. Parece estar precisando muito, entende? — Suspirou, lembrando. O coração doeu. — O nome dele é Baekhyun. Entrou na loja por acaso, mas quando disse que estávamos sem funcionários ele acabou perguntando. O filhinho dele fica com ele sempre.

Young-mi absorveu as palavras já tendo total noção sobre o coração mole do filho. Arriscou um sorrisinho.

— O que você acha?

— Quis contratá-lo no mesmo segundo. Parece que é um ato de caridade? Não quero me sentir dessa maneira. Nem é sobre pena. Também estamos precisando…

Chanyeol mexeu na comida com os palitinhos de metal, pensativo. Foi observado pela mãe com olhos orgulhosos. Ele era um homem bom.

— Podemos fazer uma experiência. Eu acho que devemos. Um bebê é sempre um recomeço, combina com nossa situação. — Sempre filosófica, a Senhora Park falou. Ela sabia como ter filhos era difícil. Trabalhou muito para criar seus três, sofreu com contas para pagar porque nunca foram uma família com muito dinheiro, mas sempre tinham possibilidades. — Você acha que ele seria bom para nós?

— Sinto que sim. Parece esforçado, trabalhador. Não consigo achar a ideia ruim.

— Então está decidido. Irei buscar o contrato e você tire cópia, não sei usar aquela máquina. — Resmungou ao fim da frase. Detestava computadores e ainda mais impressoras. — Vamos contratá-lo!

Chanyeol assentiu, sentindo como se algo muito leve o envolvesse naquele momento, como se tivesse tomado uma decisão muito correta. Tinha certeza.

Percebendo como o filho ficou um tanto emocionado enquanto refletia em silêncio, Young-mi cobriu a mão dele que descansava na mesa, sorrindo quando recebeu seu olhar.

Confiava na emoção de Chanyeol pois sabia muito bem de onde aquilo vinha. Do seu carinho e cuidado. E do seu sangue. Park Chanyeol tinha muito a quem puxar.

— Obrigado. — Ele murmurou, sorrindo quando a mãe lhe soltou um beijinho no ar.

— Depois resolvemos tudo o que precisar. Mas ligue para esse rapaz, não esqueça. — Chanyeol assentiu. — Só me resta esperar para conhecer o neném. O nosso novo funcionário também, claro. Mas ah… Costurar roupinhas de bebê é terapêutico. 

Ela começou a divagar, fazendo Chanyeol rir. Sequer escondia o apreço por bebês, isso era coisa de família, com certeza.

Até mesmo Haneul estava mais arrumado que o comum naquela quinta-feira. Baekhyun fez questão de levá-lo no carrinho dessa vez, porque o caminho era muito mais curto. Sentiu que o bebê estava um pouquinho contente naquela manhã, talvez um reflexo de como o pai estava sorrindo a cada minuto.

Chanyeol havia orientado que chegasse após às oito, horário em que a loja abria, e ele poderia sair de casa um pouquinho mais tarde que o habitual, então não se apressou ao passar o café nem a ter um momento mais pacífico com Haneul antes de seguir para o ponto de ônibus.

Perdeu alguns minutos para subir com o carrinho, coisa que já sabia que iria acontecer, mas estava tão leve que nem se importou com as reclamações baixinhas e irritadas de alguns passageiros. Seguiu o caminho brincando com Haneul, trocando sorrisos com ele, pensando em como aquele dia estava começando tão diferente do anterior. Não se sentia bem daquele jeito há semanas.

Quando chegou na parada próxima à loja de Chanyeol, seguiu caminhando tranquilo, recebendo alguns sorrisos direcionados mais a Haneul que a ele, atravessando a rua e já avistando o local aberto. Foi só aí que se permitiu ficar um pouco ansioso. Será que teria uma notícia boa mesmo ou estava se iludindo mais uma vez, como tantas outras?

Precisou parar para respirar fundo a alguns passos de adentrar a loja, tentando se acalmar enquanto seguia para o destino. Subiu com o carrinho pela rampa pequena, enxergando imediatamente a figura alta de Chanyeol atendendo uma cliente. Ele parecia atencioso mostrando o tecido vermelho bonito, o expondo sobre o braço. Baekhyun observou bem, querendo aprender alguma coisa. Nunca havia feito nada parecido.

Olhou toda a interação, realmente notando a falta que funcionários extras faziam quando Chanyeol precisou seguir com ela até o balcão para pagamento. Se ele fosse um segundo cliente, precisaria ficar esperando. Chanyeol o notou ali quando olhou para cima, levantando as sobrancelhas e o pedindo para esperar com um gesto simples. Baekhyun confirmou com a cabeça, perdendo o olhar nos diferentes tecidos e cores, se dando conta de que não sabia nada sobre isso.

Momentaneamente em pânico, caminhou com Haneul pelo corredor de amostras, deslizando os dedos nos panos, sentindo a textura diferente, procurando por etiquetas com os nomes, tão imerso na infinidade de cores e toques que se assustou com a presença de Chanyeol atrás de si, a voz grossa soando próxima novamente, como no dia anterior.

— Você veio! Bom dia. Aqui tem mais movimento pela manhã, desculpe a demora.

Após o susto momentâneo, Baekhyun piscou e olhou para Chanyeol. Ele parecia animado, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. De alguma maneira, aquilo contagiou o Byun, que abriu um sorriso em resposta quase sem perceber.

— Claro que vim, Senhor Park. Fiquei muito agradecido pela ligação. — Baekhyun ajeitou o carrinho de Haneul para a direção que Chanyeol ameaçou andar.

— Vamos aqui conversar um pouco, pode seguir ali naquela porta depois do balcão, vou fechar a loja rapidinho. — Apontou. Baekhyun concordou e o assistiu andar rápido até a porta de vidro. Fechou e virou um aviso, fazendo o caminho contrário. Baekhyun só começou a andar quando ele estava voltando, se sentindo meio estranho em ir sozinho. Chanyeol o alcançou rapidamente.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, tenho um pedido a te fazer. — Fechou o balcão quando os dois passaram. Baekhyun concordou na mesma hora. — Não precisa me chamar de Senhor Park, só Chanyeol é o suficiente.

Ele estava com um sorriso divertido quando disse aquilo, e Baekhyun precisou de alguns segundos para entender que não era nada demais. Havia ficado um pouco tenso com o pedido. Mas aquela frase lhe passou a sensação de continuidade. De futuro.

Talvez a notícia fosse mesmo boa.

— Oh, sim. Tudo bem, vou lembrar disso, Chanyeol.

Ainda com um sorriso, o Park deu passagem a Baekhyun e Haneul. Entraram numa salinha pequena, mas com uma janela bastante útil para ventilação. Era bem arrumada e clara, com uma essência de lavanda em algum lugar que aromatizava o lugar inteiro de forma agradável. Havia duas máquinas de costura e muitos tecidos organizados em prateleiras.

E uma senhora de meia idade debruçada sobre a mesa que ocupava boa parte do lugar, parecendo distraída com uma música pop que tocava baixinho.

— Mãe, ele chegou. — Chanyeol se aproximou sem cerimônias, surpreendendo Baekhyun de imediato pela forma de tratamento. Era a mãe dele, caramba… A loja era um negócio familiar. A senhora se virou na mesma hora, o rosto quase iluminando quando os olhos avistaram Baekhyun e Haneul.

A semelhança com Chanyeol era óbvia. Tinha os mesmos olhos grandes e delineados com os cílios longos, o cabelo até mesmo era repartido na mesma direção. E os dois pareceram próximos pelo jeito descolado com que Chanyeol a envolveu pelos ombros.

— Ah! Que maravilha. Como vai? Seja bem vindo! — Ela andou na direção dos dois, animada. Chanyeol riu baixinho atrás. — Que coisinha mais linda, Chanyeol, veja. Como é o nome? Olha como ele dorme bonitinho.

Era quase como se Baekhyun não existisse, já que ela mal deixou que ele respondesse para dar atenção a Haneul, que estava cochilando desde minutos antes da descida do ônibus.

— É Haneul… — Sem saber como agir, Baekhyun procurou pelos olhos de Chanyeol, que riu um pouco mais alto com a interação.

— Mãe, vamos resolver primeiro a papelada, depois falamos sobre bebês como eu sei que você quer. Desculpe Baekhyun, ela é assim mesmo.

— Assim mesmo? Mas que falta de respeito, Park Chanyeol. — Foi claro como aquilo não era um desentendimento ou algum clima ruim, porque os dois pareciam estar brincando até pela linguagem corporal, as mãos da mulher na cintura e a postura relaxada. — Mas é verdade, temos muito o que fazer, precisamos da farda, de horários… Muito chato tudo isso, viu? Ainda bem que Chanyeol cuida de tudo. Fiquei muito feliz quando ele contou de você, querido.

Baekhyun recebeu as informações como fogos de artifício estourando sem aviso prévio bem na sua frente. Ela falava bastante e rápido, jogando muitas coisas em cima do Byun sem que ele estivesse preparado, ao menos naquele momento. Papelada? Farda e horários? Ele estava sendo contratado de fato? Chanyeol não havia dito nada específico ainda.

— Desculpe? — Murmurou, um tanto perdido. Não sabia o que dizer, o coração batendo rápido por ansiedade.

— Eu ainda não tinha dito nada, mamãe, a senhora estragou a notícia. — Chanyeol riu. — Temos interesse em contratar você, Baekhyun. Iremos precisar de alguns acordos para isso, sobre Haneul e sobre funções, claro. Você ainda vai estar sozinho, então vou ter que treinar você para o início, todas essas particularidades…

A mente de Baekhyun se desligou por um instante, tentando receber a informação direito. Estava escutando tudo, mas parecia uma bagunça a partir do momento em que ouviu que iria ser contratado. Meu Deus, iria ter um emprego de verdade, era isso?

— Precisamos só completar algumas informações e se você ainda mantiver o interesse, a vaga é sua. Tenho seus dados pelo currículo, mas acredito que seja melhor se conversarmos um pouco mais.

— Sim, sim. Claro. — Quase roboticamente, Baekhyun concordou sacudindo a cabeça. Precisava tanto de um trabalho que sinceramente assinaria qualquer coisa. — Muito obrigado, Chanyeol, independente de qualquer coisa eu mantenho o interesse pela vaga, com certeza.

— Venha aqui para lermos o contrato. Não há nada de muito especial, mas você precisa estar ciente de tudo. Mãe, mantenha o olho no bebê por um momento. Tudo bem pra você? — Muito calmo, Chanyeol esperou a confirmação de Baekhyun antes de guiá-lo para o canto da sala, onde uma mesa pequena com duas poltronas estava arranjada no espaço.

Alcançou uma pasta escura e tirou papéis dali, pousando-os sobre a mesa na direção de Baekhyun.

— O turno é integral, das oito às dezessete horas. Segunda à sexta. Sábado fechamos ao meio-dia. Acha que seria complicado pra você? Podemos fazer um turno só, mas nossa necessidade mesmo é ter auxílio o tempo inteiro.

— Turno integral está bom, sim. É um horário que estou habituado, é ótimo. — Baekhyun sentiu as mãos suarem, discretamente passando-as na roupa e evitando que ficassem molhadas. Estava entre o incrédulo e o ansioso. Não tinha o que exigir, o que ele oferecesse estava bom.

O Park já havia notado as tentativas de camuflar alguma emoção ou nervosismo, mas não disse nada em total respeito. Baekhyun parecia ser uma pessoa que precisava daquele tipo de coisa. Atenção, respeito, chances.

— Você usa transporte para chegar aqui? Um? — Concentrado, Chanyeol puxou o papel e anotou algo, levantando os olhos em seguida para ver a confirmação muda de Baekhyun. — Então vou incluir o auxílio-transporte para duas passagens diárias. E alimentação também, não se preocupe.

Chanyeol já havia pesquisado tudo para a contratação de funcionários quando o processo de mudança de ponto começou, mas ainda preferia fazer o pagamento em dinheiro, assim como sua mãe, então não precisava de muito mais que uma calculadora e do diploma de advocacia do seu irmão mais velho, que cuidava da parte mais burocrática.

Eram uma família muito próxima, Chanyeol tinha dois irmãos, ele era o do meio. O mais velho morava com a esposa e os filhos e o mais novo estava terminando a faculdade, preferia ficar nas proximidades do campus da Yonsei, porque era uma experiência acadêmica que não quis perder, e ninguém se opôs à sua vontade. Estava bom daquela maneira, com visitas esporádicas.

Chanyeol preferia continuar com a mãe para que ela não ficasse sozinha, mas não era nenhum incômodo para ele, que também não tinha ninguém e não gostava da ideia de ter uma casa vazia. Mas mesmo separados, se ajudavam, todos, da forma que era possível, privilegiados por estarem inseridos numa família harmônica num século em que era tão difícil de se encontrar algo assim.

— Então tudo bem, você pode ler tudo e assinar se concordar. — Chanyeol sorriu gentil, virando o papel para Baekhyun outra vez. — Temos uma questão extracontratual, que é Haneul, acertei?

— Sim. — Baekhyun deixou um sorriso pequeno escapar por conta das feições divertidas de Chanyeol. Ele parecia tão tranquilo que começou a acalmar Baekhyun sem perceber. — Ele é bastante calmo, geralmente dorme pela tarde toda, tem horários constantes para comer. Não faz muito barulho, acho que puxou à mãe… 

Saiu sem querer, Baekhyun costumava falar pelos cotovelos quando se tratava de Haneul. Sabia tudo sobre ele, tudinho. Todos os hábitos e maneiras.

Chanyeol não se importou, ouvindo atentamente. Mas o Byun soltou uma risadinha constrangida, abaixando a cabeça por alguns segundos.

— Ele parece bastante calmo, meus sobrinhos passavam o dia todo atazanando minha cabeça. — O comerciante decidiu seguir pelo mesmo caminho, querendo evitar que Baekhyun se envergonhasse. — Haneul terá que ficar aqui pela maior parte do tempo, você pode vê-lo em pausas, mas minha mãe está sempre por aqui. Acha que ele se acostuma com a distância?

Foi quando Baekhyun parou. Ficou em silêncio por um instante, sem saber como responder. Ele nunca esteve muito tempo longe de Haneul, manteve o filho ao alcance dos olhos o tempo inteiro, era sua única companhia e vice-versa. Então, talvez, passar horas longe dele fosse causar muita estranheza ao bebê. Não havia pensado nisso.

— Acredito que sim… Com o tempo. — A resposta foi incerta e Baekhyun sentiu como se tivesse perdido todas as chances que ganhou. Mas Chanyeol ainda parecia calmo, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa.

— Tenho algumas estratégias pra isso, vamos dar um jeito. Eu usava roupas da minha cunhada com o perfume dela de cobertor. Ursinho de pelúcia. Vai dar certo, não vamos criar impedimentos. 

— Tudo bem, pode funcionar mesmo. — Baekhyun deslizou o dedo pelo papel. Seu contrato. Suspirou discretamente, sem pensar em muita coisa quando decidiu ser informal outra vez. — Muito obrigado, Chanyeol. Acho que mais ninguém me consideraria como candidato, você está me ajudando muito mesmo, eu… nem sei como agradecer direito, vou me esforçar para atender as expectativas.

— Tenho certeza que vai, Baekhyun. Pode ler tudo direitinho e com calma, a loja estará fechada pela manhã e vamos fazer um pequeno treinamento, se quiser começar hoje mesmo.

— Por mim está ótimo, de verdade.

Chanyeol assentiu com um sorriso pequeno, o deixando sozinho para ler e assinar os papéis com calma. Caminhou até onde sua mãe estava, enrolando metros de tecido enquanto observava o sono de Haneul, a auxiliando com rapidez.

Passou o olho no bebê e no pai também, sem conseguir se conter. Não sabia explicar, mas sentia que estava fazendo uma escolha correta, seu coração estava satisfeito enquanto assistia o homem ao longe, riscando um traço num papel tão comum e tão importante, ao mesmo tempo.

Ele faria um bom trabalho.

— Pode anotar o que quiser. — Chanyeol comentou, gentil, vendo Baekhyun parecer um tanto perdido. Estavam em um dos corredores da loja, que se mantinha fechada naquela manhã.

Baekhyun precisava aprender um pouco sobre os tecidos e texturas para conseguir fazer vendas corretamente, e Chanyeol não se importava em precisar explicar. Ele não nasceu sabendo, também. Qualquer pessoa que contratasse precisaria de um certo treinamento e para ele estava tudo bem. O Byun, porém, sentia-se um tanto mal por não saber absolutamente nada sobre aquilo, começando a se desesperar por dentro.

— Acho que vou querer anotar, sim. — O sorriso robótico era um reflexo claro da falta de jeito de Baekhyun, mas Chanyeol apenas assentiu. Levou menos de um minuto para aparecer com um bloco de notas e uma caneta, possuía muitos para rascunho de pedidos de costura.

Calmo, de um jeito que começou a surpreender Baekhyun, Chanyeol o guiou até a primeira mostra de tecidos. Eram tecidos escuros, porque a loja era arrumada delicadamente numa paleta de cores que agradava muito visualmente, passando pelo colorido até chegar aos tons fechados.

— Olhe aqui, o nome e a composição ficam na etiqueta de identificação. É bem tranquilo, vou dar um exemplo. Se um cliente disser que procura por um tom escuro de veludo, você vai vir até essa parte de loja e procurar o veludo na etiqueta. Toque aqui. — Pediu, respeitoso ao segurar o pulso de Baekhyun com apenas dois dedos, pousando os dedos longos e charmosos no rolo de veludo marrom-escuro. — Veludo é fácil de identificar no toque também. É um tecido pesado, mas é bem quentinho e macio de sentir. Geralmente é bem procurado, você vai notar isso.

— Pesado e quente. — Baekhyun fez uma nota mental, logo depois anotando. Era muito organizado, então fez um resumo das instruções de Chanyeol desde a explicação sobre etiquetas. Tocou no tecido outra vez, sentindo os pelos curtos e macios da peça para guardar a sensação. — É bem gostoso. Parece realmente que gera mais calor.

— Sim! É bastante perceptível, acho que você não vai ter problemas.

— Espero que você esteja certo. — Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha, acariciando um pouco mais o veludo porque gostou da sensação que deslizava em sua palma.

Chanyeol sorriu para o ato, achando graciosa a forma como ele aparentava estar encantado. Era uma coisa muito simples, o veludo. Não era uma das peças mais caras e nem pouco conhecida no mercado, mas Baekhyun parecia estar prestando atenção em algo como aquele tecido pela primeira vez.

— Vamos aqui, vou te mostrar as malharias. São tecidos que saem bastante, servem pra muita coisa. — Chanyeol caminhou um pouco para a frente, saindo dos tecidos muito escuros. — Aqui, essa é uma malha de fios entrelaçados. Em geral são muito flexíveis e não amassam. Muitas pessoas usam como parte de decoração de eventos, por isso temos uma variedade maior de cores. Vai encontrar esse tecido em todas as áreas da loja.

Chanyeol falava com muita confiança sobre tudo aquilo, e Baekhyun divagou sobre por quanto tempo ele trabalhava naquela área. Seu conhecimento sobre têxtil era um tanto impressionante, mostrando a Baekhyun cada textura e a descrevendo de forma muito realista. Era quase como se conseguisse sentir sem tocar.

Lhe mostrou tecidos grossos como o jacquard, couros e os tecidos de alfaiataria, passando para os mais leves como o chiffon e o musseline. Baekhyun anotou cada palavra importante, pensando em estudar sobre tudo quando chegasse em casa naquela noite. Não queria decepcionar, precisava manter-se no emprego pelo maior tempo possível. O salário não era muito alto, a vaga era de atendente, mas Baekhyun não esperava nada muito diferente e aquilo já o ajudaria demais.

— Essa parte aqui é bem importante. São tecidos usados para produzir o _hanbok_. Nas datas comemorativas, são muito vendidos. Existem diferenças de preço e qualidade e temos que oferecer todos, a escolha é por parte do cliente. — Chanyeol esperou que Baekhyun anotasse para começar a mostrar. — Os de fibra artificial são mais baratos, o cetim e o zibeline costumam sair bastante porque ainda são duráveis apesar do preço menor. Você identifica pela etiqueta, são visualmente parecidos pelo acetinado. O shantung também, mas ele é um pouco mais caro pelo peso, costuma ser a escolha mediana por conta disso.

— Caramba… São todos bonitos. Eu acho que nunca conseguiria escolher de verdade antes de saber tudo isso. — Baekhyun tocou nos três citados, a diferença era pouca, apenas o shantung tinha uma textura mais presente. — Consigo imaginar um hanbok com esse tecido.

— É bastante utilizado. — Chanyeol sorriu. — Nossa alternativa mais barata para o natural do gazar, que é o quase transparente, olhe aqui — expôs a peça a Baekhyun — é o voil. São muito similares, mas o voil é de fibra sintética e o caimento é mais fluido, não fica tão ajustado. Porém, como todos os tecidos de fibra natural são mais caros, precisamos oferecer as opções.

— É uma consideração muito boa a se fazer. Todos merecem hanboks bonitos independente do preço.

— Exato. — O comerciante assentiu. — Vamos ver as fibras naturais, ficam atrás por conta do cuidado com as peças. São mais delicadas, não podem ser lavadas, por exemplo.

Chanyeol seguiu até o fundo da loja outra vez, até que avistassem os tecidos que ficavam à parte, também organizados por cor. Baekhyun achou lindo só de ver, pareciam ter um caimento bonito e agradavam a vista.

— Que bonitos.

— Eu gosto bastante. Esse é o gazar natural, é bem parecido com o voil que mostrei, viu só? Mas dá para sentir a diferença tocando. — Chanyeol explicou, tranquilo. Baekhyun achava singular como ele parecia ser uma pessoa bastante calma e serena. Lembrava de ter se assustado com a voz e a altura no dia anterior, agora pensando como se acostumaria fácil com aquele tom. — Esse aqui é seda pura. É um dos tecidos mais caros da loja inteira.

Baekhyun achou a cor muito bonita esvoaçando naquele tecido. Era um azul turquesa, quase esverdeado. Gostava bastante do tom, talvez fosse um dos seus favoritos. Achando curioso e divertido por Chanyeol ter escolhido justamente aquele, soltou uma risada baixa e leve.

— É muito bonito. Gosto muito dessa cor.

— Toque aqui, é muito maleável. — Mais uma vez respeitoso, Chanyeol trouxe o pulso de Baekhyun para perto, dessa vez escolhendo cobrir o antebraço do homem com o tecido para a sensação de ser coberto ser percebida. — Você nota a leveza?

— Sim… — Baekhyun mexeu o braço levemente, apenas para sentir o pano delicado deslizar em sua pele descoberta. Quase não sentia nada ao mesmo tempo em que era confortável ter o tecido arrastando suave sobre ele. — É muito bom…

Baekhyun nunca foi de reparar em roupas e tecidos, achando deslumbrante como a sensação, agora falada e observada por um especialista, podia ser muito gratificante.

— Os hanboks mais tradicionais usam o algodão puro e essa seda. Você deve se deparar com alguns compradores mais velhos, depois eu vou te dar uma lista com alguns conhecidos nossos do bairro anterior. Eles prezam bastante pelo tipo de tecido, especialmente no ano novo lunar.

O Byun assentiu, ainda sentindo a textura leve da seda sobre si, pouco antes de recolher o braço para que Chanyeol guardasse. Anotou algumas palavras sobre o assunto, de repente muito interessado na área. Quis entender mais por conta própria. Gostava da tradição dos hanboks, usava o seu nos feriados. Ficou bastante abatido por não poder celebrar o Chuseok com Haneul da forma que gostaria, não fazendo muito mais que passear pelo Festival e comprar um dos pratos típicos, fechando os olhos para o gasto alto, considerando o dinheiro que tinha disponível.

Talvez agora pudesse fazer mais, comprar um hanbok novo e bonito, vestir Haneul adequadamente. Ele com certeza ficaria uma gracinha.

— Acredito que seja o suficiente. Você vai acabar pegando a prática com o dia-a-dia, mas não é difícil. E pode me chamar caso tenha alguma dúvida na hora, sem problemas.

— Tudo bem, vou tentar não precisar. — Baekhyun abriu um sorriso pequeno, mas deu para notar que não era mais automático. Estava sendo sincero, realmente agradecido pela oportunidade, pensando em fazer qualquer coisa para comemorar quando chegasse em casa, provavelmente se permitir comer algo mais que macarrão instantâneo.

Chanyeol estava prestes a dizer que não seria incômodo quando um choro foi escutado ao longe, fazendo Baekhyun arregalar os olhos ao se dar conta de que era Haneul, o choramingo já familiar aos ouvidos do pai. Envergonhado e um pouco apressado, saiu em passos rápidos para a sala de costura, o som aumentando a cada passo.

Meu Deus, ele mal havia começado. Haneul provavelmente acordou e sentiu sua falta. Como lidaria com isso diariamente? Eram tão ligados e próximos que até mesmo Baekhyun sentiu-se um pouco vazio sem a presença do filho pelo tempo que passou com Chanyeol. Para Haneul devia ser desesperador.

— Ele acordou, tadinho. — Foi a primeira coisa que Young-mi disse quando Baekhyun atravessou a porta, indo direto para o carrinho com o peito apertando. Chanyeol chegou logo atrás, em silêncio, assistindo quando Baekhyun tomou o bebê em seus braços, o ninando com cuidado.

— Meu amor. — Sussurrou para o filho, apertando os olhos. Estava sentindo um peso absurdo nas costas, a vergonha de estar provavelmente estragando tudo. Não seria surpresa se Chanyeol desistisse dele antes mesmo de finalizar o contrato. — Estou aqui, fique calmo, por favor.

O choro foi diminuindo gradativamente, enquanto Baekhyun continuava sussurrando para o filho, de costas para Chanyeol e a Senhora Park, que observavam quietos. Young-mi compreendia aquilo em níveis absurdos, lembrando de como seu filho mais novo era muito agitado. Chanyeol era o que menos chorava, incrivelmente, e costumava acalmar o irmão vez ou outra, mesmo ainda criança.

— Prontinho… Ficou tudo bem. — Ela disse quando o choro cessou. Haneul estava apenas soluçando esporadicamente, os olhos vidrados em Baekhyun e a mãozinha tentando segurar a gola da camisa social que ele usava. 

— Eu sinto muito por isso. — Baekhyun criou coragem para se virar, o rosto ruborizado, óbvio. — Vou providenciar uma camiseta minha e treinar deixá-lo acordado sem mim por um tempo.

— Fique tranquilo, querido. Ele se acostuma com o hábito.

Baekhyun assentiu, o ajeitando no colo para apoiar a cabeça de Haneul direito, a mão treinada para o carinho nas costas do neném, como ele gostava. Chanyeol não evitou o sorriso de canto. Não negava estar um pouco preocupado, mas sabia que Baekhyun iria se esforçar para fazer o melhor, o assistindo ninar o filho com agilidade e cuidado. Sabia que era uma boa pessoa e não estava arrependido, mesmo com as grandes chances de um choro infantil interromper alguma rotina da loja.

De alguma forma, era uma cena muito gostosa e bonita de ver. Baekhyun tinha fechado os olhos enquanto se balançava levemente com o bebê, e parecia estar respirando fundo junto com ele. Ele era um pai presente e cauteloso e Chanyeol gostava de relações necessárias e carinhosas desse jeito, admirando a coragem de Baekhyun para viver dessa maneira. Ter um filho não era fácil no mundo atual, e ainda assim Baekhyun parecia amar Haneul com sua vida. Era perceptível, Chanyeol não tinha dúvidas.

Ele, que nunca teve a oportunidade de ter um bebê seu, por diversas circunstâncias, entendia aquele tipo de amor através do cuidado da mãe consigo e com seus irmãos, pelo afeto que sentia quando cuidou do seu sobrinho e pelo que conseguia notar emanar de Baekhyun quando falava ou estava com Haneul nos braços.

Observá-los aquecia o coração de Chanyeol de alguma forma e aquilo era o suficiente para que sequer cogitasse a ideia de desistir da contratação. Sua intuição não falhava e Baekhyun, com explicação ou não, talvez precisasse estar ninando Haneul no meio da sala de costura da sua loja, o lugar mais reservado daquele negócio familiar.

Em algum lugar do universo, tinham decidido que era para ser.


	3. Renda

Baekhyun entrou em casa equilibrando uma sacola de supermercado no braço, empurrando o carrinho com Haneul, que estava muito acordado naquele fim de tarde. Riu para o mercado inteiro enquanto Baekhyun o guiava pelos corredores, procurando ingredientes para um jantar. Iria comer comida de verdade pela primeira vez em tempos naquela sexta-feira.

Apesar do dia anterior ter sido um pouco difícil, precisando do auxílio de Chanyeol para perguntas específicas e indo ver Haneul a cada trinta minutos, seu primeiro dia integral de trabalho havia sido bom. Passou a noite estudando mais tecidos, uso e características, deixou Haneul no quarto com uma camiseta que ele usava para dormir com frequência e que tinha seu cheiro, tentou fazer o melhor para evitar problemas. Mas ainda seria difícil.

Ainda precisou, ouvindo um choro conhecido ecoar pela loja que, pelos deuses, estava vazia, correr até a sala de costura e ficar com o filho por alguns minutos. Chanyeol não o repreendeu e nem mostrou algum descontentamento, mas Baekhyun ainda sentiu vergonha pela situação. Prometeu mais uma vez que faria o possível para que a frequência disso diminuísse consideravelmente, mas a verdade era que não fazia ideia de como resolver aquilo.

Tentou ignorar aquela sensação de estar incomodando pelo resto do dia, se distraindo com tecidos, atendendo os clientes com paciência porque ele mesmo precisava falar sobre tudo com calma para não se perder e dar alguma informação incorreta. Almoçou mal, como qualquer outro dia, passando metade do tempo disponível com Haneul e a outra engolindo um sanduíche, porém não queria repetir aquilo no jantar. Não dessa vez.

Estava se sentindo magro e fraco, percebia toda vez que se banhava, sentindo vergonha do corpo pálido e pouco robusto. Precisava começar a se alimentar melhor, agora que todo mês teria uma quantidade mais significativa de dinheiro. Poderia fazer compras mensais no supermercado e cozinhar boas porções de comida de verdade para as refeições diárias. Aquela noite seria só a primeira, um teste para descobrir se ainda lembrava de uma receita que costumava fazer para Haerin.

Frango frito crocante com molho de pimenta.

Baekhyun até achava engraçado como ela gostava de comer aquela coisa tão potencialmente gordurosa e picante, mas fazia sempre que tinham algo para comemorar. Haerin ficava o espiando trabalhar na cozinha dos sogros, não ajudando em nada por pedido do namorado. Quando ficou grávida, precisou diminuir a frequência em que comia, mas vez ou outra fugia da dieta. Chegou a implorar pelo frango uma vez, três da manhã, dizendo que era um dos seus desejos de gestante, e Baekhyun não poderia negar.

A lembrança o fez rir um pouquinho, breve e suave para não dar tempo de sentir muito mais. Separou todos os ingredientes na sua cozinha pequena, ouvindo os murmúrios de Haneul da sala.

— Você é muito mal acostumado, bebê. Hoje deixou o papai nervoso… — Começou a conversar com o filho, como era o comum. Talvez devesse parar com aquilo também. Mas, sinceramente, não tinha ninguém para conversar e não conseguia lidar com a angústia de ficar em completo silêncio o tempo inteiro. — Mas eu sei que o papai que te acostumou mal… Como posso te julgar, não é? Poxa.

Depois de lavar as mãos, começou a preparar a papinha de Haneul primeiro. Ele estava começando a passar para as comidas mais sólidas, mas ainda dava trabalho para comer tudo sem reclamar um pouquinho. Baekhyun era calmo e paciente, tentava sempre lembrar que ele estava se acostumando com a mudança de alimento e que aquilo era só o início dessa jornada, só o abandonando quando tinha terminado o suficiente e limpado os resquícios nos lábios fofinhos.

Só pensou em iniciar o preparo do seu jantar quando o filho já estava alimentado e sonolento. Ainda resistente, mas fazendo o necessário, o levou para o quarto e enrolou sua camiseta num ursinho de pelúcia para deixar no berço junto a Haneul. O deixou acordado com o coração dolorido, tinha dificuldades consideráveis naquela separação também. E ainda tinha dúvidas sobre a funcionalidade daquilo, mas não poderia desistir da tentativa sem esperanças. Talvez em algum momento Haneul se acostumasse, enfim, com a falta de Baekhyun em seu campo de visão.

Não precisou dar dez passos para fora do quartinho para escutar murmúrios insatisfeitos do filho, parando por alguns segundos no meio do corredor, sem saber o que fazer. Seu instinto mais primitivo o mandava correr de volta para lá e o pegar no colo, incomodado. Ele parecia muito mais apegado que Baekhyun pensava, agora que estava precisando mantê-lo longe, e isso era muito difícil de lidar com o coração mole de pai que o Byun tinha.

Se arrastou de volta para o quarto, mesmo achando que não deveria, entrando no cômodo quase na ponta dos pés. Porém, apesar de chegar perto o suficiente para que Haneul o enxergasse, não o carregou. Ficou apenas parado ali, levemente debruçado sobre o berço, pedindo baixinho que ele parasse de choramingar, encarando o bebê até que ele ficasse curioso o suficiente para ficar quieto, encarando de volta.

— Haneul, ajude o papai, está bem? Seja bonzinho comigo.

Só saiu do quarto depois de perceber como ele estava sonolento e provavelmente dormiria fácil. Aquilo não ajudaria muito na ideia de ensiná-lo a ficar longe do pai, mas foi o que Baekhyun foi capaz de fazer.

Quando conseguiu chegar na cozinha para começar a preparar o frango que deixou marinando, estava com fome. Até riu com o roncar alto do seu estômago, pegando um iogurte da geladeira para enganar. Sua geladeira estava mais amigável naquele fim de semana, nem acreditava na diferença que dois ou três itens faziam.

Cozinhou o arroz, momentaneamente despreocupado. A casa estava em silêncio e Baekhyun curtia seu breve instante apenas consigo mesmo, a cabeça viajando fácil para pouco mais de um ano atrás e o fazendo sorrir. Lembrava do quanto era divertido cozinhar, por puro hobby. Conseguia até mesmo visualizar a cozinha dos pais de Haerin, as garrafinhas de cerveja no balcão e os amigos reunidos naquele espaço.

Enquanto cortava as cenouras, recordava-se das piadinhas internas entre Jongin e Haerin, as duas mulheres da sua vida. Elas costumavam implicar muito com ele quando ficavam juntas, alegando que ele não compreenderia a conversa das garotas. Até mesmo escutou a risada uníssona das duas em suas costas.

E foi aí que ficou real demais. Quase parecia que elas estavam ali, no seu apartamento pequeno, trocando confidências quando ele não estava olhando. Sentiu até medo de olhar para trás e se ver delirando, mas foi ainda pior quando tomou coragem… e não tinha nada. Não havia Haerin e Jongin sorrindo cúmplices, não havia música nem cerveja. Ele estava sozinho naquela casa, estava sozinho em todos os momentos.

Piscou, sentindo os olhos marejarem, o movimento das mãos cessando. Olhou para o que estava fazendo, se dando conta de como aquele processo já era automático considerando todas as vezes que preparou o prato para Haerin, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Não pensou que um simples jantar o deixaria paralisado daquela maneira porque nunca percebeu que ainda não tinha superado.

Ainda não percebia, na verdade. Não tinha consciência de que seu luto foi suprimido por Haneul, nem de que evitou tanto sofrer que acumulou coisas demais para lidar depois. E parecia que o depois havia chegado, ao menos um pouco, enquanto ele estava apenas cozinhando.

Não conseguia fazer aquela dor passar, o choro travando na garganta de um jeito que quase o impediu de respirar. Deixou a faca sobre a bancada, se afastando por um instante para poder sentar em algum lugar e tentar fazer o seu corpo funcionar outra vez. 

Não tinha tempo nem emocional para passar por aquilo naquele momento. Mas, quando se deu conta, já estava chorando copiosamente quando sentou na cadeira, incapaz de conter as lágrimas grossas enquanto a cabeça viajava incansável até as cenas felizes do seu passado que não existiam mais. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se impotente por não conseguir evitar aquele sofrimento outra vez. Era forte demais, sufocante, precisava sair. Era como se tivesse algo dentro dele, algo muito fino e frágil que estava começando a rasgar, mesmo que ele tentasse incansavelmente tapar todos os buracos, costurar todos os retalhos e bordar as extremidades.

Sequer sabia dizer o motivo exato do seu choro engasgado. Se era o luto, se era a solidão. Ambos. Doía estar sozinho assim como o motivo da sua vida solitária era desesperador. A perda de Haerin havia lhe tirado o chão, recordava-se exatamente da primeira noite que passou consciente de que ela havia falecido. Ele ficou tão exasperado que nem mesmo conseguiu chorar naquela época, com os olhos vidrados em um recém-nascido que dependia exclusivamente da sua força para continuar vivo. Mas o buraco no peito havia ficado ali, sendo mortalmente alimentado todos os dias.

O silêncio era cortado pelos seus soluços abafados, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e a cabeça baixa em completa rendição, arrependido de ter pensado em fazer aquele prato e ter permitido que tantas coisas chegassem em sua consciência. Agora não lhe restava nada além de tentar cessar o choro, o rosto molhado e quente o incomodava todas as vezes que isso acontecia.

Odiava chorar em qualquer circunstância. Sentia dores de cabeça, sua garganta ficava dolorida e seu peito pesando uma tonelada. Odiava as diversas noites em que perdeu a briga para a tristeza e foi dormir com os olhos inchados pelos fracassos da sua vida diária, mas agora nem mesmo conseguiu aguentar até a hora de dormir. Se sentia muito fraco por ser incapaz de suportar, era cruel consigo mesmo a esse nível.

Precisou de muito esforço e longos minutos para conseguir se acalmar. Olhou para o pano que cobria a mesa sem focar exatamente em nada específico, a visão um tanto nublada ainda. As lágrimas salgadas estavam secando em sua pele e ele estava se sentindo tão ridículo e desprezível que demorou ainda mais tempo para levantar.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e ele até desistiu de cortar o restante das cenouras, reservando o frango temperado na geladeira e beliscando o que conseguiu engolir do arroz com os legumes. Só pensava em dormir por um dia inteiro, o corpo dolorido por razões que Baekhyun não compreendia por completo. Mas não podia nem pensar em algo assim. Trabalhava no sábado até o meio-dia, Haneul precisava dele assim que acordava… Ficar deitado por muito tempo não era um luxo que ele podia ter.

Tomou um banho rápido para tentar levar o sentimento embora, evitando se olhar no espelho como vinha fazendo ultimamente, assim como tentava não prestar atenção no próprio corpo enquanto se ensaboava. Quando deitou no sofá-cama, sabia que teria pouco mais de quatro horas para descansar, procurando uma posição confortável. Estava ajeitando o alarme para o dia seguinte quando recebeu uma mensagem.

Se assustou com o nome de Jongin na barra de notificações, quase sentindo vontade de chorar outra vez. Eram tão próximos, caramba… Foi quase como se Jongin sentisse como ele estava destruído, enviando uma mensagem tão aleatoriamente. Nem lembrava da última vez que haviam conversado e era exatamente sobre isso que a amiga estava falando.

Baek, desculpa o horário, não consegui dormir sem mandar. Estou meio com saudades de você, tá tudo bem? Me liga amanhã?  
  


Pensou em não responder, sentindo-se amargo com a própria decisão. Não havia motivos para ignorar Jongin, ela parecia estar um pouco triste pelo que conhecia da amiga. Se sentiu culpado por passar tanto tempo sem entrar em contato, não achou que faria alguma falta. Percebeu como a ideia de perder Jongin era desesperadora enquanto pensava no que responder. Digitou tão devagar e ponderando que achou que ela já teria dormido, mas a mensagem foi visualizada quando enviou. Baekhyun se segurou muito para não chorar outra vez, desativando a internet para não receber mais nada enquanto estava tão sensível e guardando o celular. A última coisa que pensou antes de dormir é que precisava cuidar um pouco mais da própria vida se quisesse pensar em ser feliz de novo. E Jongin era parte importante disso.

  
Me desculpa por ter sumido. Vou ligar, preciso dormir agora. Me desculpa mesmo. Eu te amo.

— Baekhyun, tenho um convite a te fazer. — A voz de Chanyeol soou pela loja parcialmente fechada enquanto Baekhyun dobrava, com um pouco de dificuldade, uma peça de malharia rosa claro que havia vendido ao último cliente. Ele olhou para o lado, vendo o Park andar em sua direção. — Minha mãe pensou em almoçarmos juntos hoje. Ela gosta de comemorar coisas.

Com as sobrancelhas levantadas, Baekhyun ficou sem saber como responder. Chanyeol, ágil, terminou seu trabalho e guardou a peça enquanto o menor processava o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

— Eu não quero incomodar dessa maneira, não precisa disso… — Piscou, encabulado, as mãos juntas próximas ao corpo. — Ela é muito gentil.

— Não seja bobo, é apenas um almoço para selar nosso contrato. Eu faço questão, também. 

Sendo honesto, Baekhyun estava exausto. Tinha dormido mal, sentia-se um tanto enjoado e com certeza estava com o rosto levemente inchado. O que queria fazer naquele momento era dormir aproveitando a tarde de cochilo de Haneul. Mas não poderia fazer uma desfeita tão grande a Chanyeol e Young-mi, que lhe acolheram tão bem.

— Então tudo bem, muito obrigado pelo convite.

— Não precisa agradecer. Vamos lá dentro para fechar tudo.

Concordando silenciosamente, seguiu Chanyeol para os fundos para recolher suas coisas antes de sair. Intrigado com a risada curta e rouca que ouviu do homem à sua frente quando entraram na sala de costura, Baekhyun se surpreendeu quando viu a razão do riso.

Haneul estava com os bracinhos esticados para fora do carrinho, acompanhando os movimentos da Senhora Park, que estava acenando divertida para o bebê. Ele estava acordado sem chorar. Baekhyun nem mesmo escondeu o choque, precisando de uma risadinha da mulher para sair do leve transe.

— Oh, querido, ele acabou de acordar do cochilo! — Young-mi disse ao ver Baekhyun se aproximando com um sorriso discreto. — Consegui distraí-lo nesse tempinho, veja que ótimo.

— Fico muito aliviado. — A voz de Baekhyun se fez presente e chamou a atenção de Haneul no mesmo instante. O rostinho se contorceu num início de careta, mas o choro nem mesmo iniciou, porque Baekhyun foi rápido em entrar no campo de visão do filho, segurando em sua mãozinha. — Oi, amor.

Young-mi se afastou sorrindo, observando todo o cuidado de Baekhyun com o bebê. Gostava de ver aquilo, era satisfatório e deixava o peito quentinho, coisa que seu filho Chanyeol concordava, a senhora concluiu quando o encarou e flagrou a expressão terna estampada nas feições do Park.

— Já o chamou para o almoço, Chanyeol? — Ela se aproximou do filho, as mãos na cintura. Era cômico o quanto era menor que ele e nem assim se abalava na postura mandona.

— Sim, mãe. Viemos apenas buscar nossas coisas e nossas crias. Vamos.

A piadinha fez Baekhyun, que estava com Haneul no colo, o balançando levemente, soltar uma risada tão espontânea que nem ele mesmo estava esperando. Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas, se dando conta de que o som gostoso tinha escapado dos lábios de Baekhyun pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu.

Gostou de ouvir, era bonito. Sentia tanta tristeza naquele homem que a sensação de ter o feito rir tão suave era muito boa, queria poder testemunhar mais vezes.

— Eu não vou nem te responder, peste. Estou morrendo de fome! Vamos levá-lo no restaurante das costelinhas? — Young-mi pegou a bolsa, guardando o celular que ela usava única e exclusivamente para ouvir música e tirar foto dos netos. Chanyeol assentiu.

Olhou para Baekhyun, o esperando pegar a bolsa grande com os pertences de Haneul e possivelmente dele próprio, colocando o bebê no carrinho outra vez. Só de longe dava pra ver o quanto aquela sacola pesava em apenas um dos ombros, e foi automático para Chanyeol oferecer ajuda para segurar alguma coisa.

— Está tudo bem mesmo, eu já me acostumei. — Baekhyun riu breve. — Mas obrigado.

— Já pensou em usar uma mochila comum? É muito melhor para dividir o peso, eu desisti de levar a bolsa no primeiro dia de passeio com meus sobrinhos, estava quase explodindo de coisa. — Comentou, todos já andando para fora da loja. Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça levemente, ponderando. Nunca tinha pensado naquilo mesmo, achava que a bolsa específica e decorada para bebês era perfeita por ser tão cara quanto foi. — Pode ser que te ajude.

— Vou testar um dia, obrigado pela dica. É meio difícil, sabe? Pensar nessas coisas sozinho. — Surpreendendo Chanyeol, Baekhyun continuou a conversa casualmente. — Foram sete meses de desespero até agora, mas os três primeiros foram os piores.

Chanyeol o ouviu dizer sobre acordar caindo da cama mais de uma vez durante a madrugada, e quando dormiu em pé escorado na parede. Também escutou as histórias do xixi que alcançava sua camiseta e dos enormes goles de café que tomava. Nunca tinha escutado a voz de Baekhyun tanto como naquele dia e estava gostando muito da experiência. Vez ou outra Young-mi participava da conversa, os quatro já ocupando uma das mesas espaçosas do restaurante próximo.

O comerciante não sabia, porém, que a razão de tanta fala por parte de Baekhyun era a simples e pura leveza de ter conversado, mesmo que por dez minutos, com a melhor amiga naquela manhã. Havia ligado para Jongin e prometido que a visitaria naquela tarde; agora talvez se atrasasse um pouco, mas tudo bem.

Só o fato de ter escutado o tom aveludado da amiga por telefone já o deixava tão melhor, que ficou se perguntando como foi capaz de a ignorar por tanto tempo. Por pura vergonha e orgulho, admitia. Se culpou um pouquinho, mas Jongin não o julgou por nada, pelo menos não naquela breve conversa.

Estava louco para encontrar com ela, não lembrava de ter outra companhia há tempos. Agora, porém, tinha Chanyeol e Young-mi, que animavam tanto o almoço que nem parecia que eram seus chefes.

— Segunda você já vai ter a sua farda! — A mulher disse, servindo-se de arroz e kimchi. Estava bordando o nome de Baekhyun na camiseta da loja. Queriam fazer tudo direitinho com os novos funcionários. 

— Ah, que ótimo! — Baekhyun cobriu a boca para falar, estava terminando de mastigar a carne. Gostava muito de costelinhas de porco, não comia aquilo há tanto tempo que nem lembrava mais o gosto.

— Coloquei o anúncio de vagas na internet ontem e já recebi currículos, estou impressionado. — Chanyeol comentou. — Vou avaliar e chamar para entrevistas, você acha que pode me ajudar, Baekhyun?

— Acha que daria certo? Ainda não aprendi tudo… Mas posso tentar. — A fala de Baekhyun foi seguida de um balbuciar de Haneul, fato que fez os três adultos rirem. Ele estava olhando para todos os lados, curioso com tantas pessoas dentro do estabelecimento. Baekhyun lhe dedicou atenção na mesma hora, sorrindo tão bonito que o coração do homem à sua frente derreteu um pouco.

Caramba, era impossível não reparar na luz que rodeava Baekhyun na presença de Haneul. Aquele almoço estava num clima tão calmo e feliz que Chanyeol não conseguia evitar passar mais tempo que o comum reparando no quanto Baekhyun ficava mais bonito quando estava sorrindo, daquele jeito que estava no momento.

Young-mi o pegou olhando. Chanyeol desviou os olhos para o próprio prato no mesmo instante.

— Enfim… Devo pedir que compareçam na segunda à tarde, precisamos de pelo menos mais uma pessoa logo para que eu fique tranquilo. — Voltou ao assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido. Baekhyun concordou, a expressão serena enquanto assentia. A única coisa que Chanyeol pensou foi que queria vê-lo assim mais vezes.

Tentou controlar o impulso de olhar para Baekhyun o tempo inteiro, sabendo que era observado por sua mãe. Não era sua culpa que ele fosse tão cativante, na verdade. E não tinha nenhuma intenção além de admirar o carinho de pai e filho. Mas ainda assim se sentiu um pouquinho acuado no restante da refeição.

— Você disse que ele tem quase oito meses… — Young-mi comentou, acenando quando Haneul olhou para ela após falar. — Começando a observar o mundo, não é?

— Sim… Faz oito meses em poucos dias, não costumo fazer muita coisa na data. — Falar do nascimento de Haneul era sempre um pouco difícil. O parto havia sido uma das últimas vezes em que Baekhyun viu Haerin com vida, dias depois do nascimento do bebê lidava com a data do óbito dela. Era simplesmente dolorido, se preparava para o turbilhão de emoções todo mês.

Foi como se Young-mi entendesse na mesma hora que alguma coisa não estava muito certa sobre aquilo, mesmo sem saber o quê. Era visível a mudança na expressão de Baekhyun.

— É mais fácil fazer festinha por ano, mesmo. — Sorriu terna. Baekhyun concordou silenciosamente, usando a desculpa da boca cheia.

Não quis deixar aquele comentário pesar muito, especialmente por não ter sido a intenção da Park mais velha, então tentou pensar em diversas outras coisas. Lembrou da visita à Jongin, que provavelmente o faria rir muito naquela noite, da bondade de Chanyeol pela manhã, que tinha um emprego e estava realmente disposto a melhorar sua vida.

Respirou fundo discretamente, se servindo um pouco mais apesar de temer estar parecendo muito esfomeado. Iria ficar bem, tinha certeza. Já tinha passado por aqueles dias sete vezes e não foi tão ruim, pois coisas mais urgentes apareciam para serem resolvidas.

Era só mais uma data, afinal. 

Com certo esforço, manteve aquele pensamento positivo pelo resto da tarde, dentro do ônibus que o levaria até o bairro de Jongin. Estava com o estômago cheio e satisfeito, coisa rara nos seus últimos meses. Haneul começou a cochilar depois que comeu e isso facilitou bastante o trajeto.

Levá-lo de carrinho estava sendo mais cansativo que Baekhyun pensou. Precisaria achar outra alternativa em breve. Só não sabia como o deixaria com a Senhora Park se não fosse assim. Massageou as têmporas, recordando-se que não queria pensar em problemas naquele fim de semana, descendo do ônibus e seguindo o caminho que lhe trazia muita nostalgia.

Quando estava na faculdade, vivia enfurnado na casa de Jongin. Todo mundo achava que namorava com ela até conhecê-los, mas Haerin achava engraçadinho porque amava a amizade dos dois. Jongin sabia tudo sobre sua vida desde o colegial, era sua maior confidente e a amava com toda sua alma. Se achava até sortudo por ter alguém tão incrível assim em sua vida. Mal acreditava que estava quase a deixando escapar.

Não ficou surpreso com o marejar dos olhos quando ela abriu a porta, usando roupas casuais e com o cabelo curto que ele ainda não conhecia. Também esperava as lágrimas dela quando a engoliu num abraço forte ainda na varanda. Era como se estivesse voltando para casa, sentindo o cheirinho de amora de Jongin como o gloss que ela usava na adolescência, a apertando em seus braços magros, mas tão fortes naquele momento que o fez notar o quanto precisava da melhor amiga de novo.

— Você tem muito o que me explicar, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol estava colocando água quente na sua xícara de chá, fazendo o mesmo com a de sua progenitora, pronto para acompanhá-la assistindo o novo capítulo da novela. Gostava daqueles programas caseiros, às vezes trocavam o chá por uma bebida mais forte, inclusive. Mas não era o caso.

A serviu quando chegou na sala, sentando ao seu lado no sofá confortável. Ela estava um pouco silenciosa desde que chegaram em casa, parecendo pensar sobre algo que Chanyeol ainda não compreendia. E foi por isso que se assustou com a pergunta repentina.

— Está interessado em Baekhyun?

O homem arregalou os olhos, virando-se para encarar a mãe.

— O quê? De onde você tirou isso, mamãe? 

— Eu conheço você há trinta e quatro anos, Chanyeol. Sei quando algo te apetece e vi como olhou para ele hoje. Se está interessado nele, querido, me diga. Ele é nosso funcionário.

Chanyeol pigarreou, sem saber o que dizer sem se sentir envergonhado. Não estava interessado em Baekhyun, não de forma romântica, pelo menos. Apenas o admirava enquanto pessoa, mesmo que o achasse um homem deveras bonito, mas isso qualquer um poderia achar.

Sua sexualidade, apesar de demorar certos anos para ser totalmente compreendida por sua família, não era um tópico de discussão. A única questão de Chanyeol era, amargamente, sempre precisar justificar quando se aproximava de outro homem, mesmo que fosse apenas na intenção de fazer amigos.

Não era um incômodo muito grande, entendia que se fosse heterossexual, teria o mesmo questionamento quando se aproximasse de uma mulher, mas ainda assim se sentia um pouco oprimido naqueles momentos. Baekhyun era, decerto, uma pessoa linda. Ele chamaria a atenção de Chanyeol em outras situações, não poderia negar.

Mas não era sua intenção interessar-se amorosamente por ele, ao menos era isso o que achava.

— Não estou interessado nele, fique tranquila. Apenas acho bonita a forma que ele cuida do bebê, acho isso de todos os pais e mães que são carinhosos com seus filhos e cachorros e gatos. — Percebeu, no instante em que terminou de falar, que havia soado nervoso. Riu de leve. — Não se preocupe com isso.

— Tudo bem, então. Só não esqueça de me avisar se em algum momento eu estiver próxima de ter um genro para chamar de meu. — Cutucou a cintura de Chanyeol, com um sorriso gentil. Amava muito o filho, era seu maior tesouro, só não podia deixar os outros dois escutarem.

Sempre foi um garoto amoroso, cuidava de bichinhos na rua, gostava de abraçar tanto ela como os irmãos. Cresceu tendo poucos amigos na escola, mas era muito próximo de um deles. Lembrava de quando ele lhe perguntou o que era amar alguém, porque tinha certeza que amava Minseok. Ele tinha feito doze anos e Young-mi pensou que talvez ele pudesse sofrer naquela vida.

Não ficou exatamente surpresa quando, três anos depois, Chanyeol disse que estava certo que não gostava de meninas. 

O choro foi desesperado porque Young-mi sempre dizia como queria que ele tivesse um bom casamento e fosse muito feliz, e o adolescente de repente achava que nunca iria suprir aquela expectativa, já que não poderia amar uma esposa. Então Young-mi, engolindo sua tradição familiar e criando outra que o acolhesse como o filho que amava, disse a Chanyeol que ele poderia ter um bom casamento - dentro do possível - e ser muito feliz amando um marido. 

Acompanhou os namorinhos do filho com outros garotos com a mesma empolgação que dedicava aos outros dois, com garotas. Nunca deixou de ser a pessoa para quem Chanyeol contava tudo e tinha muito orgulho daquela relação, mesmo que vez ou outra sentisse medo da noite escura em que seu jovem filho de vinte anos se perdia com outros jovens tão livres quanto ele.

Por essas e muitas outras coisas que a faziam acreditar que criou e educou uma das pessoas mais incríveis do mundo, que Young-mi jamais deixaria de estar do lado de Chanyeol. Seja a situação que fosse, ela manteria aquela promessa silenciosa.


	4. Camurça

Jongin colocou _marshmallows_ no chocolate quente que preparou para Baekhyun, numa xícara grande e bonitinha. Percebeu imediatamente como o amigo parecia cansado quando recostou o corpo em seu sofá, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

— Obrigado. — Ele aceitou a bebida, segurando a xícara quentinha quando a amiga lhe ofereceu. Ela sorriu, sentando ao lado dele no sofá. Deu uma longa e indiscreta analisada, conhecendo as expressões do amigo na palma da mão e querendo decifrar qualquer coisa nele que explicasse porque ficou tanto tempo longe.

Desviou o olhar para o seu sobrinho, Haneul, que estava muito maior que na última vez que o viu, acomodado no sofá com o corpo juntinho ao de Baekhyun, que o cobria quase inconscientemente com o braço.

Haneul tinha perninhas e bracinhos gordinhos, as mãos estavam espalmadas no sofá de tecido texturizado enquanto ele parecia meio sonolento. Ele era todo fofinho e parecia tanto com Baekhyun que Jongin sentia o coração esquentar.

— Ele tá enorme, Baek. — Quase tímida, Jongin tocou as costas da mão de Haneul com a pontinha do indicador. — Já começou a engatinhar?

— Não muito... Não tenho como ficar de olho nele no chão o tempo todo, às vezes fico no quarto com ele pra ele se exercitar um pouquinho. — Baekhyun bebericou o chocolate quente. — Só consegui adaptar as tomadas no quartinho dele mesmo, então fico com medo que ele se machuque.

Jongin franziu o cenho, mas não sabia sobre muitas coisas para que pudesse questioná-lo. Apenas achava que Haneul já deveria estar engatinhando por todos os lugares, grandinho do jeito que ele estava. E foi estranho não se sentir no direito de opinar muito.

— Acho que daqui a pouquinho ele já está quase andando, né? Será que ele já vai estar andando e falando com um ano?

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior. Esperava mesmo que sim, mas não era bobo. Sabia que não o deixava treinar muito esse tipo de coisa, muitas vezes por falta de tempo, e outras, por medo de acabar acontecendo algum acidente. Sempre teve que olhar Haneul sozinho, não tinha ninguém para ficar de olho nele caso precisasse cozinhar, sair de casa, passar um café, fazer qualquer coisa. Não era tão fácil.

— Pode ser… Quero muito que ele me chame de pai. — Soltou uma risadinha, escondendo o rosto do olhar doce de Jongin. — Acho que sou capaz de ter um treco.

— Daqui a pouco isso vai acontecer, paizão, pode ir se preparando! — Jongin acariciou os cabelos de Haneul, ainda sorrindo. — E eu quero acompanhar tudo, tá bom? Nunca mais desapareça assim, Baek. Me dá seu endereço novo, me diz onde você costuma ir… não fica longe de mim.

Ela ainda não tinha tocado naquele assunto desde que Baekhyun tinha chegado. Apenas estavam conversando casualidades. Se sentindo culpado outra vez, ele abaixou a cabeça, focando o olhar na xícara metade vazia.

— Tudo bem. Prometo que não vou fazer mais isso… — Arriscou olhar para a amiga quando sentiu uma mão quente sobre a sua, a vontade de chorar de novo querendo aparecer. Piscou algumas vezes, sorrindo pequeno para retribuí-la. — Quando as coisas melhorarem um pouco, e meu tempo estiver mais livre, vou te chamar pra jantar lá em casa.

Jongin assentiu, sorrindo mais aberto, a mão de unhas pintadas de vinho apertando os dedos de Baekhyun.

— Mas eu quero te visitar em qualquer dia que puder, tá bem? Então aceitaria o endereço também. Só se você não se importar.

Baekhyun fez questão de reforçar que não iria se afastar outra vez. Nem mesmo tinha condições de fazer isso. Ainda sentia vergonha de si mesmo, mas sabia que ter aquele sentimento era errado. Jongin não julgaria suas novas configurações de vida financeira ou da sua casa, ela não era esse tipo de pessoa e disso Baekhyun nunca duvidou.

Doeu escutar a voz tristonha enquanto ela falava aquelas coisas, justamente por saber que estava tomando atitudes erradas e muito provavelmente magoando a melhor amiga durante aqueles meses em que negligenciou a amizade dos dois. Doeu perceber que perdeu algumas pequenas novidades sobre a vida dela durante esse tempo, sabendo que costumavam ter todos os detalhes acerca um do outro. Não soube direito sobre o término do namoro dela com o colega de trabalho, nem sobre as razões para ter cortado o cabelo, que sempre passou da cintura, na altura dos ombros.

Mas agora queria saber de tudo. Queria falar com Jongin todos os dias como antes, lhe enviar fotos de Haneul, conversar pelo telefone ou sair para almoçar em qualquer dia de folga. Queria fingir que ainda era adolescente e fazer penteados ruins no cabelo agora curto da amiga, e se deixar ser maquiado enquanto falavam mal de interesses amorosos que deram errado. Era pedir demais que o tempo voltasse um pouquinho?

— O que você acha de dormir aqui hoje? Tem o básico de sobrevivência nessa sua bolsa enorme, tenho certeza. — Jongin apontou para a sacola grande no outro sofá, fazendo Baekhyun rir. Lembrou-se da dica que Chanyeol havia lhe dado naquela manhã, fazendo uma nota mental para que procurasse uma mochila. — Tem o quarto de hóspedes, a gente pode deixar a cama segura pra ele dormir com você e aí não precisa deixá-lo no carrinho. Não quero que vá embora agora.

Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho, gostando de ouvir aquilo. Jongin era a melhor pessoa do seu mundo. Não queria mesmo voltar para casa, não podia pegar um táxi porque ficaria muito caro, e estava começando a ficar tarde para voltar de ônibus sozinho com Haneul.

— Tudo bem, eu acho. Mas esse neném aqui vai demorar pra dormir hoje, ele cochilou muitas vezes pelo dia. — A mão de Baekhyun acariciou o bracinho de Haneul, que estava balbuciando várias coisas durante a conversa dos adultos, as mãozinhas alternando entre o sofá e o corpo próximo do pai. Jongin ficava admirada com o quanto o bebê ficava pertinho de Baekhyun, e ainda tinha visto pouca coisa.

— O que acha de arrastar a mesinha de centro e deixar ele no tapete? Quem sabe ele cansa se ficar tentando engatinhar por aqui e podemos ficar de olho nele. — Jongin pegou a xícara da mão de Baekhyun quando viu que ele tinha acabado o chocolate quente, observando quando o amigo trouxe o bebê totalmente para seu colo, rindo de como ele esparramou o corpinho no tronco do pai. — Ele está animado hoje, deve ser porque tá vendo a titia, não é, Haneul?

Brincou, cutucando de leve a barriguinha dele, vendo o rosto iluminado de Baekhyun com aquele sorriso que lhe fazia muita falta.

— Pode ser… É uma ótima ideia, na verdade.

Foi só o tempo de ir na cozinha e voltar, já pronta para tirar a mesa e todo objeto perigoso de perto, os dois indo sentar no chão para que Haneul pudesse ter mais liberdade em cima do tapete, com atenção dobrada dos dois amigos que conversavam enquanto a noite começava a cair.

Jongin chegou pertinho de Baekhyun para abraçá-lo de lado enquanto Haneul parecia muito entretido com a textura do tapete gostoso da sala, sorrindo quando recebeu um beijinho da testa do seu irmão de coração, sabendo que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pela terceira ou quarta vez naquela noite de reencontro. Baekhyun não comentou nada sobre isso, apenas sorrindo e a abraçando de volta.

Quando deitou na cama de casal do quarto de hóspedes, que sabia que havia sido comprada durante a reforma pensando em momentos em que ele e Haerin fossem passar a noite, Haneul já estava sonolento depois de arrancar risadinhas do pai, da tia e dele mesmo enquanto se divertia no chão. Baekhyun e Jongin tiveram algum trabalho para empurrar a cama até a parede e evitar maiores preocupações, deixando Haneul entre ela e o corpo protetor de Baekhyun.

Sendo sincero, estar entre aqueles travesseiros confortáveis era muito bom. Baekhyun não lembrava da última vez que dormiu em uma cama de verdade, as costas cansadas e um tanto doloridas agora sustentadas por um colchão digno o faziam soltar um leve suspiro aliviado. Pensou na possibilidade de ter uma, mas ainda não poderia fazer isso num apartamento pequeno como o seu.

Pertinho de Haneul, o vendo adormecer aos pouquinhos, Baekhyun se permitiu sorrir naquele fim de noite, quase madrugada, acariciando as costas cobertas do filho e beijando os cabelinhos escuros dele antes de, finalmente, ter uma boa e completa noite de sono, com o coração leve.

Baekhyun estava usando sua farda naquela segunda-feira. Sentiu um orgulho esquisito quando se trocou no banheiro da loja, vestindo a camisa polo branca com seu nome bordado em vermelho. Tinha um emprego. Era oficial.

Estava tão contente que acabou sorrindo várias vezes enquanto atendia clientes. Precisou chamar Chanyeol quando um pedido muito específico de malha o deixou confuso e nem conseguiu ficar cabisbaixo por ainda não saber, como era comum que acontecesse. Apenas foi até o balcão junto do cliente, o deixando com seu chefe e observando silenciosamente para conseguir aprender.

Haneul estava dormindo. Baekhyun tinha acordado mais cedo junto dele naquela manhã e, como decidiu que se tornaria um hábito, o deixou brincar um pouquinho no chão do quarto, sendo acompanhado pelo pai enquanto se arrastava pelo carpete num engatinhar ainda um pouco instável, mas suficiente para que ele mexesse os braços e perninhas. Por essa razão, o bebê estava menos alerta que o comum.

— Baekhyun, depois do almoço os candidatos vão chegar. — Chanyeol passou avisando. Tinha acabado de levar um cliente até a porta. Baekhyun observou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, ele era muito atencioso. — Você quer comer agora ou às 12?

— Oh, pode ser às doze, é melhor que você esteja aqui caso alguém chegue adiantado. — Garantiu. Chanyeol pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, mas depois assentiu.

— Então eu vou chamar mamãe e ir comer agora, você quer alguma coisa? Posso trazer pra você quando voltar!

Educadamente, Baekhyun negou. Tinha levado o próprio almoço, dessa vez uma comida de verdade. O frango apimentado que acabou desistindo de fazer no fim de semana e que só teve coragem de finalizar na noite anterior.

Tinha conseguido cozinhar sem uma nova crise de choro, mesmo que seu coração pesasse um pouco. Ele não… conseguia superar. Achava que talvez nunca fosse conseguir. Por isso evitou pensar em muita coisa quando ficou sozinho na loja, mais atento a todo e qualquer movimento. Youngmi deixou Haneul no carrinho, atrás do balcão para que Baekhyun pudesse ficar ao seu lado durante o almoço dos chefes, tinha feito o mesmo na sexta-feira. Ele estava dormindo tão bonitinho que Baekhyun não se conteve, tirando algumas fotos.

As encaminhou para Jongin com um sorrisinho no rosto, deixando o celular de lado rapidamente. Seria muito feio se um cliente entrasse e o pegasse com o aparelho. Para sua sorte, nenhum cliente apareceu durante aquela hora. Da outra vez que ficou sozinho, teve que atender duas pessoas e deu sorte de não ter ficado muito nervoso com os pedidos fáceis. Mas naquela tarde estava tranquilo, espiando o aplicativo de mensagens porque Jongin comentou as fotos de Haneul.

Quando Chanyeol voltou, ele estava com um embrulho nas mãos e um sorriso culpado no rosto. Baekhyun já tinha uma ideia do que ele estava carregando quando ele colocou o pacote no balcão.

— O que é isso? — Foi inevitável para Baekhyun deixar um sorrisinho pequeno aparecer. Chanyeol tinha levado almoço para ele, era muito gentil de sua parte.

— Eu juro que não ia, já que você disse que não precisava, mas… Eu achei bem gostoso, pensei que talvez você pudesse levar para jantar em casa. É um guisado picante… carne e tofu, não é nada de outro mundo.

— Chanyeol é um ótimo cozinheiro. — Youngmi pontuou, segurando o braço do filho, sorrindo carinhosa. Baekhyun gostava do jeito que ela o tratava, queria ter essa intimidade com a própria mãe, mas perdeu aquele amor materno há tempos. — Coma direito, querido, terão uma tarde longa.

— Realmente não precisava, mas fico agradecido. — Baekhyun curvou-se levemente, aceitando a quentinha que Chanyeol preparou. Ele espalmou as mãos no ar, como se dissesse que não era nada demais. Ouviram os murmúrios de um Haneul que estava despertando, a atenção dos três adultos direcionada à criança na mesma hora.

Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha, observando os olhinhos do bebê abrindo. Quase no automático, deixou as mãos livres e o pegou no colo. Ele costumava ficar agitado quando acordava, ter Baekhyun tão próximo naquele momento específico deixaria tudo muito mais fácil.

— Vou cuidar dele e comer logo pra ficar livre. — A mão de Baekhyun acariciava Haneul, coisa que não passava despercebida por Chanyeol. Ele parecia ser um pai tão cuidadoso!

— Deixa que eu levo pra você. — Se referiu à comida, mas acabou levando o carrinho para a sala também. Baekhyun agradeceu, outra vez. Agradecia tanto a Chanyeol que era até engraçado, às vezes.

Ficou com Youngmi enquanto almoçava, casualmente falando sobre artefatos infantis. Baekhyun se sentia diferente tendo alguém experiente para conversar sobre isso, um apoio que ele não recebeu dos avós de Haneul, nem maternos e nem paternos.

Se perguntava sempre sobre os ex-sogros, se não tinham curiosidade em ver Haneul e ter boas memórias com o neto, que parecia tanto com Haerin… Se perguntava se seus pais sequer sabiam que tinham um neto na família. Talvez por conta de alguma rede social, quem sabe, mas nunca falaram uma palavra. 

Desde a adolescência, Baekhyun não tinha um relacionamento legal com os pais. Ele tinha, sendo bem irresponsável se fosse sincero, caído no papo de um primo mais velho e recebido uns amassos dele quando estava perto dos quinze anos. Seus pais descobriram dias depois, e a relação mudou desde aquele momento.

Eles sempre acharam Baekhyun esquisito por não ter interesse em seguir a profissão da família, que era a medicina, e depois desse acontecimento, a frieza era clara. Baekhyun não era nem gay, coisa que não sabia muito bem na época, já que suas paixões mais juvenis foram garotos, mas mesmo depois que conheceu e se apaixonou por Haerin, a barreira afetiva com os pais não mudou.

Quando a engravidou, eles pareceram mais desgostosos ainda. Pela idade não tão madura, os estudos recém completos, a falta do casamento. Eram tantas e tantas coisas que julgavam em Baekhyun que ele acabou desistindo de ter qualquer contato, se mudando em definitivo para a casa da namorada.

Sentiu falta de uma conversa de mãe quando se tornou um pai solteiro e perdido. Mas agora não tinha mais volta e não se humilharia ao ponto de correr atrás daquilo.

Conversando com uma mãe de três filhos, Baekhyun acabava aprendendo muitas coisas. O próprio Chanyeol lhe dava algumas informações, mesmo que não tivesse filhos. Ele sabia tantas curiosidades parentais por cuidar dos sobrinhos… Baekhyun achava adorável, porque ele se animava sempre que comentava algo sobre.

Se viu curioso sobre a idade dele quando a mulher disse que Chanyeol era seu filho do meio, porque o Park parecia ser mais novo que ele. Falava informalmente e parecia mais jovial. Ou era apenas uma impressão por Baekhyun ser sempre tão vazio. Talvez por isso teve uma grande surpresa ao saber que ele tinha 6 anos a mais que si.

Chanyeol era diferente dos homens que Baekhyun conheceu durante a vida. Não no sentido de pessoas com quem se envolveu, mas de familiaridade num geral. Seu pai, seus tios, seu sogro. Primos e eventuais colegas de faculdade. Eles não tinham essa… aura. Pelo menos era o que Baekhyun sentia quando Chanyeol estava por perto. Ele era bom. No sentido mais puro.

Tinha certeza de que ele merecia muitas coisas belas da vida.

Foi entre seus devaneios que Chanyeol apareceu na sala. Baekhyun estava com Haneul no colo e ouvindo com atenção o que Youngmi dizia sobre cortes. 

— Dois já chegaram, bem que você disse, Baekhyun. — Se referindo aos candidatos, Chanyeol falou. — Vou fechar a loja e aguardar pelos outros três, certo? Te espero lá.

Baekhyun assentiu rapidamente, levantando com Haneul nos braços. O colocou no carrinho outra vez, já havia o trocado e vestido uma roupinha mais quente, porque o frio do outono estava cortando as paredes naquela tarde. A noite estaria pior, tinha certeza.

Se despediu do filho com uma dorzinha manhosa no peito porque ele ficou murmurando e balbuciando em sua direção como se quisesse que ele ficasse ali, ouvindo a risada de Youngmi seguida do comentário que deixou um sorriso no rosto do homem.

— Daqui a pouco ele está falando! Vai te chamar de papai.

Era o que Baekhyun mais ansiava.

Chanyeol gostava muito de chás. Foi o que deu para Baekhyun perceber enquanto ele lhe servia uma xícara quentinha e comentava sobre a preparação de diversos sabores da bebida.

— Você gosta de canela? Espero que sim. — Parou por um instante, lembrando-se que não tinha perguntado. Baekhyun soltou uma risada breve. Ele realmente parecia ser mais novo.

— Gosto sim, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ainda tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios quando Chanyeol o encarou. O mais velho sentiu algo estranho com aquele gesto. Geralmente Baekhyun sorria por uma situação ou por conta do filho, mas naquele instante… sorria para ele.

O Byun estava do lado do carrinho de Haneul, perto da mesa que estava ocupada pelos cinco currículos que os candidatos à única vaga de atendente deixaram. Não era uma coisa tão fácil dispensar quatro pessoas, por isso Chanyeol pediu ajuda. Queria fazer uma escolha justa e não muito emocionada, porque pagar duas pessoas era o que conseguia fazer, mas tinha vontade de contratar todos.

Youngmi já tinha ido para casa por conta da hora da novela, caminhando sozinha mesmo já que ficava bem perto, deixando os dois homens para resolver aquilo, porque ela não gostava muito desse tipo de burocracia.

— Já tem alguma opinião em mente sobre hoje? Deu um pouquinho de trabalho, né? — Chanyeol sentou na poltrona à sua frente, também servido de uma xícara de chá. Ele pegou um dos papéis, lendo com cuidado.

Os dois tinham escutado os cinco rapazes que apareceram para a entrevista do jeito mais formal possível dentro da situação — nem tanto, nem tão pouco. Apenas algumas informações como as que Baekhyun precisou passar, coisas básicas e uma pergunta ou outra sobre contato com o trabalho.

Baekhyun ficou quase de assistente, ouvindo tudo com atenção para ajudar de fato depois. Na verdade, ficou surpreso por Chanyeol ter lhe solicitado aquela ajuda, como se já fizesse parte da loja. Se sentia lisonjeado e responsável, porque sabia que treinaria com o novo funcionário depois. E ele tinha acabado de chegar.

Chanyeol era mesmo um homem dentro da simplicidade.

— Eu não sei… — Aqueceu a ponta dos dedos na porcelana quentinha, desviando o olhar para o líquido que tinha um tom avermelhado bonito. — Minha opinião é um pouco atravessada pela emoção.

A risada curta que Baekhyun deu foi um tanto envergonhada, mas Chanyeol ficou curioso. Levantou as sobrancelhas, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e inclinando o corpo para frente, dedicando atenção ao Byun.

— Pra mim é ótimo desse jeito.

— Ah… — Bebericou um pouco do chá, gostando do sabor da canela e do gosto suave da maçã no fundo do paladar. — Eu sei que a maioria eram de idades próximas às nossas, pessoas que já tiveram alguma experiência… Até um ex-vendedor, acho que você ficou interessado em contratá-lo.

— Sim, estava pensando sobre isso mesmo. — Chanyeol comentou, surpreso pela boa observação de Baekhyun. — No que você pensou?

— No garoto. Oh Sehun, não é isso? Dezenove anos, eu estava lendo o currículo dele. Acabou de sair da escola e vai prestar vestibular. — Baekhyun procurou a folha entre as outras, a achando rapidamente. — Eu sei que ele nunca trabalhou antes, e também tem tudo isso sobre os estudos, mas ele mesmo disso que o emprego que precisa seria para bancar a faculdade, sabe?

— Sei… — Chanyeol já tinha entendido, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Baekhyun era uma pessoa amável. — Se fosse seu trabalho contratar alguém, escolheria ele?

— Com certeza. Eu já estive no lugar dele e você me escolheu. Nenhum outro lugar sequer pensou em mim como uma opção, por conta de Haneul, assim como nenhum outro lugar vai considerar um currículo tão vazio e a pouca idade desse garoto. E ele pareceu ser esforçado, falou com formalidade e respeito, também.

— É verdade. Eu gostei dele, pra ser sincero. Ele foi bastante honesto. — Chanyeol mordeu a pontinha do lábio, estendendo a mão para que Baekhyun lhe passasse o papel com as informações do garoto. — Você pode ensiná-lo o básico, certo? Se não funcionar por esse mês, nós procuramos outra pessoa…

Baekhyun assentiu, bebendo um pouco mais do chá gostoso. Estava o deixando quente também, provavelmente evitaria que sua garganta sofresse tanto com a falta do cachecol quando fosse para casa. Deveria ser mais prevenido com si mesmo, só trouxe roupas quentes e proteção para Haneul.

— Você não precisa contratá-lo só pelo que eu disse, não sei muita coisa sobre esse processo. — Baekhyun riu breve. — É apenas uma opinião sincera.

— É muito válido. Me sinto feliz em dar uma oportunidade às pessoas. Quando você apareceu aqui, caiu como uma luva porque estávamos precisando muito, e ainda pude te dar uma chance que ninguém deu, isso significa bastante coisa. — Chanyeol era tão honesto. Baekhyun talvez nunca se acostumasse com isso, mas sentiu-se tocado ao ponto de precisar desviar os olhos do sorriso dele para não se emocionar. Significava muito mesmo.

— E eu fiquei muito grato de verdade.

— Que bom! — Ele ainda sorria. — Então está decidido. Irei deixar os outros currículos guardados caso seja necessário alguma substituição. Só vai ser ruim ligar para os outros… Não gosto disso.

Chanyeol não tinha a menor condição de dizer um não tão significativo como aquele para alguém, por isso não gostava de divulgar vagas e ter aquele tipo de responsabilidade. Sabia que viviam num mundo em que é necessário se ter dinheiro e trabalhar para tal feito, então se alguém se colocava na frente dele para tentar ocupar aquela vaga, provavelmente precisava.

— Ah, é verdade. Sinto muito que tenha que fazer essa parte, Chanyeol-ssi. — O honorífico escapou sem querer, já que não o chamava de Senhor e acabou descobrindo que ele era mais velho que si naquela tarde. Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Tinha sido espontâneo e divertido ver Baekhyun tratá-lo com um pouco de cordialidade formal. Ele era… fofo.

Um homem bonito, sincero e fofo. Chanyeol se via cada vez mais encantado e isso começou a preocupá-lo. A possibilidade de sua mãe estar certa o atingiu em cheio.

— Ossos do ofício.

Ele serviu mais chá a Baekhyun, mesmo que teoricamente já tivessem terminado o assunto. Mas o Byun não se opôs, agradecendo pela preocupação em encher sua xícara outra vez.

— Você já faz isso há muitos anos, não é? Sabe tantas coisas sobre os tecidos, fiquei bem impressionado. — Baekhyun comentou, de repente sentindo vontade de continuar a conversa. Chanyeol geralmente lhe dava aquela abertura, e ele apenas quis falar um pouco mais.

— Ah, sim. Era uma loja do meu pai, na verdade. Mas acabou ficando com a mamãe e eu aprendi tudo com ela. — Ele foi vago, mas estava sorrindo. Chanyeol não falava sobre o pai com frequência, ficando com um amargo na boca sempre que precisava citá-lo. — Meu irmão mais velho e eu ficávamos com ela tomando conta de tudo, porque meu irmãozinho ainda era muito pequeno. Mas eu gostei desde o início, dos tecidos e das texturas, tudo isso. É bastante fascinante.

Baekhyun assentiu. Era mesmo, pelo menos depois de ouvir Chanyeol falar com tanta paixão no primeiro dia de trabalho. Ele deixou aqueles pedaços de pano tão interessantes que Baekhyun se pegava tocando em diferentes peças com um olhar totalmente diferente em seu tempo livre.

— É um trabalho muito bonito. O da sua mãe também. Fiquei muito interessado pelas peças que a vi fazer, ela me contou que está produzindo um _hanbok_. 

— Ela é incrível, você quer ver? Tenho alguns já embalados aqui, posso te mostrar.

Antes mesmo que Baekhyun pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Chanyeol levantou, indo até o armário bem organizado e retirando um cabide coberto de lá. Chamou Baekhyun enquanto abria o zíper e revelava a peça. Era um _hanbok_ lindo e bem detalhado. Vermelho vivo, preto e dourado, bastante chamativo de um jeito cativante, tanto pela peça inteira como pelos detalhes.

Dava para saber que alguns daqueles adornos foram feitos à mão, e isso era impressionante. Baekhyun estava passando a admirar ainda mais aquele tipo de trabalho. Chanyeol explicou os tipos de costura, mostrando que também entendia sobre aquele tópico, exibindo entusiasmo mesmo depois que voltaram para a mesa e para o chá saboroso.

Baekhyun o deixou falar, fazendo alguns comentários superficiais e leigos, mas ele era tão amigável que explicava tudo com a maior tranquilidade e interesse. Foi no meio da conversa animada que perceberam que Haneul tinha dormido sem fazer nenhum alarde, provavelmente calmo pela conversa em tom suave que os dois homens estavam tendo dentro da sala aromatizada o suficiente para não incomodar.

Chanyeol tinha total certeza de que a voz de Baekhyun acalmava o bebê, porque a voz dele era muito bonita e melodiosa de um jeito único.

— Ele dormiu. — Chanyeol disse baixinho. Baekhyun reparou no cuidado e lhe direcionou um sorriso. Outro naquela noite que lhe era dedicado, fato que fez o coração do Park aquecer de um jeito estranho. Tinha que se preocupar com aquilo, tinha mesmo.

— Estou vendo que vou ter que ficar acordado até tarde quando chegar em casa. Ele fica mais elétrico quando dorme assim fora do horário comum. — Baekhyun soltou uma risada, não parecia chateado. — Preciso fazer ele gastar energia.

Chanyeol assentiu, pensando com seus botões. Haneul praticamente passava o dia sem fazer nada por estar dentro da loja. Talvez ele precisasse de algum espaço para se movimentar dentro do lugar, que não era nem um pouco pensado para a presença de um bebê.

— Você disse que o mesversário dele estava próximo? — Lembrou, vendo Baekhyun assentir. — Que dia?

— Dezessete… — Escondendo um pouco o rosto, Baekhyun desviou o olhar e bebeu o chá, velando um pouquinho o sono de Haneul. Chanyeol o observou enquanto fazia daquele ato tão simples e cotidiano uma cena bonita.

Baekhyun tinha cabelos mais claros que o comum para os homens coreanos, e estavam pouco arrumados naquele momento, depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho. Mas ele ainda ficava bonito com os fios caídos daquela forma. Ele também tinha uma postura admirável, com uma perna sobre a outra e uma das mãos segurando a xícara elegantemente. Talvez nem por etiqueta, e sim por ter mãos belas, de dedos longos.

Chanyeol percebeu tarde demais que estava admirando todos os detalhes do rosto de várias pintinhas e olhos caídos, desviando o olhar enquanto seu coração batia mais rápido e Baekhyun levantava os olhos na sua direção. Com sorte, ele não tinha notado o jeito que o encarava.

— Vou lembrar de dar alguma coisinha pra ele. — Desconversou rapidamente, fazendo Baekhyun negar com a cabeça.

— Não precisa disso, você sabe… Ele nem vai entender nada disso ainda. — Riu, mas gostou de como Chanyeol tinha dito aquilo. Ele era muito compreensivo com a presença de Haneul e ainda parecia genuinamente gostar de crianças.

— Ah, mas eu quero! — riu, divertido, diminuindo o tom quando lembrou que o bebê dormia. Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar o sorriso mais largo. Ninguém além de Jongin era tão amoroso com Haneul, ou com o fato de ter um filho, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Chanyeol tinha o acolhido e ainda queria presentear o bebê, isso era tão reconfortante de alguma maneira…

— Tudo bem, então. Mas não gaste muito dinheiro com ele, por favor. — Advertiu. Sabia que coisas de bebê não eram baratas, sofria com isso todo mês. — Pode ser uma coisa simples, eu já fico feliz que se importe com algo assim.

— Claro que me importo, ele é uma gracinha.

Chanyeol estava sorrindo e os olhos dele tinham pequenas rugas nos cantos. Baekhyun não soube dizer porque reparou naquilo, mas foi um detalhe que captou sua atenção. Chanyeol tinha olhos bonitos, não deveria ser difícil que pensasse em algo sobre isso, mas era incomum que o Byun tivesse impressões assim sobre outras pessoas, de forma tão espontânea.

Mas não foi ruim, apenas uma surpresa e um instante em que não se reconheceu. Estava tudo bem em achar os olhos de Chanyeol bonitos, afinal.

— Fico agradecido, ele parece muito comigo.

A piadinha descontraída pegou Chanyeol de surpresa. Ele nem conseguiu processar no primeiro momento, os olhos já grandes ainda mais arregalados. Baekhyun achou a reação engraçada e acabou rindo, sendo acompanhado logo depois. Caramba, era muito bom conversar com ele, o Park estava se sentindo tão diferente enquanto o escutava e podia trocar algumas palavras menos profissionais que nem saberia explicar depois.

Nem sabia se devia se sentir daquela maneira.

— Não posso dizer que está errado. Ele puxou ao pai, de fato. — Não tinha intenção de parecer um flerte e sabia que Baekhyun não interpretaria aquilo em algum sentido de vulgaridade, ainda mais depois que ele continuou rindo com naturalidade.

E Chanyeol passou certo tempo estudando o jeito como ele ria. Ele ficava tão absurdamente maravilhoso com os lábios curvados e os dentes à mostra. E os olhos apertados. E levantando a mão que em algum momento cobria a boca.

Chanyeol prendeu um suspiro pesado. Precisava parar com aqueles pensamentos, observando Baekhyun suavizar a expressão enquanto colocava a xícara de volta na mesa.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol.

— Não há de quê.

O silêncio não foi desconfortável enquanto, por si só, Baekhyun pescava uma torradinha do prato ainda intocado, comendo devagar e vendo Chanyeol bebericar o próprio chá. Estranhamente, não via necessidade de ter pressa para voltar para casa.

— Ficamos com o Sehun, então, certo? — Chanyeol comentou quando o olhar acabou caindo sobre os papéis organizados na mesa. Baekhyun assentiu, convicto. — Estou com um bom pressentimento.

Baekhyun estava sorrindo de novo. Meu Deus, ele não podia fazer mais aquilo, não mesmo.

— Você acredita nessas coisas? De intuição, pressentimento?

Chanyeol assentiu veementemente. Acreditava demais porque era um homem muito sensível e intuitivo, conseguia escutar a si mesmo daquela maneira. Conseguia tanto que agora, mesmo que a razão lhe mandasse parar de querer ter a companhia de Baekhyun pelo resto da noite, sua boa e velha intuição lhe dizia que tê-lo ali era o certo a se fazer naquele instante. Que manter aquela conversa muito confortável poderia ser a melhor coisa que faria.

De repente estavam conversando sobre xamãs, tarot e astrologia. Baekhyun não entendia absolutamente nada sobre aquilo e acabou sentindo uma estranha admiração em notar que Chanyeol era uma pessoa inteligente em diversas áreas. Isso instigava Baekhyun, porque gostava de conversar sem pretensões ou seriedade. Apenas bater um papo agradável.

Tão agradável que terminaram o chá e as torradinhas prontas e não viram a hora passar, rindo dentro da sala, baixinho para não acordar Haneul. Baekhyun só percebeu a gravidade quando precisou pegar o celular que apitou e viu que já eram quase oito da noite. Fazia sentido que ele estivesse, por exemplo, com fome.

Pelo menos seu jantar já estava pronto, curiosamente feito pelo próprio Chanyeol.

— Eu acho que preciso ir pra casa. — Baekhyun comentou, depois de responder Jongin dizendo que ainda estava no trabalho. — Nem vi que fiquei tanto tempo.

— Oh, verdade. Ficou tarde. — Chanyeol olhou para o próprio relógio. Espiou Haneul no carrinho, depois encarou Baekhyun por alguns segundos. — Você quer que eu te leve em casa? Acha tranquilo pegar o ônibus aqui em frente por agora? Puxa, sinto muito se te atrasei.

— Ah, não tem problema. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, não quero te atrapalhar dessa forma. E fiquei feliz em poder ajudar também.

— Não me atrapalharia de forma alguma, fico até mais tranquilo se puder dar essa carona. Posso pegar o carro em casa rapidinho, sem incômodo nenhum. — Chanyeol levantou, ajeitando a mesa. Precisava levar a bandeja para a pequena copa que ficava perto da porta dos fundos. — Ficaria muito mais tranquilo se aceitasse.

Baekhyun ponderou, lembrando de tudo o que precisaria carregar até o ônibus, depois para andar até o seu prédio, nas ruas mais escuras por conta do horário. Até que não seria ruim.

— Não vai mesmo ser um prejuízo?

— Prometo que não. — Chanyeol tinha um sorriso… calmo. Tudo nele era tranquilo e terno, quase quente como se… como se tivesse coberto por algum tecido grosso num dia de frio enquanto conversavam casualmente. Baekhyun não entendia porque estava se sentindo dessa maneira, talvez Chanyeol fosse apenas uma boa companhia. Ficaria feliz o tendo como um novo amigo, mesmo que ele fosse seu chefe.

— Tudo bem, então. Eu vou aceitar dessa vez.

Satisfeito, Chanyeol apenas avisou que iria guardar as coisas antes de sair. Baekhyun concordou, indo arrumar seus pertences. Precisava mesmo comprar uma mochila grande e resistente, não aguentava mais carregar aquela bolsa.

Quando saíram da loja fechada, Baekhyun empurrando o carrinho enquanto caminhavam, Chanyeol acabou retirando respeitosamente o peso do ombro do Byun, lhe dedicando um sorrisinho envergonhado e colocando a alça sobre o seu, apenas pela distância até a casa dos Park.

Chanyeol não sabia mais se estava fazendo bem ao seu coração quando Baekhyun se aconchegou no banco de trás com Haneul para maior segurança, já que o carro não tinha a cadeirinha apropriada para o bebê. Talvez a ideia de levar Baekhyun para casa brincasse cruelmente com seus sentimentos confusos quando conseguia enxergar o homem sonolento mesmo que respondesse à conversa contínua que mantinham.

E se sentiu totalmente perdido quando chegou no endereço indicado, após alguns instantes de silêncio embalados pela música lenta que o rádio transmitia, vendo que Baekhyun caiu no sono com a cabeça encostada na janela, os braços protetores envolvendo Haneul e os cabelos sobre os olhos por conta da posição.

Ele era bonito como um sopro de felicidade e ternura.

E Chanyeol precisava respirar.


	5. Lã

Chanyeol precisou de muita calma para conseguir dirigir de volta para casa naquela noite. Porque minutos antes, teve que acordar Baekhyun o suficiente para que ele conseguisse entrar no prédio em segurança, com Haneul no carrinho. E, infelizmente para o coração fraco do Park, Baekhyun só acordou depois que Chanyeol o tocou, sacudindo os ombros largos do homem devagar para não ser grosseiro. 

Ainda lembrava do jeito como ele abriu os olhos, assustado, suavizando a expressão segundos depois. Recordava-se vividamente de rir baixinho e receber um sorriso suave e culpado de volta, de como seu peito esquentou e o coração vacilou uma batida por ter um privilégio como aquele, de precisar controlar as pernas ao levá-lo até o portão só para ter certeza de que ele não se desequilibrasse por estar sonolento. 

Foram poucos minutos. Apenas uns três ou quatro. Mas só isso balançou Chanyeol por inteiro, ao ponto de fazê-lo se esgueirar para o quarto como um adolescente assim que chegou em casa, porque sabia que seu rosto entregava muita coisa e sua mãe não deixava nada passar despercebido. Trancou a porta e sentou na cama se sentindo tão esquisito que sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Não pensou que pudesse nutrir qualquer sentimento por Baekhyun, não tinha permissão para aquilo, era antiético e inaceitável que reparasse demais no homem bonito e carismático que o Byun era. 

No entanto, se pegou ali, silencioso, pensando nos traços doces de Baekhyun ao abrir um sorriso em sua direção, fazendo seu peito apertar e o deixando com uma sensação de impotência fora do normal. Não podia fazer nada sobre aquilo, estava empenhado em fazer a faísca apagar antes mesmo que o fogo tomasse conta de tudo dentro de si. Tinha consciência que era um homem muito sensível e com poucas armaduras. Era sentimental demais, coração mole demais, simples demais para coisas que costumavam exigir muito de outras pessoas. 

Se apaixonava fácil e, por essa razão, teria que refrear aquele início de amor platônico antes que fosse tarde. Estava decidido a parar de notar como Baekhyun era bonito, gentil, cuidadoso e muito amável com o filho, coisa que deixava Chanyeol muito bobo. Prometeu a si mesmo que não o olharia com nada além de admiração. 

E estava casualmente deixando todas essas promessas caírem por terra ao acompanhar o dia a dia do Byun, trabalhando perto demais dele para que conseguisse cessar os pensamentos carinhosos que dedicava ao homem vez ou outra, especialmente agora que ele não precisava mais estar o tempo inteiro atento aos clientes, porque Oh Sehun estava lá. Na verdade, o garoto se saía tão bem que o Park não deixava de lembrar como a escolha de Baekhyun fora perfeita, necessária. Ele viu como o Byun mostrou a loja para Sehun e como explicou a ele, do jeito que o próprio Chanyeol havia explicado, como as coisas funcionavam ali. 

A presença suportiva de Sehun lhe dava ainda mais espaço para espiar casualmente como Baekhyun era atencioso com clientes e como ninava Haneul com um sorriso divertido no rosto para distraí-lo no meio da tarde. E como ele ficava um tempo na porta da loja olhando para o movimento da rua ou passava a mão no cabelo para arrumá-lo dos lados. Os fios pareciam ter crescido bastante. 

Não sabia dizer o que exatamente em Baekhyun era atrativo daquela forma, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e se amaldiçoava por isso toda vez que percebia como estava olhando, feito um bobo, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ao menos nunca havia sido pego no flagra, era o suficiente e precisava cuidar para que não tivesse mais esse problema. 

Se dedicou a outras coisas, também relacionadas a Baekhyun, mas Chanyeol fingiu bem que não. Tinha prometido um presente de aniversário para Haneul e estava deixando tudo pronto para fazer uma surpresa ao pai e ao filho. Notou antes que Haneul precisava de mais liberdade e conforto, não podia passar o dia inteiro no carrinho ou no colo, por isso ligou para sua cunhada para pedir uma ajuda, planejando tudo com muito carinho. O bebê poderia ter aquele apreço. 

Por isso, se empenhou no presente, fingindo que fazia aquilo apenas por Haneul, que não queria ver o sorriso de Baekhyun depois da surpresa e que não tinha pretensão nenhuma de agradá-lo. Sabia que estava mentindo duramente para si mesmo, mas era melhor assim, se esforçando para esquecer o rosto bonito do homem a cada passada de agulha que atravessava o tecido, costurando devagar porque não era tão bom como sua mãe e precisava prestar mais atenção no que fazia. 

Quando acabou, numa terça à noite, deixou tudo separado para levar até a loja na quinta-feira, dia dezessete, no aniversário de Haneul, para ter aquela desculpa bem feita. Queria mesmo deixar o lugar mais confortável para o bebê, mas não seria tão ruim fazê-lo esperar apenas mais um dia. 

Jantou com a mãe naquela noite, logo depois de dobrar cuidadosamente todo o tapete feito e deixá-lo no próprio quarto, e notou, pelo jeito que era encarado pela progenitora, que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela desconfiou desde o primeiro momento, não seria diferente agora. E Chanyeol percebeu que suas olhadas disfarçadas e seus pequenos sorrisos não passavam tão despercebidos assim. 

Só esperava que Baekhyun não notasse. Era tudo o que poderia fazer. 

Baekhyun havia recebido o primeiro salário naquela semana. Não completo, porque não trabalhou todos os dias do período mensal anterior, mas justo. Seria uma ajuda e tanto, com toda certeza. Estava tão feliz que até mesmo ligou para Jongin e a chamou para jantar no final de semana. Faria um bolinho pequeno apenas para simbolizar e ter uma sobremesa no encontro com a melhor amiga, porque Haneul realmente não entenderia nada daquilo, já que não poderia comemorar o aniversário do filho no dia correto, estaria trabalhando. 

Ainda assim, acordou feliz na quinta-feira. Se esforçou para focar apenas no bebê e no dia importante de seu nascimento, querendo evitar a dor que sentia sempre que lembrava daquele quarto de hospital. Levantou, foi até o quarto para pegá-lo no colo e o encher de beijos carinhosos e abraços suaves. Era seu filho, sua maior preciosidade, ele ainda estava ali, apesar de tudo. 

O alimentou enquanto cantava um parabéns baixinho, sozinho com ele no quartinho decorado, o carregando com tanto cuidado que o bebê não conseguia tirar os olhos dos de Baekhyun, mesmo que estivesse sonolento. Ficaram ali, juntos, pelo tempo que o Byun tinha antes de precisar sair para trabalhar, compartilhando daquele momento muito simples e muito amoroso. 

Baekhyun tinha certeza que Haneul sabia como era a razão da felicidade e sobrevivência do pai. Que o entendia daquele jeito ainda que não dissesse uma palavra, que sentia o seu carinho e que sabia ler seus olhos emocionados. Aquilo acabava sendo o suficiente para Baekhyun, no final das contas, mesmo que ainda faltasse algo para acalmar seu peito e que ainda sentisse um nó na garganta por ter um assunto tão difícil ligado ao nascimento do bebê. 

Um assunto inacabado, intocado, escondido. Ele não conseguia, ainda. 

Pelo menos era o que pensava, encostando a cabeça na janela do ônibus, os olhos no carrinho de bebê que estava em sua frente, ocupando espaço, mas confortando a criança naquele lugarzinho quente e bem estofado. Nem mesmo o incômodo das outras pessoas seria capaz de fazer Baekhyun se sentir mal naquele dia, não queria passar nem o mínimo de tristeza para Haneul. 

Ajeitando a mochila nas costas, atravessou a rua com um sorriso no rosto, sem se dar conta de como chamava atenção por ser tão radiante. Baekhyun não tinha a mínima noção da própria beleza ou da luz que emanava. Era uma pessoa puramente boa, tinha aquela energia e a transmitia sem perceber, porque ainda se sentia muito amargurado por dentro. 

Entrou na loja que havia acabado de abrir, cumprimentando Oh Sehun com um aceno de cabeça, gostando de ver como ele se esforçava para estar sempre presente no horário correto, e procurando Chanyeol com os olhos, estranhando por não vê-lo atrás do balcão. Já estava acostumado a ouvir o bom dia animado que ele lhe desejava. 

— Chanyeol _hyung_ está lá dentro ainda. — Estranhamente, Sehun disse. Havia notado a confusão silenciosa de Baekhyun. Ele não sabia que tinha ficado óbvio, mas não se importou. — Ei, você disse ontem que é aniversário do seu bebê. 

Sorrindo, Baekhyun concordou, vendo o garoto andar em sua direção. Sehun era um doce. Ele se aproximou do carrinho com uma timidez evidente, olhando para o bebê bem acordado, com o brinquedinho que gostava nas mãos. Haneul já havia aprendido a se distrair, coisa que Baekhyun achava adorável. 

— Feliz aniversário bebezinho. — Sehun acenou para Haneul, capturando a atenção dele. Com o balbuciar gostosinho que já era costume para os ouvidos do pai, Haneul respondeu Sehun, lhe arrancando risadinhas. Baekhyun reparou a farda nova do garoto, ele deveria ter recebido a camisa naquele mesmo dia. — Espero que seja muito feliz! 

Baekhyun deixou um riso leve escapar, porque Sehun era uma pessoa muito genuína. Gostou de ter ajudado na escolha de contratá-lo, sentia que fez a coisa certa. Ele aprendia rápido e fazia de tudo para ser solícito. 

— Eu fico grato por ele. — Educado, Baekhyun se curvou um pouco, sendo retribuído. — Vou colocá-lo lá dentro e volto, obrigado. 

Sehun concordou e Baekhyun passou a caminhar com o carrinho à sua frente, levantando as sobrancelhas quando Chanyeol apareceu, saindo de onde ele entraria, com o rosto um tanto corado por razões que o Byun não entendeu. 

Ele era bastante charmoso, Baekhyun acabou pensando. Não soube o motivo daquilo ter passado por sua mente de forma tão repentina, mas não teve tempo de refrear a observação. Chanyeol era um homem bastante bonito e agradável de se ter por perto. 

— Bom dia. — O cumprimentou, recebendo aquele sorriso largo com o qual já havia se habituado. 

— Bom dia, Baekhyun. E bom dia, Haneulzinho! — Disse, animado, descendo os olhos para o carrinho. Ele ainda interrompia o caminho de Baekhyun, parado a alguns passos da porta da sala de Young-mi. Baekhyun se surpreendeu quando o mais alto ajoelhou e ficou na altura de Haneul, usando as duas mãos para acenar para ele. — Tenho um presentinho pra você, pequeno. 

— Chanyeol, eu disse que não precisava… Meu Deus. — Baekhyun corou, um pouco envergonhado com a informação. Estava internamente torcendo que Chanyeol tivesse esquecido daquela ideia porque não queria dar trabalho ou causar gastos a ele por conta de Haneul, não gostava de ser um peso. 

Negando com a cabeça, Chanyeol tocou na mãozinha de Haneul, sorrindo para o bebê e deixando Baekhyun um pouco desconcertado. Ele era bastante respeitoso e nunca chegou a pegar Haneul no colo ou invadir o espaço de pai e filho, mas Baekhyun na verdade não se importaria com aquilo, então achou um tanto amável a forma como o Park tocou nos dedos pequenininhos, o contraste óbvio com a mão muito maior que ele tinha. 

— Eu quis, não se preocupe. Vamos, quero te mostrar. 

Levantando-se, Chanyeol virou para entrar na sala outra vez, e Baekhyun não teve outra escolha além de o seguir, curioso. Não negaria que queria saber o que o Park havia comprado, porque gostava muito de coisas de bebê. Nem mesmo sabia que adorava aqueles itens até precisar comprá-los, mas fazer o enxoval de Haneul foi uma das coisas mais divertidas que a gravidez de Haerin proporcionou. 

Quando entrou na sala, notou o item diferente na mesma hora. Chanyeol estava parado ao lado, para ajudar. Um cercadinho estava montado no local, em um canto da parede que não tinha tomada e não atrapalhava a Senhora Park de transitar pela sala. Era consideravelmente espaçoso e as paredes de tela eram altas o suficiente para que Haneul jamais pudesse alcançá-las. 

— Meu Deus, Chanyeol, Eu… Não era pra ter gastado esse dinheiro com ele, não precisava ter feito isso, mesmo. — Baekhyun tinha os olhos arregalados, mas não negaria que foi algo muito inteligente o que Chanyeol fez. — Não sei o que te dizer. 

— Eu não gastei, prometi a você. Pedi para minha cunhada me ajudar e ela ainda tinha o dos gêmeos. É grande por isso, então ficou muito bom. — Explicou, coçando a nuca. Baekhyun se permitiu perder o incômodo. Já era bom que ele não tivesse se comprometido financeiramente por conta de Haneul. — E o tapete eu mesmo fiz com os tecidos daqui, pra deixar mais confortável. Acho que não deve ser bom para ele ficar sempre no carrinho, então ele pode ficar aqui no cercadinho e esticar um pouco as perninhas. 

Baekhyun não tinha… palavras. Aquilo havia sido muito sensível da parte de Chanyeol, se preocupar com algo tão simples que provavelmente ninguém notaria. Ele estava acordando mais cedo todos os dias para conseguir fazer Haneul engatinhar por não ter essa opção no trabalho, e Chanyeol lhe deu exatamente o necessário. Tocado, Baekhyun só sentia que precisava agradecer. 

— Eu… Obrigado, acho que ele vai gostar. — Com um sorriso pequeno, o Byun se aproximou mais do cercadinho. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas estava emocionado. O costume de ter que se virar sozinho com Haneul o acompanhava tanto que receber um cuidado como aquele o deixava muito mexido, porque sabia como faria bem ao bebê e como ele ficaria mais tranquilo por saber que Haneul estaria sempre seguro. 

— Posso colocar ele? — Chanyeol perguntou, hesitando. Nunca pediu permissão para carregar Haneul antes. Quando Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, o coração do Park derreteu, porque gostava muito de carregar e ninar bebês. 

Com uma delicadeza exemplar que não passou despercebida pelos olhos de Baekhyun, Chanyeol inclinou-se suavemente para pegar Haneul no colo, lidando com o peso sem nenhuma dificuldade e o acolhendo nos braços. Não quis apenas o tirar de um lugar e colocá-lo no chão, então o deixou no colo por um momento, rindo um pouco dos barulhinhos que ele deixava escapar. 

Baekhyun observou a cena sentindo algo estranho no peito. Não era desconforto, mas ele não sabia identificar a sensação ainda. Seu filho parecia calmo nos braços de Chanyeol e ele tinha certeza que era porque já havia se acostumado com a presença do homem e com a voz dele, prestando atenção enquanto Chanyeol lhe desejava feliz aniversário. Só foi… diferente. Um diferente bom. 

— Acho que ele nunca esteve tão alto na vida. — Comentou brincando, ainda sentindo um frescor esquisito no corpo. Seu coração também bateu mais rápido por um momento. Chanyeol riu, balançando Haneul devagarinho. 

— Parece que ele gosta. Não gosta, neném? Oh, Deus… Como ele é fofo! — O Park se distraiu com o bebê, completamente apaixonado. E Baekhyun o achou adorável, estranhamente. Era muito reconfortante ver Haneul ser cuidado daquela forma por outra pessoa. 

Com a mesma calma que o tirou do carrinho, Chanyeol o colocou no cercadinho ainda conversando com o bebê, lhe dizendo que era seu novo lugar e que podia brincar ali. Haneul se acomodou com tanta facilidade que Baekhyun quase chorou o vendo engatinhar um pouquinho, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Foi por pouco que não pediu licença para limpar lágrimas. 

— Muito obrigado, Chanyeol. — Engoliu a emoção, secando abaixo dos olhos só por garantia. — De verdade. Fico muito grato por ter pensado nisso, vai ser muito bom pra ele. 

— Não se preocupe, não precisa me agradecer. — Num impulso, Chanyeol tocou o mais baixo no ombro. Quase tirou a mão, mas seria estranho demais se fizesse isso. Então apenas deslizou os dedos por dois segundos antes de afastar a palma. 

Baekhyun não tinha achado o toque ruim. Percebeu ali que já se sentia bastante à vontade com Chanyeol. Desde o momento em que conversaram até a noite já se sentia mais próximo dele, mesmo que nada muito além de uma amizade entre colegas de trabalho. O homem tinha uma energia muito boa, era inegável. 

— Oh! Estou vendo que Chanyeol já fez a surpresa. — A voz feminina da Senhora Park surgiu no cômodo, fazendo os dois olharem para trás. — Espero que tenha gostado! Vai ser ótimo pra ele. 

A mulher estava na copa, explicou depois na conversa breve, porque Chanyeol comprou uma cafeteira nova e ela foi arrumar as cápsulas de diversos tipos de café que a máquina produzia. Falou um pouco com Baekhyun sobre como seria mais fácil manter o olho em Haneul agora que ele estava num lugar mais seguro e confortável, conversando com ele até que os minutos antes do expediente começar acabassem. 

Ela trocou um olhar significativo com Chanyeol enquanto os dois saíam da sala, completamente consciente das coisas que enchiam a cabeça do filho naquele momento, depois de ver Baekhyun sorrir e agradecer pelo presente, e se agachar para falar com Haneul antes de sair. Youngmi simplesmente sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada ruim, porque conhecia Chanyeol o suficiente para entender como ele era um homem muito puro e respeitoso. 

Independente dos sentimentos, não deixaria de tratar Baekhyun como ele devia ser tratado. Chanyeol nem mesmo esperava alguma reciprocidade daquele pequeno e platônico carinho que estava nutrindo pelo Byun, e sequer imaginava que Baekhyun o admirava de alguma forma. 

Mas disso, nem mesmo Baekhyun entendia muito bem. 

— Você pensa em se mudar? — Sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa de quatro lugares da cozinha, Jongin questionou Baekhyun depois que ele reclamou do tamanho do apartamento. A falta de comodidade por não ter um quarto próprio o incomodava. 

— Ainda não posso. Preciso aumentar um pouco o orçamento antes de tentar mudar de apartamento. Gosto do prédio... Dá pra pagar. Só quero mudar para um de dois quartos e é o suficiente. — Baekhyun serviu a amiga. — Acho que daqui a uns meses, não sei. 

— Vai ser ótimo pra você, Baek. Espero que consiga logo. 

Concordando, Baekhyun passou a falar sobre o trabalho, no primeiro momento focando na questão salarial que precisaria poupar para conseguir trocar de apartamento pagando o aluguel maior, mas depois começou a contar sobre a rotina na loja e as coisas que aprendeu. Era notável como ele estava gostando do emprego. 

E das amizades que estava fazendo. Contou sobre Sehun, porque se impressionou com o trabalho duro dele naqueles poucos dias, também enfatizou as conversas com Youngmi e como isso o ajudava com Haneul, mas, principalmente, falou sobre Chanyeol pela primeira vez, desde o momento em que foi contratado graças à boa vontade do Park, até os últimos dias, sobre o presente que ele deu ao bebê e as gentilezas cotidianas. 

— Ele montou um cercado pro Haneul? — Jongin perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas e com o garfo perto da boca, prestes a comer um pedaço do bolo de laranja que Baekhyun havia feito. O homem concordou, limpando os cantinhos da boca do filho que estava na cadeirinha. Tinha conseguido fazê-lo comer naquela noite, coisa que o deixou muito feliz. 

Cansou de ter problemas em fazer Haneul parar de se alimentar apenas com mamadeira, ele se recusava a comer metade das coisas que o oferecia e simplesmente sujava absolutamente tudo sacudindo as mãozinhas no prato. No entanto, há alguns dias, conversando com a mãe de Chanyeol no horário de almoço, ela o orientou a deixá-lo... sujar. 

Foi um pouco assustador seguir aquele conselho, mas acabou fazendo, deixando Haneul enfiar a mão no mingau docinho que havia feito, melando tudo que via pela frente, incluindo Baekhyun e as próprias bochechas gordinhas. Ele se divertiu muito no processo, também, e depois... comeu. Simplesmente comeu como se sacaneasse da cara de Baekhyun por ter feito tudo aquilo. 

Agora ele o deixava testar tudo com as mãos antes da boca, e ele parou de rejeitar a comida o tempo inteiro. Tinha deixado o pedacinho de bolo em farelos no primeiro momento, mesmo bem amassadinho para que os dentes ainda muito pequenos pudessem lidar, e depois conseguiu comer uma garfada ou duas sem reclamar. 

— Sim. Ele até colocou um tapete cheio de tecidos coloridos... É muito fofo, é como se tivesse uma área de bebês no trabalho, acredita? Fiquei muito surpreso. — Sincero, Baekhyun sorriu ao lembrar do presente. Ainda não acreditava na bondade de Chanyeol, ele era um homem tão incrível e surpreendente... — Haneul gostou muito. Agora eu levo um travesseirinho na mochila e ele simplesmente dorme depois de ficar indo de um canto ao outro. Eu gravei! 

Lembrando-se, pegou o celular e entregou à amiga após colocar o vídeo para rodar. Era de Haneul engatinhando, com o elefantinho de pelúcia nas mãos, e era possível ouvir as risadinhas de Baekhyun ao fundo, fato que fez Jongin sorrir sincera. 

— Seu chefe parece ser uma pessoa legal, Baek. Isso foi muito bonitinho da parte dele, fico feliz que tenha sido aceito bem no trabalho. 

— Eu ainda fico muito aliviado quando lembro disso. Quase chorei quando ele me deu o envelope com o pagamento, você não tem noção. Finalmente meu dinheiro, sabe? E não foi nem o salário todo. — Rindo, Baekhyun deixou o celular de lado. Jongin o ajudou a tirar a mesa e os dois foram para a sala arrumada, com o Byun levando Haneul no colo. 

Como um acordo mútuo, Jongin arrastou a mesinha de centro pequena e de madeira para longe e os dois sentaram com o bebê no chão, mesmo que Haneul apenas se acomodasse no colo do pai porque ficava sonolento depois de comer. Ele já tinha brincado o sábado inteiro com os dois adultos. 

— E ele gosta muito do Haneul. — Inesperadamente, Baekhyun continuou o assunto. Estava pensando sozinho, como era de costume, mas lembrou que tinha companhia naquele momento. — Acho que tirei a sorte grande, sinceramente. 

— Ainda bem! — Jongin sorriu, levando a mão até os cabelos de Haneul e fazendo um carinho leve. — Estou feliz por você. Oito meses e você é o melhor pai do mundo, sabe disso, não é? 

— Ah... Eu só faço o que posso, queria poder ser melhor. 

Baekhyun ainda sentia certa culpa por não ser tudo o que Haneul necessitou e ainda necessitava. Ele era apenas um, para início de conversa, e não era a mãe. Às vezes sentia medo que a falta de um progenitor ou de coisas como, por exemplo, leite materno, afetariam o bebê em alguma circunstância. Apenas esperava que estivesse fazendo o suficiente. 

Jongin o repreendeu pela depreciação, porque sabia como Baekhyun era esforçado. Não acompanhou algumas coisas do crescimento de Haneul, mas o via como o bebê saudável e muito amado que ele era, então não tinha a menor dúvida sobre aquilo. Baekhyun era um pai exemplar, só tinha as inseguranças comuns de quem está fazendo algo pela primeira vez. 

— Aposto que todo mundo percebe como você cuida bem dele. Seu chefe, por exemplo. Ele está te ajudando porque viu como você faz tudo por Haneul, tenho certeza. 

— Chanyeol é apenas um homem muito bom. De verdade. Acho que é a pessoa mais bondosa que já conheci, Jongin. — Momentaneamente lembrando do Park, Baekhyun acariciou as costas de Haneul. Jongin o estudou com atenção. — Ele é ótimo. 

— Entendi. 

Jongin não quis dizer nada, porque conhecia Baekhyun o suficiente para saber que ainda não era o momento, se ele estava naquele estado de negação inconsciente. Mas ela sentiu. Porque também o conhecia ao ponto de perceber certas coisas, nesse caso com mais facilidade que ele próprio. 

Tinha alguma coisa no jeito em que ele falava de Chanyeol e estava tudo bem em ter e não ser nada demais, assim como não havia problema caso a desconfiança de Jongin fosse verídica. Porém, as coisas ainda eram recentes demais. O Baekhyun de alguns anos atrás estaria cogitando uma quedinha pelo chefe, bastante desbocado e sem complicações como costumava ser e, no fundo, ainda era. Mas o presente não era o melhor para o amigo e aquele tempo precisava ser respeitado. 

Se Jongin estivesse certa, a dúvida apareceria para Baekhyun assim que ele tivesse condições de lidar com ela e se permitir enxergar. 

Por essa razão, apenas continuou ali com o amigo, o distraindo de pensamentos difíceis porque sabia como aquela semana era complicada para ele. Estava feliz por ele parecer mais tranquilo, ao menos naquele sábado. Não queria imaginar o que seria dele na segunda-feira, apenas esperando que ele ficasse bem ou a contatasse caso algo ficasse ruim de aguentar, chegando até a reforçar aquilo quando foi embora. 

Não foi óbvia porque não queria que Baekhyun sofresse por antecipação, mas o “se precisar de mim, venho correndo”, foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse. 

Chanyeol estava bastante distraído naquela tarde. Aproveitou do pequeno luxo de ter dois funcionários e passou a manhã verificando encomendas junto com a mãe, porque ele quem ligaria para organizar as entregas. Como consequência, ficou um tempo mimando Haneul enquanto o via no cercadinho, orgulhoso de ter feito aquilo para o neném. 

Baekhyun chegou a comentar que havia dormido um pouco mais porque Haneul se exercitou na loja e aquela informação, que era até um tanto pessoal, fato que fez o coração do Park balançar, o satisfez também. Acabou ajudando Baekhyun indiretamente a ter uns minutos a mais de sono, e gostou muito de saber daquilo. 

Considerando a segunda-feira muito tranquila, porque era um dia com poucos clientes de um modo geral, ele nem mesmo foi para o balcão até acabar todas as planilhas, apenas o ocupando pela tarde e, como sempre, deixando o olhar vagar e vagar pelos tecidos até cair em Baekhyun, esperando ver a mesma aura brilhante e o sorriso suave que ele pintava nos lábios vez ou outra. 

Mas não foi isso que ele encontrou. 

Baekhyun estava estranho, na verdade. Parecia cansado ou cabisbaixo, os olhos caídos que gostava de admirar de longe estavam consideravelmente opacos e carregavam olheiras suaves logo abaixo deles. O peito de Chanyeol apertou porque ele não gostava de ver outras pessoas com aquela postura, especialmente Baekhyun, por quem ele tinha certo apreço a mais. 

Porém, apesar de sentir vontade, não tinha direito de apenas chegar lá e perguntar se algo aconteceu. Poderia ser apenas um cansaço ou um dia em que ele... acordou atrasado, e talvez se ofendesse caso Chanyeol comentasse sobre sua aparência, mesmo que o Park sentisse que não se tratava apenas de um cabelo bagunçado ou marcas abaixo dos olhos. 

Ficou atento a ele, silenciosamente preocupado, um pouco desesperado porque a cada instante em que se via prestes a ir até ele e tentar ajudar, percebia como estava se envolvendo com o que sentia por ele e que parecia crescer mais ainda ao notar como ele aparentava estar vulnerável naquele momento. Sentia vontade de abraçá-lo sem sequer saber a razão, mas só ficou ali, o cuidando de longe, desejando que ele estivesse bem. 

Não iria fazer nada e nem se intrometer, entretanto, a situação mudou de figura quando uma tontura pareceu atingir Baekhyun. Chanyeol estava o espiando, então viu com clareza o momento em que ele se apoiou em um dos rolos de tecido quando não conseguiu completar um passo. Franziu o cenho, levantando da cadeira alta por impulso. 

— Baekhyun _hyung_? — Sehun, que também viu a movimentação esquisita, perguntou. Ele estava com um cliente, exibindo uma peça de oxford azul-marinho, do outro lado da loja. Olhou para trás e Chanyeol decidiu que deveria ir até lá, Sehun estava ocupado, de qualquer forma, algo estava definitivamente errado e tinha sido mais que uma impressão sua. 

Deu para perceber que o Byun tentou mostrar que estava tudo bem, já se pondo de pé e com a postura bem alinhada. Mas os ombros ainda estavam caídos e o rosto pálido, coisa que assustou um pouco Chanyeol assim que chegou mais perto. 

— Você está bem? — O mais alto perguntou baixo, vendo Baekhyun assentir, demorando-se numa piscada de olhos que deveria durar menos que um segundo. — Não parece... Você almoçou? 

— Estou bem, juro, não se preocupe. — Baekhyun desviou os olhos do rosto preocupado de Chanyeol, se sentindo mal. Estava se esforçando para manter o corpo ereto. — Não precisa se preocupar comigo, mesmo. 

Forçando um sorriso, Baekhyun foi traído pelo próprio organismo quando vacilou num passo, se amaldiçoando por ser tão fraco. Olhou de relance o cliente que observava a cena mesmo que Sehun estivesse falando com ele e ficou com vergonha da situação em que se encontrava. Estava no trabalho, não poderia ser irresponsável daquela forma. 

Mas não conseguia lidar bem com aquele dia, ainda. E sua tristeza enclausurada o limitava bastante porque ele fingia que estava tudo bem, que não estava sofrendo por dentro a cada passo que dava para fora de casa com um choro entalado na garganta, formando um nó insuportável que lhe tirava o apetite e que, provavelmente, acabou causando uma queda de pressão ou falta de glicose. 

— Vamos lá dentro... — Hesitando, Chanyeol foi discreto ao amparar o corpo de Baekhyun o tocando no braço e permitindo que ele apoiasse o corpo no seu enquanto caminhavam. Se sentindo péssimo, Baekhyun não foi capaz de negar a ajuda que precisava, um tanto enjoado e com uma fraqueza insuportável nos membros. — Me diga se almoçou.

— Não deu tempo. — A voz de Baekhyun soou esquisita e Chanyeol suspirou, preocupado. Eram mais de três da tarde.

Estavam passando pela copa, quase chegando na sala de Youngmi, quando Baekhyun percebeu que iria desmaiar ou, ao menos, apagar por uns três segundos, sem tempo de falar qualquer coisa antes de sentir o corpo ceder sobre o de Chanyeol, que o segurou no mesmo momento, assustado, olhando para baixo sem saber o que fazer e sem entender porque aquilo estava acontecendo. 

Baekhyun estava sem cor nos lábios e parcialmente desacordado, caído sobre si. Ele parecia estar tentando manter-se consciente, os olhos embaçados abrindo letárgicos, mas as pernas não obedeciam o suficiente para que conseguisse se manter de pé. 

Imediatamente alerta, Chanyeol o levou para a copa e procurou por um apoio, o sentando na cadeira. Quando agachou em sua frente para conseguir olhá-lo direito e procurar algum sintoma que o mostrasse algo a fazer para ajudar, sentiu-se mal ao encarar o rosto sem vida do homem tão bonito. Soube que ele precisava comer alguma coisa e talvez beber um tanto de água, o deixando deitar na mesa com o coração partido.

Foi a primeira vez que notou como o sorriso de Baekhyun lhe fazia falta. E aquele sentimento lhe pareceu tão triste quanto aterrorizante, porque soube que não estava tão mexido apenas por ser uma pessoa que ele precisava ajudar. A dor em seu peito era mais intensa porque a pessoa em questão era Baekhyun.

E ele estava sem dúvida alguma apaixonado pelo homem que, naquele instante, para o desespero de Chanyeol, parecia frágil demais.


	6. Voil

Sentado naquela copa, misturando o suco de frutas com o canudo, Baekhyun não conseguia olhar para cima. Estava sozinho ali por aqueles minutos, porque Chanyeol precisou auxiliar Sehun com os clientes, mas o homem tinha passado boa parte do tempo sentado na cadeira do lado, depois de sair e comprar aquele suco e o sanduíche de frango com salada.

Estava extremamente constrangido. Muito envergonhado e se sentindo péssimo. Passou mal no trabalho, foi irresponsável e pouco profissional deixando seus problemas pessoais interferirem em seu expediente. Não podia jamais fazer aquele tipo de coisa, seja Chanyeol compreensivo o quanto fosse.

Não sentia a menor vontade de comer aquele sanduíche, tinha dado duas mordidas e teve problemas para engolir, bebendo o suco para ajudar ainda que se sentisse mal a cada mastigada. Mas não iria fazer a desfeita e se humilhar ainda mais jogando fora, porque seu chefe havia comprado aquilo e esperava que ele comesse para se sentir melhor. Devia explicações a ele e ainda não sabia o que dizer. Não queria sequer sair daquela sala pequena para não precisar olhar no rosto do homem.

Chanyeol o amparou desde o primeiro momento, o levou até ali e foi cuidadoso enquanto tentava lhe examinar sem ser invasivo. Pediu que Baekhyun comesse os biscoitos salgados que tinha na despensa enquanto ia na lanchonete, só para evitar que desmaiasse de uma vez. Ouviu de longe o homem falar que iria rápido para que ele não ficasse sozinho, e todo o zelo de Chanyeol fazia Baekhyun se sentir ainda mais miserável.

Deu mais uma mordida no lanche, mastigando com dificuldade, sentindo vontade de chorar como um louco, a engolindo com o gole doce do suco bem gelado. Era bom, tanto a comida quanto a bebida, mas nem o sabor agradável fazia Baekhyun sentir vontade de terminar a refeição. Queria apenas saber o preço e devolver o dinheiro a Chanyeol quando ele voltasse.

Queria não ter saído de casa naquele dia. Provavelmente o passaria inteiro debaixo dos lençóis, destruído e sozinho. Pelo menos ninguém veria aquele vexame.

Só conseguia pensar em como queria ir para casa e nunca mais sair de lá, enquanto comia, lentamente, o sanduíche quase todo, disfarçando os restos com a embalagem que amassou. Sentia-se menos tonto e mais desperto, porém não queria levantar.

Olhou o relógio para constatar que perdeu mais de uma hora de trabalho enfurnado naquela sala, primeiro parcialmente inconsciente e depois enrolando para engolir um lanche pequeno. Tinha lágrimas escondidas nos cantos dos olhos e Baekhyun usou os dedos para secá-las antes que caíssem, deitando na mesa de madeira e cobrindo o rosto com os braços. Sabia que estava com uma péssima aparência.

O coração estava apertando cada vez mais no peito enquanto lembrava de todas as razões para aquele incidente ter acontecido, sentindo uma falta instantânea de Haneul e um vazio descomunal por não ter o filho nos braços no momento. Também nunca tinha se sentido tão sozinho quanto naquela hora, mesmo que fosse o total contrário.

Sabia que o contato de Jongin era o primeiro em seu celular, também tinha certeza de que Chanyeol seria uma boa companhia se precisasse, mas o tempo que passou naquela sala, refletindo, enchendo a cabeça de lembranças e de mágoas, pareceu tão eterno que Baekhyun sentiu que nunca mais teria ninguém no mundo.

Até uma mão quente tocar em seu ombro no mesmo instante em que a lágrima pesada que ele prendia escapou.

— Baekhyun. Se sente melhor? — O Byun sabia que era Chanyeol antes mesmo que ele falasse alguma coisa, por alguma razão já estava habituado à presença do homem e de algum jeito reconheceu o afago discreto que recebeu. Não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça, porque tinha começado a chorar em silêncio. — Você comeu, que bom. Já passou das quatro, eu vou finalizar tudo com Sehun e você tá liberado hoje, tudo bem?

Concordando com a cabeça, o menor respondeu. Escutou o suspiro de Chanyeol e tentou entender por qual razão ele soou tão desolado. Talvez estivesse apenas de saco cheio de um funcionário tão folgado e irresponsável. O pensamento fez Baekhyun apertar os lábios para reprimir um soluço, mas seu corpo sofreu um sobressalto muito óbvio.

A mão de Chanyeol saiu de seu ombro e Baekhyun achou que seria deixado sozinho outra vez, mas escutou os pés da cadeira arrastando no chão da copa, e sentiu o calor do outro homem quando ele sentou no mesmo lugar de antes, a proximidade era suficiente para que o Byun não se sentisse invadido e ainda assim percebesse que tinha alguém junto a ele, mesmo sem olhar.

— Você está bem? Que pergunta boba, desculpe… Estou um pouco preocupado.

Com muito esforço, Baekhyun fungou algumas vezes, tentando cessar a continuidade das lágrimas para conseguir responder sem ser completamente ridículo.

— Estou bem — murmurou. A voz soou quebrada de um jeito que partiu o coração de Chanyeol, mas Baekhyun não sabia que o mais velho se sentia assim. — Sinto muito pelo prejuízo.

— Não foi nada demais, não estou me importando com isso.

Secando o rosto, Baekhyun levantou a cabeça, sem nem saber de onde a coragem para fazer aquilo havia vindo. Tinha certeza de que estava deplorável, olhando para qualquer lugar, exceto Chanyeol.

— Vou cobrir a hora amanhã.

— Baekhyun, sabe que eu não vou cobrar isso de você. — Chanyeol juntou as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se impotente. — Não precisa cobrir nada, você apenas teve um mal estar. Não foi porque quis…

— Não tomei cuidado, a culpa foi minha. Não vai mais acontecer. — Garantiu, dessa vez olhando para o Park. Ele estava com os olhos vermelhos assim como as bochechas, a ponta do nariz e os lábios. A imagem como um todo deixava Chanyeol triste. — Realmente sinto muito.

Chanyeol queria entender o motivo de tanta depreciação e incompreensão de si. Era tão claro para o Park que Baekhyun estava num momento complicado que não via nenhuma razão para aquela culpa tremenda, e nem motivo para pedir desculpas.

A única coisa com a qual Chanyeol estava preocupado e querendo que melhorasse era o próprio Baekhyun, mesmo que a vontade de tocá-lo estivesse sendo muito bem trancada, pois não tinha o direito de confortá-lo do jeito que queria.

— Vá para a sala de costura, tudo bem? Mamãe e Haneul te fazem companhia e depois que eu fechar a loja eu vou levar vocês em casa. Por favor, não negue. — Se apressou para dizer, vendo Baekhyun ameaçar dizer alguma coisa. — Não quero que passe mal dessa forma sozinho com Haneul dentro de um ônibus ou andando. Acho que você também não.

 _Se não pensa em você, pense nele_. Foi o que Chanyeol quis dizer. Mas talvez soasse um pouco grosseiro de sua parte e Baekhyun não precisava daquilo. Também não tinha intenção de ser rude com a frase, apenas… queria convencê-lo a cuidar de si do mesmo jeito que cuidava do filho.

— Eu já te incomodei o suficiente hoje. — Baekhyun não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. Era um sorriso melancólico e bastante dolorido de se assistir, mas estava ali. — Mas já entendi que não vai me deixar negar. Tudo bem, Chanyeol. Obrigado e me desculpe de verdade.

— Eu vou aceitar suas desculpas só para você parar de dizer isso. — Quebrando a promessa que fez a si mesmo, Chanyeol tocou no braço do Byun que estava sobre a mesa. — Fique tranquilo.

Rendido e ainda mais envergonhado por dar tanto trabalho ao homem que estava à sua frente, Baekhyun apenas assentiu, o seguindo quando Chanyeol levantou, pensando em passar no banheiro para jogar uma água no rosto, pois se sentia muito péssimo daquela forma.

Quando Chanyeol o parou antes de saírem da sala, tocando em seu ombro com delicadeza, apenas para chamar sua atenção, Baekhyun não esperava que a tristeza em seu peito se revirasse tanto ao encarar os olhos do Park. Um homem tão feito quanto ele, que tinha tudo o possível para ser desagradável por conta do grande costume hierárquico do país, estava com a expressão muito gentil e levemente preocupada enquanto falava.

— Se… quiser conversar com alguém, você pode falar comigo. Acho que somos um tanto amigos e não vou me incomodar se quiser desabafar. — Ele estava sendo tão honesto que o coração de Baekhyun palpitou estranhamente. — Sei que algo está errado, mas não irei te deixar desconfortável quanto a isso.

Olhando para Chanyeol, para toda a postura dele e analisando as palavras suaves que ele dizia, Baekhyun percebeu que talvez sentisse vontade de ter aquela conversa e aquele conforto. Por alguma razão, quis ser ouvido por Chanyeol, quis vomitar tanta coisa de uma única vez que se surpreendeu ao notar aquele desejo genuíno. Assentiu devagar, piscando e comprimindo os lábios, mexido por estar sendo encarado de um jeito carinhoso como aquele.

— Obrigado.

Chanyeol sorriu em sua direção. Ele era uma pessoa muito reconfortante em todos os sentidos e Baekhyun nem mesmo havia dito nada. Ainda assim sentia o cuidado e o apoio implícitos em todas as atitudes do Park durante aquela tarde e, para ser honesto, desde que se conheceram.

Momentaneamente nervoso, Baekhyun se deu conta de como apreciava aquele carinho, de como gostava de se sentir cuidado por Chanyeol em todas as pequenas coisas.

Foi assustador.

O toque do Park deixou seu ombro, e estava tão confortável sentir o quente da palma em sua pele que nem notou que ele continuava o segurando por ali. Baekhyun observou o curvar leve que Chanyeol lhe dedicou e o assistiu caminhar em sua frente quando se separaram. Olhou até que as costas do homem não estivessem mais em seu campo de visão, parado no meio das duas salas em um enorme conflito consigo mesmo.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e teve medo de descobrir.

— Vou abrir o porta-malas. — Chanyeol avisou quando desligou o carro, tirando o cinto de segurança. Sem ter outra coisa para responder, Baekhyun apenas concordou. Já estava bastante envergonhado pela carona e por tudo o que enchia sua cabeça de pensamentos confusos, não queria causar mais problemas para o Park ou para si.

Com Haneul no colo, acordado e puxando a gola de sua camisa, Baekhyun saiu do automóvel, esperando pelo carrinho que estava na mala do carro. Morria de medo de andar de carro com ele daquela forma, mas não tinha outro jeito no momento. A única coisa que podia fazer era segurá-lo com cuidado, agradecendo por Chanyeol dirigir sem pressa pelo mesmo motivo.

Quieto, o Byun observou o maior fechar o compartimento, o carrinho armado do lado de fora, na calçada. E Chanyeol ficou ali esperando Baekhyun acomodar o bebê pesadinho no conforto estofado, apoiado no carro popular que tinha. Ainda estava um tanto preocupado com o bem-estar de Baekhyun, mas não podia fazer muito sem permissão para isso.

— Obrigado pela carona. E por tudo, enfim. 

— Sem problemas, Baekhyun. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor. — Chanyeol estava sendo muito gentil como sempre era, fato que desconcertou ainda mais o Byun.

Apertando a guia do carrinho, Baekhyun não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que o mais velho tinha dito mais cedo. Não esquecia da vontade de desabafar, não sabia se queria que ele fosse embora naquele momento e o deixasse com o nó incômodo na garganta.

Poderia ligar para Jongin, ainda estava cedo e ela chegaria assim que saísse do trabalho, com certeza, mas era muito difícil para Baekhyun falar sobre esse assunto, especialmente por Jongin fazer parte de tanto sobre ele… Ela sabia da história, ela conhecia Haerin e também sofreu pela morte da amiga. Se sentia muito maldoso jogando suas dores sobre a mulher porque ela também passou por tanta tristeza quanto ele.

Era injusto que Baekhyun a colocasse num sofá para ouvir sobre seu ponto de vista quando ele incluía o péssimo orgulho que o afastou da melhor amiga e o constante sentimento de solidão quando sabia que a teria por perto. Ela não merecia ouvir nada daquilo e Baekhyun não tinha outra pessoa disposta a escutar além de Chanyeol.

— Eu posso te pedir uma coisa? — Soltou, antes que perdesse a coragem de se expor daquela forma. Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas, concordando com a cabeça. — Você disse que se eu precisasse conversar… sabe?

Não teve palavras para continuar, esperando que Chanyeol entendesse o que queria dizer.

— Oh, sim… Eu não me incomodaria mesmo de te ouvir.

— Se importa em subir comigo?

Claro que ele não se importava. Ele era a pessoa mais compreensiva e solícita que já havia conhecido. Trancou o carro em pouco tempo, concordando em acompanhar Baekhyun até o apartamento. Respeitou o silêncio dele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e seguindo o mais novo até o elevador.

Foi muito estranho levar Chanyeol até sua casa, Baekhyun percebeu. Torcia apenas que tudo estivesse bem arrumado, mas tinha certeza de que alguma coisa de Haneul estava pelo chão da sala e o cobertorzinho dele definitivamente estava no sofá. Baekhyun fazia de tudo para manter as coisas no lugar, mas precisava se desdobrar em dois muitas vezes e acabava negligenciando a parte da organização.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor de tons gastos de bege, questionou aquele pedido fora de hora e totalmente não-profissional, mas agora Chanyeol já estava ali, andando atrás de si, quieto e respeitoso como sempre. Não podia simplesmente mandá-lo embora e nem tinha nenhuma desculpa para usar e se martirizar pela desistência depois.

Suspirando discreto, abriu a porta do apartamento, entrando com Haneul e dando uma olhada geral, confirmando suas hipóteses bagunceiras em segundos. Soltou uma risada tímida, dando espaço para Chanyeol entrar e fechando a porta.

— Desculpe a bagunça, por favor. Acabo perdendo o fio da meada enquanto estou sozinho com ele aqui. — Envergonhado, Baekhyun coçou a nuca. Ainda sentia um tanto de náuseas e se deu conta daquilo quando abaixou a cabeça. — Pode ficar à vontade.

— Não tem problema, não deve ser fácil dar conta de tudo. — Chanyeol encolheu os ombros, indo até o sofá e achando uma gracinha ver um cobertorzinho de bichinhos sobre o estofado, o pegando com cuidado antes de sentar. Dobrou, sob o olhar de Baekhyun.

— Você se importa de… me esperar um pouco? Caramba, estou tomando seu tempo demais. Me desculpa. É que preciso dar banho nele, esqueci que não posso perder o horário de algumas coisas. — Nervoso, Baekhyun atropelou as palavras, se sentindo um estorvo na própria casa. — Não precisa ficar se for te atrapalhar, sério. De verdade.

— Se acalma, Baek. — O apelido não foi proposital e Chanyeol até demorou para notar que foi tão informal com o homem à sua frente. Pigarreou. — Digo, está tudo bem. Não me importo de esperar, não tenho nada urgente para fazer e disse que te escutaria. Você quer que eu passe um café enquanto isso? Se não for desconfortável para você que eu mexa na cozinha.

Baekhyun piscou, impressionado com a tranquilidade de Chanyeol diante de toda a situação. Que tipo de homem incrível ele era? Ele sequer existia? Não era possível que uma pessoa tão boa acabasse em sua vida depois de todo o tempo sofrido que passou.

— Eu ficaria muito agradecido. — Era verdade. Achou até sensível da parte dele que tenha pensado naquilo para embalar a conversa depois. Com certeza Baekhyun precisaria da distração que a bebida quente lhe daria. — O coador está visível e o pó está no armário, acho. Não me importo que mexa, só não ligue muito para a simplicidade.

Incapaz de segurar, Baekhyun deixou a risada breve escapar, balançando a cabeça. Sua casa era pequena e com poucas coisas. Poucas louças, poucos copos e xícaras, poucos mantimentos. Pensou em se envergonhar, mas no fundo sabia que Chanyeol não ligaria ou, ao menos, não seria indiscreto de comentar.

— Tudo bem, não é importante pra mim. — O Park sorriu, levantando. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito e com uma propriedade calmante que Baekhyun sentia no âmago, de um jeito muito esquisito. Aqueles sentimentos estavam mexendo com o homem mais novo, que ainda não tinha preparação para sentí-los e muito menos para entendê-los. — Pode ir tranquilo.

Assentindo, Baekhyun só fez o que Chanyeol orientou, porque não tinha capacidade de agir de alguma forma além da automática. Deixou o Park abrindo seu pote de café e seguiu para o único banheiro que tinha em casa. Ele enchia a banheira de Haneul com água morna para conseguir o banhar confortavelmente, dentro do box para evitar maiores bagunças no chão.

A primeira vez que fez aquilo, pensou que o afogaria. Mas pegou o jeito com o tempo, sabendo como acalmar o bebê, onde molhar e onde tocá-lo com mais cuidado. Sem perceber, os momentos de banho eram os favoritos de Baekhyun quando o bebê era mais novo. Se sentia muito próximo a ele e o acalmava bastante fazer todo aquele ritual, molhando as costas, o cabelinho, com cuidado, o abraçando vez ou outra enquanto espalhava a espuma do sabonete específico para a pele sensível de neném.

Ainda gostava muito dos banhos, mas não tinha tanto tempo para demorar, e Haneul já estava grandinho e mais irrequieto, balançando a água e molhando Baekhyun inteiro, lhe arrancando risadas sinceras e até altas. Talvez Chanyeol o escutasse do lado de fora e o pensamento fez Baekhyun, estranhamente, corar.

— O que está acontecendo com o papai, Haneul? — Perguntou baixinho, jogando um pouco de água sobre a pele do filho. Não teve resposta, óbvio, mas era gostoso conversar com ele mesmo assim.

Tomou banho junto fazendo aquele mesmo malabarismo de sempre que já estava acostumado, com um olho na banheira que estava aos seus pés enquanto se ensaboava e se molhava. Era muito louco, realmente parecia que se dividia em dois quando sentava no sofá e estavam ambos, pai e filho, limpos e cheirosos, prontos para o jantar que Baekhyun também tinha que dar jeito de fazer e comer também.

Dessa vez não estava absolutamente sozinho, mesmo que não pretendesse colocar mais que goles de café na boca quando saiu do banheiro vestido, porque graças a qualquer entidade, lembrou de levar as roupas e não teria que passar a vergonha de sair de toalha.

Com Haneul no colo, amando o cheirinho gostoso do sabonete na pele do bebê, voltou para a sala e viu Chanyeol concentrado em colocar açúcar nas duas canecas que estavam sobre a mesa. Foi muito diferente ter uma terceira pessoa dentro do apartamento, também sentiu aquilo quando Jongin foi jantar com ele. Estava habituado a falar com as paredes e, vez ou outra, receber um balbuciar curioso de Haneul.

— Desculpe a demora. — Baekhyun anunciou sua chegada, fazendo Chanyeol olhar para trás depois de um sobressalto. — E pelo susto.

A risada descontraída de Chanyeol sacudiu Baekhyun por dentro. Estava começando a ficar nervoso por conta daquilo.

— Não demorou. Ouvi o chuveiro desligado e servi você. Achei as canecas no armário, espero que não tenha problema.

— Fique tranquilo, Chanyeol. Vou pegar a mamadeira e já volto.

Não teria como preparar algo mais elaborado para o bebê porque não quis fazer Chanyeol esperar ainda mais. E com certeza perderia um bom tempo o alimentando e limpando tudo depois. Optou pelo mingau de leite bem molinho que ele gostava, o colocando no carrinho e indo mexer nas panelas para adiantar o lado.

Chanyeol não estava se importando mesmo com nada daquilo. Apenas o aguardou no sofá, levando as xícaras para a mesinha de centro e evitando tomar para poder fazer companhia a Baekhyun depois. Achou muito adorável o ver provando o leite para testar a temperatura antes de dar a mamadeira a Haneul, ainda mais impressionado ao ver o bebê segurar sozinho para tomar, faminto.

Baekhyun riu baixinho.

— Ele consegue segurar há um tempinho… Acho que acabou se adaptando ao meu pouco tempo. — Deixando o filho a praticamente um passo de distância, Baekhyun sentou no sofá. — Eu te chamei aqui, mas acho que não faço ideia do que dizer. — Pegou a xícara designada para si, sorrindo porque era a que costumava usar, e bebeu um gole do café. 

Não foi tão confortável beber aquilo porque seu corpo ainda estava resistente, mas o gosto era bom. Chanyeol sabia fazer café tão bem quanto chás.

— Acho que… fale o que quer colocar pra fora? O que sente vontade. — Aconselhou, também bebericando da xícara. Olhou para Baekhyun, que lhe parecia pensativo enquanto balançava um pouco o líquido escuro dentro da caneca. — Vou te ouvir.

As palavras atingiram Baekhyun, que engoliu a emoção e virou o rosto, usando de Haneul para não parecer grosseiro. Ainda espiando o filho, que tomava o mingauzinho com muita vontade e já estava até acabando, resolveu que começaria a contar do início. Iria se expor muito ao chefe, com certeza, mas tentou não levar aquela relação com Chanyeol a níveis apenas de trabalho. Como ele tinha dito, eram um tanto amigos, e a loja nunca foi um local de posturas trabalhistas rígidas. Era um negócio de família.

— Minha noiva faleceu oito meses atrás. — Disse, o tom de voz baixo e melancólico. Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas, um tanto assustado. Sempre se perguntou por qual razão Baekhyun cuidava de Haneul sozinho, mas não o questionaria jamais. — Hoje não é um dia bom, por isso acabei me prejudicando e causei todo esse problema. Me desculpe outra vez, e eu sei que não quer que eu diga isso, mas realmente me sinto mal.

— Meus pêsames… — Foi o que a voz grave murmurou, e Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, voltando a olhar para o mais velho. — Sinto muito.

Chanyeol se deu conta de que a mulher havia morrido dias depois do parto e que Baekhyun provavelmente tinha ficado com Haneul recém-nascido para cuidar. E ainda tinha perdido a noiva no processo. Percebeu muito rápido toda a dificuldade que o homem poderia ter passado, especialmente por ter sido a pessoa que o deu a chance de um trabalho.

— Obrigado. — Tinha um sorriso triste no canto dos lábios de Baekhyun e Chanyeol detestou. Detestou saber que ele tinha passado mal por descuido de si, e ficou muito emocionado por agora ter conhecimento da razão. Era apenas triste e cruel. — Eu não falo sobre isso com ninguém, não me sinto digno de falar dela quando nem a visitei durante todo esse tempo. Mas acho que só não superei ainda.

Foi desesperador para o Park quando a voz de Baekhyun se tornou pesada e sofrida, ainda mais por não ter como fazer nada. Deixou a xícara sobre a mesa, o corpo dedicado a dar atenção ao Byun e ao sofrimento dele. Conseguiu notar a tentativa de diminuir a dor para conseguir se expressar, e precisou refrear a vontade de tocar no ombro caído dele.

— É muito recente… — Foi o que conseguiu dizer. Estava mesmo sem saber o que falar. Baekhyun nunca tinha aparentado estar tão vulnerável e ele estava consciente daquela vez.

— Sim. É insuportável, acho que eu nunca vou saber o que é não sofrer por isso e eu deveria superar logo. — A risada não teve nenhum traço de humor.— Não posso me dar ao luxo de sofrer assim com tantas responsabilidades. Mas eu não consigo, ainda.

Baekhyun estava surpreso por não sentir medo de continuar falando e falando sem parar, sabendo que Chanyeol estava atento às suas palavras. Não estava constrangido, apesar de ainda se sentir muito estúpido e fraco. Estava confortável na medida do possível, o máximo que aquele assunto o permitia.

Isso significava que estava a ponto de chorar de novo, pela segunda vez naquele dia, pela segunda vez na frente de Chanyeol. Talvez o fato de não ter sido julgado na primeira o deixou com menos receio de derramar as lágrimas, porque não se preocupou em esconder nada enquanto contava sobre sua vida. Limpou o canto dos olhos apenas para recolher a mamadeira de Haneul, a deixando na mesa junto às xícaras parcialmente vazias.

Chanyeol estava com o peito dolorido. Não conseguiu fazer muitas intervenções e sabia que não eram necessárias, mas queria muito abraçar Baekhyun naquela hora, sentia que ele precisava. Era tudo o que sentia vontade, o ouvindo falar sobre a noiva com tanto pesar que deixava o Park sentido também. E ainda pior era ver como ele se desvalidava e era cruel com a própria dor, mas não era capaz de julgá-lo. Às vezes é mais fácil ignorar o luto em todos os outros dias, mesmo que fosse impossível não pensar na perda quando o calendário assombrava tanto.

— Você é muito forte, Baek. — Chanyeol aproveitou o pequeno momento de silêncio para dizer. Baekhyun estava limpando o canto molhado dos olhos e o encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, o rosto ainda vermelho. O Park viu com clareza o momento em que as lágrimas acumularam outra vez, brilhando nas orbes dele. — Ficar triste é normal e necessário às vezes. Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso, mas você tem o direito de chorar e sofrer, não seja ruim com você desse jeito.

Baekhyun começou a chorar de verdade, sem nem se dar conta do quão cheios de água os olhos estavam. Estava olhando para Chanyeol, percebendo como a expressão dele se tornou dolorida por assistir àquilo. Até Haneul ficou quieto e nada mais se escutava além dos choramingos do homem.

Ele cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, sentindo-se derrotado por não conseguir segurar aquele choro. Quando o toque tímido de Chanyeol alcançou seu corpo, um peso confortável sobre seu ombro, soluçou. Aceitou o consolo, encaixando-se no meio abraço dele assim que notou que não iria parar de chorar tão rápido, e talvez precisasse de um amigo naquele momento.

Chanyeol o abraçou por completo, o envolvendo pelo pescoço e afagando as costas cobertas do menor. Baekhyun não negou o cuidado, segurando a cintura do Park para ter apoio, fingindo que não sentia vergonha de molhar a camisa dele por ter deitado no peito do mais velho. Não queria pensar em nada, se deixando chorar ali, confortado pelo abraço quente e terno do Park.

Estava chorando forte. Talvez tudo o que acumulou por tanto tempo, puxando a camisa de Chanyeol sem nem perceber. Também não se deu conta de quando começou a murmurar, a necessidade de falar tomando conta de si, aliviado por Chanyeol não questionar nada enquanto permanecia próximo dele.

— A gente estava feliz. E se amava. Eu ainda a amo. É injusto. — Não sabia se Chanyeol estava entendendo a voz embolada e abafada, mas não se importou. — Às vezes penso que queria ter morrido no lugar. Seria melhor para Haneul ter uma mãe e avós presentes que um pai desempregado e sem experiência.

— Não pense assim, você fez o melhor. — A forma com a qual foi apertado pelos braços de Chanyeol fez Baekhyun fechar os olhos, engolindo um soluço e escondendo o rosto totalmente no corpo dele. Precisava lembrar de pedir desculpas pela cena depois. — É um pai incrível.

Baekhyun não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Achou que não teria condições e que só iria deixar sua situação pior se falasse mais alguma coisa. Iria precisar de uns bons dias para esquecer que passou minutos chorando nos braços do chefe e não pretendia estender mais aquele vexame.

Com muito esforço, começou a se acalmar respirando fundo, percebendo que Chanyeol usava um perfume amadeirado sem intenção de obter aquela informação, porém perto demais para que não a tivesse. Assustou-se com a vontade de continuar ali. Já tinha cessado o choro apesar do rosto estar molhado e os olhos ardidos, e ainda não tinha soltado a camisa do Park.

Chanyeol estava em silêncio e não fazia nenhuma ideia da confusão que se instalava no peito do menor naquele momento, mas Baekhyun não soube o que fazer quando se deu conta. Estava chorando pela perda de um amor enorme. Amava Haerin com tudo o que tinha, sabia disso. E ainda assim… estava mexido com o abraço do chefe, com o carinho dele. Com o cheiro que podia alcançar com o rosto grudado na roupa dele. Era loucura.

Provavelmente estava em um estado perigoso de carência. Com certeza estava com o emocional debilitado, só não sabia que a situação o deixaria abalado pela presença de Chanyeol daquela forma.

Se afastou, com a mão espalmada na camisa do chefe. O coração dele estava batendo rápido e Baekhyun conseguiu sentir. Chanyeol estava mexido também, mas isso não surpreendia o Byun. Na verdade, não esperava menos que aquela sensibilidade da parte dele. Levantou o olhar, sentindo o peito apertar por ser encarado se volta.

— Me desculpe por isso. Me aguentar chorando não estava no contrato. — Tentando distrair a si mesmo e não sufocar com o que sentia, Baekhyun brincou, sendo capaz de soltar uma risadinha contida. 

Não esperou pela mão quente que cobriu sua bochecha, o ar escapando dos lábios involuntariamente quando o polegar de Chanyeol limpou o rastro de lágrimas de sua tez. Piscou, sentindo um nó se formando no estômago enquanto o Park também enxugava o cantinho do seu olho com a ponta do dedo.

— Sou seu amigo também. Não me incomodo que chore, não precisa se desculpar.

Envergonhado, Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça, secando as lágrimas do outro lado por si só. Afastou-se um pouco mais, tendo certeza de que a distância o faria pensar direito.

O barulhinho que Haneul fez chamou a atenção de Baekhyun, que olhou para o filho e o percebeu agitado pela expressão pouco tranquila. Não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar e o tirar do carrinho. Sorriu quando a mãozinha dele parou em seu rosto avermelhado, sem saber como a cena emocionou o homem que estava sentado no sofá.

— O papai assustou você? — A voz de Baekhyun era suave. Quase como se os momentos de total desespero nos minutos anteriores não tivessem existido. — Está tudo bem, amor.

Chanyeol assistiu quando os dedos do Byun passaram pelos cabelos do filho, encantado com a calma que pareceu tomar conta dos dois. Eram realmente ligados e Baekhyun com certeza foi maravilhoso para Haneul do jeito que pôde ser — e ainda era. Sorriu para os dois, juntando as mãos no colo, percebendo quando Baekhyun sentou outra vez, com Haneul sobre as coxas.

— Ele ama você. — O Park disse. Baekhyun virou-se para olhá-lo, as sobrancelhas juntas. — Lembre-se disso quando… esse dia chegar outra vez. Haneul é uma parte dela e vai estar aqui com você.

Chanyeol parecia sempre saber o que dizer. Ainda existia uma melancolia no sorriso de Baekhyun, mas ele não permitiu que os olhos enchessem de lágrimas outra vez, piscando algumas vezes.

— Eu realmente não tenho condições de chorar de novo, Chanyeol, mas muito obrigado. — Ajeitando Haneul no colo, Baekhyun o deitou com cuidado no ombro. — E obrigado por ficar, também. Eu acho que precisava de companhia mesmo.

— Disse que iria escutar você. — Um pouco mais confortável em mostrar seu apoio, Chanyeol tocou-lhe no ombro. Aquilo já estava se tornando habitual para Baekhyun e nem percebendo isso ele se incomodou. Apenas continuou olhando para o Park, gostando daquela proximidade nova. — Espero que esteja melhor agora. Falar sempre alivia.

— Acho que só vou me sentir melhor quando conseguir me despedir dela. — Acabou deixando escapar. Não sentiu medo de se expor a Chanyeol. — Não tive coragem nem de passar mais de vinte minutos no funeral. Sinto que sou uma pessoa terrível por isso.

— Quando meu avô morreu eu não fui à nenhuma cerimônia. — Contou. — Eu o amava, ele me ensinou muitas coisas e estava velhinho quando faleceu. Levei quase um ano pra ir ao memorial porque não aceitei.

Baekhyun apertou os lábios, entendendo o que ele quis fazer. Quando abaixou o olhar, viu as manchas molhadas na camisa de Chanyeol, sentindo as bochechas esquentando porque sabia que causou aquilo com as lágrimas que derramou. Ainda assim, quis abraçá-lo de novo.

— Eu entendi… Por que decidiu visitá-lo quando foi?

— Porque eu estava com saudades e percebi que ele estaria lá pra mim. Era o único lugar em que eu o tinha de verdade.

Chanyeol estava sorrindo, terno, a mão pousada no ombro de Baekhyun como se tivesse que estar ali. O Byun engoliu em seco, olhando para sua mesinha de centro que sustentava as duas xícaras de café e a mamadeira, o contraste interessante deixando uma sensação diferente de casa no homem mais novo.

Não tinha certeza do que estava prestes a dizer, mas sentiu que precisava tentar, pela primeira vez. Chanyeol respeitou seu silêncio momentâneo, mas a expressão dele tomou-se em surpresa quando a voz de Baekhyun soou no cômodo pouco espaçoso.

— Você pode ir comigo?

Baekhyun sabia que aquela coragem não apareceria se estivesse sozinho e, por alguma razão, não quis perder o fio de insanidade que o fez pedir aquilo a Chanyeol. Pensou em desistir quando ele aceitou, assim como no momento em que trancou a porta de casa e viu, pela janela do corredor, que o sol já tinha se escondido, porém manteve-se firme.

Haerin merecia mais que suas lamentações. 

Precisava se despedir.


	7. Aramida

Chanyeol estacionou o carro com cuidado, a poucos metros da entrada da casa fúnebre, num respeitoso silêncio. Baekhyun não disse mais que palavras educadas durante o caminho, apenas o agradecendo pela ajuda e indicando o lugar onde o Park deveria ir.

Estava pensativo, o coração batendo rápido por pura ansiedade, especialmente por Haneul, que parecia sentir o incômodo do pai tão próximo e estava agitado no colo do homem. Baekhyun quase desistiu, mas seria muito injusto consigo mesmo se fizesse isso. Por essa razão, precisou de algum tempo para sair do carro, ninando o filho com cautela.

— Tudo bem? — Preocupado e incapaz de esconder aquela parte de si, Chanyeol perguntou, olhando pelo espelho. Baekhyun estava com a cabeça baixa, a atenção toda em Haneul, mas levantou os olhos quando ouviu o tom familiar do Park. — Você quer que eu fique com ele?

— Não… Eu quero levá-lo. Pra conhecer… — Baekhyun não conseguiu terminar a frase, deixando no ar para o bom entendedor que Chanyeol era. O mais velho assentiu, tocando-se com a intenção do Byun naquele gesto. — Me espera aqui, por favor? Não vou demorar.

— Pode levar o tempo que precisar, Baek. — Chanyeol gostou de usar o apelido na primeira vez que o fez, e agora apenas foi natural continuar o chamando daquela forma. — Vou esperar, claro.

Baekhyun o encarou pelo espelho por uns instantes, notavelmente agradecido, concordando com a cabeça logo depois. Ajeitou Haneul depois de tirar o cinto de segurança, respirando fundo ainda dentro do carro, antes de sair nos segundos seguintes.

Haneul estava mais calmo apesar de continuar deixando alguns barulhinhos escaparem enquanto se mexia no colo de Baekhyun, que manteve os passos lentos e o acariciava nas costas com cuidado, conversando baixinho com ele a cada centímetro mais próximo da entrada do local. Só entrou quando conseguiu acalmá-lo significativamente. Respeitoso, manteve-se curvado de leve ao passar pelos cinerários de diferentes famílias durante o caminho, ciente da organização alfabética.

O lugar estava bastante vazio, viu pouquíssimas pessoas enquanto andava, ainda ninando Haneul em silêncio. O memorial de Haerin ficava na sala seguinte, se estivesse correto e com boa memória, e Baekhyun também achou que ninguém estaria ali naquele horário, mas percebeu que se enganou assim que conseguiu visualizar o espaço, parado pouco antes da entrada. Em choque.

Seus sogros estavam ali, a mãe de Haerin colocando uma rosa branca bonita no altar dedicado à mulher, sendo amparada pela mão do esposo em seu ombro. Baekhyun prendeu a respiração. Deu um passo para trás.

Ainda recordava-se vividamente do rosto deles, o suficiente para reconhecê-los mesmo que estivessem de costas para si. E de repente se sentiu muito indigno de estar naquele lugar. O cinerário era da família, com espaço para seis urnas de cinzas, três destes ocupados. Dois pelos avós maternos de Haerin e o terceiro, por ela. Baekhyun chegou a ir ali pouco tempo depois do falecimento dos avós da noiva, a acompanhando na homenagem. Na época, se sentiu pertencente àquela família, agora, não mais.

Não deveria estar ali, e muito menos interromper o momento dos pais de Haerin, mesmo que a amasse tanto quanto eles. Sabia que não seria bem vindo, tinha plena certeza disso, e estava pronto para dar meia volta, o peito pesando e um nó se formando na garganta. A única vez que teve coragem o suficiente para pisar naquele lugar não o fez nada mais que um covarde de novo.

No entanto, quando deu as costas, na intenção de voltar para o carro e fingir que nada tinha acontecido, Haneul anunciou a presença de pai e filho. O balbuciar característico do bebê soou pelo lugar antes muito silencioso, e Baekhyun fechou os olhos apertado porque sabia que iriam olhar para trás. Claro que iriam.

Segurou Haneul firme nos braços, o coração batendo rápido como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo muito errado e digno de condenação, mesmo que só estivesse ali para tentar fazer jus a tudo o que Haerin lhe proporcionou de felicidade. Era muito injusto que aquele encontro inesperado estivesse acontecendo.

— Baekhyun. — A voz masculina não soou muito longe, desesperando o Byun, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Então sentiu um toque tímido próximo do ombro, por poucos segundos antes da mão se afastar. — Você pode entrar.

Apertando os lábios para fingir que não tremiam levemente, Baekhyun abriu os olhos, encarando o corredor vazio e iluminado. Precisou de um tempo para olhar sobre o ombro, tão devagar que quase parecia estar funcionando em câmera lenta, encontrando o rosto de seu ex-sogro, tão igual quanto o que lembrava dele.

— Desculpe. — Conseguiu murmurar, evitando olhar para a mulher emocionada ainda dentro da sala. — Me desculpem, estou indo embora.

— Não. — Foi assustador escutar a mãe de Haerin depois de tanto tempo. Pareceu uma eternidade desde que ela o expulsou da casa da família, fato que Baekhyun não culpava tanto quanto poderia. — Por favor.

O pedido fez o homem mais novo arregalar os olhos, virando-se completamente de frente para o casal. O rosto da mulher foi tomado por um breve susto antes que a expressão derretesse por inteiro, os olhos tomados em lágrimas assim que os pôs no bebê gordinho que estava nos braços de Baekhyun. Haneul tinha traços muito parecidos com os de Haerin. Aquele bebê era filho da sua garota.

Baekhyun não soube o que fazer, o instinto protetor o levando a por a mão nas costas de Haneul outra vez, o virando um pouquinho. Não foi proposital, era apenas mais forte que ele, a necessidade de evitar qualquer estímulo negativo para o filho simplesmente fazia parte do homem.

— É um lindo bebê. — O pai de Haerin disse, numa distância confortável. — Podemos conversar um pouco? Não aqui… Esperamos você, se concordar.

Baekhyun se sentia na beira de um precipício, nervoso e um tanto desorientado. Tinha passado por muita coisa em um único dia para ainda ter que lidar com aquela situação. Mas o que poderia fazer? Seria muito mal educado de sua parte negar aquela aproximação muito estranha, especialmente por ver como ambos não demonstravam tanto ódio por ele quando o Byun pensava.

— Tudo bem.

Com um sorriso pequeno e um curvar educado suave, o senhor de certa idade se despediu de Baekhyun. Deu poucos passos até a mulher, a tirando dali e dando a Baekhyun a privacidade que ele precisava dentro da sala.

Ainda assim, mesmo que o casal já estivesse a uns passos de distância, o Byun sentia-se travado e tenso. Recebeu olhares que não soube identificar durante toda a caminhada dos dois, até que não pudessem mais. Abraçou Haneul discretamente, procurando pela força e pela coragem através dele, os pés presos na soleira da porta.

Em pouco tempo, estava completamente sozinho ali, com o filho no colo e o coração que permanecia acelerado. Não possuía o equilíbrio emocional necessário para fingir que aquele encontro não o abalou do jeito que o fez, para fingir que não sentia vontade de chorar e gritar depois de dar de cara com duas pessoas que, de alguma forma e por razões compreensíveis em certo ponto, o abandonaram.

Engoliu o bolo que sentia na garganta. Não podia perder de vista seu objetivo quando decidiu ir até aquele lugar. E só pensando assim conseguiu, finalmente, entrar na sala silenciosa. 

Era bonita e bem arrumada. Os pequenos altares de homenagem estavam todos decorados, provavelmente algo que a sua ex-sogra providenciou. As urnas eram bonitas e elegantes, e Baekhyun fez uma pequena reverência aos avós de Haerin antes de parar na frente do memorial da noiva. Era a primeira vez que o via e o coração do homem partiu, dolorido, assim que pousou os olhos na fotografia recente ao lado da urna de cinzas.

Na porcelana nobre e levemente cintilante, numa caligrafia bonita e desenhada com nanquim muito escuro, havia os dizeres:

 _Kim Haerin, 14 - 01 - 1993 • 21 - 02 - 2019_. 

26 anos. Apenas. A data exposta daquela maneira deixava uma tristeza muito mais real em Baekhyun. Todo o cenário, na verdade, como um retrato da realidade assustadora que ele tentou negar por tanto tempo. Nas flores bonitas, nos pequenos itens deixados sobre a prateleira, no envelope gasto também pousado ali. A caneta e o papel oficial para mensagens fúnebres serem deixadas por visitantes, vez ou outra.

A foto era muito nova para que Baekhyun não sentisse uma pequena vertigem e a emoção crescendo dentro de si. Haerin era tão bonita. Tinham descoberto a gravidez pouquíssimo tempo antes daquela foto ser tirada, ele lembrava bem. Também sabia que, por trás de onde a mulher estava posando, Baekhyun estava sorrindo para ela, observando a sogra tirar a foto, que logo depois foi do casal.

O ar pareceu um pouco mais rarefeito por um momento, deixando em Baekhyun a necessidade de recuperar a respiração ritmada, encarando a imagem congelada de Haerin sorrindo de volta para ele, os cabelos longos e escuros, os olhos delineados, as bochechas cheinhas, o nariz fofo que Baekhyun sempre elogiava, a postura divertida que ela tinha. Traços muito similares aos de Haneul.

— Oi, gatinha. — A voz de Baekhyun morreu um pouco no final da palavra que ele pensou que nunca mais se escutaria dizendo. — Eu vim dessa vez.

Não queria chorar, não do jeito em que desabou há pouco mais de uma hora. Mas não impediu a lágrima grossa e solitária de cair. Haneul estava deitado em seu ombro, no aconchego, pesando consideravelmente depois de tanto tempo no colo, porém Baekhyun não se importou.

— Me desculpe por não estar aqui sempre como eu prometi. — Falava em pausas, como se precisasse recuperar a força a cada duas palavras ditas. — Sinto muito a sua falta.

Não suportou, abaixando a cabeça e chorando baixinho, mexido ao escutar o choramingo de Haneul no pé do ouvido. Ficaram ali, os dois — ou três —, em silêncio, na medida do possível. Ao menos Baekhyun conseguia se manter controlado, todo o choro forte e desesperado já tinha sido amparado por Chanyeol.

Estava na presença de Haerin, todas as coisas que o ligavam a ela estavam dentro daquele cinerário bonito. Desde a foto até Haneul, passando pelo pequeno broche de família que ela usou na formatura da faculdade e pela caneta tinteiro que Baekhyun sabia ser usada por ela em assinaturas. Não a tinha em vida, era verdade, mas Chanyeol estava certo quando disse que aquele era o único lugar em que ela estaria.

— Haneul tem oito meses agora, você deve saber… Foram tempos complicados pra gente, mas as coisas estão melhorando. — Baekhyun conseguiu voltar a falar depois de um instante, levantando a cabeça e piscando diversas vezes, tentando secar os olhos avermelhados. — Às vezes acho que você teve alguma… participação. Sempre foi um anjo pra mim.

O pensamento ocasionou um pequeno sorriso em Baekhyun, um curvar suave de lábios. Não exatamente desacreditava na possibilidade de Haerin o ajudar, mesmo tão longe. Às vezes prendia a si mesmo naquela crença para se sentir melhor nos dias péssimos, se esforçando para ser bom e dando um tom de eufemismo para a morte da noiva.

— Ele me lembra muito você. — Se referiu ao filho, que estava acordado e soltando gemidinhos baixinhos. Olhou para Haneul, o trocando de braço para apoiá-lo com mais conforto, deixando que os olhos curiosos espiassem tudo ao redor. Então explicou a ele. Gostava de explicar tudo a Haneul quando podia. — Estamos falando com a mamãe, amor. Você não conheceu ela, só dentro da barriga… mas eu vou te mostrar tudo quando você crescer. — Encarando a foto outra vez, Baekhyun conseguiu deixar um sorriso genuíno enfeitar seu rosto. — Eu sei que não quer que eu deixe ele esquecer de você, Hae. Não vou esquecer também.

Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun conseguiu se sentir melhor diante de toda a situação. Se permitiu sorrir de verdade, e guardar uma pequena lembrança feliz sobre Haerin depois do falecimento. Era como se estivesse atado pelo luto não sofrido do jeito correto durante todo aquele tempo. Oito meses de supressão. Aguentou firme por todos aqueles incontáveis dias.

Não tinha sido fácil.

— Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas não consegui. Acho que não estava pronto pra aceitar que te perdi desse jeito, sabe? — Com uma fungada discreta, Baekhyun continuou. — Não acho mais que te perdi completamente agora que estou aqui. Você sempre vai estar aqui, certo? E em Haneul. E no meu coração.

Baekhyun segurou a mãozinha do filho, a colocando espalmada no peito. Apertou os olhos fechados por um momento, respirando junto a ele, gravando todos os detalhes que o rodeavam, incluindo o aroma leve das flores ali deixadas.

Não pensava mais em uma despedida de verdade agora que tinha ultrapassado seu medo. Sua perspectiva mudou um pouco, a sensação de que poderia visitar Haerin toda vez que sentisse a necessidade, tirando do peito a ideia de que nunca mais a teria próxima. Poderia tê-la, sim. Ela havia apenas partido daquele plano físico.

— Eu vou continuar vindo ver você. E amando você, gatinha. — O apelido fez com que lágrimas menos pesadas se acumulassem dessa vez. E Baekhyun estava sorrindo quando elas escaparam no cantinho dos olhos. — Vou ensiná-lo a amar você também.

Baekhyun deu um beijinho na bochecha de Haneul, sentindo o cheiro dele bem perto. Se sentia estranhamente completo ali dentro daquela sala, ou como se estivesse dando a Haneul o necessário para que ele se ligasse à mãe de alguma forma. Por essa razão, usou um pouco do tempo para contar como ele estava engatinhando com facilidade, e como ele aprendeu a comer mesmo sujando tudo. Contou todos os pequenos avanços, porque a mãe dele merecia saber.

E, prometendo voltar para contar a ela sobre os primeiros passos e as primeiras palavras, Baekhyun se despediu com um “até mais” que foi muito mais propício que um “adeus”. Mesmo tímido e emocionado, segurou a caneta tinteiro na mão livre, escrevendo com cuidado na folha de mensagens, reparando fácil na letra de Jongin assinada ali.

Sorrindo, deixou suas palavras correrem no papel, curvando-se em respeito antes de sair, sentindo-se leve de verdade pela primeira vez em meses. Chanyeol estava certo sobre sua força, também. Havia feito o suficiente, estava vivo e cuidava de Haneul do jeito que sabia que a mulher admiraria.

O rosto ainda estava molhado e com certeza enrubescido, mas Baekhyun estava satisfeito, caminhando para fora do cinerário depois de deixar um beijinho na testa de Haneul, achando graça de como a risadinha dele ecoou no corredor vazio.

Estava bem.

_“Para minha estrela._

_Amo você, gatinha.”_

Quando desceu os poucos degraus que o tiravam de verdade de dentro do espaço de memoriais, Baekhyun avistou os ex-sogros no pátio da entrada. Até aquele momento, havia esquecido dos dois. Não por maldade, apenas por ter se envolvido bastante no tempo que passou falando com Haerin.

Até se assustou levemente quando foi abordado, ainda que os dois estivessem sido cautelosos e pouco abruptos. Os cumprimentando educadamente, fez uma breve reverência.

— Boa noite, senhor e senhora Kim. — Formal. Baekhyun não conseguia pensar em falar com os dois de outro modo além daquele. — Meus sentimentos pelo dia de hoje.

— Obrigado, para você também, Baekhyun. — O homem respondeu, a postura pouco intimidadora já aparecendo. Baekhyun não tinha um relacionamento exatamente ruim com os sogros até tudo acontecer e ser excluído da vida deles. — Gostaríamos de falar com você, pode nos acompanhar hoje?

— Ah, desculpe. Não posso, vim com um amigo… — Dando uma rápida olhada, Baekhyun enxergou o carro de Chanyeol estacionado, os vidros fechados sem dar muita margem para ver alguma coisa. — Não posso deixá-lo aqui.

Não era mentira, mas Baekhyun sabia que se não tivesse Chanyeol ali como uma desculpa, arranjaria alguma. Não queria ter aquela conversa, mesmo sem saber exatamente do que se tratava. Ainda não se sentia preparado e aquela noite estava apenas começando a ficar boa.

— Entendo. — Dessa vez foi a mãe de Haerin quem falou. Ela deixou o olhar cair em Haneul por um momento, novamente causando uma necessidade de proteção em Baekhyun. — Eu gostaria apenas de me desculpar com você. Espero que possa entrar em contato em algum momento para conversarmos direito, mas por hora…

— Nós dois queríamos falar com você há um tempo, Baekhyun. Só não sabíamos como. Então será bom se pudermos marcar uma visita. — O Senhor Kim continuou. — O que você acha?

— Vocês têm meu número. Podiam ter ligado ou mandado mais que um comprovante de depósito. — Baekhyun não conseguiu segurar a mágoa, mesmo que não quisesse soar grosseiro. Suspirou. — Mas tudo bem. Podemos nos encontrar outro dia.

De canto de olho, viu a figura alta de Chanyeol andando em direção ao carro, que apitou quando ele destravou as portas, chamando atenção sem querer. Baekhyun viu a oportunidade de sair daquele desconforto e, especialmente, tirar Haneul daquela energia estranha. 

— Meu amigo chegou. — Continuou falando. — Ainda tem meu número, se for o caso.

O casal trocou um olhar, concordando logo em seguida. Sabiam que estavam errados, era óbvio.

— Vamos ligar, então. Boa noite, Baekhyun.

— Idem. — Um curvar leve foi o que fez Baekhyun finalmente se despedir, sentindo o interesse dos ex-sogros em Haneul, provavelmente a curiosidade falando mais alto. Se tivessem vontade de conhecer o neto antes, muitas dificuldades seriam poupadas a Baekhyun e aquele clima desgostoso não existiria.

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu, e ainda doía. Baekhyun mais do que ninguém tinha noção de como o luto mexia com as pessoas, porém era um ser humano, apesar de tudo, e o alívio que sentiu quando alcançou Chanyeol, que ainda estava encostado no carro, foi bastante apaziguador.

— Oi. — O mais novo disse, com um pequeno sorriso. Chanyeol reparou nos olhos inchadinhos e avermelhados, controlando-se para não tocar no rosto do Byun. Reparou no casal que estava conversando com ele, os observando ir embora, mas não comentou.

— Oi. Como se sente?

— Estou bem. Muito obrigado, Chanyeol-ssi. — Por iniciativa própria e tomando cuidado para não apertar Haneul, Baekhyun abraçou Chanyeol de lado, apenas para demonstrar sua gratidão diante de todo o apoio e carinho. Se sentiu muito protegido quando o Park devolveu o contato, sendo tão cauteloso quanto. Ele estava com uma das mãos ocupadas e Baekhyun só notou naquele momento.

— Não precisa agradecer, Baek. — Eles estavam muito próximos, Baekhyun percebeu quando levantou o rosto. Mas não tinha sido desconfortável. Pelo contrário. Sentia vontade de se encaixar no abraço dele outra vez, de deitar no ombro amigo e ser acolhido. Chanyeol era todo quente e carinhoso. E tão calmo, tão tranquilo e suave como uma brisa gostosa, que até passava aquele sentimento.

— Você foi em algum lugar? Eu demorei muito? Me desculpe. — Apontou para a sacolinha de papel com o queixo, ajeitando um Haneul animado no colo. Baekhyun achou adorável notar como o filho já estava confortável com Chanyeol.

— Não, não. Demorou o necessário. É que tem uma confeitaria a umas duas quadras daqui. Eu sempre compro a torta de nozes de lá quando venho visitar meu avô. — Explicou rapidamente. — Não fui com o carro para não correr o risco de você sair e pensar que fui embora.

Baekhyun espiou a sacola quando Chanyeol abriu, as tortinhas pequenas de nozes estavam cheirosas. Mordeu o cantinho da boca, um tanto nervoso por achar aquele gesto muito fofo e tocante. Ele pensava em detalhes tão simples…

— Entendi...

— São pra você. — Chanyeol riu baixinho, agindo por puro impulso enquanto acariciava as costas de Baekhyun com a mão que estava espalmada ali. Ele não reclamou também, e ainda estava com os dedos pousados em seu ombro largo. Os toques pareciam naturais, simples assim.

— Adianta dizer que não precisava?

— Não. — Chanyeol riu. Não quis se afastar, mas estava começando a derreter tanto pelo outro homem que fez uma leve menção de distância, discreto. — Vou te levar pra casa.

Baekhyun concordou, ajeitando-se para ir no banco de trás com Haneul. Aquelas viagens de carro estavam despertando no Byun a necessidade de comprar um daqueles carrinhos mais caros, que desarmavam em um bebê conforto. Não exatamente pensando em caronas de Chanyeol, mas em táxis, carros de aplicativo ou em passeios com Jongin, já que a amiga dirigia.

Ficaria mais tranquilo com a proteção extra para Haneul.

— Acha que Young-mi vai se preocupar muito se eu te pedir pra ficar mais um pouco? — Baekhyun riu breve, acompanhado de Chanyeol. — Podemos tomar um café de verdade com as tortinhas. Quero te recompensar por tudo o que fez por mim.

— Parece uma ótima ideia, eu posso avisá-la, sem problemas. — O Park o olhou pelo espelho, o reflexo dos olhos sorrindo aquecendo Baekhyun por dentro. Reparou mais uma vez na beleza daquela parte do corpo de Chanyeol, os cantinhos naturalmente delineados puxadinhos pelo sorriso.

O coração de Baekhyun estava calmo, mas pareceu saltar no peito por um pequeno instante. Sorriu de volta. Era impressionante como se contagiava com Chanyeol, percebeu que aquilo acontecia desde o primeiro momento.

— Então vamos. Mas dessa vez, eu faço o café. 

— Caramba, isso é muito bom. — Baekhyun cobriu a boca com a mão, porque ainda estava terminando de mastigar o primeiro pedaço da torta de nozes e doce de leite, um sabor balanceado que não causava enjoo, felizmente. Não tinha comido nada saudável ou uma refeição de verdade naquele dia inteiro, mas não se importava tanto.

— Eu disse a você. É parada obrigatória pra mim quando estou por perto. Minha mãe ama.

Ao menos, não estava se sentindo mal como antes. Chanyeol tinha grande parcela de culpa nisso, se é que pode-se chamar um bem tão sincero como aquele de culpa. Não deixou que Baekhyun ficasse sem se alimentar pelo tempo que passaram juntos.

Haneul havia pegado no sono durante a volta para o prédio de Baekhyun, e o homem o colocou no berço assim que subiu, a babá eletrônica bem posicionada na mesinha de centro enquanto ele e Chanyeol ficavam na sala pequena e tão aconchegante como nunca havia sido.

Realmente passou um novo café depois de deixar Haneul dormindo protegido, ainda sentindo-se bem e leve por estar rindo da cozinha enquanto conversava amenidades com Chanyeol, simples daquele jeito. Era apenas bom falar com ele, com certeza uma amizade que o deixava feliz com pouco esforço.

Depois de todos os acontecimentos daquele dia, Baekhyun se sentia mais próximo e confortável com o chefe, agora amigo, mesmo que o quentinho no peito às vezes fosse causado por um coração acelerado num momento inoportuno. Como, por exemplo, quando Chanyeol fez questão de ajudá-lo a pegar os pratinhos que usariam para apoiar as tortinhas enquanto ele servia as xícaras de café. Durante a pequena ação, quando se encostaram por conta do pouco espaço, e Baekhyun não soube dizer porque sentiu as bochechas esquentaram, os batimentos cardíacos aumentaram a velocidade por segundos.

Mas ele esqueceu rápido, assim que foram até o sofá e arrumaram a mesinha com as bebidas e os doces. Chanyeol comprou umas dez tortinhas, não havia condições para que Baekhyun comesse aquilo sozinho.

— Você vai levar algumas pra sua mãe, Chanyeol, trouxe muitas, não posso aceitar tudo sozinho.

— Eu já estou dividindo com você, ela pode superar dessa vez. — O Park soltou uma risadinha. — Se não contarmos a ela.

Baekhyun riu, balançando a cabeça e dando mais uma mordida. O recheio quase se desfazia na boca, agradável, delicioso. Como uma belíssima recompensa depois de um dia ruim, o maior soube exatamente como confortá-lo quando teve a ideia das tortinhas. E, sendo sincero, Baekhyun sequer estava surpreso.

— Algum colega de trabalho seu já te tomou o dia inteiro? — Um pouquinho constrangido, o Byun bebeu um gole do café depois que perguntou, tirando os olhos do rosto de Chanyeol. Sentiu-se quente outra vez quando ele riu, rouco e baixo, talvez até com uma timidez que Baekhyun não soube como não achar graciosa.

— Considere-se o primeiro. Mas eu juro que não é um problema, já disse! — Reforçou a ideia, apontando a tortinha em sua direção. Baekhyun não percebeu que mordeu o lábio para esconder a vontade avassaladora de sorrir. Não lembrava de se sentir tão bem assim há tempos. Com certeza Haerin tinha um dedinho naquela felicidade, como um sopro de alegria que Baekhyun deixou passar por meses. — Acho que já podemos esquecer essa história de colega de trabalho.

— Isso é verdade. — Baekhyun balançou os ombros com um riso soprado. — Ninguém sabe tanto da minha vida além de Jongin.

De fato. Ainda mais por ter contado um pouco por cima sobre os ex-sogros, já que Chanyeol tinha os visto. Não deu detalhes mais diretos, apenas dizendo que eles não mantinham contato. E depois de tantas coisas, Chanyeol sabia quase tudo sobre si.

— Jongin? Quer dizer, não precisa me dizer... — O mais velho se apressou para falar assim que notou como pareceu invasivo com a pergunta, mas Baekhyun apenas riu breve.

— Minha melhor amiga… Madrinha de Haneul, ou tia. Tanto faz. A considero uma irmã. — Explicou rapidamente. — Minha pessoa favorita no mundo. Depois de Haneul, claro.

A menção ao bebê fez Chanyeol querer chorar de… paixão. Baekhyun era um homem tão belo e puro que era impossível não se apaixonar por ele.

— Me sinto honrado por estar próximo disso, então. — Comentou, apenas para não morrer em seu silêncio de amor platônico, admirando cada detalhe de Baekhyun. E não era nos físicos que estava focando, mesmo que o sorriso do Byun fosse uma coisa muito preciosa. Parecia ainda mais brilhante naquela noite, como ele estivesse iluminado.

E nem estava com Haneul nos braços para que aquela sensação chegasse em Chanyeol, como de costume. Eram apenas os dois.

— É uma ótima pessoa, Chanyeol-ssi. — Baekhyun mirou o último pedaço da tortinha que segurava, apenas porque não se sentiu corajoso para olhar para o Park. Tinha algo nele que o deixava um pouco fora de órbita, vez ou outra, e aquela era uma dessas vezes. — E um ótimo amigo.

— Você também, Baek. Eu espero que eu possa te chamar de Baek e não esteja sendo inconveniente. — A voz risonha arrancou uma risada genuína do mais novo, apertando o coração de Chanyeol no peito.

— Pode sim, não tem problema. É meu apelido mesmo. — Deu de ombros. Não se importava, na verdade percebeu que preferia assim. Gostou de ser tratado com um pouco mais de intimidade, mesmo que continuasse usando do honorífico para se referir a Chanyeol às vezes, porque se acostumou e também… Achava bom.

— Então tudo bem.

Baekhyun sorriu quando Chanyeol pegou mais uma das tortas do prato, despreocupado, sentado em seu sofá claramente à vontade. A postura dele agradava o Byun, porque queria mesmo que ele se sentisse dessa forma. A proximidade que desenvolveu com ele lhe dava aquele direito e Baekhyun apenas queria que fosse assim. Que o Park estivesse bebendo café em sua xícara cotidiana, mordendo uma tortinha de nozes cujo recheio sujou levemente seus lábios e lhe causou uma risada tímida, limpando com a ponta do dedo. Queria que Chanyeol ocupasse o lado quase sempre vazio do sofá com suas pernas cruzadas e conversas tão aleatórias quanto agradáveis, pois sabia que ele estava tentando distraí-lo e fazê-lo rir.

E não tinha dificuldades naquele tópico. Baekhyun sorria o tempo inteiro.

Lembrou-se do dia em que perderam a noção do tempo conversando na loja, ainda que se conhecessem pouco. A companhia era apenas muito boa. De verdade. E naquela noite, o bem-estar pareceu multiplicar, Baekhyun mal acreditava que o dia havia começado tão ruim enquanto estava na sala de estar, ouvindo os barulhinhos que Haneul fazia vez ou outra quando estava dormindo, dividindo um café forte e uma porção de doce com Chanyeol.

Se nunca havia se imaginado naquele cenário, agora queria repeti-lo quando fosse possível. Saber que teria um amigo como o Park quando precisasse ou só para bater um papo ameno era reconfortante.

Chanyeol era reconfortante, na verdade. De jeitos que talvez ele nem percebesse. Baekhyun tinha certeza que o homem não se dava conta de como estava sendo importante naquele momento, de como ele precisava de todas as pequenas coisas que lhe foram oferecidas pelo chefe, agora um bom amigo — mesmo que causasse em Baekhyun um pequeno balançar esquisito com um sorriso bonito demais e um abraço confortável não apenas para chorar.

— Chanyeol. — Chamou de repente, depois de pouco tempo num silêncio confortável, pois estavam mastigando. O mais velho levantou o olhar em sua direção. — Me conte coisas sobre você. Se puder e quiser, claro. É que sinto que te enchi de coisas sobre mim e que você dedicou seu dia todo pras minhas coisas. Me sinto meio egoísta.

A risadinha tímida pegou Chanyeol tão desprevenido quanto aquele pedido.

— Ah… Não acho que tenho alguma coisa pra contar? — Juntou as sobrancelhas, parecendo pensativo. — O que você quer saber?

— Qualquer coisa… Você disse que tem irmãos, sobrinhos... — Baekhyun iria perguntar sobre filhos, mas percebeu a tempo que poderia ser indelicado. Talvez ele não pudesse ou ainda não teve uma oportunidade, porque tinha muito jeito e parecia adorar crianças. Tratava Haneul com muito cuidado.

— Ah sim! Isso mesmo. Tenho dois irmãos, tenho certeza que minha mãe encheu muito seus ouvidos com isso.

— Ela me mostrou fotos. — Baekhyun riu. — Até dos bebês, eles já são grandinhos, né? São muito fofos. Acho que vou sofrer de tanto amor quando o Haneul for crescendo.

— São meus amores. O Haneul também tá entrando no grupo. — Pontuou, o sorriso simplesmente não saía do rosto de Baekhyun. — Minha família é bem unida, você vai ver no Natal. Eles chegam antes e ficam atazanando na loja, é um horror, mas é divertido. Agora vai ser ainda mais, tem você e Sehun… Vão conhecer a família toda.

Baekhyun escutou com atenção, gostando de ser incluído em algo tão íntimo. Chanyeol falava dos irmãos com carinho, até mesmo do mais novo que ele jurava ser insuportável às vezes, com certeza por ser adolescente. Mas ele relevava. Sempre foi assim, o que o fez se tornar o favorito do garoto. E Baekhyun nem pensou em duvidar das palavras.

Falou um pouco sobre o avô, também. E Baekhyun descobriu que o Park aprendeu a tocar alguns instrumentos com o senhorzinho, tinha um piano em casa graças a ele, uma relíquia que Chanyeol fazia questão de manter. O menor não se conteve a imaginar como devia ter sido um Chanyeol mais novo aprendendo as notas musicais com o avô, e como ele deve ser tão bom no piano como é com os tecidos.

Gostou de saber os detalhes mais triviais da vida do homem. Agora realmente se sentia amigo dele, comentando uma coisa ou outra. Não mentiu quando disse que queria ouví-lo tocar depois que o mais velho disse que música fazia bem para bebês e que já arriscou algumas músicas para os sobrinhos dormirem. No entanto, Baekhyun disse mais por si que por Haneul. Mas disso Chanyeol nem precisava saber e o Byun não saberia explicar.

— Eles com certeza adoravam. — Baekhyun pendeu um pouco a cabeça, o canto dos lábios curvados. — São só os gêmeos?

— Não, são três. Os gêmeos são os mais novos. Meu irmão ficou um pouco desesperado e disse que são os últimos, mas bem que eu queria cuidar de mais um. — Chanyeol lamentou, fazendo Baekhyun rir. — Queria poder ter filhos, sabe? Já pensei em adotar também.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, um pouco retraído pelo assunto mais sério, de repente. Ajeitou-se no sofá, olhando para Chanyeol com a mesma atenção e cuidado que ele dedicou a si naquele dia.

— Você é… estéril? Sinto muito se for um tópico delicado.

— Não, eu… — As palavras iam sair com naturalidade, mas Chanyeol refreou assim que notou. Pigarreou, lembrando-se que aquela sua “ _condição_ ” não era exatamente a mais bem vista. Não queria se decepcionar com Baekhyun caso a reação dele não fosse boa, mesmo que achasse que não seria. — Eu não me relaciono com mulheres… Entende?

Baekhyun piscou, compreendendo imediatamente. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, muito mais consciente de como a presença de Chanyeol o balançava depois daquela informação.

— Entendo. — O que poderia dizer a ele? Não iria passar uma imagem equivocada, porque sabia como aquelas coisas não eram bem confiadas a qualquer pessoa. Escolheu ser sincero, torcendo muito que Chanyeol não se sentisse mal por ter compartilhado algo tão pessoal. — Gosto de homens também. Mas sou bissexual. Não estava exatamente esperando ter um filho, mas aconteceu. — Riu, tentando descontrair. — Não conseguiu dar seguimento ao processo de adoção?

— Nem enviei. Não sou apenas gay, sou solteiro também. Não tinha a menor esperança. — Respondeu no automático, um pouco nervoso agora. Achou que Baekhyun fosse hétero… Não quis pensar muito sobre aquilo. Não devia nem percorrer por aquela nova noção sobre ele. O momento também não era nada propício.

Ao menos não foi mal visto. Era naquilo que deveria focar.

— Sinto muito…

— Não tem problema, eu já aceitei de certa forma. Ao menos sempre posso me oferecer de babá, é divertido. — Sorriu pequeno, tomando um gole do café. — Haneul é um bebê muito precioso, pode me chamar se precisar de ajuda qualquer dia.

— Você tem muito jeito com crianças, ele gosta de você. Já te disse isso! — Tentou soar tão admirado quanto era. Sempre achou bonito o jeito que Chanyeol cuidava de Haneul. Ainda pensava, às vezes, no aniversário do filho e no rostinho feliz dele quando foi carregado pelo Park. — Vou mesmo pensar em contratar seus serviços, mas acho que já faço uso deles em tempo integral e você quem gasta dinheiro.

Sacudiu a tortinha que tinha na mão, arrancando uma risada curta de Chanyeol que o fez tremer por dentro. Caramba… Se estivesse sozinho, talvez colocasse a mão sobre o peito para tentar identificar o que estava acontecendo.

— É um prazer.

Trocaram um sorriso. Daqueles bonitos e simples que nem todo mundo se importa em prestar atenção, mas os dois prestaram. Chanyeol talvez nunca deixasse de admirar a beleza naquele gesto de Baekhyun e o mais novo também não achava que em algum momento a pureza dos sorrisos do Park deixaria de tocá-lo.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais sobre o fato de serem dois homens que gostavam de homens porque deixou de ser relevante no momento em que o papo evoluiu para _“coisas que bebês fazem que podem ser realmente desastrosas e como resolver”_. Não era importante, na verdade, porque, como ambos tentavam convencer a si mesmos, não tinha motivos para ser. Talvez fosse em algum outro momento, mas naquele, a troca de confidências foi o que deixou a noite valiosa.

Quando Chanyeol precisou voltar para casa, porque ambos trabalhavam no dia seguinte e dias comerciais eram um tanto restritivos, ele ainda custou a se despedir. Baekhyun entendia muito a enrolação para sair do sofá, os dois já habituados às pequenas interrupções do sono manhoso de Haneul. Gostaram da conversa, da companhia, do acolhimento e da compreensão mútua.

Foi por conta desses bons sentimentos que Baekhyun seguiu o Park até a porta do apartamento, ainda falando sobre a dificuldade de comprar fraldas que realmente servissem. Não poderia deixar Haneul sem supervisão para levá-lo até a saída.

— Quando você tiver um filho, talvez passe por isso e pare de rir de mim! — Ralhou, cutucando o ombro de Chanyeol quando ele parou ao lado da porta aberta. — Tenho certeza que um dia vai ter alguém para cuidar desse jeito, Chanyeol. Acho que algumas pessoas merecem.

— Estou tentando não me emocionar, por favor. — Chanyeol fingiu limpar abaixo dos olhos. Baekhyun riu. — Mas obrigado.

Num impulso, o Byun se aproximou. Nem pensou muito bem no que estava fazendo quando convidou o maior para um abraço, o queixo apoiado no ombro dele e as mãos espalmadas nos ombros largos, sentindo o afago nas costas.

— Eu quem agradeço, Chanyeol. De verdade. Juro que não vou mais falar isso hoje, mas me desculpe por todo o transtorno. — O apertou entre os braços, feliz por ser retribuído com o mesmo carinho. — Muito obrigado.

O riso baixo e curto do Park soou muito perto, desconcertando Baekhyun até mesmo quando se separaram. Ele olhou para os pés com meias num tom de azul claro, momentaneamente tímido.

— Até amanhã, Baek. Te vejo na loja. — Chanyeol afastou as mãos, recebendo um olhar que não soube identificar. Nem Baekhyun soube. — Boa noite, dê um beijinho em Haneul por mim.

— Pode deixar. Boa noite, Chanyeol-ssi.

Acenando, o Park se despediu de verdade. Baekhyun o assistiu dar as costas, caminhando pelo corredor já com as luzes baixas. Ficou encarando a parede por alguns segundos silenciosos depois que Chanyeol entrou no elevador, a mente em branco, o corpo quente.

Não sabia o que pensar, muitas coisas haviam acontecido, então decidiu que não pensaria em mais nada. Arrumou a sala para abrir o sofá-cama, deixando a babá eletrônica próxima como sempre ficava, mesmo que Haneul não acordasse tanto durante a noite quanto antes.

Tomou um banho rápido antes de ir deitar, se enchendo de cobertores para tentar recuperar, mesmo inconscientemente, a sensação terna que foi ter Chanyeol naquela sala, ou o calor confortável que sentiu quando se deu o direito de falar com Haerin, sentindo-se rodeado de boas coisas.

E enquanto estava entre o dormir e o acordar, se sentindo em um misto de felicidade, satisfação, numa desordem até acolhedora, enrolado em seu cobertor, não ter um colchão digno não o incomodou tanto.

Pela primeira vez.


	8. Moletom

Baekhyun se sentia no direito de estar nervoso daquela forma. Tinha recebido um convite para jantar, vindo dos pais de Haerin, e não teve nem jeito e nem vontade de recusar. Ainda estava no plano de resolver as pendências da vida e os ex-sogros estavam inclusos nisso, mesmo que tivesse bastante receio sobre aquele encontro.

Não que achasse que o casal estivesse interessado na guarda de Haneul, apesar de ter tido um pesadelo relacionado àquilo depois do encontro inesperado, dois dias antes. Seu medo era de lidar com as duas pessoas que fizeram parte da sua vida por muito tempo e que tinham uma ligação óbvia com Haerin. Baekhyun não era bem a pessoa que gostava de guardar mágoas, mas não sabia como conter a tristeza grande que sentia quando lembrava da falta de apoio, ainda que entendesse verdadeiramente a dor dos pais da noiva.

Queria muito se livrar dos sentimentos negativos e tinha intenções de perdoar, dependendo do que seria dito a ele.

Só não conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinho. E foi por isso que ligou para Jongin assim que recebeu o convite, combinando com ela para que fossem juntos da loja, quando o expediente de Baekhyun acabasse. Apenas confirmou com a amiga pouco antes do horário comercial terminar, e agora a mulher estava indo buscá-lo.

E Baekhyun estava a um passo do desespero, enfurnado no banheiro da loja, sem a farda e com a cabeça enfiada na pia. Já havia trocado e limpado Haneul com lencinhos umedecidos, o vestido com uma roupinha nova e fofa, e agora precisava dar um jeito em si mesmo com os poucos recursos que tinha ali. Se resumiam, basicamente, numa camisa mais bem apessoada que levou, uma toalha de rosto e o shampoo de Haneul que ficava na mochila e ele estava usando para lavar os cabelos.

Não queria parecer descuidado e muito menos que seu cabelo aparentasse estar oleoso ou sujo, então, mesmo sabendo que Jongin chegaria a qualquer momento, estava massageando o couro cabeludo com aquele shampoozinho de neném que tinha o cheirinho gostoso de Haneul, desconfortável por estar todo inclinado para conseguir molhar a cabeça na pia. Seria ridículo se alguém o visse naquela posição, honestamente. Ainda bem que trancou a porta.

Enxaguou os fios crescidos que ainda não teve tempo de cortar dignamente, usando a toalha de rosto para secar o cabelo e os respingos no tronco exposto. Também não se fez de rogado lavando as axilas, porque era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Só saiu do banheiro quando conseguiu secar-se o suficiente, mesmo que os fios ainda estivessem meio úmidos.

Ajeitando a camisa no corpo, recolheu os pertences e deixou o cômodo pequeno, ouvindo ao longe a voz conhecida da melhor amiga enquanto passava para ir até a sala de Young-mi. Apressou-se, seguindo seu caminho para pegar Haneul e não deixar Jongin esperando, sorrindo quando entrou na sala de costura e teve o vislumbre de Chanyeol com o bebê no colo, o balançando devagar e arrancando sorrisinhos dele.

— Seu papai chegou, Haneul. — O homem disse, segurando a mãozinha do Byun pequeno. Baekhyun não conseguiu parar de sorrir com a cena, gostando de como Chanyeol divertia o filho com poucas coisas. — Conseguiu?

— Até lavei o cabelo. — Baekhyun riu, indo guardar as coisas na mochila. Tinha contado a Chanyeol. Era impressionante, mas sentia-se muito confortável com ele a esse ponto. — Parece muito desleixado?

Baekhyun mexeu nos fios, arrumando-os atrás, e Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, um sorrisinho no rosto. Ele carregava Haneul como se o bebê não pesasse nada, sendo que, na verdade, ele tinha uns bons oito quilos e algumas gramas.

— Está bonito! — Foi Young-mi quem disse, tocando no ombro de Baekhyun. Ele olhou para trás, sendo agraciado pelo sorriso dela. Algo em todo aquele cenário deixava o homem com uma sensação… de casa. Tanto pelo aquecedor que mantinha a sala confortável, como pela presença de Chanyeol e da Senhora Park.

O jeito que ela afagou seu ombro foi o mais próximo de um carinho materno que Baekhyun poderia se recordar.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun foi sincero quando sorriu, feliz por poder contar com as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. Se afastou para fechar a mochila quando a mão da mulher deixou de tocá-lo, a arrumando nas costas. — Chanyeol-ssi, você pode me fazer um favor? Não vou colocá-lo no carrinho porque Jongin já está aí, pode fechar e levar pra mim?

O Byun ajeitou o peso da mochila nos ombros, planejando pegar Haneul no colo, sorrindo quando o filho respondeu positivamente à sua proximidade.

— Claro, sem problemas, mas posso levá-lo no colo até lá pra você evitar carregar tanto peso. Mesmo que já esteja acostumado. Admito que só quero continuar com ele no colo. — Chanyeol falou de uma vez, rindo ao final da confissão. Baekhyun não se privou de acompanhá-lo. Concordou.

— Tudo bem, pode ser. Vamos então! Até amanhã, Young-mi, boa noite!

— Boa noite, querido.

A mulher acenou para os dois, arrumando seus moldes para poder fechar a sala para que ela e Chanyeol pudessem ir embora também. Baekhyun pegou o carrinho, o levando vazio e sendo seguido por Chanyeol e Haneul. Achou uma gracinha o escutar falar com o bebê e brincando com ele no colo durante o caminho, rindo sozinho e chamando a atenção de Jongin assim que passou pelo balcão.

Ela, que estava falando com o garoto Sehun enquanto esperava Baekhyun sair de seja lá que buraco estivesse enfiado, levantou o olhar para os fundos, a risada familiar era impossível de passar despercebida pela mulher. Ergueu as sobrancelhas quando o viu, sendo acompanhado por um homem alto e bonito que tinha Haneul nos braços. Eles pareciam harmoniosos, e o homem estava tão despreocupado que com certeza já havia feito aquilo antes.

— Jongin, desculpa a demora! — Baekhyun apressou o passo, dando um sorriso amarelo para a amiga. — Tava lavando o cabelo. Literalmente.

A risada rouca de Chanyeol fez com que a mulher o olhasse, surpresa. Baekhyun acabou olhando para trás também, tão acostumado com aquele som que sequer notou que Jongin ainda não conhecia o Park.

— Esse é o Chanyeol. Meu chefe. O Sehun eu acho que você já conheceu.— Apresentou rapidamente. Lhe entregou o carrinho já fechado, na intenção de que ela levasse o objeto para o carro, e então virou-se para o mais velho.— E essa é a Jongin, lhe falei dela, lembra?

Baekhyun pegou Haneul no colo, o barulhinho animado que saiu dos lábios dele contagiando o pai, que acabou o repetindo. Chanyeol sorriu com a cena antes de se direcionar a Jongin. A mulher era bonita e elegante, apesar de parecer jovial. De algum jeito, ela parecia muito com alguém que seria amiga de Baekhyun.

— Claro, muito prazer, Jongin. Espero que tenham uma ótima noite hoje. — Curvou-se respeitoso, recebendo o mesmo cumprimento distante. Ela sorriu também, o que foi muito simpático de sua parte.

— Obrigada, te desejo o mesmo, Chanyeol. — Ela olhou de um homem para o outro, achando divertido como eram tão diferentes e trabalhavam no mesmo lugar. Baekhyun era pequeno, Chanyeol bem alto e robusto, e Sehun tinha o rosto muito jovial, apesar de ser mais alto que seu melhor amigo. O cenário era fora do comum dentro de qualquer local de trabalho, e talvez por isso Jongin sentiu que Baekhyun estava no lugar certo para conseguir se reerguer.

— Vamos indo, não quero me atrasar. — Baekhyun suspirou pesado, ajeitando Haneul nos braços. Não queria causar uma impressão ruim ou desgostosa chegando tarde na casa dos Kim. Virou-se para Chanyeol e Sehun, com um sorrisinho amigável de sempre. — Até amanhã.

— Boa sorte, Baek. — Chanyeol se aproximou de repente, mas não foi incômodo nem para Baekhyun, nem para o bebê. Jongin ficou parada, observando o desenrolar da cena, um pouco surpresa com a intimidade óbvia entre os dois rapazes. Quando Chanyeol o envolveu com cautela pelos ombros, o canto dos lábios da mulher se curvou minimamente.

A primeira coisa que Chanyeol sentiu foi o cheiro de bebê que desprendia dos cabelos lavados de Baekhyun. Quase o apertou mais forte e quase foi óbvio enfiando o nariz nos fios úmidos só para se sentir mais perto e mais enroscado nele, mas não tinha direito e nem coragem de fazer uma coisa daquelas. Estava bom assim, sabia que o Byun não iria recusar um abraço seu e só isso já era suficiente.

— Obrigado. Mesmo. — Com uma das mãos, Baekhyun retribuiu o abraço recebido, sendo tomado pelo carinho que Chanyeol nunca deixava de transmitir. Ele acariciou seu ombro antes de afastar-se com um sorriso, e Jongin apenas fingiu que não reparou no quanto os olhos do homem eram expressivos.

Ela desconfiava que o melhor amigo estivesse encantado por demais com o chefe desde que contou algumas coisas sobre ele, e agora, mesmo que não fosse comentar nada, estava começando a pensar que era um encanto recíproco. Sempre foi uma pessoa muito observadora, não era à toa que trabalhava como jornalista crítica em redação.

Manteria suas deduções em silêncio por agora, mas com certeza precisava saber mais do ponto de vista de Baekhyun. Por isso não tardou a ir para o carro com ele, despedindo-se educadamente dos outros dois que ficaram. Parecia um ótimo lugar para trabalhar, seja pelo chefe gentil ou pelo garoto simpático que a recebeu quando chegou.

Esperou Baekhyun se aconchegar no carro enquanto o ouvia dizer que precisava comprar um carrinho de bebê novo, também colocando o cinto de segurança.

— Você pode dividir no cartão. — Deu a ideia, vendo o amigo menear a cabeça e soltar uma risadinha.

— Não tenho cartão de crédito. Vou juntar o dinheiro, acho. Não deve ser tão caro, não é?

— Usa o meu cartão, homem. Sugeri pensando em te emprestar. Compramos e você escolhe a quantidade de parcelas e tudo mais. Quero ver meu sobrinhozinho muito confortável. — Jongin olhou para trás antes de dar partida, só para olhar para Haneul e acenar para o bebê. — Você parece que vai ter um ataque de nervoso, se acalma, Baek.

— Não consigo. Não sei o que querem comigo, Nini. Já pensou se pedem a guarda de Haneul? A justiça nunca me deixaria ficar com ele, moro em um apartamento de um quarto e trabalho das nove às cinco. Sem babá e com pouca grana. — Baekhyun expôs sua angústia enquanto as ruas cheias de lojinhas e lanchonetes passavam por seus olhos. — Eles não fariam isso, não é?

— Com certeza não. E se ousarem sugerir eu não vou deixar. — Garantiu, tentando tranquilizar o amigo. — Talvez eles só queiram mesmo pedir desculpas, não foi isso o que disseram?

— Sim… Eu realmente espero que seja o caso. Acho que vou ficar feliz se Haneul tiver avós presentes.

— Vai dar tudo certo. Acho que eles só estavam machucados demais, sabe? São os pais dela… Nós dois sofremos e eles também. Mesmo que o que fizeram com você não tenha sido a melhor opção em nenhuma hipótese. — Jongin continuou falando, sabendo que Baekhyun iria gostar daquele apoio e das palavras de conforto. — Acho que querem recomeçar direito.

— Não sinto ódio deles. Fiquei triste, óbvio. Também foi muito difícil me virar sozinho. Mas não sou a pessoa que pode julgar alguém por não saber conversar com a própria dor. — Baekhyun fez carinho nos cabelos escuros de Haneul, gostando de ver como ele estava cheio de fiozinhos nascendo. — Só quero que fique tudo bem, sabe? Quero dormir com a consciência tranquila, acho que só estou conseguindo ajeitar minha vida agora e não vou gostar de empecilhos. 

Jongin continuou o escutando, até que eventualmente começaram a se aproximar da antiga casa onde o homem morava com a noiva. As ruas conhecidas atingiram o emocional de Baekhyun e ele não conseguiu continuar falando muito. A própria Jongin tinha muitas memórias por frequentar tanto a residência dos melhores amigos. Toda a nostalgia deixou os dois mais silenciosos, a música pop que tocava na rádio mesclava com a conversa monossilábica de Haneul com ele mesmo, o que colocava um sorriso ou outro no rosto dos dois adultos.

Quando Jongin estacionou o carro, Baekhyun mordiscou o lábio inferior, ansioso. Pediu para a melhor amiga guardar alguns poucos itens de Haneul na bolsa e pegou o celular e carteira para levar nos bolsos. Não queria carregar aquela mochila para todos os lados dentro da casa.

Tocou a campainha sentindo um embrulho no estômago, a fachada da casa de dois andares exatamente igual à última vez que colocou os pés ali. Haneul estava no carrinho e Jongin passou o braço pelo de Baekhyun, sorrindo para lhe dar apoio quando a porta abriu.

— Oh, queridos, podem entrar. — Foi a Senhora Kim quem disse, olhando para os três do lado de fora. — Jongin, que bom que veio também. Vou pedir que coloquem mais um prato na mesa.

— Obrigada, desculpe vir sem avisar antes.

— Não tem problema, estávamos com saudades de você também. 

Eles entraram na casa muito conhecida, tirando os sapatos na soleira da porta interior. Baekhyun sentiu um arrepio leve quando pisou na sala de estar, o vislumbre extremamente familiar o atingindo em cheio. O mesmo sofá, a mesma decoração, os mesmos porta-retratos e jarrinhos de flores.

Era tudo igual. Como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

O ex-sogro se aproximou assim que entraram, observando com um sorriso contido quando Baekhyun se aproximou com Haneul. Jongin era quase um escudo ao lado do amigo, porque mesmo que estivesse pensando positivo, não poderia descartar a possibilidade de algo ruim ser proposto.

— O jantar será servido em breve, mas… queria conversar antes. Podem ficar à vontade. — A mulher disse, as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do corpo. Baekhyun percebeu o nervosismo dela. — Ainda quero que essa seja uma segunda casa para vocês.

Jongin e Baekhyun trocaram um olhar, um entendendo perfeitamente o outro. Sem opções, sentaram no sofá grande, lado a lado. Baekhyun pegou Haneul e o colocou entre ele e Jongin, observando os Kim sentarem juntos à sua frente. Toda a situação era esquisita.

— Espero que eu não pareça rude. — O Byun disse, um dos braços envolvendo o filho que estava querendo deitar entre suas pernas e as de Jongin, brincalhão. Ele parecia confortável naquele ambiente, talvez fosse a proximidade do pai e da tia. — Mas queria que dissessem logo por qual razão me chamaram aqui. Vamos ser sinceros.

— Não foi rude, não se preocupe. — A postura relaxada do pai de Haerin fez Baekhyun acalmar um pouco os ânimos. — Como eu disse antes, queremos nos desculpar com você. Por todo o ocorrido.

Jongin deu um sorriso pequeno, satisfeita com o rumo da conversa, escutando o que o homem tinha a dizer. Costumava chamá-lo de tio na adolescência, quando ela e Haerin eram inseparáveis. Talvez ainda fossem.

Conhecia tanto aquela família que sabia quando estavam sendo sinceros, além de jamais esperar algo ruim vindo deles. Quando tudo aconteceu e ela ficou sabendo que Baekhyun tinha ido embora da casa, ficou surpresa demais. Mas não poderia dizer que não compreendia o casal de senhores.

— Me sinto muito boba por ter perdido todo o crescimento do meu neto até agora. — A voz embargada da mulher mais velha se fez presente depois que o marido tentou explicar o lado dos dois. Não era tão complicado porque boa parte do que guiou as atitudes dos dois foi a dor e o luto. Olhar para Baekhyun depois do falecimento de Haerin era um sinônimo de jogar sal na ferida, conviver com Haneul ainda mais. — Estávamos cegos.

— Não posso mentir. — Baekhyun sentiu a mão de Jongin na sua quando começou a falar. Estava emocionado, mas não ia chorar. — Eu esperei que fossem ficar comigo, quando isso não aconteceu foi difícil pra mim. Mas eu entendo…

— Eu sei que você não pode fingir que não magoamos você, mesmo que entenda nossas razões, Baekhyun. — As palavras do ex-sogro quase fizeram Baekhyun vacilar. Estava um tanto surpreso pela completa honestidade, mas aquelas duas pessoas eram muito mais parecidas com as que Baekhyun conheceu por anos do que aquelas que deixou de ver oito meses atrás. — Mas queremos conquistar sua confiança de novo. E participar da vida de Haneul.

— Acho que podemos ser uma família de novo em algum momento, tia. — Jongin quem disse, sorrindo ao final da frase. Baekhyun a olhou por poucos segundos, agradecendo a si mesmo por ter pedido a ajuda da amiga. Queria dizer algo como aquilo, mas não se sentia pronto. — Pode dar certo, não é? Vocês só precisam ser os avós que são. Me afastaram também, mas não tenho ressentimentos. Foram tempos difíceis pra todo mundo, só que eu acho que Haerin não gostaria de nos ver separados.

— Eu perdoo vocês. — Baekhyun percebeu rápido a necessidade de dizer aquilo. — Está tudo bem pra mim.

— Obrigada, querido. — A senhora Kim limpou o molhado abaixo dos olhos. Baekhyun sentiu vontade de abraçá-la. Talvez fizesse isso até o final da noite. — Posso fazer apenas um pedido? Sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas…

Baekhyun assentiu. Já tinha ideia do que seria dito por ela, e honestamente não conseguiu ver problema. O medo que sentia daquele jantar havia se dissipado por completo de seu corpo e mente. O ambiente tão cheio de lembranças bonitas também o envolvia de sentimentos bons. Parecia que Haerin estava em cada canto daquele lugar, sorrindo, feliz com o encontro de todos os presentes. Ela amava reuniões de família.

— Pode, sim.

— Posso carregar ele? Quero que ele saiba quem eu sou. — Ela olhou para o bebê, que estava todo serelepe indo para o colo de Baekhyun e puxando o tecido da camisa dele. Haneul estava feliz por algum motivo.

— Tudo bem por mim. — Baekhyun acabou rindo breve. A mão de Jongin ainda estava na sua livre, o apoiando em silêncio como ela sempre fazia, só desfazendo do contato quando ele precisou ajeitar um Haneul risonho sobre as coxas, para conseguir passá-lo para a avó com cuidado.

Deixou que a Senhora Kim se aproximasse até sentar ao seu lado, e ela ainda estava emocionada quando olhou para o rostinho tão familiar do bebê. Ele parecia muito com Baekhyun e ainda a lembrava tanto Haerin que foi impossível não querer chorar de verdade.

Estendeu os braços com cuidado, apenas para tirá-lo do colo de Baekhyun e levá-lo para o seu. Ele era um bebê grande e com bochechas gordinhas, obviamente bem cuidado, que estranhou a mudança no primeiro momento. Mas Baekhyun, que parecia ser um pai tão presente e tão carinhoso, ficou bem perto, sem impedir que a mulher tivesse seus instantes com Haneul, porém evitando uma possível agitação no bebê.

Ver o filho no colo da avó fez Baekhyun segurar o suspiro pesado, sentado no sofá onde já havia feito dezenas de maratonas de filmes, no meio da sala que costumava cruzar usando pijamas, que ainda tinha a mesma mesinha de centro e os mesmos quadros na parede.

Apesar disso e de todas as similaridades, dentro de Baekhyun tudo estava diferente. E ainda assim, parecia cada vez mais certo.

Baekhyun saiu do banho enxugando o corpo nu. Enrolou-se na toalha, indo na ponta dos pés até o quarto de Haneul para buscar uma muda de roupas dentro da cômoda que usava para guardar suas peças e se vestir rapidamente. Estava mais frio fora do quartinho e não queria e nem podia ficar doente. Já havia causado muitos imprevistos no trabalho.

Agradeceu por Haneul estar dormindo desde que Jongin o deixou em casa, com certeza cansado por passar a tarde brincando no cercadinho e ainda manter-se acordado por um bom tempo na noite. Ele já estava conseguindo engatinhar com tanta facilidade que Baekhyun queria poder parar de trabalhar o tempo todo só para filmá-lo empurrando a bolinha colorida que tinha para lá e para cá.

Era muito fofo. Mas, ainda que não pudesse ficar ao lado do bebê o tempo inteiro, precisava agradecer pela oportunidade de acompanhar esses pequenos desenvolvimentos, coisa que só era possível por ter como levá-lo para a loja. Só alguém como Chanyeol lhe daria aquela felicidade simples, permitindo a presença de Haneul desde o primeiro momento.

Pensar em Chanyeol fez Baekhyun sorrir sozinho enquanto passava um pente nos cabelos quase secos, os colocando para trás. Gostava de se sentir limpo e fresco daquela forma. Também tinha reparado que, nos últimos dias, conseguiu ganhar um pouco de peso. Fazia refeições completas no almoço porque estava tendo êxito na tarefa de voltar a cozinhar. Sua comida do dia seguinte já estava separada na geladeira, o que era incrível.

Chanyeol também o alimentava vez ou outra, por mais excêntrico que isso pudesse parecer. Ele era simplesmente um homem muito gentil e familiar. Voltava quase todos os dias com uma quentinha feita com o almoço ou com a sobremesa de casa, para Baekhyun e Sehun provarem. Ele cozinhava muito bem e com certeza fazia o melhor bolinho doce de arroz que Baekhyun já provou.

Era engraçado para os dois funcionários, mas já haviam se acostumado com o jeitinho da família Park. Baekhyun gostou de como Sehun se adaptou, ele se provava a melhor escolha desde que foi contratado. Chanyeol sempre o lembrava que estava devendo um almoço para comemorar sua chegada na loja, assim como aconteceu com Baekhyun, e que precisavam marcar logo.

O coração de Chanyeol era muito bonito.

Com uma risada breve e baixinha escapando dos lábios, Baekhyun sentiu-se quente e talvez ruborizado. Estava pensando muito no chefe nos últimos dias, mas como ele poderia ignorar uma presença tão constante e confortável? Sentia-se um bom amigo e percebeu que gostava de compartilhar coisas com o mais velho, a ideia de lhe mandar uma mensagem ou ligar para ele para contar sobre o jantar rondando a mente desde que entrou no banho.

Não sabia se seria indelicado, ponderando enquanto bebia um copo de água na cozinha. O corpo estava todo coberto por roupas largas e ele quase não sentia frio. Estava tão feliz depois do jantar, como se sua vida em quebra-cabeças estivesse se encaixando, finalmente, em cada lugarzinho correto. Era errado de sua parte querer falar sobre aquilo com Chanyeol? Ele sabia que Baekhyun estava nervoso, talvez até esperasse por novidades.

Ainda incerto, Baekhyun pegou o celular, o desbloqueando para procurar o contato de Chanyeol em sua agenda. Riu suave quando notou a formalidade que usou para salvar o número no primeiro momento, com nome e sobrenome. Não tinha mexido ou falado com ele pelo celular desde que o fez. Acabou renomeando o contato para Chanyeol-ssi, o lendo por alguns instantes.

Abriu o editor outra vez, apagando o honorífico formal. Ficou ali, encarando a tela, um rebuliço causado pelo frio estranho na barriga ao ler o nome sem nenhum indicativo que demonstrasse uma relação distante entre os dois. Foi divertido e esquisito. Porque mesmo que, dentro da sociedade hierárquica coreana, o sufixo significasse que Chanyeol não era próximo de si, Baekhyun não conseguia mais ver daquela forma desde que se habituou a chamar o chefe de _“Chanyeol-ssi”_ como uma demonstração sutil de carinho.

Divertido porque o fazia pensar em como algumas coisas podem ser muito subjetivas, já que, para Baekhyun, era muito mais pessoal usar o sufixo que não usar nenhum. Esquisito porque sabia que aquele acordo secreto de mudar o significado do vocativo era compreendido por Chanyeol. Ele sabia que era carinhoso. Sabia que Baekhyun o chamava daquela forma como uma brincadeirinha amiga e até meio fofa. E nunca reclamou.

Baekhyun digitou o honorífico de novo em segundos, para fingir que não era nada relevante e ele estava vendo coisas demais onde não existia nada. Assim que salvou o contato, tocou na tela para iniciar a chamada, lavando o copo que usou com a mão livre. Chanyeol não demorou para atender, o que surpreendeu Baekhyun por conta do horário. Eram pouco mais de dez da noite.

Minha nossa, estava ligando para Chanyeol tarde daquele jeito.

— Alô? — Ouviu a voz rouca do outro lado da linha, ficando sem palavras por um momento. — Baek? Aconteceu algo?

— Oi… Não, não aconteceu nada de ruim. — Baekhyun se apressou para responder. Apoiou o corpo na pia, olhando para o piso do assoalho da sua casa. Precisava lustrar ou encerar aquilo. — Me diz que não acordei você.

— Não acordou. — A risada de Chanyeol por ligação era ainda mais bonita. O estômago de Baekhyun revirou e a pior parte era que ele estava começando a compreender suas reações corporais. — Estou esperando minha mãe ligar para ir buscá-la. Acredita que ela está há horas numa noite de mahjong com as amigas? Me sinto em uma ironia do destino.

— O filho acordado esperando para buscar a mãe. — Baekhyun acabou rindo também. Ainda estava apoiado na bancada de aço, nervoso sem nem ter certeza do motivo. — Que bom que já tava acordado, então. Só liguei porque… nossa, espero que não seja inconveniente.

A última frase foi dita tão baixinho que Baekhyun até pensou que Chanyeol não escutaria.

— Não está, na verdade eu gostei… Quer dizer, sabe? — Pigarreou. Baekhyun apertou o inox gelado que revestia a pia, o coração saltando no peito. Meu Deus. — Quero dizer que foi legal você ligar, pra me contar sobre hoje, não é? Algo assim.

— Sim, isso mesmo. Quis ligar por causa do jantar e tudo mais. Deu tudo certo, na verdade. Te falei que tava meio com medo, mas no fim das contas eles só queriam pedir desculpas. Querem participar da vida de Haneul, querem ver fotos e fazer aniversários pra ele. — No meio da fala, a voz de Baekhyun foi ganhando uma entonação terna, suave e melodiosa. Ele não percebeu, mas Chanyeol sentiu o peito esquentar do outro lado da linha. 

— Isso é ótimo, Baek.

— Haneul vai ter avós. Estou muito emocionado, puxa. Nunca pensei que ele teria alguém além de mim e Jongin. E agora a gente tem... você, sua mãe… Sehun. E os avós dele. Nem acredito. — Ele fungou baixinho quando notou que começou a se emocionar de verdade, e então soltou uma risada anasalada. — Eu choro demais.

— Você é uma pessoa boa e sensível. Qual o problema em se emocionar? Eu também ficaria assim. — Chanyeol falava em pausas confortáveis. A voz dele era como um abraço quentinho. Sentiu falta do abraço do Park por um momento, assustando-se com a própria mente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, quieto. Chanyeol percebeu o silêncio e continuou falando. — Choro em todos os Natais. E no Ano Novo especialmente.

— Sério? Puxa. — Ele ainda estava meio choroso, mas calmo o suficiente para não derramar lágrimas ou ser interrompido por soluços. Ao menos, estava emocionado por algo bom daquela vez. — Eu já chorei no Natal, mas não foi legal. Foi quando saí de casa. Nunca tinha passado sem meus pais. Sabe? Toda aquela coisa. Fiquei meio bêbado e acabei chorando a festa toda no colo de Jongin e Haerin.

Baekhyun caminhou enquanto falava, desligando a luz da parte da cozinha. Agora apenas uma lâmpada mais fraca iluminava a sala.

— Meio bêbado. — Chanyeol pontuou, risonho.

— Isso mesmo, Park. Nunca vai me ver totalmente bêbado. Espero que nem meio, na verdade. — Acabou rindo, muito tranquilo. — Pode esperar um pouco enquanto arrumo minha cama?

— Claro.

Baekhyun agradeceu, deixando o celular de lado para conseguir abrir o sofá-cama e ajeitar o travesseiro que usava, assim como o lençol e o cobertor que deixava sempre dobrado e organizado. Só pegou o telefone de novo quando se enrolou inteiro na manta quentinha, aconchegando-se na cama. Por um instante, lhe ocorreu o pensamento de que iria dormir falando com Chanyeol. Não foi ruim.

Soltou um suspiro, levando o celular à orelha outra vez.

— Pronto. — Um breve silêncio os envolveu, a ligação embalada pela respiração um do outro. Baekhyun notou que não tinha mais um motivo específico para falar com ele, mas não sentiu vontade de encerrar a chamada. — Você disse que chora no Ano Novo. — Lembrou. Chanyeol riu do outro lado, ricocheteando em um arrepio na pele de Baekhyun.

— Sim. Mas não no ocidental. Choro no Festival Lunar. É muito bonito, sempre vamos. Eu, mamãe, meus irmãos e a família toda. Depois voltamos para casa para fazer as orações, mas aí já estou bem controlado.

— Você é muito doce, Chanyeol-ssi. — Baekhyun deixou escapar, arregalando os olhos quando se deu conta. O mais velho ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos que preocuparam o Byun, mas o coração do homem derreteu assim que ouviu a voz de Chanyeol outra vez. Deveria começar a se preocupar com aquelas reações?

— Obrigado.

— Não consegui ir a nenhum feriado ainda… Perdi o Chuseok, fiquei um pouco triste. Gosto muito. Ainda não sei como vou fazer para os próximos, mas não quero perder também.

— Você pode ir conosco para o Festival. Se quiser, claro. Essas coisas são boas para se comemorar com família e amigos.

— Eu adoraria… — Foi quase um sussurro. Baekhyun não estava se reconhecendo. — Vou ter que falar com Jongin antes, poderia levá-la? Não quero me aproveitar da sua boa vontade.

— Claro que pode, por mim está ótimo. Se quiser pode passar o Natal com a gente também. Minha mãe ama casa cheia, vai adorar. Vou gostar da sua companhia.

Baekhyun quase afundou no travesseiro, sem saber lidar com o que estava sentindo. Não quis nomear absolutamente nada no momento. Foi desesperador reconhecer os sinais que mandava a si mesmo.

— Vou pensar sobre isso. É o primeiro Natal de Haneul.

— Pense com carinho. Mas antes disso, tem meu aniversário, em novembro. Você está convidado também.

— Oh, sério? Quando?

— Dia vinte e sete. Não se preocupe com formalidades, vamos fazer uma coisa pequena aqui, um almoço no sábado, enfim. Ainda não resolvi tudo sobre isso, não quero pensar que estou ficando velho.

Baekhyun riu, se policiando quando percebeu que a risada saiu alta demais. Estava encolhido na cama, o celular quase grudado no ouvido porque não queria parar de se sentir próximo de Chanyeol. Era como um sinônimo de proteção.

— Não está, não pense assim. Está na flor da idade... 

— Está dizendo isso porque ainda não chegou nos trinta. Vai ficar desesperado quando acontecer, tenho certeza. — Garantiu. Deu para notar que ele estava brincando pelo tom de voz. Baekhyun não era bem a pessoa que gostava de falar ao telefone, e aquela ligação ia contra tudo o que achou que não apreciava. — Mas acho que você vai reparar mais no crescimento de Haneul que na sua idade. É uma boa distração.

— Não é? — A risada foi baixinha dessa vez. Chanyeol o acompanhou. Parecia que ele estava ali, bem na frente de Baekhyun, deitado no outro canto do sofá-cama. — Quero que ele cresça feliz… Acho que vou conseguir fazer isso acontecer. Acho que é por isso que fiquei tão aliviado depois do jantar de hoje.

— Ele vai ser, tenho certeza. Tem sorte de ter um pai como você.

— Você me dá muitos créditos… Mas obrigado. É uma coisa que me dá muito medo às vezes. Não ter sido suficiente pra ele, quero dizer. Acho que fiz o meu melhor, mas e se isso não for tudo o que eu precisava ser? É tudo difícil.

— Qualquer pessoa que passa por você consegue sentir como é dedicado e suficiente, Baek. Não fique pensando assim…

Chanyeol continuou tentando lhe dizer palavras boas e bonitas, e Baekhyun não soube fazer nada além de agradecer pelo apoio, ainda enrolado nos lençóis e trocando todas aquelas confissões com o mais velho. E sentindo-se abraçado por ele. E querendo tanto que a sensação fosse para o plano real, porque a falta dos toques carinhosos de Chanyeol acabou tomando conta dos pensamentos do menor de novo.

Era louco. Definitivamente tinha perdido a cabeça.

— Não sei porque ainda me surpreendo com o quanto você é bom comigo. — Acabou dizendo. Até aquele momento, não sabia que estava segurando as palavras. Mas foi bom deixá-las escapar. — Com todo mundo, na verdade. Você é tão bondoso... 

— Só com as pessoas que merecem, nem todo mundo. — Chanyeol corrigiu baixinho. A voz dele era muito gostosa e aconchegante quando era soprada e rouquenha.

— Obrigado por me incluir nesse grupo. Vou honrar meu título. — Baekhyun apertou o cobertor, o deixando ainda mais perto. O coração estava batendo rápido e ele estava falando baixinho, como um segredo que estava guardando de si mesmo. — Sua mãe ainda não ligou? O que estava fazendo para se entreter enquanto esperava?

— Assistindo uma novela…

— Você gosta? Eu gostava de ver… tem um tempo que mal ligo a televisão — confessou, olhando para a TV pequena e desligada por cima do ombro.

— É bom pra passar o tempo. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer hoje até você ligar. — O coração de Baekhyun enlouqueceu no peito. — Você é uma boa companhia pra mim.

— Me sinto honrado. — As bochechas estavam queimando e Baekhyun não sabia se era por vergonha ou por estar sorrindo há tanto tempo. — Podemos conversar até ela ligar, se você quiser.

— Está ótimo pra mim.

Baekhyun agarrou os lençóis. Não lembrava da última vez que sentiu tantas sensações e talvez por isso fosse tão difícil para ele admitir ou perceber quando começou a notar cada uma delas.

Como seria capaz de suportar aquele frio na barriga sem explicações? Ele sequer tinha o direito de ficar daquele jeito por conta de outra pessoa? Até que ponto era uma desonra? Em que momento passou a ser uma loucura? Não estava preparado. Não tinha como garantir que estaria algum dia.

Mas, naquela noite, conversou com Chanyeol como se estivesse. Num lapso dentro do que pode ser tempo e espaço, Baekhyun era livre e seguro para trocar palavras doces com outro homem pelo telefone, tarde da noite, escutando aquela voz calma e quente até dormir sem se dar conta. Podia ser guiado ao sono pela risada baixa de Chanyeol, afundando no mar onírico enquanto ainda o escutava falar sobre desenhos animados que via com os sobrinhos.

A imagem era bonita. Baekhyun dormiu sorrindo.

O ressonar baixinho que Baekhyun soprava ao dormir precisou de algum tempo para ser reconhecido por Chanyeol. Estava falando sobre um filme do _Studio Ghibli_ quando escutou, abafado, um ronronar leve e o farfalhar de lençóis. Baekhyun havia dormido durante a ligação e ainda estava com ela ativa quando se moveu na cama. Chanyeol até pôde imaginar o celular se perdendo entre o cobertor pela movimentação do mais novo.

Ele tirou o aparelho do ouvido e olhou rápido para o objeto, sem saber o que fazer. Sentia-se perdido dentro da própria casa, sabendo que Baekhyun pegou no sono ouvindo sua voz. Levou o celular até a orelha de novo, ainda escutando o sono meio agitado do Byun, tão sincronizado com a bagunça que morava dentro de si que Chanyeol até cobriu os lábios para não gritar.

Inspirou e expirou, uma, duas vezes, acompanhando a respiração de Baekhyun até acalmar o coração dentro do peito, muito afetado por toda aquela situação, desde o momento em que o telefone tocou até a hora que percebeu que o mais novo dormia. Mal podia acreditar. Não queria estar se dando a esperança que estava ameaçando tomar conta de si, meu Deus.

— Boa noite, Baek. — Murmurou, pertinho do microfone, esperando mais alguns segundos antes de desligar e deixar o aparelho de lado.

Não sabia mais o que estava passando na televisão e não conseguiu nem prestar atenção, voltando para o mundo apenas quando o nome da mãe apareceu na tela do celular. A atendeu no automático, pegando as chaves e desligando as coisas em casa para ir buscá-la no encontro de amigas.

Tirar Baekhyun dos seus pensamentos seria uma tarefa muito complicada depois daquela noite.


	9. Organza

O calendário arrastava junto às folhas durante os ventos do outono enquanto Chanyeol e Baekhyun pareciam mais próximos a cada dia. Era óbvio para qualquer pessoa que prestasse atenção nos dois por alguns minutos. Talvez até fosse ridiculamente claro para ambos, ainda que jamais falassem em voz alta, porém expressassem tudo com os olhos gentis e os toques ternos.

Eles se abraçavam antes de ir embora como um costume que acabou sendo criado dentro da loja. Não era exclusivo dos dois, mas havia pequenos detalhes que tornavam o momento deles diferente de quando a segunda pessoa era Sehun ou Young-mi, seja o afago nas costas ou o tempo que passavam atados um ao outro, com um sorriso nos lábios.

A simplicidade e a breve inocência dos homens construíam os comportamentos carinhosos como mãos que moldavam argila, curva por curva, com o cuidado necessário para fazer da peça a melhor possível. E isso levava tempo. E demandava atenção e cautela, a cada parte esculpida. Chanyeol e Baekhyun davam forma aos sentimentos através de pequenas coisas.

Como, por exemplo, a vontade de agradar, sem nenhuma razão aparente, expressa pelo Byun ao chegar para o trabalho com uma sacola de papel levada pelas alças. Ele se aproximou do balcão que Chanyeol arrumava com os vasinhos pequenos de flores que comprou para decorar, com um sorriso adorável no rosto.

— Bom dia! — Saudou, recebendo o mesmo cumprimento do mais velho. Chanyeol sempre o olhava daquele jeito, como se pudesse transbordar cuidado. Era o que Baekhyun sentia quando os olhos grandes piscavam em sua direção, um sorriso no canto dos lábios e as sobrancelhas levemente juntas. — Trouxe uma coisa pra você. Pra todo mundo, na verdade, enfim.

A correção foi automática, mas a intenção acabou ficando no ar pelo ato falho cometido anteriormente. Baekhyun não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso amarelo.

— Sério? O quê? — Surpreso, Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas tão expressivas, espiando a sacola quando Baekhyun a colocou sobre o tampo do balcão alto. — O que é isso?

Divididas entre vasilhas descartáveis que Baekhyun conseguiu achar em unidade no mercado, estavam porções generosas de comida. Ele preparou almoço para todo mundo além de si mesmo, porque sentiu vontade. Não teve nem que se explicar quando decidiu, aleatoriamente, comprar o dobro dos ingredientes e fazer o prato em uma quantidade maior, pensando nos amigos. E em como Chanyeol gostava de comida tradicional.

— Trouxe o almoço. — Deu de ombros. — É _bibimbap_ … fiz muito. Coloquei pra todo mundo. Gosto de fazer do jeito antigo, sabe? Acho que fica mais saboroso que separado. 

— Ah, nossa! — Chanyeol até que estava sentindo o cheirinho do tempero quando tirou uma das quentinhas. Dava até para notar a temperatura morna, o que indicava que Baekhyun só misturou os ingredientes e finalizou a preparação antes de sair de casa. — É como eu gosto também. Obrigado, Baek, não precisava ter esse trabalho.

— Ah, eu sempre digo que você não precisa e isso não te impede de me alimentar quase todo dia. Quis retribuir. Podemos almoçar juntos aqui hoje, vai ser bom. — Baekhyun falava com naturalidade e sem nenhuma vergonha. Gostou de ter sua proposta recebida com um sorriso. — Também quero ver se o Sehun aprende a parar de almoçar sanduíches.

Eles pareciam no próprio mundo. Nem mesmo Haneul, que estava roçando o mordedor mole nos dentinhos que começavam a crescer, fazia com que a cena fosse menos harmoniosa. Na verdade, a presença dele quase completava o cenário perfeitamente.

Talvez o comum não fosse o coração estar batendo rápido como estava, Chanyeol pensou enquanto olhava para o bebê fofo e para o pai dele, um homem tão bonito — por dentro, especificamente, pois por fora já era normal para o Park lidar com tanta beleza natural e espontânea. A questão era que Baekhyun havia notado que ele gostava de comida caseira e tradicional e pensou nisso quando teve a ideia de cozinhar. Se sentiu bem com aquela informação.

Não via a hora do intervalo para o almoço chegar e poder provar o que ele preparou. Mesmo que fosse uma coisa tão simples como retribuição para as diversas vezes em que Chanyeol levou algo para ele, foi impossível para o mais velho não ficar feliz e tocado com o gesto.

Sentia, dentro de si, mais uma curva sendo moldada. Se apaixonava um pouco mais a cada uma delas e estava muito ciente disso.

— Bom dia! Ainda cheguei no horário, não é? — A voz arrastada de Oh Sehun surgiu no local, chamando atenção. Ele tinha um tom diferente de voz, muito característico. Estava carregando algum instrumento musical dentro de uma capa colorida. — Desculpe se atrasei, esqueci o _ukulele_ e tive que voltar em casa depois que já tinha virado a esquina.

— Está tudo bem, acabamos de chegar. — Chanyeol o tranquilizou, olhando para as mãos ocupadas do garoto. — Ukulele? Não sabia que você tocava.

— É… hoje vou sair com uns colegas da faculdade. Um luau ou algo assim, e aí me pediram pra levar. Posso guardar aqui? — Acanhado, ele coçou a nuca. Baekhyun achava o garoto parecido com o que já foi um dia na adolescência. Ele era tímido… mas se esforçava para se comunicar. — Não posso nem furar porque fiquei responsável.

— Você não precisa ir a lugar nenhum se não quiser, Sehun. — Chanyeol aconselhou. — Só não deixe de se divertir, então pense sobre o que é medo e o que é vontade. E claro que pode guardar, vou colocar lá dentro.

Baekhyun olhou para o Park por um momento, o canto dos lábios levantado. Gostava dos valores que Chanyeol exibia em diversas falas e atitudes. Alguns deles faziam o menor pensar em como ele seria um pai muito bom.

— Eu concordo. — Deu força ao discurso do chefe, afagando o ombro do mais jovem entre eles, com exceção de Haneul. — Ainda bem que trouxe seu almoço hoje, se sair daqui só com um _sanduba_ na barriga vai cair duro na areia. Sortudo.

Sehun não entendeu até que Chanyeol explicasse sobre a surpresa de Baekhyun, agradecendo e gostando da ideia. De certa forma, finalmente teriam o almoço atrasado para comemorar a chegada dele na loja, então acabou esperando ansiosamente também.

A vontade de fazer aquela pequena reunião acontecer fez com que eles trabalhassem bem humorados. Baekhyun até arranjou um tempinho pela manhã para ir ver o filho brincando com a bola e o tapete, as mãozinhas que faziam o brinquedo rolar também sentindo as texturas dos tecidos que Chanyeol costurou com tanto cuidado. Baekhyun ainda ficava meio bobo quando lembrava do quanto aquele presente era bom para Haneul.

Ele só não fazia ideia de como era bom para Chanyeol ver que ajudou daquela forma. Independente do quanto sabia gostar de Baekhyun, porque faria aquilo mesmo que o sentimento fosse outro. Queria que Haneul ficasse confortável e se preocupava com o bem-estar de um ser humano tão pequeno que dependia muito de outras pessoas. E Baekhyun sempre foi tão sozinho para se virar para fazer tudo funcionar que vê-lo calmo e sorrindo para o filho sentado no cercadinho era um combustível para o mais velho.

Quando decidiram fechar a loja para que todos almoçassem juntos, Chanyeol fez questão de juntar cadeiras da copa na sala de costura para que Baekhyun pudesse estar de olho em Haneul e aproveitando daqueles minutos junto dele, além do conforto do maior espaço para todos, é claro. No meio tempo, foi aprendendo a controlar a vontade de encarar o homem o tempo inteiro, distraindo-se com a conversa de Sehun sobre música.

A comida estava deliciosa, também. Baekhyun usou todos os ingredientes tradicionais de bibimbap caseiro e apimentado. Sem a menor gourmetização que alguns restaurantes costumavam oferecer e sem molho industrializado. Era desse jeitinho que Chanyeol gostava, o menor estava certo. Saber que Baekhyun reparou bem no que apreciava deixou o peito do Park quentinho.

Young-mi e Sehun também elogiaram a comida, deixando Baekhyun envergonhado com tantos comentários bons. Modéstia à parte, ele sabia cozinhar direitinho, porém Chanyeol era muito melhor naquele aspecto, com certeza. Ainda assim estava feliz por agradar todos, acompanhando a interação dos amigos enquanto também matava sua fome.

— E você sabe tocar mais alguma coisa? — Curioso, Chanyeol se entreteu na conversa, levando mais comida à boca depois. Sehun assentiu.

— Violão e bateria. Eu gosto mais da bateria, na verdade.

— Uau, isso é muito legal. — Baekhyun disse, soando animado. Chanyeol não conseguiu não o achar adorável. — Não sei tocar nenhum instrumento, mas nunca tentei aprender também.

— O ukulele é muito fácil. São poucos acordes. — Sehun explicou brevemente, o interesse de Chanyeol crescendo. Ele já tinha brincado com um ou outro ukulele na vida, mas não possuía um. No entanto, se dava bem com violão e piano, e gostava de aprender mais coisas sempre que possível.

— Você pode me emprestar hoje? Pela tarde! — O Park não segurou a língua, mas também não via nada demais no pedido. Sehun tampouco, porque concordou. — Ah, obrigado! Vou tentar aprender alguma coisa. Acabo esquecendo desse hobby com tantas preocupações, faz tempo que não toco nada especial.

— Você vai conseguir, hyung. Acho que até Baekhyun hyung conseguiria também!

— Não sei, não… — Baekhyun riu — Eu sou realmente péssimo. Mas seria legal, já li em muitos lugares que música é bom pros bebês. Coloco algumas coisas que gosto pra tocar baixinho em casa às vezes, já coloquei ele pra dormir assim.

O sorriso de Baekhyun com a lembrança fez todos os presentes sentirem o carinho do pai com o filho. Young-mi gostava muito de perceber todo o cuidado do Byun com o neném, ele era alguém muito precioso.

— É ótimo, eu cantei pra todos os meus pequenos. — A mulher disse, a mão indo de encontro ao braço de Chanyeol para lhe fazer um afago leve. — Chanyeol gostava muito da voz da mamãe.

— Não me deixe constrangido na frente de todo mundo, mãe. Minha nossa… — O Park enfiou mais uma porção pequena de comida na boca, meio envergonhado. Baekhyun o achou uma gracinha, a expressão suavizando. E Sehun riu baixinho.

— Meu pai é músico. Ele tocava pra mim, cresci pegando gosto pela coisa, mas não é uma carreira que quero seguir. — Aos poucos, o garoto se soltava cada vez mais. Naquele momento, já estava muito mais integrado que na semana que chegou.

Eles todos conversavam como se tivessem tempo de passar a tarde inteira ali, enrolando para voltar ao trabalho por poucos minutos, até onde foi possível. Baekhyun não conseguia abandonar a ideia de que uma pequena família se formava dentro daquela loja, e algum lugar dentro de si sabia que aquela era a mais pura verdade.

Nem mesmo o som leve que Chanyeol fazia atrás do balcão era incômodo, porque ele tinha uma boa ideia de como funcionava um instrumento de corda e a facilidade com a qual ele aprendeu quatro acordes básicos foi ridícula. Ele parou vez ou outra para finalizar o atendimento, é claro, mas nenhum cliente se mostrou incomodado com a música ambiente.

Baekhyun gostou de testemunhar um tanto do lado musical do homem, curioso sobre aquilo desde que ele comentou sobre, sem nem saber o motivo. Estava sempre curioso sobre Chanyeol, por mais desconcertante que isso pudesse ser. Não conseguia conter a vontade de aprender sobre ele, compartilhar informações, poder saber pequenas coisas como sabor de sorvete favorito ou bebida que mais gostava de tomar. Se sentir próximo de outras formas, era essa a razão.

Por isso gostou de o ouvir tentar tocar cada nota, ainda mais depois que ele passou a dedilhar a música de fato, até reconhecendo o ritmo de algum lugar que não lembraria no momento, fazendo seu trabalho enquanto era levado pelo toque leve do ukulele e cantarolava baixinho com murmúrios provavelmente incorretos. O clima era simplesmente gostoso e acolhedor, e aquela foi mais uma das vezes em que Baekhyun não sentiu pressa de ir embora do trabalho.

Era uma sensação muito boa. E ele sequer precisava fingir que estava enrolando para arrumar os pertences porque todo mundo fazia o mesmo quase todos os dias.

Guardando os lencinhos umedecidos de Haneul na mochila, Baekhyun escutava a conversa de Sehun com Young-mi, estavam falando de costura e bordado. Sorriu, especialmente depois que Chanyeol parou ao seu lado porque foi excluído do papo animado sem querer. Ele ainda estava com o ukulele nas mãos, mas não iniciou a conversa falando de música.

— Ei, Baek, você vai querer carona hoje?

— Não precisa, Chanyeol. Mas obrigado. — O gesto era muito gentil, mesmo que Baekhyun não encontrasse necessidade de incomodar daquela forma. Já estava feliz por Chanyeol se preocupar em oferecer.

— Tem certeza? Sabe que não me importaria.

— Absoluta! — Garantiu. Estava risonho. — Ainda está cedo e Haneul pode passear um pouquinho.

— Ah, é verdade. Ele gosta quando caminha com ele?

Baekhyun assentiu, sem refrear a vontade de começar a contar sobre Haneul conquistando basicamente todas as pessoas que passavam por eles, sendo escutado por um Chanyeol atento. Só foram interrompidos quando a voz de Sehun chamou atenção, ainda que não tenha sido nada incômodo.

— Chanyeol hyung, conseguiu aprender, não foi? Eu disse que era fácil. — Ele se aproximou animado. Baekhyun sorriu para o garoto antes de terminar de fechar a mochila. Tinha alguma coisa muito bonita em observar como Sehun e Chanyeol se davam bem.

— Consegui! Vou tocar pra vocês, escutem só. — Ajeitando o ukulele nos braços, Chanyeol se preparou para tocar. No entanto, olhou para Haneul por segundos antes de decidir virar na direção do bebê. Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, a pontinha de ternura começando a dar as caras quando percebeu o que o Park estava fazendo.

Ele começou a tocar a mesma música de mais cedo, brincando com Haneul ao balançar o corpo de leve. E ainda que estivesse ouvindo a risada baixinha de Sehun ao fundo e algumas palmas que Young-mi estalava, Baekhyun não conseguiu tirar os olhos do homem mais velho e de Haneul, que parou tudo o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção nos acordes que soavam pelo cômodo.

A admiração era óbvia, dessa vez, Baekhyun sabia como seus olhos estavam brilhando. Ter noção de como estava se sentindo borbulhar por Chanyeol lhe causava bastante medo, além de tudo, mas não conseguia se conter, ainda mais quando ele era tão bom e amável com seu filho. Haneul adorava Chanyeol e Baekhyun estava começando a achar que conseguia gostar mais que o bebê.

Sentiu-se derreter como um caramelo quando Haneul riu para o Park, todo envolvido com a música animada. Não conseguia acreditar em como Chanyeol era incrível e como fazia de tudo para agradar o pequeno Byun. E o Byun maior, também. Não conseguia esquecer nunca de tudo o que recebeu de carinho por parte do mais velho.

E ver seu filho recebendo tanto cuidado quanto era… emocionante. Fazia seu coração pular no peito e sua cabeça o trair pensando demais em como estava gostando do chefe. Gostando de jeitos perigosos, porque agora não tinha condição de mentir para si mesmo e fingir que o que sentia por Chanyeol era menos intenso ou irreal.

Naquele momento, só conseguia se descrever como um bobo. Pela cena, pelo homem. Um completo bobo emocionado e, cada vez mais, moldado com pequenas porções de felicidade.

E definitivamente precisava parar e tomar conta do que estava sentindo antes que fosse tarde demais. Ou incontrolável demais.

— Isso é sério? — A voz de Baekhyun estava carregada de decepção, ele nem sabia disfarçar. A atendente da loja até sentiu um pouco de pena dele quando assentiu. — Não acredito.

Depois de passear um pouquinho, Baekhyun estava em uma das lojas de bebês do shopping, com Jongin em seu encalço, muito animada com Haneul no colo e todas aquelas coisas que ela podia comprar de presente para ele, como uma boa madrinha coruja. Ele tinha planos de comprar o carrinho novo com bebê-conforto, feliz por ter condições de pagar, mesmo parcelado. Talvez por isso ficou tão decepcionado quando recebeu a notícia.

Haneul já era grandinho demais e em pouco tempo seria desconfortável usar o bebê conforto em viagens de carro. Agora que ele finalmente poderia comprar um. Frustrante.

— Mas você pode comprar a cadeirinha, pode usar a mesma até uns quatro ou cinco anos, dependendo do tamanho e peso dele até lá. — Tentando ajudar, a atendente mostrou a opção, deixando Baekhyun ainda mais desgostoso. Não tinha carro, não iria enfiar uma cadeirinha no de Jongin e ser incômodo daquela forma.

— Eu precisava mesmo do bebê-conforto, cadeirinha não dá… Obrigado, ainda assim, vou pensar no que fazer. — Não era culpa da mulher, afinal de contas, então Baekhyun curvou-se breve para ela em agradecimento, indo atrás de Jongin e balançando a cabeça ao vê-la enfurnada na sessão de roupinhas.

— E aí, viu o preço? Tudo certo? — Ela estava sorrindo, mas a expressão mudou assim que notou o rosto cabisbaixo do amigo. — Que foi?

— Não serve mais pra ele. Quer dizer, em uns dois meses ele perde e eu nem vou ter terminado de pagar. — Baekhyun passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando encontrar uma solução. Não tinha grana para comprar um carrinho novo e uma cadeirinha separadamente. E não aguentava mais carregar aquele carrinho pesado para todo lado, precisava de um melhor. — Pra carro tem que ser a cadeirinha agora.

— E qual o problema?

— Não tenho nem carro nem dinheiro. — Era até meio cômico. Baekhyun acabou rindo. — Nem invente de propor o que está pensando.

— Mas Baek! É só colocar no meu carro e a gente divide o valor.

— Não… Eu queria conseguir fazer isso sozinho. Eu sei que parece orgulho bobo, mas ele é meu filho. — Baekhyun tentou explicar. — Eu preciso conseguir fazer algumas coisas por ele. Quando eu puder comprar uma cadeirinha eu penso nessa ideia, mas também não quero ocupar seu carro assim… não sei.

— Olhe bem, você disse que iria precisar de uns quatrocentos mil wons. Vamos ver um carrinho novo e eu tenho certeza que vai sobrar. Podemos gastar até uns seiscentos e eu pago o restante, Baek, por favor. Nunca consegui dar muitos presentes pra ele. — Jongin fez um beicinho, tentando amolecer o coração de Baekhyun. O homem suspirou, rendido.

— Certo, mas nada de cadeirinha. É inútil pra você, Jongin. Pode comprar outras coisas, tudo bem?

— Você é muito cabeça dura! — Ralhou. — Mas tá, tudo bem. Não vai poder reclamar de mais nada que eu comprar, entendeu bem? Meu neném merece todos os presentes da _dinda_ , não merece?

Ela brincou com Haneul, o ajeitando no colo. Baekhyun tinha escolhido sair sem o carrinho porque seu plano era levá-lo para casa no novo. Que ainda precisava escolher, já que sua opção anterior foi descartada.

Pediu ajuda para a atendente para isso, também, ouvindo o bolso pedir socorro com os preços altos dos carrinhos chiques. Talvez ir no shopping não tivesse sido a melhor ideia, mas foi a única possível num domingo, então suportou ouvir todas as vantagens de um modelo de última geração com um sorriso de desespero na cara.

Seu coração só acalmou quando os preços foram diminuindo, assim como o entusiasmo da mulher que o auxiliava, provavelmente por ele estar tomando muito do seu tempo. Mas ele começou a gostar mais da ideia de um carrinho novo quando viu um modelo reclinável e visualmente prático. Não tinha toda a estrutura pesada dos outros e, pelo que dizia na caixa demonstrativa, fechava praticamente inteiro. Aquilo o ajudaria muito, com certeza.

E era fofo, também. Clarinho e com estampa de girafinhas, o que o lembrou do quartinho de Haneul. Além de custar menos que duzentos mil wons.

— Nini, olha esse. — Sussurrou para a amiga, sorrindo amarelo para a atendente em seguida. — É bonitinho né? Dá pra deitar.

— Achei fofo. O que mais ele tem? — Jongin olhou para a atendente.

— Ah, pode levar com o bebê para a frente da rua ou de frente pra você. — Ela explicou, pegando o mostruário para demonstrar como virava o carrinho. Parecia fácil, tinha um bolsinho para levar pertences e era bem acolchoado. Com fivelas de segurança, também. — A cobertura é maior pra proteger de sol e chuva.

— Perfeito. Hoje mesmo parece que vai chover. Amei. — Decidido, Baekhyun bateu uma palma, fato que arrancou uma risadinha de Haneul. — Ele gostou do presente do papai, não gostou? Daqui a pouco já vai poder usar. Meu Deus, estou animado agora.

— Eu também, já viu quanta roupinha tem aqui? Vou comprar umas duzentas. — Jongin comentou, recebendo um olhar de repreensão de Baekhyun. — Eu disse que você não ia poder reclamar.

— Chata. Tudo bem, vamos precisar de uma cestinha. Sem exageros. E deixa que eu compro roupinhas, tenho mais duzentos de sobra com o valor do carrinho. — Estava aliviado, sem dúvidas. — Escolhe outras coisas, certo?

— Nada vai me parar agora.

Jongin não poupou esforços para agradar o sobrinho, mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse segurando a onda dela o máximo que pôde. Gostava de presentes, é claro, mas não tinha intenção que a amiga gastasse tanto por conta de Haneul. A deixou escolher uma coisa ou outra, mas em algum momento ela não permitiu que ele se metesse mais. Queria fazer surpresa.

Sem escolhas, não fez mais interrupções, colocando na sua conta alguns conjuntos novos, porque Haneul perdia peças muito rápido, tanto por crescer como por manchas que não saíam por nada no mundo.

No fim da brincadeira toda, entre roupinhas, capa de chuva e mosquiteiro, dividiu trezentos e cinquenta mil wons em sete parcelas, morrendo por prender o limite de Jongin no cartão por sete longos meses. Mas era melhor assim que arriscar não conseguir pagar uma parcela maior na data certa. E ela também não reclamou, o fazendo sair da loja antes de pagar os presentes que escolheu para que ele não soubesse o que eram antes da hora.

Baekhyun aproveitou para colocar Haneul no carrinho novo e cheiroso, as sacolas no chão enquanto o ajeitava no lugar, achando confortável depois de testar tudo com as mãos. Travou as fivelas de segurança e quase morreu de fofura quando o observou todo protegidinho ali, ainda mais sabendo que poderia deitá-lo também.

Estava tirando fotos quando Jongin saiu cheia de sacolas.

— Não diga uma palavra. Em casa te mostro tudo, agora vamos almoçar porque eu estou com fome. Quer comprar comida e levar? Melhor, né?

— Você é muito teimosa! — Reclamou, mas no fundo, agradecia a ela. — Vamos comprar sim, vai ser péssimo rodar por aqui com tantas coisas na mão, e essas cadeirinhas do shopping são muito desconfortáveis pra ele.

— Teimoso é você, homem. Me deixe ser madrinha em paz, o Haneul vai amar tudinho que eu comprei e você também. — Ela lhe direcionou uma piscadela. Baekhyun não tinha argumentos, porque a mulher acatou seu pedido no fim das contas e não comprou a cadeirinha.

Eles compraram macarrão de três tipos diferentes, seguindo para a casa de Baekhyun com o carro cheio de compras. E o Byun quase chorou de emoção com a facilidade para fechar o carrinho novo para colocar no porta-malas. Aquilo seria um grande alento em sua vida cotidiana.

Quando chegaram em casa, Jongin não deixou que Baekhyun pegasse nenhum presente até depois que almoçassem, o ajudando a alimentar Haneul e dando muita risada da cara de derrota dele toda vez que o bebê sujava alguma coisa. Mas ele estava rindo tanto naquela manhã e início de tarde que o coração do pai ficava mais quentinho que outra coisa.

— Preciso falar com você. — Baekhyun limpou a boquinha de Haneul com o lencinho, usando a colher para lhe dar mais uma porção pequena. Ele já comia direito no finalzinho da guerra, o problema era começar. — É importante.

— Credo, fiquei nervosa. O que aconteceu?

— Não vou falar até me mostrar o que aprontou na loja. — Ergueu as sobrancelhas, satisfeito ao ver a incredulidade estampada no rosto dela. — Aprendi a fazer chantagem com você.

— Maldito! Sabe que sou curiosa. — Ela levantou, deixando Baekhyun rindo, enquanto raspava o pratinho de plástico com a última colherada. Tirou o terceiro babador que iria perder para as manchas, limpando o corpinho do bebê. O deixou apenas de fralda para comer.

O levando no colo depois de arrumar tudo, pegou a blusinha de mangas compridas para vesti-lo no sofá que estava metade ocupado por sacolas, dando um beijinho na testa dele. Jongin sentou no chão sem a menor cerimônia, pegando as embalagens.

— Vai, me mostra o estrago. — Baekhyun riu, ajeitando o filho no colo. — Estou vendo a roupa daqui.

— Não é uma roupa! É um pijaminha de ursinho. Felpudo, quentinho e com orelhinhas no capuz. Ele vai ficar muito fofo! — A mulher puxou a peça, mostrando-a inteira. Era uma gracinha, e a cara dela de algum jeito. — Juro que só comprei esse e um de unicórnio. E mais nada de roupa. Mas combinei os ursinhos com isso, olha.

E então ela mostrou o kitzinho novo de pratinhos e talheres, todos redondinhos, nas cores bege e marrom com estampas de urso. Também tinha um copinho de treinamento e uma porção de mordedores. Acabou desembalando todas as roupas novas que comprou, deixando a sala toda tomada por itens de bebê. Baekhyun gostou muito da ideia da amiga em o presentear com coisas que o ajudassem no dia-a-dia, pensando mais em auxiliar no crescimento de Haneul que em o encher de brinquedos que ele demoraria para se importar.

A cereja do bolo foi a cadeirinha portátil para alimentação, que abria e fechava como uma maleta. Baekhyun quase gritou quando viu, não sabia que existia uma coisa tão mágica como aquela. A sua era fixa, ele tinha muito trabalho para conseguir o alimentar quando estava na loja.

— Eu te amo! Te amo demais, meu Deus, que perfeito. Como eu não vi isso lá? Caramba, ninguém nunca me falou! — Baekhyun fechou a peça, animado quando a segurou com facilidade na mão livre.

— Perguntei sobre quando você saiu, besta.

— Muito obrigado, Nini… Estou com medo de perguntar quanto você gastou com tudo isso.

— Não te interessa. — Lhe deu língua, despreocupada. Ela podia pagar por aquilo com pouco esforço, organizando as contas. Baekhyun não tinha que se importar. — Agora pode ir falando. O que foi que aconteceu?

— Não sei nem como contar isso a você. — Ele soltou uma risada nervosa que não passou despercebida. Jongin franziu o cenho, sentando direito. Baekhyun sabia que não seria julgado, na verdade, mas ainda era difícil falar em voz alta o que pretendia contar à amiga. — Acho que estou muito envolvido. Com uma pessoa, quero dizer. Não consigo pensar que estou gostando de alguém num momento tão complicado, então não vou dizer isso.

Jongin parou por um instante, a mudança brusca de assunto e de postura a fazendo piscar, alarmada. Sabia perfeitamente do que Baekhyun estava falando. Respirou fundo, sorrindo de canto para tentar mostrar um apoio e a compreensão que tinha certeza que ele precisava.

— Eu acho que sei de quem está falando.

— Está óbvio, não é? — Baekhyun abaixou o olhar para o colo, fazendo carinho nos bracinhos de Haneul. — Não sei o que fazer.

— É o Chanyeol, certo? Só para que eu saiba do que estou falando. — Baekhyun assentiu, sentindo-se exposto e amedrontado. — Quando percebeu?

— Há umas semanas… Não sei dizer exatamente, e também não tenho certeza do que estou sentindo, Nini. Eu só… fico tão nervoso e meu coração fica acelerado. E ele me faz sorrir tanto. — Apertou os olhos por um momento, não conseguia nem encarar a amiga. — Quando nós fomos jantar com os Kim, eu liguei pra ele à noite, porque quis. Eu dormi, Jongin. Dormi falando com meu chefe no telefone enquanto pensava nele sem parar. Tem noção?

— Baek… — A voz da amiga foi suave. Conseguia entender todo o nervosismo. Por isso tomou cuidado para dizer o que pretendia. — Não tenho como fazer muita coisa até que você seja sincero. Com você, não comigo.

Baekhyun soltou um suspiro pesado, ciente do que ela estava falando. Não podia mais esconder de si mesmo o que estava sentindo, se quisesse lidar com aquilo com racionalidade. O peito doeu um pouco, o que foi injusto de sentir.

— Não tenho emocional, Nini. Não tenho a menor estabilidade pra estar gostando de alguém do jeito que… eu desconfio que estou gostando do Chanyeol. — Vomitou as palavras, quase parando no meio porque era realmente difícil revelar tudo aquilo. — Ele é incrível, é doce e gentil. Me faz bem, me deixa bobo. Não sei funcionar sabendo disso e agora eu sei demais. Você entende?

— Meu amor… Eu entendo, sim. Vamos com calma, tudo bem? — Jongin levantou do chão, sentando ao lado de pai e filho. — Você precisa tomar conta de você antes de qualquer coisa. E isso inclui gostar de outra pessoa, por mais genuíno que isso seja e eu acredito que é. Chanyeol parece ser alguém maravilhoso e eu sei como você precisa de um carinho assim. Não se sinta culpado por estar balançado por ele.

— É muito recente, Jongin. Sinto que estou… a traindo. E me sinto tão mal por não conseguir controlar o quanto gosto quando Chanyeol cuida de mim e me faz sentir querido… Eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

— Você não é, Baekhyun. Nunca pense isso de você, por favor. Eu entendo sua confusão, é justificável. — A Kim segurou uma das mãos do amigo, a apertando de leve. — Essas coisas são naturais. Simplesmente aconteceu, tente pensar assim. Não foi culpa sua, Baek. Nada disso é culpa sua.

— Não sei o que fazer. — Repetiu, a voz baixinha. Não achava que tinha direito de nutrir todos aqueles sentimentos e ainda assim não conseguia parar.

— Vamos tentar assim, me escuta. — Jongin continuava com a mão na de Baekhyun, lhe dando atenção e carinho. — Não fique tentando rotular algo que existe dentro de você ou sofra por antecipação. Eu sei como você a ama, e você precisa acertar as coisas com esse amor. Haerin não vai deixar de ser sua garota, mas isso não significa que você não pode amar mais ninguém em sua vida, tudo bem?

— É difícil pensar assim. Não tô preparado, caramba. — Baekhyun encostou a cabeça no sofá, olhando para o teto do seu apartamento.

— Vai saber quando estiver, Baek. Mas isso é algo que só pode acontecer quando se permitir. E estou falando de se deixar sofrer, se cuidar e aprender a seguir em frente. Até lá, pode ser amigo do Chanyeol, ou de qualquer outra pessoa que acabar aparecendo na sua vida nesse sentido.

Baekhyun não conseguiu dizer nada além de balançar a cabeça, os olhos caindo na sacola da loja de itens decorativos para casa e cozinha, toda bem enfeitada. E que guardava o presente de aniversário que não esqueceu de comprar para Chanyeol antes da confusão na lojinha para bebês.

Se conhecia e não podia mais mentir para o espelho, mas Jongin estava certa quando disse que ele ainda não conseguia seguir em frente. Por mais que Chanyeol o fizesse sentir como se tivesse direito de ser feliz e viver algo novo, ainda não era capaz disso. E estava tudo bem, não estava? Precisava que a resposta fosse positiva para que não fosse tão cruel.

Não tinha que negar as borboletas que ameaçavam tomar conta do estômago sempre que Chanyeol sorria para si, só não poderia cegar-se por elas. Era como uma balança entre a permissão leve e as amarras pesadas e Baekhyun não tinha o equilíbrio, ainda. E merecia ter, assim como Chanyeol, caso o seu sentimento crescesse e fosse recíproco.

Até lá, ele deveria andar em passos curtos.

Na verdade, precisava engatinhar.


	10. Linho

Baekhyun estava conseguindo lidar bem com a decisão que tomou. Na medida do possível. Ainda não tinha condições de acalmar o coração no peito sempre que Chanyeol se aproximava e também não era muito bom na tarefa de evitar o pensamento que viajava até o homem mais velho. Porém, ele não caía em completo desespero quando isso acontecia.

Estava bem. Não iria mexer em um fio daqueles sentimentos ainda, então não havia com o que se preocupar. O que precisava fazer e estava tentando aos poucos, era cuidar de si. Comer bem, acompanhar o crescimento de Haneul, rir ao cair da cama quando ele começou a chorar de madrugada — porque tinha um tempo que não acontecia e ele se assustou com o barulho repentino.

Vivendo sua vida aos poucos para conseguir sentir que estava indo a algum lugar. Foi ao memorial de Haerin no dia vinte e um de novembro, com Jongin, Haneul e rosas azuis. E tinha sido muito diferente da primeira vez, muito mais leve. A presença de Jongin e as pequenas mensagens que os dois preencheram na folha decorada fez com que o momento se tornasse uma lembrança feliz, assim como o passeio que deu com os ex-sogros.

Saíram para almoçar, todos juntos, naquela mesma tarde. Estavam unidos em memória de Haerin e trabalhar o pensamento naquele novo viés era muito mais acolhedor para Baekhyun. Sentia que estava fazendo alguma coisa que a mantinha viva nos corações de todos, sem mágoas entre eles. Haneul ainda estranhava um pouco os avós porque o contato com eles foi quase nulo, mas conseguiu ficar calmo depois de poucos choramingos.

Quando voltou para casa, estava carregando a sacolinha de papel com as tortinhas de nozes que comprou no caminho, um costume que Chanyeol deixou em seus hábitos. Sentiu que faria aquilo sempre, com certeza. E lembrou do homem e da companhia dele no mês anterior, sorrindo entre uma mordida e outra, feliz ao saber que se aproximaram naquele dia e agora eram bons amigos. O que, no momento, era suficiente.

Chanyeol estava fazendo parte da sua rotina e da sua história ao ponto de convidá-lo para seu aniversário sem esquecer de Jongin. Fez questão de convidar sua melhor amiga, a colocando como pertencente àquela pequena família de alguma forma. Baekhyun gostou do gesto, porque ele estava incluindo uma pessoa muito importante para si na comemoração intimista. Era mais confortável para ele estar com Jongin ali, ainda mais por ela saber… sobre tudo.

Talvez precisasse de um apoio silencioso enquanto estivesse rodeado de tudo o que fosse relacionado a Chanyeol na festa. Que não era exatamente uma festa, também, mesmo que um bolo muito bonito decorasse a mesa para a hora dos parabéns.

Ele preparou um grande jantar para a família, que resumia seus convidados. Além de Jongin, Baekhyun e Sehun, honrados por estarem fazendo parte daquilo, os irmãos de Chanyeol estavam lá. A cunhada e os sobrinhos dele também. E a casa inteira tinha tudo o que fazia sentido ser de Chanyeol e de sua mãe. Desde o papel de parede com flores até a mesinha de madeira entalhada, a Família Park parecia estampada em todos os cantos.

O ambiente era acolhedor e tinha um leve aroma de baunilha. O sofá parecia feito para que alguém fosse abraçado entre as almofadas e o tapete acomodava os pés com suavidade. Era carinhoso. Simplesmente Chanyeol, em todos os detalhes. Baekhyun não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Especialmente depois que foi recebido com um sorriso e um abraço antes mesmo de desejar parabéns. E então estava no meio de todas aquelas pessoas animadas que assustaram Haneul a princípio e depois ficaram morrendo de pena dele. Haneul, inclusive, era um sucesso para todos que o achavam uma gracinha.

— Olha só, vou servir o jantar! — Chanyeol anunciou, no meio da conversa, estrategicamente na hora que começaram a falar sobre infância. Era óbvio que ele não queria que ninguém discutisse sobre suas manias infantis, porque seu irmão mais velho possuía um bom acervo de bobagens dos mais novos na lábia.

Ele era, inclusive, muito fisicamente parecido com Chanyeol. E o mais novo tinha exatamente as mesmas orelhas. Jinyoung e Sejoo, respectivamente. Eles todos pareciam se dar muito bem, ao menos na frente dos convidados. 

— Estou com fome, quanto tempo você levou pra fazer isso? — Sejoo colocou a mão na barriga, a alisando. Ele tinha vinte e três anos, pouco mais que Sehun, e acabaram compartilhando de alguns gostos durante o papo. Baekhyun achou fofo ver Sehun enturmado. Tinha se apegado ao garoto e queria que ele ficasse muito bem nos lugares.

— Demorei o suficiente, pare de reclamar. Vão para a mesa, vou trazer tudo.

Não poderiam negar os pedidos de Chanyeol no aniversário dele, então todos foram. E Baekhyun aproveitou para exibir sua cadeirinha portátil outra vez, assim como fez quando a levou para a loja. A esposa do Jinyoung a reconheceu na mesma hora.

— Eu tive isso! — Ela riu, apontando. — Ai, me dá até saudade nesses momentos, olha que gracinha ele todo sentadinho.

— Espero que a sua saudade passe logo, meu bem. — Jinyoung disse, ouvindo algumas risadas. Um dos gêmeos estava no colo dele, o garoto. Ele era muito fofo, assim como a menina e o filho mais velho dos dois. Baekhyun os olhava imaginando como seria quando Haneul estivesse maiorzinho daquele jeito.

— Ah, é uma saudade muito específica, pode ficar tranquilo que já estamos de fábrica fechada por aqui. Sejoo que se vire depois para aumentar a família.

O comentário não foi maldoso, mas Baekhyun acabou levando os olhos para a entrada da cozinha, onde Chanyeol estava. Provavelmente todos ali sabiam que ele era homossexual e que no cenário social em que viviam, ter um filho seria muito difícil. Mas o Byun não evitava o pequeno pesar, já que tinha completa certeza do pai maravilhoso que Chanyeol seria.

— Chanyeol já nos trouxe um garoto, olhe aqui. — Jinyoung estava se referindo a Sehun, que corou assim que percebeu. Ele e Chanyeol estavam se dando muito bem, ao ponto de Sehun recorrer ao mais velho para qualquer coisa por todo o tempo em que estavam na casa. — Já é da família. E também Baekhyun e esse bebezinho todo bonitinho, e… Jongin. Espero ter acertado todos os nomes.

Os três riram, concordando com a cabeça. Baekhyun gostou de ouvir.

— Nem dá todo mundo na mesa, não preciso aumentar é nada! — Sejoo pontuou. — Mamãe não quer mais netos.

— Mas quem foi que te disse isso, meu querido? — Young-mi interviu, cruzando os braços. Ela estava na ponta da mesa, como a boa matriarca que era. Criar três garotos tão diferentes não deveria ter sido fácil. — Neto nunca é demais.

— Sinto muito, mamãe, daqui não sai.

— Cale a boca, moleque, chegue pra lá. — Chanyeol apareceu na sala de jantar, luvas nas mãos para carregar uma travessa de comida. Ele a colocou na mesa com habilidade. O cheiro era delicioso. — Deus que me livre de você ter um filho. Não sabe nem lavar as próprias meias.

— E você acha que quem lava?

— A lavanderia que você paga com meu cartão. — Jinyoung disse, expondo o mais novo sem piedade. Chanyeol riu, sendo acompanhado. — Acha que eu não olho minha fatura?

Sejoo rolou os olhos, mas acabou soltando uma risadinha. Aquele tipo de cena parecia ser comum entre eles, pelo que Baekhyun, Sehun e Jongin puderam notar.

Chanyeol voltou para a cozinha mais duas vezes, recusando a ajuda da mãe e de qualquer um para colocar todos os pratos na mesa antes de sentar na outra ponta. Ele deu uma olhada para Baekhyun quando o fez, quase sem querer e no automático, checando a postura e expressão com receio de que ele estivesse desconfortável em sua casa. Ficou surpreso, porém, quando notou os olhos dele nos seus assim que foi mirá-lo, o desvio repentino no instante em que Baekhyun percebeu… que foi flagrado encarando.

Jongin observou a movimentação, se esforçando para não reagir. Eles ainda eram ridiculamente óbvios.

— Podem se servir! Vamos todos comer. — Chanyeol gesticulou, estimulando os convidados a mexer nas porções de comida. Ele tinha feito bastante coisa por puro prazer de cozinhar. Baekhyun nem conseguia dizer o que eram todos os pratos porque não via bem alguns, mas pescou o tradicional kimchi e sentia o cheiro de um ensopado de carne. E a travessa parecia ser de costelinhas assadas com molho, os aromas se misturando de um jeito muito gostoso, da pimenta até as ervas.

Ele cozinhava tão bem que Baekhyun quase derreteu na cadeira quando a maciez da carne cozida desfez na boca. Até conseguiu cortar em pedacinhos bem miúdos desfiados e dar a Haneul porque não seria incômodo para ele. Já tinha o feito provar carne antes, bem moída no começo, porque ficou morrendo de medo que ele não conseguisse engolir ou triturar direito com os poucos e pequenos dentinhos.

— Ah, ele gostou! — Chanyeol comentou, os olhos gentis sobre Haneul. Baekhyun tinha um sorriso no rosto, estava brincando com o filho como fazia com frequência na hora de comer, fazendo de cada garfada bem sucedida uma comemoração.

— Ele gosta de carne… Vou ter problemas porque você cozinha melhor que eu! — Baekhyun riu da própria piadinha, mas acabou sendo acompanhado. Foi engraçado porque ele não estava acostumado com uma casa cheia e acabou até se sobressaltando discretamente. — Vai ter que cozinhar pra Haneul se ele começar a me dar trabalho.

— Com muito prazer! — Chanyeol respondeu com tanta dedicação que até ele mesmo percebeu como estava deixando muitas coisas no ar. Abaixou o olhar para o prato, usando os palitinhos para mexer na comida.

O rosto esquentou por sentir os olhos de Young-mi em si, então prometeu que iria se controlar. Precisava, porque Jiyoung estava ali também e seu hyung era insuportável de tão observador. Ele também conhecia Chanyeol como a palma da mão e sabia muito bem como o irmão ficava quando estava gostando de alguém.

Evitou novos momentos durante o jantar, se distraindo com a conversa que incluía todos. Estavam falando sobre o Natal e as festas de fim de ano, todos cheios de comentários e risadas enquanto diziam que gostariam de comer diversas coisas e que os presentes teriam que ser muito bem escolhidos. Baekhyun gostou de ouvir sobre as histórias da família, prestando atenção e até falando uma coisa ou outra.

Estava confortável. E sabia que Jongin também estava pelo jeito que a mulher participava da conversa, mesmo que ela estivesse o envergonhando um pouco porque eles tinham lembranças meio peculiares de festas de fim de ano, especialmente na virada ocidental, enchendo o corpo de bebida quente jogados em um chão de alguma sala de estar.

Não soube quanto tempo passaram enchendo a barriga com tantos pratos bem feitos e jogando conversa fora, mas cada momento foi bom para Baekhyun. Yoona, cunhada de Chanyeol, acabou trocando um monte de figurinha sobre bebês com ele durante o processo, quando foram para a sala com uma garrafa de espumante e algumas xícaras de chá para quem não fosse beber.

Chanyeol sentou ao seu lado no sofá. Nunca esteve tão aquecido nos últimos tempos como naquele par de horas.

Ouvir a risada bonita do Park por tanto tempo acabou deixando Baekhyun mais abalado que achou que ficaria. Claro que o cenário contribuía muito para aquilo, também porque ele estava muito bonito com as roupas menos casuais e com o cabelo bem arrumado. E usava um perfume muito gostoso, inebriando Baekhyun pelos momentos em que passou sentado tão perto.

Mas tudo se tornou potencialmente mais difícil quando ele teve que abrir todos os presentes. Era uma tradição da família que abrissem os presentes antes dos parabéns para receber as felicitações materiais seguidas das espirituais, como uma limpeza. E Chanyeol parecia muito sem jeito com toda aquela atenção sendo direcionada à si, e todos os embrulhos bonitinhos que lhe eram entregues.

Ele ganhou lembrancinhas dos sobrinhos, o mais velho entregando primeiro um desenho cheio de firula que Yoona plastificou, depois os mais novos o levaram, com o auxílio da mãe, uma caneca bem de titio, com corações. Poderia ser brega para metade das pessoas do mundo, mas Chanyeol achou muito fofo. Provavelmente seriam os presentes mais significativos para ele.

Também ganhou camisetas de Jinyoung, um pacote de meias divertidas de Sejoo — que com certeza sumiriam em breve da gaveta — e uma ampulheta de Yoona. Baekhyun ficou impressionado com a criatividade dela e aquilo com certeza era muito importante para Chanyeol, porque ele ficou emocionado assim que abriu a caixinha que a guardava.

— Muito obrigado. — Chanyeol passou a ponta dos dedos ao redor da peça. A areia dentro era quase num tom de vermelho vivo. Ele a olhou com um sorriso. Baekhyun ficou quieto, observando cada detalhe do rosto do homem, porque ele ainda estava perto. Não mentiria, estava curioso para saber a razão do presente e da emoção. — Você sabe fazer isso de escolher presentes.

— É só prestar atenção em uma coisinha ou outra. — Yoona curvou o canto dos lábios. Ela estava com o filho no colo e todos eles pareciam ser ainda mais unidos depois daquela demonstração de afeto.

— Fico em dúvida se ela é assim por ser psicóloga ou se ela é psicóloga por ser assim. — Jinyoung comentou, cobrindo a mão da esposa com a sua. Recebeu um tapinha suave no braço, rindo.

— Uma coisa não é diretamente relacionada à outra, mas quem sabe? — Ela deu de ombros. Baekhyun sorriu porque a harmonia era palpável. — Que bom que gostou, Chanyeol.

— Adorei, vou colocar no meu quarto com certeza.

Eles trocaram um pequeno sorriso e um curvar leve de cabeça em agradecimento e compreensão, os olhos de Baekhyun decalcando o perfil de Chanyeol com um brilho cintilante nos olhos. Jongin o cutucou do outro lado. Ela estava com Haneul no colo e quase morrendo de desespero porque Baekhyun simplesmente não parava de dedicar atenção ao Park. Não que ela estivesse achando ruim, mas foi um pedido do amigo que o controlasse.

Engolindo em seco, Baekhyun desfocou por alguns instantes, se esforçando para se distrair com Haneul. Ele e Sehun, que estava sentado num puff do lado da Kim, todo felizinho com o bebê tão perto. A verdade é que ele tinha vergonha de ser invasivo e querer falar e brincar com Haneul o tempo todo na loja, do jeito que gostaria, e ali viu uma oportunidade. Gostava de bebês porque eram fofos e Haneul tinha bochechas gordinhas e ria em sua direção.

Baekhyun o viu tão animado que descartou a ideia de tirar o filho do colo de Jongin só para ter onde pôr os olhos. Até quase colocou a mão no peito de dó quando Sehun ouviu chamarem o nome dele e teve que parar com as brincadeirinhas silenciosas com Haneul, além de falar na frente de todo mundo.

— Ah. — Ele pigarreou, sendo arrancado da introversão de uma vez. Chanyeol estava com as mãos entrelaçadas e um sorriso encorajador, que sem dúvida ajudou Sehun a levantar e pegar sua caixa consideravelmente grande sobre a mesa. Entregou a Chanyeol, voltando para o puff. — Espero que goste, hyung.

Quando o Park abriu a caixa, até Baekhyun ficou surpreso. Era um ukulele bem bonito, com madeira lustrada e desenhos pequenos e triangulares ao redor da boca. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, tirando o instrumento da caixa, fazendo quase todo mundo soltar um pequeno som de surpresa e admiração que fez Sehun coçar a nuca.

— Sehun, você não precisava… Minha nossa, eu estava planejando comprar um. — Chanyeol juntou as sobrancelhas, tocado. Ele tinha amado, Baekhyun não teve dúvidas.

— Ele era meu, mas agora tenho o novo… enfim, reformei pra você, troquei as cordas, ele tá novo. — O garoto disse, meio envergonhado. Jongin o olhou por um tempo, achando-o um tanto adorável. — Você disse que queria.

— Venha aqui pra eu te dar um abraço, vamos. — Chanyeol deixou o ukulele de lado, dentro da caixa de presente, levantando do sofá. Baekhyun sentiu a falta imediata do calor dele e começou a se questionar se a meia taça de espumante que tomou tinha álcool demais. A resposta era não, provavelmente.

De qualquer forma, ainda que estivesse gostando muito de ter Chanyeol sentado ao seu lado, foi muito bonito vê-lo abraçando Sehun com tanto carinho. Recíproco, com certeza. Era engraçado porque o mais novo era quase do mesmo tamanho que o Park, com anos de diferença na idade. Sehun era magro e esguio, mas se encolhia bastante na maioria das vezes.

— Obrigado, garoto. Gostei muito.

— Por nada, hyung. Feliz aniversário! — Sehun deu tapinhas nas costas de Chanyeol, arrancando uma suave risada de Baekhyun, apenas por achar a cena refrescante e bonita. Quando eles se separaram, o Byun estava com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

Sehun retornou ao lugar dele, assim como Chanyeol, o calor voltando a envolver Baekhyun assim como o perfume, e assim como aquela luz que sempre parecia estar caminhando com Chanyeol. Se sentia… muito vivo e presente, quando ele estava por perto.

— Oh, acho que sou eu agora. — Jongin riu, acanhada. Baekhyun a conhecia o suficiente para dizer que ela estava um pouco tímida pela falta de intimidade, mas que era extrovertida e animada em níveis que a faziam superar aquilo com facilidade. — Você pode ficar com ele um pouco?

Baekhyun achou que ela estava falando consigo, mas a mulher virou-se para Sehun, que assentiu, muito feliz pela oportunidade de pegar Haneul no colo. O bebê já estava acostumado com ele, mesmo com poucos toques, então Baekhyun assentiu quando recebeu um olhar de Sehun, lhe pedindo permissão. Jongin colocou o bebê sobre as coxas do garoto, que o segurou com cuidado, o rosto quase derretendo de quanto que a expressão suavizou. A mulher acabou rindo breve.

Haneul não fez nada além de colocar o mordedor na boca de novo. A voz de Sehun era conhecida, o rosto dele também. Convivia com ele por semanas a fio, estava tudo bem para o pequeno.

— Okay, confesso que não sabia muito o que fazer, então espero que goste ainda assim. — Jongin voltou a dizer, o presente em mãos. — Feliz aniversário, Chanyeol, você é uma pessoa muito gentil.

— Obrigado.

Jongin o presenteou com cremes para as mãos com diversos aromas, Baekhyun a ajudou a escolher porque o ouvia reclamar constantemente dos dedos ásperos, por lidar com tantos tecidos grossos e fazer alguns trabalhos manuais. Chanyeol trocou um olhar com Baekhyun, sabendo que ele teve participação naquilo, sorrindo ladino.

O coração do Byun saltou um pouco, quase nada. Especialmente por ser sua vez de entregá-lo o presente que escolheu.

Não resistiu à risada tímida que escapou, levantando e pegando seu presente com cuidado, porque não queria que nada quebrasse, o entregando a Chanyeol com a mesma cautela que não passou despercebida pelo mais velho. Quieta, sentada na poltrona reclinável, Young-mi observava o desenrolar da cena.

— Escolhi com carinho, espero que seja bom pra você, Chanyeol-ssi. — Baekhyun disse, perdendo os olhos no rosto de Chanyeol por alguns segundos que o levaram para fora de órbita. Ele tinha um castanho bonito pintando as íris.

— Obrigado, Baek. — A voz rouca e próxima foi a razão para que Baekhyun despertasse do pequeno devaneio, sorrindo acanhado e voltando a sentar. Acabou o ajudando a abrir, segurando a tampa da caixa e espiando o momento em que o Park ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. — Que bonito!

Era um conjunto de porcelana para chá. Com um bule, dois pires e xícaras, em um tom bonito de marfim com detalhes florais em turquesa. Também tinha um pacotinho sobre o revestimento transparente que protegia as peças, amarrado com uma fita de cetim com uma cor parecida com a das flores da decoração. Chanyeol imaginou que fosse algum sabor de chá.

— Sei que gosta… Aqui eu coloquei um pouco do que costumo preparar em casa, você pode experimentar, se quiser. — Baekhyun explicou, apontando para o sachê artesanal preparado. — Não vou dizer do que é…

O suspense fez Chanyeol rir breve. Por um bom tempo, a sala pareceu apenas dos dois.

— Vou provar e descobrir, muito obrigado, já quero estrear! — O Park do meio o abraçou de lado, por estarem sentados, sendo retribuído sem a menor vergonha. Baekhyun já havia se acostumado a abraçá-lo.

— Por nada… — Foi automático para Baekhyun dizer aquilo, levemente perdido com o cheiro de Chanyeol tão próximo, com a mão que o afagava nas costas. Não queria deixá-lo, mas o fez assim que o pensamento cruzou a mente.

Percebeu que estava com uma suave vergonha e que talvez estivesse com as bochechas rosadas, então fez o possível para não encarar ninguém até sentir que se acalmou. A mente ainda o rebobinava para aquele e para os outros momentos mais íntimos que teve com Chanyeol, especialmente o que o fez pensar no presente que comprou.

A noite em que ele e o Park ficaram até mais tarde na loja, bebendo chá de maçã e canela, aquecendo a alma de Baekhyun que ainda não se recordava muito bem de ser tão acolhido. Foi muito significativo para ele, talvez por isso ficou tão apegado à memória.

Poderiam repetir em qualquer outra noite, com aquele novo conjunto de xícaras, conversando sobre tantas outras coisas por serem muito mais amigos agora. Poderiam apenas beber chá e comer biscoitos amanteigados como se não houvesse nenhuma preocupação na vida. Baekhyun iria achar suficiente porque a companhia seria sempre satisfatória.

Tanto quanto estar naquela sala animada, o vendo sorrir e ser amado por tantas pessoas, se dando conta de que poderia ser uma delas, em algum ponto de sua vida, quando estivesse com o coração leve. Por enquanto, seria uma delas guardando esse segredo.

Haneul chorou na hora dos parabéns.

No colo de Baekhyun, assustando o pai despreparado, ele começou a chorar segundos depois que a cantoria ritmada passou a ser cantada por todos os convidados juntos. Foi difícil para Baekhyun saber o que fazer, porque não estava esperando aquela reação e ficou um tanto envergonhado pela explosão repentina do filho.

O balançou no colo de leve, tentando acalmá-lo, nervoso por não ser efetivo mesmo que todo mundo tivesse adiantado a música e evitado bater palmas com tanta animação para ajudar, porém o bebê só cessou o choro alto depois que Chanyeol apagou as velas, o rostinho vermelho contorcido e molhado, alguns choramingos ainda escapando dos lábios enquanto se agarrava à Baekhyun.

— É normal. — Yoona disse, com a filha no colo, que escondia o rosto no pescoço da mãe. — Não estão acostumados com o barulho, todos os três choraram nas festinhas de um ano porque fizeram um auê pra cantar parabéns.

Baekhyun estava com o coração acelerado e quase chorou ele mesmo, percebendo que Haneul cortou o momento de Chanyeol com todas aquelas lágrimas.

— Eu não imaginava… Desculpe por isso, Chanyeol. — Com as sobrancelhas juntas, o Byun deixou claro como estava sem jeito, olhando para o chefe como se o pedisse infinitas desculpas. 

— Tudo bem, acontece, não se preocupe. Ele já está mais calminho agora. — Ele se aproximou um pouco dos dois, fazendo carinho nos cabelos ralinhos de Haneul e ouvindo o balbuciar resmungão dele. Só conseguia ver a boquinha vermelha dele, um biquinho formado. Haneul era muito fofo, e fez Chanyeol morrer de dó. — Tadinho.

Até a estampa da fralda que era mais ou menos visível entre a calça de pano grosso e a camiseta de mangas era fofa. Haneul estava todo agasalhado e confortável, usando sapatinhos vermelhos para combinar com a camisa e a calça bege. Baekhyun, inclusive, estava usando a mesma cor em outro tom, brega ao ponto de combinar a si mesmo com o filho.

Chanyeol notou que ele fazia aquilo bastante, talvez até sem perceber.

— Vamos sentar e comer bolo, vamos. — Young-mi sugeriu, cortando pedaços depois que Chanyeol retirou o primeiro e dedicou à mãe sem pensar duas vezes. Ela tinha percebido o clima envolvendo Baekhyun e o filho antes mesmo que eles se dessem conta.

Todos a obedeceram, voltando a ocupar os diversos lugares espalhados na sala. Jongin pegou Haneul no colo para que Baekhyun pudesse comer com mais liberdade, evitando que o bebê se interessasse demais pelo bolo de chocolate e limão com recheio doce para todo lado, porque ele não poderia comer. E a mulher estava usando todo o seu poder de madrinha para deixar Haneul calmo e distraído.

Era bom para Baekhyun não precisar ficar o tempo inteiro alerta, tendo outras pessoas em quem confiava para tomar conta do filho, ainda que não resistisse a dar uma espiada ou outra. Ficava tranquilo e relaxado, aproveitando do doce gostoso e das companhias que desfrutava naquela noite. E ter a ajuda de Jongin e Sehun, que no momento enchiam Haneul de alegria, foi o que fez Baekhyun aceitar o convite que lhe foi proposto minutos depois que terminou de comer.

Uma mão conhecida tomou seu campo de visão, pousando uma taça cheia de espumante na frente do seu rosto. Baekhyun olhou para cima só para confirmar que Chanyeol estava em pé, atrás dele e do sofá, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto e uma segunda taça na outra mão.

— Se incomoda de falar comigo um pouco? — Ele pediu, ainda estendendo a taça, o incitando a pegá-la para mostrar que concordava com a sugestão. Baekhyun não viu nenhum motivo para negar, os dedos raspando nos de Chanyeol quando pegou o cristal lapidado entre eles.

Olhou rapidamente para Jongin antes de levantar, e ela estava olhando de volta. Não disse nada e nem expressou nenhum descontentamento, e Baekhyun soube o que ela estava pensando. Vá.

Seguiu Chanyeol até a varanda da casa. Ficava na lateral, de frente para a grama do quintal dele e do vizinho, nada de especial. Mas de algum jeito, era perfeita e suficiente, com cadeiras de tecido e uma porção de plantinhas como decoração. Os dois encostaram na sacada, Baekhyun ainda imitando os passos de Chanyeol, nervoso e quase virando toda a bebida de uma vez, sem saber porque tinha sido chamado em particular ou se conseguiria controlar a si próprio estando ali sozinho com ele.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Não resistiu, tenso, o corpo inteiro virado para a frente para que não olhasse direto para ele. Chanyeol, pelo contrário, estava de lado, dedicando atenção ao Byun.

— Oh, não, não… Eu apenas queria falar com você e seria um pouco difícil com tanta gente. — Chanyeol riu, trazendo a atenção de Baekhyun para sua pessoa, e então levou a taça aos lábios, tomando um gole curto. Bonito. Elegante com um gesto tão simples. — Espero que não seja incômodo pra você, conversar só comigo… Sei que estamos entre amigos.

— Ah, tudo bem, não é nenhum incômodo. Só pensei que pudesse ter acontecido algo e você precisava me alertar, se Haneul fez muito barulho ou qualquer coisa do tipo… — O nervosismo de Baekhyun era bastante claro, mas ele estava torcendo para não ser tão explícito. Chanyeol balançou a mão livre no ar, como se quisesse espantar aquela ideia de Baekhyun.

— Haneul jamais seria um problema, por favor. Juro que só queria conversar com você um pouco. — Ele desviou o olhar, dessa vez mirando a grama do vizinho. — Tá gostando da festa?

— Claro que sim, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun soou risonho, mas não soube dizer se dissipou a tensão. Por isso tentou outra vez, querendo convencer a si que não tinha problema em conversar com o Park. — Na verdade, foi até bom que tenha me chamado… Estou curioso sobre uma coisa e não seria correto te perguntar no meio da sala. Nem sei se seria correto perguntar agora ou se vou ser inconveniente.

— O quê?

— A ampulheta. — Não parou de pensar sobre aquilo. Talvez fosse muito invasivo de sua parte perguntar, mas não pôde resistir. — Qual a história dela? Se quiser e puder falar.

Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, mas não desconfortável. Não pensou que Baekhyun tivesse reparado em alguma situação mais profunda envolvendo o presente de Yoona. Tímido, o menor bebeu um tanto, o doce e o ácido do espumante brincando no paladar.

— Oh… Bom. É uma história simples, na verdade. Falei a você sobre meu avô, certo? — Baekhyun assentiu, prestando atenção. — Então, éramos bem próximos, ele era um contador de histórias. E o tempo era muito importante pra ele, sempre me pedia para prestar atenção nos detalhes que só o tempo podia explicar e isso me ensinou muita coisa, e agora que eu posso compreender o que ele quis dizer quando eu era garoto.

— Tenho certeza de que ele era um avô incrível pra você.

— Sim, e todos aqui sabem. As peripécias de vovô chegaram a Yoona também. — Sorrindo, Chanyeol controlou uma emoção maior. Seu avô foi sua figura paterna, no final das contas. Talvez um dia contasse a Baekhyun sobre todo o resto de sua história. — Ele sempre falava do tempo, das contagens, de ponteiros e posições solares. O virar de uma ampulheta é como um retorno, porque você usa tudo aquilo que já passou, como os grãos de areia que caem para o outro lado, como aprendizado para lidar com o que está por vir. Precisa de um passado para o futuro acontecer.

— Isso é… muito bonito. E verdadeiro. Pelo menos eu consigo entender. — Baekhyun deixou os olhos se perderem nos riscos da madeira da sacada, as palavras tão sábias de Chanyeol, provavelmente paráfrases do avô dele, sacudindo-o inteiro. Como se fosse o que precisava ouvir ainda que não estivesse ciente disso. 

— São apenas algumas filosofias, o significado é o que precisa ser para nós. Por isso algumas coisas devem ser interpretadas de formas diferentes e todas devem ser aceitas. — Chanyeol continuou, pausando apenas para tomar um pouco mais da bebida. — Porém, sim, é bonito e verdadeiro.

Acabaram rindo, baixo e breve, sem nenhum motivo muito específico. Baekhyun já se sentia mais leve e Chanyeol apenas gostava de estar com ele sendo tão simples e pessoal, sem nem notar como os corpos se aproximaram durante a troca de risadas, inconscientemente, como a resposta de um ímã.

Baekhyun só percebeu que estava perto quando o braço encostou no Park, mas não se afastou. Ficou ali, ciente das diversas formas de futuros surtos silenciosos antes de dormir quando repassasse todos aqueles instantes na memória. Chanyeol era um conforto, apesar de tudo, e conversar com ele a sós daquela maneira acabou sendo a parte favorita de toda a noite até aquele momento.

— Não vou mentir pra você. — O aniversariante disse, depois que os dois discutiram aleatoriamente sobre tingir areia de ampulhetas quando Chanyeol disse que gostava de reparar e associar os tons a cristais e pedras preciosas. Baekhyun nunca pensaria em algo assim. — Te chamei aqui porque tenho uma coisa específica pra falar também.

— Hm? — Baekhyun levantou os olhos para o Park, os lábios tocando a taça para um último gole, terminando de beber. — O quê?

— Bom… — Chanyeol escapou do olhar do mais novo, sem saber por qual ponta começar a costurar suas palavras. — Andei pesquisando umas coisas.

Como ele poderia dizer aquilo sem que se sentisse um bobo ou que estava ultrapassando limites? Ainda que Baekhyun não aparentasse estar nem um pouco incomodado ou arisco, e que com certeza não seria hostil com ele se não gostasse da ideia que estava prestes a propor. Não teve condições de controlar o nervosismo.

— Sobre o quê? — Ele estava curioso, Chanyeol notou e usou a reação como um estímulo positivo.

— Lugares bons para levar bebês e se divertir. — revelou de uma vez, torcendo para que Baekhyun não refletisse muito sobre. — Descobri alguns restaurantes e parques bem equipados, mas… o que mais gostei foi da sessão especial de cinema.

Dessa vez, Baekhyun se surpreendeu. Ao ponto de não saber o que dizer com os lábios que deixou entreabertos.

— Como assim?

— É um dia do mês, um domingo. Pais e mães podem ir pro cinema com bebês e crianças de colo de até dois anos. — Ele gravou bem as informações, precisando apenas pescar da memória. — Eles adaptam a sala pra ficar confortável. E aí eu pensei… "poderia convidar Baekhyun para passear com Haneul."

— Oh… Caramba. — Baekhyun piscou, ainda um tanto chocado. Ninguém havia lhe contado algo assim. — Tem uns séculos que não vou ao cinema. Nossa, não tinha pensado nisso.

— É claro que não precisa aceitar ir comigo, tá? Só achei que seria legal, talvez, não sei… Irmos. — Ele desviou o olhar e Baekhyun sentiu o frio na barriga ganhar forma. Chanyeol estava o chamando para sair. — Como você disse que tem tempo que não vai, também. Pode ser bom. Mas claro eu-

— Chanyeol-ssi. — Baekhyun interrompeu. Por alguma razão, sentiu a necessidade de mostrá-lo que não era indesejado, tocando-o no braço com a mão livre. No entanto, quando abriu a boca novamente, reuniu um pouco de tensão. Porque foi muito sincero e deu margem para interpretações diversas. — Não fique tão preocupado. Eu quero ir com você.

Silêncio, por longos segundos, enquanto se encaravam. A mão de Baekhyun ainda encaixava no braço de Chanyeol e ele devolveu naturalmente o contato ao tocá-lo no cotovelo, sem nenhuma intenção não dita, mas com muitas coisas deixadas no ar. Foi como se os dois soubessem, naquele momento.

Baekhyun piscou, sem saber como continuar falando, uma timidez que há tempos não conhecia crescendo em seu interior. Umedeceu os lábios, tirando os olhos dos dele, mas não afastou a mão. 

— Podemos ir… semana que vem, ou na próxima. Preciso olhar, sabe… qual o domingo de dezembro. — Chanyeol também passou a olhar para um ponto aleatório da grama, sem saber como se portar. Será que tinha insinuado alguma coisa? — Deve ser antes do Natal.

— Por mim tudo bem. Vai ser divertido, eu gosto de cinema… Obrigado por me convidar. — Baekhyun apertou o braço que segurava, o afagando de leve, deslizando os dedos para baixo. — Posso aproveitar para comprar presentes. Nunca fui muito de presentes de Natal, mas estou gostando de fazer essas coisas.

— Bom ponto, vou pensar nisso também. — Chanyeol riu, acanhado. Subiu levemente o toque do cotovelo para o braço, devagar e calmo. — Gostei muito do seu presente hoje. Nunca imaginaria que você ia pensar nisso.

— Não sei, lembrei de você assim que bati o olho… Não ia deixar de te presentear com algo bom, sempre foi muito gentil comigo. — Àquela altura do campeonato, eles sequer estavam se importando com o quão próximos se mantinham. Baekhyun trocou o peso dos pés, dando um passo para a frente. — Tive que retribuir à altura.

— Me deu vontade de te chamar pra tomar chá agora. — Ele soou divertido, e Baekhyun acabou rindo. A perspectiva de passar mais tempo com Chanyeol era gostosa de sentir. Nem se deu conta de como foi fácil se aproximar mais dele, a mão descendo até a cintura, o envolvendo em um abraço partindo dali.

O Park respondeu de imediato, o abraçando de volta, os dois tomando cuidado com as taças vazias. Baekhyun pousou o queixo no ombro do mais velho, evitando um incômodo no pescoço e nuca pela diferença de altura, um sorriso honesto nos lábios que seria apaixonante demais se Chanyeol conseguisse ver.

— Vou aceitar, pode convidar. Acho que você é o do chá e eu o do café, vamos deixar assim. — Baekhyun se acomodou no abraço, a mão espalmada nas costas do Park. Sentiu quando ele o apertou gentilmente, respirando fundo e aproveitando até demais do carinho, do cheiro dele e do calor que o envolvia. Fechou os olhos, mexido. — Feliz aniversário, Chanyeol-ssi. Espero que tenha um novo ano muito bonito.

Chanyeol precisou respirar com calma, o coração estava batendo muito rápido e talvez Baekhyun estivesse sentindo por estarem grudados daquele jeito. E ainda assim demorou para se afastar dele, desfazendo o abraço sem diminuir a proximidade, os olhos buscando pelos dele assim que o rosto bonito voltou ao seu campo de visão.

Queria que Baekhyun fosse seu novo ano. Mas aquilo, não poderia dizer.

— Muito obrigado. — Sorriu, engolindo a vontade de ser emocionado demais. Deslizou a mão até segurar a do menor na sua. — Pelas palavras e por ter vindo.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi uma surpresa para os dois. Em um segundo de impulsividade que nem mesmo Baekhyun poderia prever, e por isso não foi capaz de evitar, pois, além de toda a vontade escondida, a atitude foi simplesmente natural para o mais novo. Aconteceu.

Esticou o corpo, levantando a cabeça e colando os lábios na bochecha de Chanyeol, por mais segundos que um breve estalo duraria. Se deu conta apenas quando afastou o rosto do dele, ouvindo a pulsação nos ouvidos e caindo num silêncio sem conseguir se mover, ainda quase na ponta dos pés, fugindo do olhar do Park.

Até que ele retribuiu, virando o rosto para deixar um beijo tímido na bochecha do Byun, que estava macia e mais cheia que quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Baekhyun soltou o ar pela boca, voltando para a posição inicial, ainda com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Chanyeol, naquela varanda pequena e debaixo do céu nublado de Seul. O vento que corria vez ou outra era frio, mas ele não conseguia o sentir tão rigoroso. Estava quente por dentro.

— Não precisa agradecer, eu… — Limpou a garganta. Podiam ouvir a conversa da família na sala, as vozes infantis, a risadinha de Haneul, todos como sons abafados que chegavam aos dois, presentes mesmo que não pudessem ver. — Apenas está bom pra mim.

Chanyeol sorriu e Baekhyun sentiu o estômago revirar, arrepios quase perigosos na pele, caso o mais velho notasse. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi sorrir de volta, sem dizer mais nada ou se mover, tamanha era sua vontade de não sair dali tão cedo. De ficar com ele, e ser afetuoso, e acabar entre os braços confortáveis de novo. Mas não poderia se machucar com tanta intensidade.

Aceitou voltar para a sala quando Chanyeol disse que talvez estivessem sentindo a falta deles, e Baekhyun foi incapaz de ignorar o olhar de Jongin quando sentou no sofá, a taça vazia e as bochechas coradas. Conversaram em silêncio, com Baekhyun tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem, pegando um Haneul sonolento no colo e sorrindo para a amiga, depois para o filho.

Sem dúvidas tudo estava meio bagunçado dentro dele, a sensação boa se alastrando pelo corpo em um contraste com seu nervosismo, mas só poderia contar sobre tudo o que aconteceu naquela varanda depois. Jongin teria que esperar, e seu coração também.

Sendo honesto, não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. E a confirmação daquele pensamento veio quando a família Park convenceu Chanyeol a tocar uma ou duas músicas no piano que chamou atenção de Baekhyun desde que entrou na casa. Foi maldoso o quanto seu peito esquentou ao testemunhar uma cena tão bonita, com Haneul deitado e caindo no sono pouco depois que as notas leves soaram pelo cômodo.

Tinha tanta coisa em sua cabeça, como um monte de nós embolados uns nos outros, que sabia que não seria tão fácil. Porém, por mais que assumir aquele sentimento fosse levar Baekhyun a situações muito delicadas, ele não tinha saída.

Estava se apaixonando. De novo.


	11. Algodão

Com a camisa metade abotoada e um pente passando pelo cabelo que havia acabado de secar por completo, Baekhyun sentia-se muito mais atrasado que realmente estava, quase correndo pela casa, ouvindo o barulho do brinquedo simples que Haneul chacoalhava no carrinho, distraído.

O celular estava na escrivaninha branca e simples que ficava no quarto do filho, onde ele tentava terminar de se arrumar a tempo, uma ligação com Jongin deixada no viva-voz porque ele estava nervoso e precisava conversar com ela antes de sair.

Não estava indo para um encontro. Sabia disso. Não era intencional de Chanyeol que aquela saída fosse caracterizada como um. Então, não havia motivos para que Baekhyun ficasse se esforçando para lembrar a si mesmo que não era um passeio romântico. Ainda que estivesse preocupado com a aparência como se fosse.

— Acho que ele já está chegando. — Comentou, alarmado, partindo o cabelo ao meio e desistindo da ideia assim que terminou de penteá-lo. Resmungou sozinho, detestando o que via no espelho pequeno da parede. — O que faço?

— Baek, vocês não marcaram às três? Você ainda tem meia hora pra começar a pensar que está atrasado, calma. — Jongin precisou segurar a risada, mas Baekhyun reconheceu o divertimento na voz da amiga. — Me manda uma foto sua, vai.

— Não, ainda não tô pronto. Meu cabelo tá feio e nem terminei de me vestir.

— Meu Deus. Só veste uma calça e uma camisa e já está ótimo. Seu cabelo fica bonito partido mais para um lado. — Aconselhou. — Ou pode usar uma camiseta, pode usar uma jaqueta se ficar frio.

— Jongin, vou ficar parecendo um adolescente com jaqueta jeans. — Baekhyun choramingou do outro lado, tentando arrumar a camisa listrada de botões dentro da calça de tecido escuro, não gostando do visual.

— Claro que não. É só casual. Veste logo o que estou dizendo ou você vai se atrasar de verdade, homem. Vai ficar bom, usa aquela jaqueta grande, ainda tem?

Ele concordou com um muxoxo. Não estava muito seguro de que ficaria bom, perdeu boa parte da autoestima quando passou a ficar muito magro e ainda não estava acostumado com a volta do peso necessário. Continuava achando que pareceria muito pequeno dentro de roupas mais pesadas porque seu corpo esteve com pouca massa por um bom tempo.

Mas acabou trocando a roupa, buscando por uma camiseta lisa e clara para conseguir usar a jaqueta jeans. Não ficou cem por cento satisfeito, mas parecia descolado e jovial, com as mangas longas chegando até sua mão e o jeans caindo bem por seus ombros largos. Suspirou, olhando para o próprio corpo, até os pés cobertos por meias. Talvez calçasse seu único tênis ajeitadinho.

— Vestiu? — A voz de Jongin o despertou dos devaneios sobre como estava trajado, e ele assentiu com a cabeça, para perceber logo depois que ela não estava o vendo. Riu baixinho de sua própria besteira.

— Vesti. Não ficou tão ruim. Vou arrumar o cabelo agora... Ele deve mesmo estar chegando.

Jongin continuou com a ligação ativa, ouvindo Baekhyun falar sobre como o cabelo já estava muito grande e ele não sabia como arrumá-lo direito daquela forma, porque a franja caía em seus olhos. Por esse motivo, deixou boa parte dos fios para trás, lidando com a testa exposta que o obrigou a dar um jeito nas sobrancelhas.

Não lembrava de ser tão vaidoso, e nem queria pensar sobre como estava fazendo tudo aquilo na inocente vontade de impressionar Chanyeol. Seu controle naquele tópico estava quase perdido, então era melhor não provocar.

Além de tudo, estava ansioso de verdade para ir ao cinema. Sequer lembrava como era a sensação, para ser sincero. Deixou de fazer muitas coisas desde que Haneul nasceu, boa parte pela falta de dinheiro, mas também porque as pessoas não aceitavam bebês muito bem, como se eles invadissem o espaço por serem pequenos, um tanto barulhentos e demandarem um cuidado muito maior que o de adultos. Nunca imaginaria a existência de um cinema adaptado, assim como tinha aceitado que não iria ver um lançamento de filme até que Haneul crescesse.

Por isso, independente de como Chanyeol fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, ele estava feliz e animado com a saída em plena tarde de domingo. E claro que a razão para ter se arrumado tanto e usado um perfume gostoso tinha tudo a ver com sua alegria em ver um filme novo, que nem sabia qual era.

— Acho que estou pronto. Vou te mandar uma foto. — Baekhyun mudou o ângulo do rosto algumas vezes, movendo a cabeça. Pegou o celular, se despedindo rapidamente da ligação para tirar uma foto sua e enviar para a melhor amiga, tentando posicionar-se do jeito que mais aparecesse seu corpo.

Os elogios de Jongin o fizeram sentir um pouco melhor, ao menos, acabou até rindo porque ela lhe enviou cantadas baratas e emojis de palmas, como costumavam fazer em brincadeiras. Pediu uma foto com Haneul, que acabou derretendo o coração do Byun mais velho porque tinha um tempo que não se fotografava com o filho.

Ele estava muito mais bonito, com uma touquinha na cabeça e uma camiseta de mangas longas que o engolia quase todo, um tecido grosso para protegê-lo do frio, assim como a calça confortável que cobria as pernas gordinhas do bebê. Ele parecia um pacote e Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar o sorriso largo quando o pegou no colo. E quando bateu a foto, a semelhança entre os dois o deixou com o peito quente.

Acabou tirando outras várias fotografias, enchendo a galeria do seu celular e a de Jongin com diversas imagens dele com Haneul antes de o colocar no carrinho de novo. Foi quando seu celular tocou, no meio de uma risada que compartilhava com o filho. E Baekhyun ficou imediatamente nervoso, um pouco estressado com suas reações corporais óbvias, o nome de Chanyeol gritando na tela.

— Alô… — Um suspiro discreto escapou ao final da palavra, coisa que fez Baekhyun se arrepender de atender enquanto ainda estava tão afetado.

— Oi, Baek. Tô quase chegando, vocês já estão prontos? — Baekhyun não lembrava de como a voz do Park era bonita de se escutar por ligação. Precisou de alguns segundos para processar o que foi dito, distraído. — Baek?

— Ah, sim. Desculpe, estava arrumando a bolsa. — Mentiu usando a primeira coisa que apareceu em seu campo de visão. — Já estamos prontos sim, quer que eu desça logo?

— Pode ser, chego em menos de cinco minutos. Se quiser que eu estacione e suba pra ajudar você também pode… — A sugestão fez Baekhyun apertar o telefone contra a orelha para descontar a vontade de derreter no chão do quarto.

— Não precisa… Obrigado. Eu consigo ir com ele sem problemas.

— Combinado então, estou bem pertinho, daqui a pouco estou aí. — Ele soava animado e Baekhyun gostou de perceber aquilo. — O sinal abriu, vou desligar. Até já, Baek.

— Tudo bem, vou descer!

Arrumou os pertences assim que desligou o celular, o enfiando no bolso da calça, a carteira logo em seguida. Acabou optando pela bolsa de bichinhos porque não levaria tantas coisas, e o carrinho tinha compartimento, não carregaria nada pelo shopping. Saiu de casa depois de calçar o tênis Converse que combinava com sua roupa, trancando a porta e mordendo os lábios para conter o sorriso que estava quase colado em seu rosto, descendo com Haneul que parecia tão animado quanto.

Não esperou muito na calçada para reconhecer o carro de Chanyeol se aproximando, sentindo algo como um embrulho gelado fazer a festa em sua barriga. Comprimiu os lábios, não querendo ser tão óbvio, esperando-o estacionar para entrar no carro.

Porém, ele não teve nem tempo de dar dois passos quando Chanyeol parou e desligou o carro, abrindo a porta do motorista com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Provavelmente na intenção de ajudá-lo a fechar o carrinho para guardar, foi o que Baekhyun pensou, ficando imediatamente tocado. 

Ele estava muito bonito. Gostou da calça mais clara e da camisa escura, do cabelo arrumado para baixo que o deixava aparentemente mais jovem. E do sorriso. Se sentia muito envolvido com aquele sorriso simples e lindo direcionado a si, carismático… apaixonante.

— Oi. — Baekhyun disse primeiro, apertando a guia do carrinho para se sentir presente no mundo.

— Demorei? — Cuidou em perguntar, e Baekhyun negou. — Que bom. Temos um bom tempo, a sessão é quatro e meia, então… — Ele fez um suspense que deixou Baekhyun um tanto confuso, a cabeça pendendo para um lado. Até esqueceu do quanto estava nervoso. — Tenho uma surpresa. 

— O que aprontou? Chanyeol… — Brincou, o assistindo abrir a porta para os bancos traseiros do carro. Estreitando os olhos, Baekhyun caminhou até lá em poucos passos, incapaz de conter o queixo caído quando conseguiu espiar dentro do automóvel. — Não acredito.

Uma cadeirinha. Chanyeol havia colocado uma cadeirinha de bebê no carro, em tons da cor azul, um item que destoava totalmente do restante do veículo e por isso chamou atenção de primeira. Não tinha como não ficar chocado, especialmente porque jamais imaginou que ele faria algo relacionado.

— Presente de Natal. Um pouco antecipado, mas tudo bem. — Ouvindo a voz de Chanyeol atrás de si, Baekhyun voltou a olhar para ele. Não sabia o que dizer ou pensar. Há semanas havia impedido que Jongin comprasse uma para que ele mesmo o fizesse, mas não conseguiu ficar triste ou chateado com aquele gesto. — Fico preocupado em não ter uma e você andar com ele no meu carro.

— Chanyeol, não precisava, caramba… Não sei o que dizer. Eu estava muito querendo comprar uma, mas ainda tenho umas contas pra pagar. — Ficou sem jeito, alternando o olhar entre o Park e a cadeirinha presa ao banco.

— Ah, depois posso ajudar você com isso… Yoona me deu dicas. Mas agora quero que aceite esse presente, vou me sentir muito melhor com ele seguro e você tranquilo. Sei que fica preocupado.

Baekhyun gostou de como ele não fez daquilo o ato mais significativo do mundo. Nem disse que agora ele não tinha mais necessidade de comprar uma, arrancando-lhe parte de um orgulho que ainda nem havia sido realizado. Gostou muito da especificidade de Chanyeol em deixar claro que só queria que Haneul ficasse seguro em seu carro. Talvez por essa razão, Baekhyun não se sentiu invadido.

— Eu fico muito tenso, sério. — Riu breve, sem saber como agir. O Park parecia tão contente por poder ajudar que Baekhyun acabou se contagiando com ele. Sempre acontecia algo assim. — Me ajuda a colocá-lo nela? Vamos nos atrasar.

— Claro, com certeza. — Chanyeol era ágil e o ajudava muito com pequenas coisas o tempo inteiro na loja. Vê-lo tão solícito fora do ambiente de trabalho ainda não era tão costumeiro para Baekhyun, que após carregar Haneul, ficou alguns segundos observando o mais velho fechar o carrinho para guardar no porta-malas.

Ele fazia tudo ser tão fácil e menos cansativo que Baekhyun não conseguia evitar a gratidão enorme. Foi complicado quando percebeu que não era apenas uma admiração em agradecimento o que sentia por Chanyeol, e ainda mais difícil quando a verdade sobre suas emoções veio à tona. Agora estava ali com ele prestes a ir ao cinema e sair de uma rotina de pouco lazer.

Mas não era um encontro.

Martelou aquilo em sua mente enquanto os dois arrumavam Haneul na cadeirinha nova, Baekhyun prestando atenção para ver como funcionava para colocá-lo ali de maneira confortável e segura, prendendo bem as fivelas, o achando tão bonitinho sentado ali que mal acreditava. Não precisaria ficar no banco de trás o abraçando como se sua vida dependesse disso — e dependia — com medo de cada passagem por uma lombada.

E podia ter alguma ajuda quando pudesse comprar a sua própria, para deixar no carro de Jongin e ser completamente precavido. Tinha sido bom, no fim das contas. E sentar no banco do passageiro foi a confirmação disso. Nem mesmo lembrava de como era se locomover sem ter Haneul no colo ou no carrinho, ao seu alcance, para qualquer problema durante o transporte. Ter a segurança da cadeira apropriada o acalmava ao tempo em que o deixava com mãos livres durante a viagem. Com o corpo livre. A sensação era bem diferente.

— Obrigado. — Disse, de repente, olhando para Chanyeol. Ele estava colocando o cinto de segurança e Baekhyun acabou cobrindo a mão dele com a sua, por impulso no primeiro momento. Mas gostou da sensação, achando graça da surpresa dele. — Gostei do presente, estou mais calmo assim.

Chanyeol o olhou por longos segundos, por razões que Baekhyun não entendeu, mas que deixou o coração sacudindo no peito. Ele estava com os olhos grandes um pouco arregalados e Baekhyun admirou um pouco mais aquela parte bonita do rosto dele. Percebeu que ele tinha uma pintinha no nariz e que tinha lábios bonitos, entreabertos como estavam.

Quis ler os pensamentos dele, mas com certeza não estava preparado para descobrir o quanto Chanyeol estava o achando o homem mais incrível do mundo enquanto o encarava dentro daquele carro.

— Que bom que gostou, Baek. — Ele sorriu. Pensava em como Baekhyun tinha mãos quentes. — Não precisa me agradecer, é um presente de coração.

Baekhyun controlou a vontade de morder os lábios, mas não a de apertar a mão que cobria. E um sorriso pequeno acabou escapando também. Um momento como aquele deixava o Byun ciente das tantas razões pelas quais caiu nos encantos dele.

Eram encantos brilhantes e carregados de charme e gentileza, cobertos de carinho e de sensibilidade. Chanyeol era um cuidado que nem sabia que precisava. Quase não afastou a mão.

Baekhyun estava constrangido.

Não por conta de Chanyeol, ao menos, muito pelo contrário. O caminho foi muito tranquilo enquanto ele lhe contava sobre a facilidade para achar uma boa cadeirinha com as dicas de Yoona, buscando uma com um bom custo benefício e lhe informando sobre brechós de bebê caso ele quisesse uma mais moderna que acabava saindo muito cara em lojas. Ele nem sabia da existência destes locais, assim como nunca teve ninguém com a experiência nessa coisa de ter filhos para que lhe contasse antes.

Adorou cada segundo do passeio de carro, olhando para trás vez ou outra apenas para espiar Haneul e seu bichinho de pelúcia pequeno, que ele custava a largar. Mal acreditava que ele faria dez meses em três dias, o levando pelo shopping para comprar os ingressos junto a Chanyeol com um sorriso no rosto.

Foi nesse momento que as coisas ficaram esquisitas. Porque a funcionária do cinema pediu os documentos dos pais do bebê para que comprassem o ingresso da sala adaptada, e apenas nessa hora que Baekhyun se deu conta de que a fila estava repleta de mães com seus filhos e maridos, namorados, amigos, o que fosse. Mães. Mulheres. Casais heterossexuais. Ele era o único pai ali, o que já lhe causava timidez o suficiente. E estar acompanhado de outro homem fez com que a quantidade de olhares direcionados aos dois fosse complicada de suportar.

Chanyeol parecia calmo, mas Baekhyun estava encolhido num canto, e acabou pegando Haneul no colo para abraçá-lo discretamente. Era seu filho. Seu bebê. Ser solteiro não deveria impedi-lo de fazer nada, muito menos ser motivo de olhares atravessados ou lhe causar vergonha como estava acontecendo. E Baekhyun sabia que, ao menos por parte da funcionária que cobrou a identificação da mãe de Haneul, não era culpa das pessoas. 

O cinema era pensado para que as mães pudessem ter um momento de lazer. E Baekhyun entendia que o cenário comum era o de mulheres extremamente atarefadas e responsáveis por seus bebês. Ele não as culpava, sabia que sua situação não era a mais comum. Mas não poderia ser invalidado daquele jeito.

Arrastou o carrinho ainda com Haneul no colo, desligando-se do lugar em que estava e indo para a entrada do cinema, depois de ver Chanyeol conversando com uma mulher com o uniforme do local. Não queria ouvir, estava envergonhado demais e sabia que Chanyeol cuidaria daquilo melhor, então escolheu ficar ali, afastado, conversando baixinho com Haneul enquanto via as pessoas circulando pela área.

Se assustou quando uma aproximação repentina estagnou ao seu lado, controlando um sobressalto para a olhar. Era uma mulher, mais baixa que ele, com um bebê aparentemente menor que Haneul descansando em seu colo. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e sorria complacente.

— Olá. — Ela acenou com a mão livre. — Veio para a sessão maternal também?

— Sim. — Baekhyun tentou não se sentir incomodado com o nome. _Maternal_. Maternidade. Coisas que lhe tocavam infinitamente na ferida, apesar de sentir que ela não havia feito por mal. — Espero, pelo menos.

— Eu vi… Mas vocês não vão ser barrados, só não é esperado. Fique tranquilo. Coisas chatas de burocracia, sabe? Acho que seu… _companheiro_ já resolveu. — A cautela dela em dizer fez Baekhyun arregalar os olhos e soltar uma risada nervosa. 

— Somos amigos. — Não soube de onde a necessidade de explicar veio, mas acabou dizendo. Ela se desculpou pela indelicadeza, mas não precisava. — Tudo bem. Apenas não sabia que teria esse problema agora.

— Algumas pessoas não entendem sobre diferenças. Eu já tive algumas decepções por não ter marido, mas aqui me acolheram. É tão estranho que o contrário te aconteceu… Mas vai funcionar. — Ela olhou para trás por um momento, sorrindo gentil para Baekhyun em seguida. — Seu amigo está vindo aqui, deve ter resolvido sim.

Imitando o gesto dela, Baekhyun virou-se suavemente para observar a aproximação de Chanyeol. Ele sorriu ladino e parecia tranquilo. Talvez estivesse mesmo tudo bem.

— Parece que sim. — Murmurou, voltando a olhar para a mulher, passando os olhos pelo bebê adormecido. — Obrigado pela gentileza…

— Chaeyoung! — Ela completou quando percebeu que era o que Baekhyun deixou faltando na frase. Chanyeol estava quase alcançando os dois quando o Byun sorriu breve.

— Obrigado, Chaeyoung. Sou Baekhyun, a propósito. — Se apresentou no momento em que o Park parou a um passo dos dois. Ele estava com ingressos nas mãos, Baekhyun conseguiu ver. — Espero que seja uma boa sessão.

— Você vai gostar bastante. — Ela sorriu outra vez, dedicando uma atenção a Chanyeol em seguida. Curvou a cabeça de leve para cumprimentá-lo, direcionando o mesmo gesto para Baekhyun como uma despedida. — Até o filme!

Educada, Chaeyoung se afastou com um aceno curto, sendo retribuída tanto por Baekhyun, como por um Chanyeol confuso. A expressão dele fez o mais novo rir.

— Acho que deu pra notar como eu estava constrangido. Não sei. — Deu de ombros, ainda risonho. Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas, concordando. — Conseguiu?

— Ah, sim. — Mostrou os ingressos para o lançamento do cinema: Parasita. — Não foi nada demais, só seguiram o procedimento padrão. Mas reclamei… É um padrão que excluiu você, mesmo sem querer. Acho que vão retirar qualquer exigência além da idade dos bebês.

— Não precisava… — Sentiu-se bem. Cuidado. — Obrigado.

— Estou triste que tenha passado por isso, era pra ser um dia muito legal e sem aborrecimentos. — Chanyeol levou a mão até as costas de Haneul, naturalmente. O acariciou ali, com muita delicadeza, e Baekhyun assistiu a cena com um sorriso muito grande querendo aparecer. — Desculpe pelo imprevisto.

A vontade que quase gritou nos ouvidos de Baekhyun foi a de cair nos braços de Chanyeol, de envolvê-lo em seu corpo e passar um bom tempo o abraçando forte. Quase fez isso. Porém, se limitou a tocá-lo no ombro, deixando um carinho tão leve como o que ele fazia em Haneul.

— Está tudo bem. Não vamos deixar que isso estrague o dia, ainda estou muito feliz que vamos ver o filme. — Fez questão de ressaltar, os olhos nos de Chanyeol. Lembrou que foram confundidos com um casal, mas não sentiu vontade de se afastar para provar o contrário. Não tinha que provar nada a ninguém ali, eram amigos se divertindo.

Chanyeol apenas esperava que nenhuma outra complicação os atrapalhasse. Percebeu na mesma hora que Baekhyun ficou abatido com a situação, e envergonhado também. Não queria que ele se sentisse assim, indesejado, especialmente por notar que ainda foram alvos de alguns olhares quando entraram na sessão, certamente sem maldade, era mais como uma certa surpresa.

Baekhyun estava muito perto de si, querendo evitar chamar atenção, levando o folheto que recebeu na entrada na mão e Haneul no colo. Chanyeol carregou o carrinho fechado escada acima, a bolsa do bebê no ombro, em silêncio até que ocupassem os lugares reservados.

— Tudo certo? — Perguntou, olhando para Baekhyun. Ele mordiscou a pontinha do lábio, assentindo.

— Você viu… ali embaixo? Tem trocador de fralda. Nunca pensei que fosse ver um trocador dentro de um cinema. — Comentou baixinho, evitando olhar ao redor e ver a sala cheia de mulheres. Ainda se sentia bastante deslocado. Ajeitou Haneul em seu colo, o folheto em sua mão chamando atenção assim que conseguiu uma posição confortável.

Ficou chocado com as informações sobre a sala em temperatura amena e com a iluminação permanente, todos os detalhes bem pensados, desde o filme em volume reduzido até os trocadores equipados com fraldas, lenços umedecidos e cremes para assaduras. Por um momento, Baekhyun até esqueceu do incômodo, porque ficou deslumbrado com o lugar. Tudo era feito para que os pais conseguissem assistir ao filme e ter suporte para qualquer emergência, além da compreensão mútua caso um dos bebês chorasse em algum momento.

Porque isso jamais seria possível numa sala comum. Ninguém aceitaria um bebê chorando no meio do filme se não fosse numa sessão especial como aquela. Por essa razão, mesmo com o estranhamento inicial que ousou tentar deixar Baekhyun triste, se sentiu muito bem tratado desde que entraram ali. Quando viu os trocadores disponíveis ficou até levemente emocionado.

— Esse lugar parece o céu ou algo assim… — Baekhyun virou o folheto, lendo algumas coisas sobre o início daquele projeto de cinema. — Ainda nem acredito que vou assistir um filme e que não é infantil. Achei que só viria ao cinema quando ele estivesse grande e veria todas as animações existentes até o fim da minha vida.

— Legal, né? Acho que não permitem bebês maiores por isso. Os filmes são pros adultos. — Chanyeol também estava lendo o folheto, mas ele já tinha pesquisado tudo aquilo. Sorriu sozinho porque Baekhyun aparentava estar mais animado, e aquele era seu objetivo. — Acho que ele gostou. — Acenou para Haneul, se referindo a ele.

O Byun menor estava quietinho no colo, o que foi uma surpresa no primeiro momento. Baekhyun achou que ele pudesse estranhar alguma coisa, apenas por, pela primeira vez, não estar preocupado com possíveis choros. Talvez a temperatura agradável e a sala mais clara tenha ajudado, porque ele ficou deitado sobre o tronco do pai assim que Baekhyun afastou o jeans, todo coberto pelas roupas confortáveis, com o rosto virado na direção de Chanyeol. O olhando intensamente. 

— Ele está olhando pra você. — Baekhyun riu, também virando-se para encarar Chanyeol com o mesmo sorriso bonito nos lábios. Era inacreditável para o Park ter aquelas duas pessoas bem em sua frente, sentindo-se querido por ambos. Inclinou o corpo para conseguir chegar mais perto de Haneul, o cheiro de bebê se confundindo com a colônia que Baekhyun estava usando, fato que o obrigou a focar a atenção no pequeno para não ceder à vontade de tocar em Baekhyun como queria. Mas não resistiu a perder o olhar no dele, mesmo que a mão estivesse fazendo carinho no braço coberto de Haneul.

Ficaram naquele silêncio confortável, os olhos espelhando um ao outro. Chanyeol sentiu-se fora de órbita, fato que não o impediu de curvar o canto dos lábios em um sorriso, e Baekhyun escutava a pulsação nos ouvidos, o que não conteve seu desejo de retribuir o gesto.

O Byun sentiu a mesma coisa que deixou sua mente bagunçada na varanda da casa de Chanyeol. Tão próximo dele como estava, acendendo todas as vontades adormecidas que ele tentava esconder com tanto esforço. Queria desesperadamente beijá-lo. Queria tanto que recostou a cabeça na poltrona, lhe dando espaço inconscientemente, a expressão suavizando porque estava sendo guiado sem parar e pensar sobre o que fazia.

Teve sorte porque iniciaram a sessão, os avisos típicos de cinema atrelados às informações da sessão especial. E Chanyeol voltou para sua posição inicial, o silêncio entre os dois misturando tantas coisas não ditas no ar que Baekhyun precisou respirar fundo para voltar a funcionar como uma pessoa normal. Pigarreou, arrumando a postura e se perguntando se Chanyeol também estava com aquele sentimento. Se estavam na mesma página. Se ele sentiu o clima. Se ele queria chegar mais perto como Baekhyun desejava.

— Vocês estão fofos. — O mais velho comentou, também ajeitando-se na poltrona enquanto algum trailer começava. Queria mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível para esquecer dos segundos passados. — Se ele ficar assim, vai ser ótimo.

— Acho que ele vai dormir. — Estavam sussurrando, mesmo que o filme em si ainda não tivesse começado. Baekhyun deixou um beijinho na cabeça de Haneul, coberta pela touca, e Chanyeol viu o bebê piscar os olhos preguiçosamente. Achou a cena um amor, juntando as sobrancelhas com a expressão suave. — Será que o filme é muito pesado?

— A crítica é boa. — A bolsa de Haneul estava no colo de Chanyeol, que descansou as mãos ali. Baekhyun concordou silenciosamente, prestando atenção nos trailers de novos filmes coreanos e americanos também, não perdendo as legendas. Ainda estava desacreditado por estar naquele lugar, precisando de um tempo para a ficha cair de fato.

Pensar que Chanyeol parou para pesquisar locais de lazer que permitissem um tratamento como aquele fez Baekhyun estremecer, uma sensação gostosa se espalhando por seu corpo à medida que o filme iniciava, Haneul caindo no sono em poucos minutos e o deixando bastante entretido no longa. A história era bem curiosa, então Baekhyun acabou dedicando bastante atenção para não deixar nenhum detalhe passar despercebido.

Reparou que algumas pessoas levantavam e desciam, talvez para as trocas de fralda, e também escutou um ou outro choro, mas não se incomodou. Estava completamente acostumado, sabia que as outras mães também. E Chanyeol parecia não dar a mínima também, porque Baekhyun não resistiu a procurar algum incômodo no rosto do Park. 

Foi mais forte que ele, era difícil viver sem achar que sua condição de pai de bebê fosse irritante para o resto das pessoas, ainda que aquele choro não fosse o de Haneul. E ver Chanyeol tranquilo mexia com seu coração, a compreensão dele era sempre tão carinhosa… 

Em um pequeno transe, mesmo que ainda escutasse o filme, arregalou os olhos quando foi pego no flagra, outra vez, pois Chanyeol virou e os olhares se encontraram. Foi bobo o suficiente para desviar na mesma hora, se tornando ainda mais óbvio, mas não tinha para onde correr depois que fez aquilo.

Chanyeol não disse nada e ele não se atreveu a olhar de novo, se entretendo com o filme e momentaneamente esquecendo da vergonha que sempre acabava passando quando se tratava do Park e do quanto gostava de olhar para ele. Porque ele era lindo e gentil, lhe fazia bem mesmo que em silêncio. E estava apaixonado por ele, do jeito que não queria lembrar.

Seu plano era continuar inabalável até o filme acabar, porque não sabia muito bem como seria depois que saíssem da sala e quais coisas Chanyeol faria que resultasse em um pouco mais de paixão. Mas nem aquele tempo ele teve. Era injusto com seu coração que Chanyeol fosse tão bom em fazê-lo chegar perto de uma taquicardia.

Aconteceu quando Haneul se mexeu desconfortável, pouco depois de uma hora de filme. Ele choramingou, inquieto, e Baekhyun tirou os olhos da tela na mesma hora, o ajeitando no colo para ver se havia algo de errado acontecendo.

Como já estava habituado, passou para as checagens básicas: fralda, fome, temperatura. Não precisou nem passar para a segunda para saber que ele havia urinado durante o sono e talvez não fosse mais conseguir dormir. Teria que trocá-lo, muito tranquilo por saber que tinha tudo disponível para que fizesse aquilo ali dentro, mesmo que fosse interromper sua dedicação em assistir ao filme.

Chanyeol observou as ações, entendendo rápido o problema.

— Precisa trocar a fralda? — Perguntou para confirmar quando Baekhyun começou a se ajeitar para levantar. Ele concordou, estava prestes a pedir que Chanyeol lhe entregasse uma das que deixou na bolsa quando o mais velho interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Deixa que eu faço isso. Não precisa parar de assistir.

— E por que você pode? — O sussurro terminou com um sorriso pequeno que foi retribuído. Chanyeol procurou por uma fralda limpa na bolsa, a fechando logo em seguida. 

— Porque quero que aproveite o cinema, é pra você. — Em segundos, trocaram, e Baekhyun quem estava com o peso dos pertences no colo enquanto o maior segurava Haneul com cuidado. O Byun não teve palavras para recusar aquela ajuda, mordiscando o lábio e voltando a encostar na poltrona. — Já volto, fique tranquilo.

Assentiu. Chanyeol demorou três segundos para levantar, encarando o menor em todos eles e sendo tão olhado quanto. Foi como se os dois soubessem que ficou faltando alguma coisa para aquela breve despedida, como viam tantos casais fazendo. O momento ficou partido quando o Park finalmente foi, descendo as escadas com Haneul no colo até onde Baekhyun não pôde mais ver.

Os lábios formigaram pela vontade não realizada. Queria receber um beijo antes que ele fosse. Queria aquelas coisas de casal, mesmo sabendo que os dois não eram um. E que não era um encontro romântico. E que definitivamente não tinha que sair por aí trocando selinhos de despedida com Chanyeol.

Estava ciente de tudo aquilo, e se martirizando por não ser capaz de controlar aqueles pensamentos ainda assim.

Afundou na poltrona, abraçando a bolsa decorada com bichinhos, voltando a assistir o filme porque as coisas que estavam acontecendo nele eram muito instigantes. Perderia aqueles detalhes visuais se descesse para trocar Haneul, e Chanyeol se ofereceu justamente para que pudesse ver tudo. Não iria deixar que o esforço dele fosse em vão.

Se entreteu até a hora que ele voltou, chocado com o desenrolar da trama, sem saber se reagia aos acontecimentos do filme ou a como Haneul deitou, dessa vez no colo de Chanyeol, sem nenhum incômodo na expressão que denunciasse algo equivocado. Piscou, alternando a atenção, decidindo deixar o filho quietinho com Chanyeol como ele estava, se aproximando para acariciar a bochecha do bebê.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu ao Park. Estava tão perto dele, tão envolvido, estudando as reações do mais velho com o corpo inclinado quase sobre o maior para alcançar Haneul. Foi quando sentiu vontade de deitar ali, tão aconchegado como o filho estava, a mão que antes tocava a pele macia do neném escorregando para o peito de Chanyeol sem nenhuma maldade. Estavam se encarando outra vez, mesmo que as falas do filme causassem curiosidade, ou que Haneul caindo no sono de novo fosse uma visão muito fofa.

Baekhyun apenas continuou ali, movendo os dedos devagar para não deixar o carinho tão óbvio. Quis muito deitar no ombro dele e aproveitar o restante do filme. Quis esticar o pescoço para conseguir beijá-lo. Quis sentir o perfume dele direto da pele, aquele mesmo que já reconhecia. E pelo jeito que era retribuído, talvez Chanyeol estivesse pensando o mesmo.

Porém, não fez nada daquilo. Continuou mais próximo que antes, no entanto, a cabeça quase encostando no ombro do Park sem que realmente se apoiasse ali, quebrando o contato visual e corporal. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi redobrar o desejo de sobreviver até o final do longa, respirando fundo discretamente para acalmar os batimentos cardíacos. 

Eles receberam brindes de participação quando deixaram a sala de cinema. Lidos como um casal pela segunda vez, ambos ganharam um frasco pequeno de óleo para bebê na saída, um sorriso amarelo nos rostos porque foram chamados de _papais_. Os dois. E Baekhyun não teve coragem de corrigir, porque já estavam saindo de qualquer maneira.

Apenas agradeceu, assim como Chanyeol, andando calado até que se afastassem da área do cinema. O silêncio não era exatamente desconfortável, mas Baekhyun queria falar alguma coisa, apenas para conversar com o mais velho sem parecer que tinha detestado a confusão feita pela funcionária. Assim que ajeitou Haneul no carrinho já montado, com a ajuda do Park, chegou mais perto dele para caminhar.

— Gostei muito do filme. — Iniciou um assunto, deduzindo que estavam indo para a praça de alimentação. Haneul ainda estava cochilando, o que daria muito trabalho a Baekhyun pela noite, sem dúvidas. — Nunca pensei que o enredo fosse esse.

— Fiquei muito surpreso. — Chanyeol riu breve. Ele estava carregando a bolsa de Haneul outra vez, ainda que pudesse colocá-la no carrinho. Havia guardado os óleos também. — Não acredito que ele dormiu o filme inteiro.

— Não acredito que você trocou a fralda dele, Chanyeol… — Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça para esconder o sorriso, as bochechas apertando os olhos. O mais velho voltou a rir baixo, andando tão perto de Baekhyun que poderiam se esbarrar a qualquer momento.

Acharam uma mesa vazia para ocupar, e um acabou sentando de frente para o outro, razão para um leve descontrole de Baekhyun acerca do rubor nas bochechas que queria esconder.

— Como vai conseguir fazer ele dormir a noite? — Perguntou, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa para ficar mais perto, as mãos de suporte para o queixo. Baekhyun ajeitou a touca de Haneul na cabeça dele.

— Engatinho com ele em casa. É… divertido. Um pouco estranho, mas ele adora e morre de cansado depois. — Foi por pouco que não imitou a postura de Chanyeol, já que se deu conta do quão próximos ficariam se ele o fizesse. — Ele gosta de brincar com aquela bola que levo para a loja, não sei o que tem de especial. Deve ser porque ela pula um pouco, não sei.

— A verdade é que crianças não se importam com brinquedos exuberantes. Qualquer coisa diferente é incrível, você vai ver quando ele crescer um pouco mais.

Chanyeol estava provavelmente certo. Os adultos acabam se preocupando mais quando o assunto eram presentes caros e cheios de modernidade, quase sempre para um exibicionismo financeiro irrelevante para a felicidade de uma criança, que se satisfaz com um carrinho simples ou uma boneca de pano.

Seguir aquele tópico de conversa foi tão fácil quanto oportuno. Baekhyun conseguiu se distrair do quanto estava balançado pelo homem que sorria em sua direção enquanto tagarelava sobre os preços de brinquedos, ou de itens comuns para bebês, reclamando sobre a quantidade de roupinhas que perdia para manchas de comida e gostando de ser escutado com a atenção que Chanyeol lhe dedicava.

Até esqueceram que estavam ali para comer alguma coisa, dessa vez com Baekhyun fazendo questão de pagar por seu combo do Burger King. Inacreditável. Nem lembrava direito do gosto de um fast food completo, única razão para optar pelo lanche não muito saudável e bastante fora de sua rotina de comida tradicional, que adorava.

Foi um momento divertido dividir aqueles hambúrgueres e um monte de batata frita com Chanyeol, entre molhos e goles de refrigerante. Simplesmente não cansava da companhia dele, e aparentemente Haneul também não era de reclamar da presença do Park.

Ele acordou entre a conversa e a refeição, e quando chorou no meio do shopping, Baekhyun estava tão leve e ainda se sentia muito compreendido para se incomodar ou sentir vergonha, lembrando da sessão acolhedora de cinema.

Não fez nada além de o pegar no colo para acalmá-lo, a ajuda de Chanyeol sendo muito bem vinda para buscar uma das cadeirinhas de alimentação disponíveis, porque sabia que ele estava com fome. Ter alguém ao seu lado naquela hora foi uma sensação boa. Chanyeol o auxiliou até para pegar as frutas cortadinhas que deixou preparadas para consumo numa vasilha térmica, brincando com Haneul durante o processo até que ele parasse de chorar.

Não estava sozinho. Não precisou suportar olhares atravessados sozinho em nenhuma situação desde que pisou no shopping. Se sentia muito protegido, mesmo que não fosse um homem indefeso que não saberia lidar com cada problema dando um jeito sem ajuda de ninguém. Ainda assim, foi bom ter Chanyeol, porque não era bobo e havia aprendido aos poucos a lidar com sua característica orgulhosa de ser — não era perfeito.

Ele o observou alimentar Haneul enquanto não deixaram de conversar sobre o filme, ou assuntos amenos, ou qualquer coisa que surgisse durante o tempo em que passaram sentados ali. Baekhyun se sentiu bem até quando acabaram falando sobre diferentes sofrimentos, boa parte do assunto influenciada pelo que haviam assistido. Sabia que não seria julgado, Chanyeol com certeza não era uma das pessoas que demonizam o cuidado mental, como boa parte da sociedade. Ao menos seria muito desrespeitoso se ele fosse, e disso o Park passava longe.

— Tenho vontade de fazer terapia, sabe? — Comentou, lembrando de uma passagem ou outra do longa. — Tinha esquecido disso, mesmo que tenha estado muito mal por um tempo. Mas Yoona, quando ela disse que era psicóloga… Me fez lembrar.

— Faça sim! É ótimo. — Comentou. Haneul estava no colo de Chanyeol e Baekhyun nem sabia muito bem o motivo. Apenas pareceu certo deixá-lo ali, brincando com o guardanapo limpo sob sua supervisão. — Eu fiz, por um tempo, mas agora estou responsável por muitas coisas sobre a loja para conseguir marcar algo dentro de horários possíveis.

— Era muito… caro? — O rosto contorceu numa careta. Chanyeol riu breve, sendo acompanhado. — É um saco que tudo seja caro quando não tenho grana pra tantas coisas. Não faz ideia de como gastei com Haneul mês passado, e só paguei a primeira parcela.

— Eu imagino... Não era muito, não, Yoona me deu o contato na época, ela estagiava e tinha algumas indicações boas. Posso perguntar, se você quiser.

Baekhyun tinha uma mania de mordiscar o lábio que chamava tanta atenção para aquela área que Chanyeol precisava de foco para não encarar a boca delineada dele. E não era proposital ou provocativo. Ele também mordia o interior das bochechas ou o lábio superior, às vezes, o que era bem fofo.

— Seria bom. Conversei com Jongin também, mas não quero mais ser um estorvo nas contas dela, me sinto mal…

— Ah, Baek. Tenho certeza que ela te ajuda por te amar, não pense assim. — A mão de Chanyeol tocou a de Baekhyun sobre a mesa, num gesto impensado e bastante caloroso. Seria tão estranho afastar-se repentinamente que acabou deixando a palma ali, cobrindo a dele. — Vou comentar com Yoona, tenho certeza que ela conhece profissionais com preços bons.

Baekhyun virou a mão, soltando o ar pela boca antes de juntar os dedos. Não deveria estar fazendo aquilo. O que Chanyeol iria pensar? Como o olharia nos olhos de novo depois de entrelaçar os dedos aos dele no meio de um shopping movimentado? Por que ele não fez nenhuma menção de se afastar, por Deus?

— Você é tipo um anjo. — Deixou escapar. Os olhos passearam pelo rosto surpreso de Chanyeol, caindo até Haneul que estava despreocupado no colo dele, um sorriso tomando conta dos lábios de Baekhyun. — Na minha vida, especialmente. Se não é, foi mandado por um.

As bochechas dele ficaram rosadas, o Byun notou pela luz límpida do shopping. Percebeu que aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que viu Chanyeol envergonhado. Se perguntou se causava aquele tipo de coisa de verdade. Se foram suas palavras ou as mãos dadas a razão para aquela repentina timidez.

Talvez… existisse apenas uma pequena possibilidade de que Chanyeol retribuísse seus sentimentos confusos. De que o sorriso que lhe direcionou tinha mais carinho que pensava anteriormente. Ou que aquela vontade de ter os lábios junto aos dele, que aparecia com relâmpagos em seu corpo vez ou outra, fosse mútua.

E Baekhyun adicionou mais um nó em seu emaranhado de sentimentos depois daquele curto instante de rubor e sorrisos. Mais uma informação que o deixou disperso no caminho de volta para casa, com Haneul na cadeirinha nova, na corda bamba entre o acordar e o dormir, uma música lenta tocando na rádio e Chanyeol cantarolando ao seu lado.

Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Sem espaço para uma risada de desespero escapando da garganta e nenhuma distração além das luzes da cidade que corriam por seus olhos. Não aguentava mais aquela confusão, nem os arrepios ou o quanto seu coração queria estar mais perto de Chanyeol, por mais que a razão quisesse o manter longe.

Sabia que Chanyeol era mais que um bom homem que o ajudava a subir para o apartamento com o filho para que ele não carregasse tantas coisas. Sabia que o que sentia por ele ultrapassava toda a sua gentileza pura, porque qualquer amigo que o considerasse poderia o ajudar daquela forma.

O que sentia por ele era uma admiração bonita e uma atração que demorou a ser notada. Era a vontade de ser abraçado e beijado, querido e aceito. Gostava da voz rouca e das mãos quentes, do senso de humor, da moral. Gostava das músicas e das aventuras culinárias. Do cuidado que não tinha intenção de conquista, porque ele jamais impôs uma aproximação que não fosse permitida.

Nem mesmo quando Baekhyun entrou em casa e foi levar Haneul para o berço, porque ele iria com certeza tirar mais um cochilo de trinta minutos. O Byun pensou que seria seguido, confuso ao olhar para trás e não encontrar ninguém, risonho ao voltar e ver Chanyeol respeitosamente na porta que havia acabado de fechar. Ele não cruzava limites e não o deixava desconfortável.

— Me deixou falando sozinho… — Baekhyun brincou, o coração batendo rápido por estar apenas com o Park ali. Sem mais nada para direcionar o foco. — Podia ter entrado comigo, Chanyeol-ssi.

O apelido. Era quase como se derretesse em seus lábios, mudando até mesmo sua postura. Trocou o peso dos pés, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, o sorriso bobo no rosto porque gostava muito de se ouvir o chamando daquele jeito.

— Não quis fazer barulho ou atrapalhar. — Chanyeol estava com as mãos atrás do corpo, suavemente inclinado na direção do menor. — Você… gostou do passeio? Não que tenha sido algo de outro mundo…

— Como não? Meu Deus, eu amei. Foi incrível. — Ele sequer lembrava do desconforto inicial. Deu um passo na direção de Chanyeol, sem perder a alegria nas feições. — Gostei muito, sabe que sua companhia é sempre boa, não é?

Estava flertando. Com palavras, com o corpo. E nem se deu conta de como tudo se moldava naturalmente. Chanyeol gostou de ouvir aquele elogio singelo.

— Quando quiser, podemos repetir. Ou ir para algum outro lugar com atendimento inclusivo, tem alguns restaurantes legais. Pizzarias… — Ele parecia estar pensando, concentrado, talvez recuperando as pesquisas que fez na memória. Baekhyun desejava tanto estar mais perto dele que acabou diminuindo a distância, e então poucos centímetros os separavam.

— Ainda não acredito que procurou por lugares assim. Como pensou nisso?

— Eu… Queria que você pudesse se divertir um pouco. Te levar pra sair. — Silêncio momentâneo. Chanyeol por notar o que havia dito e Baekhyun pelo tempo em que ficou chocado. Pigarrearam, um após o outro. E a risada que se seguiu também foi compartilhada.

O corpo dizia tanto, eram atraídos como um ímã, curvados pelo riso que durou longos segundos e terminou com suspiros. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, como sempre acabava fazendo, e o rosto dele era tão bonito rosado e contente que Chanyeol sentiu-se perdendo o controle. Ele era cheio de pintinhas na pele e os olhos ficavam pequenos por conta do sorriso largo, a voz esganiçada que escapou sem querer deixando o momento ainda mais divertido e leve.

— Eu gostei de sair com você. Se quiser, talvez, me levar pra sair de novo, vou gostar também. Tenho certeza que Haneul gosta muito de você e não vai se incomodar. — A voz ainda estava engraçada, mas tudo ficou um tanto mais intenso quando Baekhyun tocou o braço do mais velho. A mão deslizou até o ombro dele devagar, o sorriso se transformando nos lábios mordiscados quase imediatamente. — Quero te abraçar.

Havia algo de dolorido na frase. Era carinhosa, mas Chanyeol sentiu a melancolia escondida no tom que Baekhyun usou para pronunciá-la. Não queria que ele se sentisse mal, jamais, e naquele pequeno espaço de tempo, se deu conta de que não poderia controlar a felicidade de uma pessoa. Só poderia permitir o enlace, tirando as mãos das costas e tocando a cintura do Byun para trazê-lo para mais perto.

O tocou sem timidez, acostumado aos abraços, desejando o contato contínuo. E Baekhyun se acomodou sobre seu corpo, sem se esticar ou fazer esforço para alcançar os ombros largos que usava de apoio às vezes. Com os braços devolvendo o laço na cintura de Chanyeol, deixou o rosto encostado no peitoral dele, do jeito que queria estar naquela sala de cinema. Afundou-se em Chanyeol. E não sentiu vontade de voltar à superfície tão cedo, como costumava acontecer.

Não parecia estar se afogando. O mergulho era gostoso e refrescante, na verdade. Como o perfume cítrico que o mais velho usava e o deixava tão envolvido, ao ponto de levantar o rosto para que o nariz encostasse no pescoço cheiroso dele. E Chanyeol não estava esperando por isso.

Olhou para baixo, tentando descobrir se algo estava errado, mas Baekhyun não parecia nem um pouco incomodado, o acariciando nas costas e deslizando a ponta do nariz em sua pele. Sentia, curiosamente, o coração dele contra seu corpo, se aquilo não fosse seu próprio, descontrolado. Não conseguiria diferenciar porque tudo estava rápido e forte.

— Eu espero tanto não estar ficando louco, Chanyeol-ssi. — Baekhyun voltou a falar, a voz tão baixinha que só conseguiria ouvir naquela proximidade tão íntima.

— O que quer dizer? — Nervoso e confuso, Chanyeol quase gaguejou, suspirando quando Baekhyun abriu os olhos para encará-lo ali, debaixo das pestanas, transbordando sinceridade nos orbes castanhos.

Quando o Byun afastou um braço do seu corpo para tocá-lo no rosto quente com a mão livre, não conseguia mais organizar os pensamentos. Então só ficou ali, o olhando de volta, com medo de estar se precipitando na interpretação, ainda que Baekhyun estivesse lhe fazendo carinho na tez, com os dedos afilados que deslizavam devagar.

Ele não queria fazer nada de errado, e nem Baekhyun. Mas a vontade era tão grande, sufocante, que quase o deixava à beira da loucura. E o Byun não conseguiu segurar, não dava mais para guardar aquele carinho e aquela paixão sem que tudo fosse dito, por palavras ou gestos. Chanyeol talvez precisasse saber como ele estava uma bagunça por dentro para que o entendesse. Para que pudesse ser sincero de verdade consigo e com o mais velho.

Foi por isso que fechou os olhos, sem precisar de tanta coragem como achou que seria necessário para encostar a boca na do Park. Foi tão recíproco que ele acabou abaixando a cabeça antes mesmo que Baekhyun findasse a distância, respondendo ao beijo sem intenção de ser invasivo.

Os lábios se tocaram demoradamente. Sem qualquer aprofundamento, apenas um resvalar superficial enquanto ainda se abraçavam. E o tempo parou ao redor dos dois. Como se o escapar do grão de areia fosse impedido e a ampulheta congelasse. Sem passado e sem futuro guiando os toques macios, um descobrindo os caminhos do outro pela primeira vez.

Baekhyun sentia os ouvidos zunindo, desconectado de todo o resto do mundo, a boca de Chanyeol se moldando na sua, os lábios dele acomodando os seus, lento e carinhoso. Parecia sem fôlego, mesmo que nada justificasse aquilo, fisicamente, e se afastou para soltar o ar pela boca, reunindo oxigênio logo em seguida. Estava ofegando. Inacreditável.

— Baek… — O Park murmurou, os lábios se encostando a cada palavra. Não se sentia na atmosfera, mas Baekhyun o apertou no abraço, com apenas uma das mãos em suas costas.

— Diga pra mim que não estou louco. — Ele piscou, e Chanyeol notou os olhos ameaçando marejar. Não suportaria vê-lo sofrer outra vez. Era injusto demais. — Mostra pra mim. Não posso… estar sentindo isso sozinho, eu… preciso saber.

Chanyeol sempre foi bom com palavras. Era um bom ouvinte para conseguir saber o que dizer quando fosse necessário. No entanto, não se sentia capaz de dizer uma palavra que fosse suficiente para que Baekhyun não sentisse nenhuma dor.

Fez a única coisa que estava em sua cabeça. O beijou de volta, pela segunda vez, com mais segurança e um cuidado ainda maior quando encaixou as bocas e subiu uma das mãos pelas costas largas do homem tão maravilhoso que tinha em seus braços.

Conseguia sentir, pela forma em que ele se segurava, que o tocava e que se entregava às suas carícias, que aquela não era uma decisão fácil. Baekhyun o trouxe para mais fundo, com a mão em sua nuca, como se estivesse se agarrando a um fio muito fino de esperança que precisava salvar. Como se o beijo carinhoso pudesse manter alguma coisa acesa dentro dele. 

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do mais novo quando ele entreabriu os lábios, o salgado sendo compartilhado pelos dois assim que as línguas buscaram mais contato e mais paixão. Chanyeol o acolheu como se o mundo fosse acabar, os corpos tão grudados quanto as bocas, o deixando provar de tudo o que queria naquele breve momento de calma.

Mas o tempo não iria ficar parado para sempre. E, no fundo, os dois sabiam disso.


	12. Chiffon

Estava perdido nos braços de Chanyeol. O abraçando no meio da sala, com os lábios tomados pelos dele. Se sentia confortável, apesar da ponta de tristeza que o tocou e que marejou seus olhos, e Chanyeol o deixou tão seguro que decidiu não parar naquele momento.

As bocas se separaram sem vontade, selinhos longos sendo roubados pelos dois, as mãos de Chanyeol soltando a cintura do menor devagar, apenas para segurá-lo no rosto quando abriram os olhos. Baekhyun piscou, duas das lágrimas acumuladas deslizando por suas bochechas, os lábios rosados pelo tempo em que passaram grudados aos de outra pessoa.

— Baekhyun… — Chanyeol passou o polegar cuidadosamente pelas bochechas molhadas, a testa franzida em preocupação e a voz com um misto de cuidado e melancolia.

— Me desculpe se não queria que isso acontecesse. — Murmurou, apertando os olhos, deitando sobre a palma que tocava seu rosto, apoiando-se ali discretamente.

— Não diga isso. — Chanyeol lhe fez carinho na tez, inclinando-se para grudar os lábios por segundos que garantissem a compreensão do mais novo. De que queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Baekhyun suspirou baixinho quando entreabriu os lábios, demorando-se mais no novo e carinhoso beijo, a mão deslizando até a nuca de Chanyeol para o manter mais próximo ainda. Ele tinha cabelos macios ao toque, um corpo quente e aquele cheiro gostoso. Baekhyun queria tanto poder ter cada uma daquelas coisas por perto que sua vontade de chorar ao saber que não se sentia no direito disso só aumentava.

Quando as bocas se separaram os narizes ainda se esfregavam lentamente, em um suave beijo de esquimó, e Chanyeol o presenteou com mais alguns selares breves nos lábios, depois na bochecha marcada pelo rastro das lágrimas. Não queria que Baekhyun estivesse sofrendo, mas sabia que ele estava, por isso não poupou o carinho.

O beijou na boca rosada, no rosto enrubescido, nos olhos fechados que ainda estavam molhados e na testa quente. Ainda o tocava, também, e Baekhyun se deixou ser guiado naquele conjunto de cuidado, fungando baixinho quando Chanyeol afastou os lábios e manteve a carícia nas bochechas.

— Me abraça… — Sussurrou, deitando no ombro largo dele e sendo envolvido quase imediatamente. Os dedos continuavam entre os fios escuros do cabelo do maior e a outra mão apertou o tecido da camisa que ele usava, o tocando nas costas. Baekhyun aproveitou do enlace para chorar baixinho e calmo, sem desespero, sem soluços fortes ou dor na garganta.

Ficou apenas ali quietinho com o calor de Chanyeol tomando conta de seu corpo, precisando colocar aquelas lágrimas para fora para que não pesassem em seu peito. E Chanyeol não fez nada além de acariciar seus braços, sua cintura e costas, um pouquinho de cada vez, mesmo que sentisse o tecido de sua roupa molhado.

— Precisamos conversar um pouco. — O Byun disse, se afastando por curtos centímetros, usando as costas da mão para limpar o rosto, a mesma que anteriormente deixava um cafuné no mais velho. Ainda sentia o gosto de Chanyeol na boca.

Ele concordou em silêncio, seguindo Baekhyun para o sofá. Envergonhado, o menor encarou a mesinha de centro quando Chanyeol sentou ao seu lado, lembrando-se dos minutos em que passaram com os lábios selados e os corpos colados. Gostou tanto de beijá-lo que era injusto.

— Acho que preciso dizer… Que você não me assustou ou qualquer coisa negativa que possa pensar. — Chanyeol começou a dizer, preocupado com o silêncio. Colocou a mão sobre a dele, chamando atenção suficiente para que Baekhyun o olhasse. — Estou gostando muito de você, Baekhyun. Não peça desculpas por nada do que fez.

A mania de mordiscar os lábios ainda estava ali, junto à lembrança de que o avermelhado que pintava a boca de Baekhyun foi causado por Chanyeol. E o Park não conseguiu evitar que o pensamento tomasse conta de si. Usando o polegar, deslizou uma carícia nas costas da mão do menor, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

— Eu não quero e nem posso mentir pra você. — Baekhyun virou o corpo na direção do maior sem nem perceber, apenas sentindo a necessidade de mostrar atenção e cautela. — Acabei de beijar você sem mais nem menos, e… mesmo que você tenha gostado… — abaixou o olhar, a timidez dando as caras novamente, sem acreditar que estava dizendo aquilo. — Ainda assim, você deve estar confuso. Ou chocado.

— Bom, eu não estava esperando… — Ele estava risonho. Baekhyun gostou da vontade dele em diminuir o peso de toda a situação. — Nunca poderia esperar que você estivesse, de algum jeito, sentindo algo como eu sinto por você.

Afetado pelas palavras absurdamente honestas, relaxou as costas no sofá, deitando no encosto. Ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos, mas sorrindo com o canto dos lábios levantado, a mão na de Chanyeol porque se sentia íntimo e verdadeiro com ele daquela forma.

— Eu sinto. E é uma coisa muito boa, Chanyeol-ssi. — Confessou, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. Se aproximou mais do maior, porque queria estar junto dele o quanto pudesse, no pouco tempo que tinham antes de voltar para a realidade. — Queria que tudo fosse tão mais simples…

Chanyeol suspirou. Foi pesado, Baekhyun conseguiu notar pelo movimento dos ombros, e acabou se sentindo brevemente culpado. Apertou a mão dele na sua, o encarando com o olhar cabisbaixo e as sobrancelhas juntas, de uma forma que o mais velho não gostava de vê-lo.

— Eu imagino que você está com muitas coisas na cabeça nesse momento. — Chanyeol chegou pertinho também. Era quase como se eles não percebessem como se aproximavam sem nenhum esforço. — Apenas não queria colocar mais uma. Se eu te dissesse o que sinto por você, sem que me desse abertura, eu estaria te dando um problema.

— Não… não exatamente. Não sei, na verdade, talvez você esteja certo. Precisei de um tempo pra entender como estava gostando de você, acho que se me contasse… isso — desviou o olhar, aconchegando a cabeça no sofá — eu ficaria bastante imobilizado.

O Park concordou com a cabeça, e acabou copiando a posição de Baekhyun, deitando no encosto. Ficaram em um silêncio inesperado ali, as mãos dadas e os olhos conectados. Baekhyun sentia o coração batendo rápido, tanto pela explosão de sentimentos como pelo nervosismo que insistia em tomar conta de si.

Chanyeol apenas desejou que aquela noite durasse mais. Porque ele tinha uma ideia do que aconteceria quando saísse do apartamento do menor e ainda não queria pensar na possibilidade. Respirou fundo, acariciando os dedos dele com os próprios, decidindo falar um pouco mais.

— Gosto de você, Baek. — Revelou, deixando o mais novo de mãos ainda mais atadas. — Não sei em que clichê nós estamos, em que eu me apaixono por um colega de trabalho e amigo, mas acho… que fui me apaixonando por você sendo clichê ou não.

Apaixonado. Chanyeol estava apaixonado e Baekhyun sabia agora. E não conseguia pensar numa maneira de responder sem maltratar seu coração. Ou o dele. Mas precisava ser honesto, porque além de tudo, Chanyeol não merecia nada menos que sua sinceridade. E ela incluía seus sentimentos sendo retribuídos, bem como a necessidade de não mergulhar de cabeça dentro deles.

— Estou gostando de você também. Não foi tão difícil de dizer como eu achei que seria. — Baekhyun pensou alto, rindo baixinho depois. — Eu aceitei o que sinto por você, Chanyeol, aceitei de verdade. Mas eu preciso… de mais tempo. Pra mim. Antes de qualquer coisa que eu sinta vontade de ter com você.

Chanyeol esperava por aquelas palavras, ou algo perto delas. Porque pensava muito em como Baekhyun passou por coisas difíceis, razão para não ter sido egoísta e ter se confessado em outros momentos em que a chance existiu. E não conseguiria nunca julgá-lo por isso, apesar de se sentir triste quando sua utopia se desfez.

— Eu… sei. — Pensou em dizer algo diferente, mas não sabia como. A frequência com que Baekhyun o deixava sem palavras era enorme.

— Não queria ser um cara que faz alguém esperar. Mas vou te pedir que, se quiser, espere por mim. Um pouco. Eu realmente preciso desse tempo, porque eu não estou preparado pra seguir em frente ainda e… — ele parou quando a voz embargou por um segundo, controlando o tom — E vai ser ruim pra mim e pra você se eu ignorar minha condição agora. Você entende?

Estava claro no rosto de Chanyeol como ele entendia e Baekhyun conseguia ver. Nos olhos brilhosos e honestos, ou nos dedos que não deixaram de acariciar os seus. Ele também levantou a mão livre, mexendo nos fios já longos da franja de Baekhyun antes de deslizar o toque por trás da orelha fria, até o pescoço. Todo o zelo que Chanyeol lhe dedicava deixava o Byun com as emoções ainda mais expostas, à flor da pele, marejando seus olhos outra vez.

Mas não chegou a chorar, sendo confortado antes disso.

— Claro que sim, Baek. — O Park o segurou novamente pela lateral do rosto, e Baekhyun tocou o pulso dele só para que se tocassem de todos os jeitos possíveis no curto instante que ainda tinham ali. — E eu quero esperar por você. O tempo que você precisar.

O sorriso do mais novo foi emocionado, seguido de uma aproximação natural. Os dois entenderam o que queriam naquele momento, espelhados nas íris um do outro, e foi Baekhyun quem encerrou a distância pela terceira vez na noite.

As mãos ainda estavam dadas quando juntaram as bocas e os lábios encaixaram confortavelmente. Chanyeol continuou o tocando na nuca com a outra palma e Baekhyun usou a dele para dedilhar o antebraço do mais velho, passando para a cintura assim que massageou-lhe o cotovelo levemente.

Parcialmente abraçados e enchendo a sala de estar com pequenos estalos e suspiros audíveis, eles sabiam que continuar com os beijos carregados de sentimentos não era algo que combinava com a ideia de espera que haviam proposto e concordado.

Mas era tão difícil parar e abrir mão da reciprocidade. Do carinho óbvio, do gosto de saudade que o beijo tinha antes mesmo de se separarem. Baekhyun queria tanto poder estar com Chanyeol e receber cada um daqueles selares em momentos oportunos de seus dias, que pudesse estar com ele sem complicações ou sem que precisasse se despedir com uma ferida no coração.

Pois o que sentiu ao cessar os beijos foi como se algo fosse estilhaçado dentro dele, os olhos ainda fechados quando se afastou de Chanyeol, descansando a cabeça no sofá de novo e sentindo quando o mais velho fez o mesmo até que os narizes se tocassem.

— Não vamos poder ficar fazendo isso. — O mais novo disse após abrir os olhos, baixo, porque no fundo não queria. — Se continuarmos, vou querer atropelar todos os obstáculos e isso vai me machucar muito.

— Desculpe… Eu entendo mesmo, me perdoe por te beijar outra vez.

— Eu beijei você, Chanyeol-ssi. — Baekhyun conseguiu rir, mesmo que fosse doloroso. Tocou o rosto bonito de Chanyeol, querendo manter aquela lembrança ainda mais viva. — Não é sua culpa que eu queira tanto te ter comigo.

— Baek… — Ele ficou envergonhado com as palavras honestas. Baekhyun percebeu e não resistiu a lhe dar mais um selinho longo. Já conseguia notar os avisos de perigo que sua mente enviava, sabia que precisava parar.

— Obrigado por me entender. E não desistir rápido, o que não te culparia se fizesse. — Afastou a palma do rosto dele, buscando pela mão que lhe fazia carinho nos fios da nuca, e então eles estavam com as duas mãos dadas. — Sinto muito por tudo isso, você merecia alguém que não exigisse nada de você.

— Você me deu uma escolha, Baek. E eu quem a fiz. Não exigiu nada de mim. — Garantiu, tentando fazê-lo acreditar em suas palavras. Baekhyun não disse nada, porque quis guardar bem o que o mais velho lhe dizia sem pensar em mais nada. — Esperar por você é uma honra.

Baekhyun acabou rindo breve, porque Chanyeol o deixava com a constante sensação de leveza independente da tempestade que sentisse por dentro. E quando se inclinou para beijá-lo outra vez, percebeu que estava na hora de deixá-lo ir. E parou no meio do caminho, afastando-se e sendo compreendido pelo mais velho, que também se pegou esperando pelo encontrar de lábios.

— Eu… Desculpe. — O Byun riu, constrangido. Quando soltou as mãos de Chanyeol, sentiu-se vazio por longos segundos.

— Acho que é melhor ir agora. — Chanyeol coçou a nuca, tão envergonhado quanto Baekhyun, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos agora livres. 

Concordando, o menor levantou do sofá, aliviado com o funcionamento normal de suas pernas trêmulas enquanto cruzou a curta distância até a porta, sendo seguido.

Foi absurdamente esquisito abrir a porta para que Chanyeol passasse e fosse embora. O sentimento era muito mais intenso, como se ele fosse levar tudo o que tinham, mesmo antes dos beijos e das confissões, junto com ele assim que atravessasse a porta. E Baekhyun se viu desesperado com aquele cenário, a mão tocando o braço do Park antes que ele colocasse o pé para fora.

Chanyeol o olhou, surpreso, porque tinha a intenção de lhe desejar boa noite e sair em poucos segundos, já que a vontade de ceder aos desejos estava gritando em seus ouvidos.

— Eu posso pedir uma última coisa? Não que eu esteja com alguma moral pra isso, mas… — Ele afastou a mão, pois o maior já havia parado de andar, esperando a resposta que veio rápida.

— Claro, Baek.

Baekhyun pensou em como dizer o que pretendia sem se contradizer, mas não iria negar a única coisa que acalmaria seu coração sem que fosse longe demais.

— Não vamos mudar, tudo bem? Não vou fingir que não sinto algo por você, nem quero que a gente se afaste como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada. Podemos continuar como antes… dessa noite. Como… sempre. Por favor, não quero perder seu carinho por mim.

Chanyeol sorriu de canto, porque se sentia da mesma forma. Por isso estava sendo tão difícil ir embora. Pensou que estivesse sendo arrancado da vida de Baekhyun, mas não era nada disso que o mais novo queria.

Se aproximou, o segurando pelo queixo com delicadeza e deixando um beijo breve na testa dele. O gesto deixou muitas respostas para Baekhyun, o que o acalmou em diversos níveis.

— Combinado, Baek. — Ele ainda sorria, mas Baekhyun ainda tinha a sensação de que o machucou de algum jeito. Apenas torcia que fosse algo de sua cabeça, lhe pregando peças, lhe sabotando para que abrisse mão de pequenas felicidades. Chanyeol entendeu o seu lado, com certeza entendeu. — Boa noite, durma bem.

— Você também, Chanyeol-ssi. Boa noite.

Dessa vez, Baekhyun o deixou ir. Permitiu que ele atravessasse a porta, sem que se sentisse mortalmente arrependido de todas as suas ações. Acompanhou o caminhar dele enquanto lembrava dos toques carinhosos e dos beijos contínuos, se esforçando para não perder aquela memória tão bonita no meio de todas as coisas que precisava cuidar dentro de si.

Quando o Byun estava fechando a porta, o choro de Haneul tomou conta da sala, acordando do cochilo como ele sabia que iria acontecer. Indo atrás do filho para acalmá-lo, Baekhyun se perguntou se o bebê sentia tanta falta da presença de Chanyeol como ele próprio passou a sentir, assim que aquela porta foi fechada.

Chanyeol passou pouco mais de cinco minutos sentado no banco do motorista, olhando para a rua vazia do bairro de edifícios onde Baekhyun morava, sem saber se já tinha a opção de reagir a tudo o que lhe aconteceu sem parecer um completo louco. Porque sentia muita vontade de gritar ou de andar a mais de oitenta quilômetros por hora.

E ele nem sabia dizer se era por felicidade ou tristeza.

Saber que Baekhyun retribuía sua paixão era bom. Incrível, na verdade, e todo o tempo em que passou ao lado dele durante a tarde e a noite foi igualmente maravilhoso. Poder estar com ele em um momento de diversão, lhe fazer bem com um passeio e o ajudar com Haneul para evitar tanto cansaço, foram coisas que com certeza recompensaram Chanyeol com o sorriso que ele gostava tanto de ver no rosto do mais novo.

Poder tê-lo em seu abraço e em sua boca também. E o Park ainda não acreditava que esteve tão acolhido quanto o acolheu naquela sala de estar, com as bocas encaixadas e muito carinho nos toques que deslizavam nas costas, rostos, braços e nucas. Beijou Baekhyun e se confessou para ele, além de tudo.

E foi pensando nisso que passou a dirigir de volta para casa, repassando na memória o tempo em que esteve com o mais novo, desde a hora em que ele entrou no carro para que fossem ao cinema, até o momento em que ele confessou retribuir seus sentimentos, em um eterno loop de lábios avermelhados e carícias amorosas.

Felizmente o caminho era tão automático que a distração não foi excessiva, e ele chegou em casa dentro dos mesmos dez minutos de distância, com as ruas pouco movimentadas, colocando o carro na garagem porque o seu era o que cabia nela. A minivan de Jinyoung era muito larga e ficava estacionada na calçada.

Estavam todos na sala, jogados em seus cantos. Chanyeol gostava da casa cheia tanto quanto sua mãe. Lhe lembrava de quando moravam todos juntos ali, quando ele precisava dividir o quarto com Jinyoung porque o que agora era o seu, antigamente era um cômodo que sua mãe usava de ateliê para as costuras da loja. A primeira da família.

Assim que mudaram de lugar, porque expandiram o negócio para uma quantidade maior de tecidos e encomendas, o quarto ficou vazio e ele pôde ocupá-lo. Também foi quando seu pai decidiu que não queria mais fazer parte da família e ele precisou crescer antes do tempo, divindo-se entre cuidar de Sejoo e ajudar a mãe nas encomendas, embalando, aprendendo a receber e a lidar com dinheiro. Tinha quinze anos de idade, e foi aos poucos abrindo mão das suas tarde de música com o avô para dar lugar às responsabilidades.

Apesar de tudo, foram uma família muito feliz, talvez mais feliz que com a presença do progenitor que não lhes deixou nada além do interesse pelo têxtil.

— Boa noite. — Cumprimentou, sendo respondido pela maioria. Chanyeol sorriu com a imagem de crianças brincando no chão com Yoona e Sejoo, sentia bastante falta da presença dos sobrinhos.

— Como foi o passeio? — Young-mi quem perguntou, tirando a atenção da agulha e da linha. Estava costurando detalhes pequenos de algum hanbok, as encomendas começaram a crescer como sempre acontecia no fim do ano. Jinyoung estava fazendo a mesma coisa, um óculos na cara e as pernas esparramadas no sofá de três lugares enquanto auxiliava a mãe.

— Foi ótimo. — Chanyeol se amaldiçoou assim que desviou o olhar, sabendo que sua mãe o conhecia demais. — Vou tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Alguém fez o jantar?

— Eu. E acho bom que você ame. — Jinyoung respondeu sem tirar os olhos da linha que passava no tecido. Chanyeol soltou uma risada abafada, enfiando a chave do carro no bolso antes de começar a andar em direção a escada.

— Vou pedir uma pizza mais tarde.

— Eu vou pegar aquele bolinho de arroz e colocar ele na sua goela se fizer isso comigo, Chanyeol. — O mais velho ameaçou, mas ambos sabiam que era uma frase vazia, assim como a provocação que Chanyeol fez. A risada foi compartilhada por boa parte da sala, e deu para o Park do meio escutar enquanto subia para tomar banho, feliz por conseguir despistar a atenção de sua mãe.

Pelo menos foi o que ele pensou, esquecendo rapidamente do olhar que ela lhe direcionou e dedicando seu tempo ao banho quente de longos minutos. Porque precisava rebobinar os acontecimentos e os remoer bastante para não permitir que algo passasse despercebido pelo seu choque momentâneo.

Tentou lembrar de cada palavra que escapou da boca de Baekhyun sem focar, como um fraco, apenas nos lábios que as moldaram. Aqueles malditos, delineados e bonitos lábios que beijou. Não conseguiria esquecer assim como quase não conseguiu parar, mas nunca desrespeitaria uma decisão de Baekhyun, ainda mais sendo tão importante e tão honesta.

Ele fez questão de falar como se sentia, mesmo pedindo um tempo. E quando Chanyeol enfiou-se num pijama e deitou no travesseiro, sentiu-se contemplado por aquela informação. Apesar de todos os problemas, de todos os pedidos para uma espera que ele não sabia quando se findaria, Baekhyun gostava dele. Estava, romanticamente, gostando dele, dos seus abraços, da sua companhia e carinho.

E nunca deixaria de ser aquela pessoa com o homem que admirava e zelava tanto. Mesmo que não pudesse mais beijá-lo ou ser mais que um amigo apaixonado, não o trataria como um desconhecido ou fingiria, como o próprio Baekhyun disse, que não sentia nada por ele. Sua escolha foi bem tomada e não se arrependia dela de jeito nenhum.

Nem mesmo relembrando tudo em sua cabeça pela terceira vez, o que pretendia fazer antes de ouvir batidas na porta.

— Oi? — Chanyeol, ajeitou-se no colchão onde estava esparramado, vendo Young-mi abrir a porta e pedir para entrar com poucos gestos. — Tudo bem.

Ele sentou na cama, esperando que a mulher entrasse e fechasse a porta para fazer o mesmo, quieta e observadora como sempre. Soube que não tinha sido bem sucedido na tarefa de despistá-la assim que ela o olhou.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje, querido? — Young-mi o tocou no ombro, tentando reconhecer um pouco mais as nuances do seu menino. Chanyeol sempre foi muito transparente e fácil de demonstrar os sentimentos, e ela era especialista nisso.

— O que quer dizer? — A tentativa foi falha porque Chanyeol abaixava o olhar quando estava escondendo alguma coisa. Young-mi apenas esperou que ele desistisse da desculpa esfarrapada que estava começando a montar. — Será que eu vou conseguir não te contar alguma coisa um dia?

A mulher riu, sacudindo Chanyeol pelo ombro de leve. Não existia nada no mundo que a fizesse mais orgulhosa que sua relação com os filhos. A cumplicidade era preciosa para ela, que apenas desejava nunca perder aquele amor.

— Nunca, porque você sabe que não precisa.

— Bom ponto. — Chanyeol suspirou, pegando a mão da mulher e beijando as costas carinhosamente. — O passeio foi ótimo. Baekhyun gostou, Haneul dormiu, nós conversamos bastante…

— E? 

— Hm… — Ele pigarreou, sem saber como começar. Não tinha dito ainda, com todas as letras, que estava gostando de Baekhyun com aquela intensidade, então ficou pensando em como iniciar o assunto um tanto constrangedor. Talvez arrancar o band-aid de uma vez fosse sua melhor opção. — Eu e o Baekhyun nos beijamos.

Young-mi arregalou os olhos, até sofreu um sobressalto. Não estava esperando por uma resposta tão direta, muito menos pelo acontecimento.

— Como isso aconteceu? O quê? — A mulher piscou, e uma risada repleta de nervosismo escapou dos lábios de Chanyeol. Percebeu que teria que contar com mais detalhes, respirando fundo.

E então assumiu que estava gostando dele romanticamente, o que Young-mi já sabia e não tinha a menor dúvida. Ela também desconfiava da postura de Baekhyun, então não ficou exatamente surpresa quando Chanyeol narrou os acontecimentos do início da noite.

A cada momento, porém, ela ficava preocupada com o filho. Sabia como ele tinha um coração puro e muito sincero. Se estava apaixonado, estava mesmo. E talvez fosse doloroso para ele aceitar a situação em que se encontrava com Baekhyun, ainda que ela soubesse que o Byun não estava sendo cruel ou tentando machucá-lo.

Os dois estavam gostando um do outro, mas eram adultos o suficiente para entender que paixão não era tudo. Muito ainda precisava ser cuidado e, no meio do caminho, algumas dores seriam sentidas. Young-mi tinha certeza que Chanyeol não sairia completamente ileso daquela escolha, agora que os dois já haviam compartilhado de beijos e carícias mais íntimas, e que sabiam dos sentimentos um do outro. 

Chanyeol gostava de demonstrar. E poderia ser ruim para ele se policiar neste tópico. 

— Ele deixou bem claro que eu não precisava, se não quisesse. — Chanyeol suspirou. — Mas eu quero. Posso esperar e respeitar o tempo dele.

— Querido, eu entendo. Me deixe apenas dizer uma coisa. — Ela pediu, ainda afagando o ombro do filho do meio. Chanyeol assentiu. — Prometa que vai tomar cuidado e evitar machucar seu coração. Não quero que sofra demais.

Por um momento, ele não soube o que dizer, processando as palavras da mulher e conhecendo a razão para que ela as dissesse. Os dois sabiam sobre a sensibilidade do homem, especialmente por boa parte de sua personalidade ser parecida com a da progenitora.

— Não se preocupe comigo, mãe. — Ele sorriu, sincero. Tinha tanta certeza do que sentia que até permitiu-se não ter tanto medo. — Eu sei que em algum momento, tudo vai se acertar. E vou estar junto a ele, porque eu quero estar.

Young-mi não tinha mais nada para dizer, apenas desejando boa sorte ao filho, e, graciosamente, o parabenizando por ter conquistado o carinho de um homem como Baekhyun. Quando saiu do quarto, não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto seu garoto havia crescido, mesmo já sendo um adulto há um bom tempo.

Ela não tinha mais como tomar partido nas escolhas dele, ou nos rumos que ele decidia seguir. Ainda assim, sempre estaria ali, para qualquer fuga ou colo necessário, torcendo que a vida de Chanyeol fosse tão bonita quanto sua alma.

Faltava um par de dias para a véspera de Natal, e as ruas estavam bastante cheias naquele fim de tarde de sábado. Baekhyun resmungou pela falta de respeito ao atropelarem seu caminho no metrô, mesmo que ele estivesse acompanhado de Haneul, segurando o carrinho virado em sua direção para protegê-lo.

Sua sorte era que a linha próxima do seu bairro ia para a direção contrária ao centro, então não estava completamente intransitável. 

Apesar de todas as complicações, Baekhyun gostava de usar transporte público. Parecia que pensava muito melhor dentro de ônibus ou metrô, vendo as ruas ou as estações passando. Sentia que tinha um caminho decidido para seguir, concreto. O que era bem diferente de sua realidade, a bem da verdade, e talvez por isso conseguisse refletir com mais afinco que no meio de sua rotina sem rumo.

Não foi surpresa quando suas firulas mentais chegaram até Chanyeol. Porque era impossível não lembrar dele quando pensava sobre como sua vida parecia estar se ajeitando. O Park não o colocou para escanteio, como prometeu, e continuou sendo o homem que levava almoço para a loja e que tocava ukulele para Haneul no intervalo.

Ainda fazia Baekhyun sorrir ao ver o filho apoiado no cercadinho para ouvir as músicas, bem como o deixava rolando nos lençóis lembrando dos beijos e dos carinhos gostosos, do cuidado, das mãos que acalentaram seu corpo.

Chanyeol não deixaria de ser maravilhoso, ainda depois de tudo o que aconteceu, e no meio de toda a bagunça, Baekhyun era grato por aquilo. Só assim conseguiria começar a se arrumar, por dentro, e aquilo iniciaria assim que recebesse a ligação do espaço terapêutico de onde havia acabado de sair.

Mas talvez só sua ida até lá já tenha sido um bom começo.

Graças a ajuda de Yoona, conseguiu marcar uma triagem na clínica com preço social. Mas se não desse certo, Jongin iria insistir em colocá-lo de dependente em seu plano de saúde. Não desistiria da terapia, já tinha concordado com isso.

Estava animado naquela tarde, ainda mais quando conseguiu uma cadeira individual no metrô, porque algumas pessoas começaram a sair. Aproveitou para fazer a ligação que prometeu a Jongin, um olho em Haneul e o outro no celular em que digitava. 

Ela não demorou para atender, ouvindo a voz da amiga segundos depois de colocar o telefone na orelha.

— Baek! E aí? — Ela estava animada, razão para que Baekhyun soltasse uma risada. — Como foi?

— Tranquilo, acho. Só foi a triagem, disseram que vão me ligar e devo começar na semana que vem. — Baekhyun ajeitou o ursinho de pelúcia de Haneul nas mãos dele, sorrindo para o filho. Ele sorria de volta. Baekhyun amava muito a risadinha do seu neném. — Posso ir com Haneul, pelo que entendi. No carrinho e tal. Mas não sei se quero levá-lo sempre, acho… que vou precisar deixá-lo com alguém. Não quero pensar sobre isso no momento.

— Qualquer coisa, estou aqui.

— Eu sei, Nini. — Baekhyun ajeitou-se no banco, sem deixar de segurar o carrinho com a mão livre esticada. — Tô meio nervoso. Com tudo isso de terapia. Nunca fiz nada no estilo, quero começar logo e ao mesmo tempo me dá vontade de fugir.

— Deve ser porque… você vai falar de coisas que escolheu ignorar antes? — Jongin provocou suavemente. Baekhyun sabia que ela não estava sendo maldosa, rindo breve do outro lado. — Vai ser ótimo, confia em mim, vai se acalmar com o tempo.

— Espero que sim. — Ele suspirou, olhando para o aviso de estação. — Minha estação é a próxima, depois eu falo com você. Tenho que desligar.

— Tudo bem, Baek. Avisa quando chegar, até mais tarde.

Baekhyun concordou, encerrando a chamada e guardando o celular. Se ajeitou para sair do metrô quando sua estação chegou, pegando o elevador com prioridade por conta de Haneul, que felizmente lhe foi cedida.

Não demorou para pegar o ônibus também, passando o olho quase sem querer na loja fechada de tecidos, mantendo a imagem de Chanyeol viva em sua mente em todo o caminho de volta para seu prédio. Haneul estava bastante elétrico, falando o tempo todo e sendo respondido por Baekhyun mesmo que ele não entendesse nada do balbuciar fofo.

Quando chegou em casa e o levou para o banho, soube que teria que fazê-lo gastar energia só pela bagunça que ele fez com a água e o jeito que balançava o corpo. Não era um problema, na verdade, porque Baekhyun gostava de participar da brincadeira do bebê.

Então o vestiu com o pijama, também usando um ele mesmo, decidindo que o faria brincar bastante na sala e depois o faria comer, ajudando na sonolência para mais tarde. Conseguir manter Haneul em horários minimamente fixos deixava Baekhyun bastante tranquilo.

O deixou no carrinho antigo, que passou a usar apenas em casa, para arrumar os móveis, usando o celular para colocar músicas em um volume baixo e indo buscar alguns dos brinquedos no quarto. Haneul não tinha muitas coisas, mas ele se divertia bastante com a bola que fazia saltar o tempo todo, e alguns brinquedos de encaixe e argolas, todos coloridos e sem peças pequenas. Queria comprar alguns itens educativos, ficou com isso na cabeça desde que viu as mesinhas de atividades na loja do shopping.

O colocou no chão, sentando bem ao seu lado para que pudesse lhe dar bastante atenção. Achava engraçado como ele engatinhava na primeira oportunidade, e estava pensando em começar a estimulá-lo a andar, o segurando pelas mãos. Sabia que precisava guiá-lo em muitas coisas ainda, como lhe dizer que a argola rosa era rosa ou que o nariz de um bichinho era um nariz, e gostava muito de ser o pai que o ensinava e o via aprender aos poucos.

Talvez por isso não se importava de arrastar-se pelo chão da sala com ele, gostando das risadas e do balbuciar animado. Haneul gostava de música, às vezes se balançava sentado, às vezes repetia o som mesmo sem dizer uma palavra. Mas a melhor parte era quando ele tentava levantar, como fazia no cercadinho para acompanhar Chanyeol.

E ele repetiu a ação graciosamente, chegando até o sofá e se apoiando no estofado para ficar de pé, ainda que não desse um passo, apenas encostasse todo o corpo no móvel.

— Mas que coisa mais linda. — Baekhyun chegou perto, lutando contra a vontade de segurá-lo pelas costas. Queria que ele pudesse se apoiar sozinho, apenas interferindo caso ele ameaçasse cair. — Você vai deixar o papai tirar foto sua, Haneul?

Baekhyun buscou o celular no chão, abrindo a câmera e parando a música por segundos, apenas para fotografar Haneul em mais de um ângulo, as perninhas cobertas pela estampa de marinheiro do pijama, combinando com a camisa de mangas azul escura.

Haneul saiu rindo em uma delas, enchendo o coração de Baekhyun de amor. Quase derreteu olhando para a foto, não resistindo a segurá-lo assim que abandonou o celular outra vez, a música voltando a tocar quando ele pegou o bebê e o encheu de beijos nas bochechas.

— Você vai brincar com o papai, amor? — Baekhyun arrumou os fios que bagunçou do cabelo escuro dele. — Quer ir pro chão de novo? Vai pegar sua bola, não vai?

Haneul saiu engatinhando na direção da bola colorida assim que Baekhyun o soltou, uma risada escapando dos lábios do homem por conhecer tanto seu bebê. Também não demorou para ir na direção dele, mantendo uma pequena distância para tentar exercitar a passagem de bola.

— Joga a bola pro papai, Haneul. — Pediu uma vez, o vendo sentado com o brinquedo entre as pernas. Chegou perto, pegando a bola para tentar mostrá-lo como fazer. — A bola! O papai vai mandar para Haneul. — Baekhyun demonstrou, dando um empurrãozinho leve para fazer o brinquedo voltar para ele. Gesticulou, abanando as mãos de leve para chamar atenção dele. — Agora manda a bola pro papai.

Haneul segurou a bola com as duas mãos, parecia muito pensativo sobre o que estava fazendo, o que Baekhyun achou uma gracinha. Acabou repetindo as instruções, o esperando fazer alguma coisa da segunda vez, com muita paciência. Quando o bebê soltou a bola, lhe dando um impulso fraco, Baekhyun estava prestes a comemorar, mas foi interrompido pelo filho.

— Bola!

O choque no rosto do Byun mais velho foi impagável. Ele nunca esperaria por aquilo, demorando até mesmo a acreditar. Talvez estivesse alucinando. Os olhos encheram de lágrimas emocionadas enquanto ele tentava recuperar as palavras que engasgaram na garganta.

— Você falou, amor? — Baekhyun foi respondido com a mesma pronúncia ininteligível de sempre, o que até o fez duvidar do que tinha escutado, mas não poderia ser. Ele tinha dito com tanta vontade antes, e tão perfeitamente. Não escutou errado, não mesmo. — Haneul, você falou bola pro papai ouvir! Estou tão orgulhoso de você.

A voz do homem estava embargada, porque ele era mesmo muito emocionado para tudo o que envolvesse Haneul. E ouvir o filho falar, de forma tão clara para uma primeira palavra, foi sem dúvidas um dos momentos mais emocionantes da sua vida. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, o pegou no colo de novo, comemorando a nova conquista com mais um monte de carinho e risadas animadas.

Haneul disse a primeira de muitas palavras. Não foi “papai”, como Baekhyun queria, mas ainda tinha sido tão bonito que ele nunca reclamaria. O sentimento ainda era o mesmo: ele estava crescendo. Estava se apoiando em lugares, brincando sozinho, e falou pela primeira vez.

A vida estava mesmo seguindo seu curso. E Baekhyun gostaria apenas de manter-se caminhando em frente.


	13. Pelúcia

A ideia de colocar um gorrinho de Papai Noel em Haneul veio de Sehun, em um comentário inocente, poucos dias antes da festa. Ele sugeriu apenas porque pareceu fofo, mas Chanyeol gostou tanto que acabou arranjando um pequeno gorro para que o bebê usasse de acessório, o entregando a Baekhyun assim que ele entrou no carro.

O combinado era que todos fossem cear na casa dos Park, que mais uma vez estava cheia de convidados e alegria envolvendo as conversas, mas Chanyeol precisou buscar Baekhyun porque Jongin faria uma visita aos pais antes de ir, chegando poucas horas depois na reunião consideravelmente familiar.

Sehun, que estava sentado ao lado de Chanyeol, estava longe de casa pela primeira vez na data, desde que veio para a capital estudar e passou a morar em um dos alojamentos próximos à faculdade. Ele tirou fotos e as enviou para a mãe, mas, apesar da distância, não se sentiu triste durante as celebrações. Chanyeol sempre o acolhia bem, e ele também tinha uma boa distração para qualquer tristeza, escondida nos lábios pintados de vermelho marsala, toda vez que Kim Jongin sorria.

Ele perdia todo o foco no resto da sala, quase do mesmo jeito que acontecia com Chanyeol sempre que Baekhyun soltava uma das suas risadas bonitas. E ficavam os dois, silenciosamente, suspirando lado a lado, desde a conversa informal até a troca de presentes, momento em que os sobrinhos de Chanyeol e Haneul receberam toda a atenção.

Foram diversos os brinquedos, os do Byun menor deixados no carro porque eram maiores e Yoona tinha separado mais de um. Mesa de atividades, teclado infantil colorido... Coisas bem guardadas que ela usara para ensinar os filhos quando mais novos, que seriam muito úteis para Baekhyun. A doação singela não constrangia nem um pouco nenhum dos dois. 

Mas os adultos ainda receberam uma lembrancinha ou outra, e Baekhyun estava bastante contente com a pulseira com o nome do filho que ganhou de Jongin, assim como se preocupou em comprar uma versão especial do livro que ela pediu anteriormente. Sehun recebeu novas baquetas de Chanyeol e os irmãos também trocaram pequenos presentes natalinos, sem esquecer da matriarca.

Eram todos harmoniosos, Baekhyun gostava e sentia como a boa energia alcançava Haneul. Ele estava se divertindo, falando o tempo todo com todo mundo, em sua língua própria. As palavras soltas aconteciam, às vezes, orgulhando o pai coruja. Todo mundo ficava esperando por algo concreto escapando dos lábios do bebê desde que Baekhyun contou o episódio da bola.

Ele falou água e copo, em momentos distintos, seguidos de muito balbuciar incompreensível, mas ainda assim animado para Baekhyun. Não estava se aguentando em ver o filho tão espertinho e sapeca, se apoiando o tempo todo no sofá e querendo engatinhar para mais longe. E a roupa vermelha com o gorro de Papai Noel era um show à parte. Perderam até a conta de quantas fotos foram tiradas, e Chanyeol não se importou em dizer que registrou vários momentos de Haneul com Baekhyun.

Compartilhar tudo aquilo era uma delícia. E Chanyeol ficou sempre por perto, registrando os passinhos curtos de Haneul no tapete, as duas mãos dadas às de Baekhyun. Queria que o mais novo tivesse aquelas lembranças guardadas, como um pequeno agrado, já que foi sutilmente proibido de presenteá-lo outra vez.

A noite se seguiu com tantas risadas que Baekhyun apenas desejou sempre ter a chance de estar na companhia daquela família. Jongin estava muito mais enturmada também, ao ponto de sentar no tapete para brincar com Haneul e Sunhee, uma das filhas de Yoona, exibindo seu título de madrinha do Byun mais novo sempre que tinha a oportunidade, divertindo os outros convidados, especialmente um deles. Sehun estava encantado, mas não disse uma palavra que deixasse isso tão óbvio quanto seus olhos, acompanhando a mulher na brincadeira infantil porque descobriu ter um jeito muito bom com crianças.

E Chanyeol não esperou mais que dois minutos para notar que Baekhyun estava sozinho no sofá que antes ocupava com a melhor amiga, bebendo um chocolate quente preparado por Sejoo, porque era a especialidade dele. O homem estava usando um suéter de estampa natalina por cima da camiseta, um gorro de tricô na cabeça porque ele acabou esquecendo de tirar ainda que o aquecedor estivesse fazendo um trabalho considerável, mesmo com as portas abertas da varanda.

Chegou perto, trocando de lugar, sorrindo ao oferecer um dos biscoitos natalinos ao mais novo. Baekhyun retribuiu o gesto, aceitando o doce. Eles realmente não mudaram no jeito carinhoso de tratar um ao outro, apesar da consciência sobre os sentimentos recíprocos aflorarem bastante os modos de cuidado que usavam quando estavam próximos.

— Tudo bem? — Chanyeol perguntou, vendo Baekhyun morder o biscoito com cobertura de creme açucarado que ele tinha feito. O mais novo mastigou com um sorriso pequeno querendo aparecer nos lábios selados, apreciando o sabor. Assentiu. — Vou parecer repetitivo se te chamar pra varanda de novo? Digamos que eu tenha gostado de passar um tempo por lá com você… A neve está bem bonita hoje.

Baekhyun riu breve, a mão livre cobrindo a boca pois tinha acabado de mastigar e não queria se constranger com possíveis resquícios do biscoito nos dentes. E então se ajeitou no sofá, depois de garantir que os lábios não estavam sujos de farelo, sorrindo bonito na direção de Chanyeol.

— Como faço pra dizer que estava pensando exatamente na mesma coisa?

Estavam flertando em público, com pouca intenção e muita verdade, expressa nos olhares e nos gestos. Baekhyun bebericou mais do chocolate, os lábios ainda delineados em um sorriso. O rosto de Chanyeol estava iluminado com a resposta inesperada. Gostava tanto dele… Não lembrava da última vez em que se apaixonou por alguém do jeito que se perdeu nos charmes inocentes de Baekhyun.

— Vamos lá um pouco.

Baekhyun concordou, deixando a caneca praticamente vazia sobre a pequena mesa ao lado do sofá, no porta-copos que estava usando. Deu uma breve olhada em Haneul, acalmando-se ao vê-lo seguro entre as pernas de Sehun, só depois acompanhando Chanyeol. Os dois levantaram, sendo sutilmente seguidos pelo olhar de Young-mi, caminhando até a varanda já familiar.

O frio fez da respiração de Baekhyun um ar visível por segundos, quando ele expirou pela boca, esfregando as mãos nos braços cobertos assim que pisou no lugar. Chanyeol também sentiu a mudança de temperatura, e deixou-se estar com o corpo mais perto do Byun quando encostaram na sacada.

— Parece que esse é o nosso ponto de encontro. — Baekhyun comentou, risonho, sentindo quando o braço de Chanyeol tocou no seu. Não foi incômodo, o deixou com vontade de mais, de receber o afeto que sabia habitar o peito do homem mais velho. — Tem alguma coisa muito boa em olhar pra essa grama branca depois de tanta neve.

— Eu me divertia muito quando era menor.

Alguns flocos pequenos ainda caíam, alcançando os cabelos e roupas dos dois sem muita intensidade. Baekhyun ficava bastante adorável com suaves pontos brancos no gorro vermelho, e presos ao suéter, assim como Chanyeol, que usava um casaco grande e pesado num tom escuro de cinza, tão decorado com os flocos como o cabelo preto arrumado.

E Baekhyun, por alguma razão desconhecida, não soube resistir à vontade de passar os dedos longos nas madeixas escuras, tirando o excesso de neve, um riso breve escapando e aquecendo Chanyeol por dentro. Nenhum dos dois sentiu vontade de refrear aquele ato, de tão natural e simples.

— Fazia mais anjos ou bonecos de neve? — Baekhyun afastou a mão depois de arrumar os fios, sem nem perceber o quanto tinha sido cuidadoso. Chanyeol suspirou baixo, querendo estar perto do mais novo pelo tempo que pudesse. Lembrava, ainda assim, das palavras de sua mãe. Não podia se deixar levar e se machucar demais, estava fazendo o que podia dentro do que era saudável para seu coração mole.

— Anjos. Entrava em casa e minha mãe chegava perto de me matar por causa das roupas que eu molhava e sujava. — Ambos riram, confortáveis. Baekhyun se encolheu mais por conta do frio, e Chanyeol se aproximou assim que percebeu. Não chegou a abraçar o menor, mas manteve-se pronto para isso, se fosse a vontade dele.

E foi.

Baekhyun não viu barreiras para o impedir de esticar os braços e envolver a cintura de Chanyeol, aconchegando-se no abraço quente porque não queria ficar resfriado, além de tudo. E obviamente usava aquilo de pretexto para apertar-se no Park, sendo retribuído quase no mesmo momento.

— Tinha um parquinho perto da minha casa. — Depois de um breve silêncio enquanto um se aquecia no outro, Baekhyun começou a falar. — Quando eu era criança, quero dizer. E quando o inverno chegava eles retiravam a areia da caixa, pra evitar muita sujeira, e o resultado era uma caixa com neve acumulada e densa. Eu amava. Segundo minha mãe, eu dizia que era o meu reino de neve, passava horas montando bonecos.

A história era tão graciosa quanto Baekhyun, e os dois riram um pouco mais, aquecidos e confortáveis. Chanyeol deslizou a mão grande pelo tecido grosso do suéter do Byun, o afagando nas costas largas, o perfume amadeirado que ele usava era leve, mas o suficiente para que o mais velho quisesse mergulhar na essência que desprendia do pescoço. Isso, porém, seria passar dos seus limites, então se conteve com o que tinha.

— Seus pais… ainda são próximos? — Perguntou com cuidado, porque nunca haviam conversado muito profundamente sobre aquele tópico. Baekhyun negou com um muxoxo, descansando a cabeça no peito de Chanyeol.

— Não os vejo há quase dois anos. É o segundo Natal que não entram em contato. — Deu de ombros, sem se afastar. — Não aceitaram a gravidez, por razões que não consigo entender. Fui tratado como um adolescente que engravidou alguém precocemente, ainda acho inacreditável.

— Desculpa pela pergunta inconveniente.

— Não tem problema. — Baekhyun ajeitou-se no abraço, movendo a cabeça para melhorar a posição. A neve ainda caía fina sobre os dois. — Eu tento esquecer o quanto fiquei chateado, mas eu precisava do apoio que não tive, sabe? — Chanyeol concordou, sem deixar de acariciar as costas do menor. — Tinha acabado de sair do meu antigo emprego porque queria procurar algo na área, e tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. Gravidez, brigas, mudança. E o resto você já conhece.

Chanyeol absorveu as informações com calma, pensando em como devia ter sido desanimador passar por uma falta tão grande de suporte, especialmente porque o resto da história era um absurdo de doloroso. Pior que uma gravidez rejeitada é a falta de carinho depois de uma perda. E Baekhyun viveu momentos muito difíceis sozinho.

— Você sente vontade de ligar, ou visitar, algo assim? — A resposta veio rápida, com um balançar negativo de cabeça. Baekhyun dedilhou as costas do Park por cima do casaco, apreciando a companhia e a conversa sincera.

— Não. Ninguém se importou em procurar por mim, mesmo sabendo que teriam um neto. Olha como isso é enorme, Chanyeol. Não consigo aceitar que não se importaram com um bebê do sangue deles. Se duvidar mal sabem sobre Haerin. — Ele aparentava estar realmente magoado. Chanyeol quis protegê-lo de todo o mal do mundo. — Nunca tivemos a melhor das relações, mas esse foi o cúmulo do desprezo pra mim.

Era compreensível. E no fundo até Chanyeol sabia que não se tratava de perdoar. Baekhyun tinha dado abertura aos antigos sogros, mesmo com o erro que cometeram.

A questão dos pais era muito mais séria. Lhe soava como um abandono cruel, sem nenhuma razão que justificasse as atitudes complicadas. Por isso Chanyeol nem pensou em julgar Baekhyun pela falta de vontade em ir atrás. Talvez ele mudasse de ideia em algum momento, também, nunca se sabe. Mas ele tinha direito de manter-se longe.

— Você tem muitas pessoas que te amam e estão do seu lado. — Querendo passar conforto, Chanyeol o acariciou devagar em um dos braços, sem que desfizesse o enlace em que estavam. — São eles que estão perdendo você e sua companhia, as alegrias com Haneul. Eles não fazem ideia do quanto estão deixando passar.

— Sobre isso você está certo. — Foi por muito pouco que Baekhyun não afundou na curva do pescoço de Chanyeol quando levantou a cabeça. Não poderia ser fraco, já estava grudado nele há tempo suficiente para balançar seus sentidos. — Eu ficava muito mais triste com isso antes. Agora eu só espero viver bem sem eles. E acho que já vivo, como posso. Os avós maternos de Haneul estão comigo, amanhã mesmo irei visitá-los. Isso me deixa muito mais aliviado.

— Faz todo o sentido, com certeza. — Chanyeol subiu a mão que estava no braço do menor, a pousando no rosto bonito que o encarava, os dedos deslizando na bochecha e na mandíbula enquanto se encaravam.

Precisaram de alguns longos segundos para notar o que estavam fazendo, trocando olhares intensos, os corpos juntos em tudo o que era possível naquela hora. E Baekhyun quem desfez o contato, abaixando a cabeça e acordando a sensatez de Chanyeol, que tirou a mão do rosto do mais novo.

Estava sendo difícil aguentar todas aquelas vontades. O Byun sabia que se demorasse mais iria terminar inclinando-se para um beijo, coisa que seria muito irresponsável de sua parte.

Pigarreando, Chanyeol levou a mão que ficou perdida no ar até as costas do menor outra vez, mantendo-se na zona segura que o abraço dos dois sempre representaria, ainda que aquele estivesse durando muito mais tempo que o comum.

Escolheram ficar em silêncio, vendo a neve cair sem que afastassem os corpos encaixados. O tempo parecia correr mais devagar quando estavam ali, balançando os corpos lentamente porque conseguiam escutar a música natalina abafada pelas conversas animadas.

Não tinham como saber que era quase meia-noite até que Jinyoung aparecesse, com uma breve confusão no olhar que se perdeu sobre Chanyeol e Baekhyun, constrangendo sem querer o segundo.

— Vamos… para a mesa, e tudo. — O Park mais velho parecia confuso e sem jeito. Não estava esperando encontrar o irmão abraçado a Baekhyun daquela forma, mas foi o suficiente para confirmar suas suspeitas de que algo, ele não sabia o que, existia entre os dois.

— Ah, sim.

Chanyeol afrouxou os braços ao redor de Baekhyun, o vendo se afastar aos poucos. Ficou com vergonha e imaginou que o Byun também, por isso não disse mais nada. Trocaram apenas um olhar aflito antes que saíssem da varanda, que decidiram fechar pois a neve dava indícios de que iria engrossar.

Voltaram para a sala seguindo Jinyoung, vendo os convidados se ajeitando para ir, finalmente, jantar. As crianças ainda estavam animadas, por algum milagre natalino que os fazia continuar acordados por mais tempo que o comum. Baekhyun já imaginava como Haneul iria dormir bastante até a manhã seguinte, felizmente feriado.

O pegou no colo, deixando as mãos de Jongin livres para que ela conseguisse levantar, olhando de relance para a ajuda que Sehun ofereceu. Assistiu, quieto, quando o garoto segurou as mãos da Kim e a trouxe para cima, o pequeno salto que o corpo dela sofreu com o impulso os aproximando mais que o necessário, causando risadas envergonhadas.

Baekhyun sentiu como se, de alguma forma, tivesse virado o jogo para o destino. Havia acabado de ser flagrado sendo curiosamente íntimo de Chanyeol, e agora testemunhou o sorriso tímido de Jongin, aquele que ele não via há bastante tempo. O clima foi tão óbvio quanto o que ele e Chanyeol estavam, e Baekhyun fez uma breve nota mental de conversar com Jongin sobre aquilo depois, entre as várias coisas que pretendia tagarelar com ela quando fossem para casa.

Naquela hora, porém, só fez ir para a mesa enquanto ria com Haneul porque a música ainda o fazia feliz, sentando junto aos outros para comer todos os pratos típicos natalinos que, dessa vez, não foram preparados apenas por Chanyeol. Era bobo ao ponto de ser incapaz de evitar o sorriso quando notou que sentou na frente do homem que fazia seu coração saltar.

Inocente ao ponto de achar que ninguém notou os olhares carinhosos trocados durante o jantar ou em qualquer outro instante que passaram juntos, a madrugada tomando conta da família assim como a neve que caía mais espessa a cada minuto. Todo mundo já tinha percebido e silenciosamente torciam pelos dois, porque dava para notar que existia cumplicidade.

Quando decidiram ir embora, os sobrinhos de Chanyeol já tinham ido para a cama e Haneul estava sonolento aconchegado no pai. Jongin estava de carro e pretendia passar o dia de Natal com Baekhyun, mas foi Chanyeol quem anunciou que o deixaria em casa, por conta da neve e por ser o único com a cadeirinha. E a tensão que se espalhou na sala foi palpável, ainda que não fosse ruim. 

Eles se despediram com sorrisos e saíram tão juntos pela porta que seriam facilmente confundidos com um casal em início de namoro, a postura bem diferente da timidez de Sehun ao aceitar a carona que Jongin, também com pouca intimidade, ofereceu.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun pareciam em outro patamar, dividindo o silêncio no carro aquecido para não acordar Haneul, a noite escura camuflando as ruas por onde passavam com cuidado, os corações ritmados e bombeando ternura porque acabavam sorrindo toda vez que se olhavam sem querer, um tentando buscar um pouco mais do outro.

Nem foi uma surpresa quando Chanyeol saiu do carro para ajudar Baekhyun a tirar Haneul da cadeirinha, muito menos quando se ofereceu para deixá-los no apartamento, oferta educadamente negada por não ser necessário. Mas o sorriso ainda estava ali, assim como as mãos que formigavam pela vontade de tocar mais, sentir mais da pele coberta de tecidos grossos.

— Obrigado pela carona, não precisa mesmo se incomodar em subir. — Baekhyun sussurrou, se esforçando para não acordar Haneul. Ele estava todo coberto com roupas largas e o gorro de Papai Noel, e a neve felizmente havia cessado, amontoada no chão por conta das horas anteriores.

— Tudo bem então, Baek. Conversamos depois?

— Claro. — Baekhyun observou o maior inclinando-se na direção de Haneul, deixando um beijo suave na cabeça do bebê adormecido. Aquilo mexia demais com suas emoções afloradas.

— Feliz Natal, Haneul. — Chanyeol disse baixinho, perto do Byun pequeno, esperando que ele sentisse todo o carinho do jeito que Baekhyun pareceu sentir. Sorriu para o homem de bochechas rosadas por conta do frio, não hesitando em chegar mais perto dele também. Os lábios tocaram a testa de Baekhyun por segundos, por cima do cabelo que caía sobre a pele, e então disse, sem afastar o corpo. — E um Feliz Natal pra você também, Baek.

Soltando um suspiro que foi denunciado pelo ar gelado, Baekhyun levantou o olhar. Estava tão perto. Podia esticar-se por milímetros e alcançaria os lábios que o tocaram com tanto zelo. O convite estava ali e nem tinha sido oferecido intencionalmente. Era apenas uma vontade natural, a noção de que alguma coisa faltava naquela despedida.

Não beijar Chanyeol naquele início de Natal fez Baekhyun desejar que um visco surgisse sobre as cabeças dos dois apenas para ter aquela desculpa, mas nunca em sua vida seria egoísta ao ponto de quebrar um acordo que ele mesmo fez, sabendo dos sentimentos do Park sobre sua pessoa. Então apenas mordiscou o interior da boca, punindo-se pelos pensamentos, antes de dizer:

— Feliz Natal, Chanyeol-ssi.

O deixou ir, outra vez. Permitiu que Chanyeol entrasse no carro e se afastasse do seu prédio, a voz maldosa gritando em seus ouvidos que deveria tê-lo beijado com todo amor, mergulhado nos braços fortes, enroscado no pescoço cheiroso. 

Sentiu-se tão impotente que apenas entrou em casa, sabendo que teria que esperar Jongin para abrir a porta para ela. E até lá, ficou com Haneul no quarto, o assistindo dormir, querendo dissipar Chanyeol dos seus pensamentos com a certeza de que seria impossível, depois de tudo o que viveram, porque ele já tinha feito morada.

Lacrando uma caixa pesada com uma camada de fita adesiva na dobra aberta, Baekhyun sentia que as coisas finalmente estavam saindo do lugar. Algumas delas, no literal, em poucas caixas de mudança com os itens que dariam trabalho para transportar soltos, até o andar de baixo.

O ano novo ocidental passou tão rápido que Baekhyun mal sentiu, não fazendo nada de especial na data além de dividir umas taças de vinho com Jongin enquanto Haneul dormia, depois que passaram um bom tempo andando com ele pela sala da casa da mulher. Agora, queria apenas se preparar para a virada do ano coreano. E aquelas caixas lacradas eram apenas o primeiro passo.

Estava se mudando para um apartamento de dois quartos no mesmo prédio. O aluguel custaria um pouco mais, porém… valia a pena, pelo conforto e organização. Teria um quarto próprio para deixar as roupas, mesmo que fosse pegar a escrivaninha de Haneul emprestada até conseguiu mobiliar melhor o cômodo.

E o mais importante e revolucionário: poderia comprar uma cama de verdade. Assim que recebesse o pagamento do mês de janeiro, teria o suficiente para fazer o pedido. Vinha juntando as sobras mensais e, por conta da proximidade com o Festival Lunar, as vendas da loja aumentaram tanto quanto sua comissão por atendimento. Teria o dinheiro necessário e talvez até lhe sobrasse algo para adiantar parcelas no cartão de Jongin.

A amiga, inclusive, estava o ajudando com o processo de mudança, responsável por ser a madrinha exemplar e distrair Haneul enquanto Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Sehun desciam com as caixas e móveis desmontados. Todos chegaram cedo em pleno domingo, pouco antes das seis horas. Baekhyun nem acreditou que realmente fizeram o combinado no dia anterior. Os dois se propuseram a ajudar assim que souberam.

Agora passava das onze e Baekhyun estava na quinta caixa de roupas e pertences, tanto seus como de Haneul. Não imaginava que teria tanto trabalho, jamais conseguiria sozinho.

— Acho que vamos ter que pedir o almoço. — O Byun comentou quando Jongin passou com Haneul, os pés dele sobre os dela enquanto caminhavam devagar no espaço livre entre as caixas da sala. Já tinham levado o sofá cama — com muito esforço e força de vontade — e a mesinha estava afastada e pronta para ir na segunda remessa.

— Comida japonesa. Por favor. — A mulher pediu, segurando Haneul para carregá-lo no colo. O bebê riu com o balanço, murmurando algo. — Haneul, diga ao papai pra aceitar o pedido da dinda.

— O papai sofre com a dinda, Haneul. — Baekhyun levantou e se aproximou dos dois quando terminou de fechar a última caixa aberta. Todas as roupinhas de Haneul couberam nela. — Tem um restaurante a duas quadras, acho que é bom. Vou lá comprar, não tenho o número.

Chanyeol e Sehun atravessaram a porta aberta enquanto o Byun falava, confusos por pegar a conversa pela metade. Eles estavam um pouco suados pelo esforço, porque tinham descido com o fogão, deixando Baekhyun morrendo de dó. Mas estava muito agradecido. Nenhum daqueles móveis e eletrodomésticos poderiam ir pelo elevador.

— Comprar onde? — Sehun perguntou, massageando as mãos. Baekhyun tinha plena certeza de que ele estava tentando impressionar Jongin, apesar de ser um bom garoto que faria o mesmo se não fosse o caso.

— Comida. Num restaurante japonês a duas quadras. Daqui a pouco vou lá. — Baekhyun deixou a fita adesiva na mesa da cozinha, segurando o rostinho de Haneul e lhe dando um beijo suave na ponta do nariz. Apenas porque queria. Chanyeol quase derreteu com a graciosidade.

— Ah, deixa que eu vou. A gente desce a mesa agora e descansa lá em baixo. — A sugestão do garoto foi bem recebida, mas Baekhyun não queria que ele fizesse mais do que já estava fazendo.

— Já está ajudando muito, eu posso ir. Vou me sentir culpado por você precisar caminhar e voltar com comida.

— Vou com ele, Baek. Pego o carro, vamos rapidinho. Não se preocupe com isso. — Cordial, Chanyeol resolveu o problema sem dar muita oportunidade de resposta. Sabia que Baekhyun ainda tinha tudo o que estava na cozinha para guardar, poderia fazer a viagem e trazer o almoço em quinze minutos. — A mesa desmonta?

Rendido, Baekhyun concordou. O tampo revestido de plotagem translúcida desencaixava e Chanyeol entendeu rápido. Antes que alguém pudesse discordar, ele e Sehun já estavam descendo com a mesa, deixando as fitas e a tesoura que estavam sobre ela no chão, e Jongin com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

— Eles são amigos incríveis, Baek. — A mulher ajeitou Haneul nos braços. Ele respondeu com seus murmúrios. — O Haneul concorda, não é? Diga pro seu papai que Chanyeol e Sehun são uns amores.

Baekhyun não segurou a risada breve, balançando a cabeça. Viu como boa parte do espaço de sua sala-cozinha estava vazio, e passou a recolher o que deixou no chão, arrumando as caixas em um lugar só.

— Vou levar as cadeiras, pra adiantar o lado dos dois… Se quiser ficar um pouco com ele no chão, sabe onde ficam os brinquedos. Ele gostou muito da mesa que Yoona deu, fica o tempo todo em pé.

— Claro, Baek. Vou pegar, é aquela no canto do quarto? — Baekhyun assentiu, lembrando que ainda precisava colocar os ursinhos e brinquedos de peças de Haneul em algum lugar para descer tudo de vez. Iria terminar tudo só à noite, e olhe lá. Sua sorte era que tinha até seis da tarde da segunda para devolver a chave do apartamento atual.

Arrumou as cadeiras, levando duas e deixando duas, rindo ao encontrar Chanyeol no meio dos degraus. Quando entrou no novo apartamento, sorriu com o andamento das coisas. Não havia nada no lugar definitivo além do sofá, e ainda assim tudo parecia certo.

Ajudou Sehun com a mesa, vendo Chanyeol aparecer com as cadeiras restantes em poucos minutos, e os três organizaram o que era possível do que estava lá, desde a geladeira ligada até colocar o fogão para funcionar de novo. Tranquilo sabendo que Haneul estava sendo bem cuidado, só subiu quando deixou tudo minimamente no lugar, facilitando para quando fossem trazer as caixas.

Só precisavam montar os móveis de chão e os armários da cozinha, que ainda estavam na casa anterior. Deixaria aquilo para a parte da tarde, já tinham feito muitas coisas e precisavam comer bem antes de continuar. Se sentiria muito mal se um dos dois ficasse indisposto ou dolorido por sua causa.

Não pensou duas vezes quando pegou a carteira para comprar bastante comida para os quatro, que se juntaram para tornar isso possível, deixando Chanyeol e Sehun irem até o restaurante enquanto trocava e limpava Haneul, conversando com Jongin. Em outros tempos, não teria aquela ajuda extra. Provavelmente nem metade dos seus pertences estaria no apartamento de baixo, e talvez precisasse contratar alguém para pedir auxílio, pois não era possível descer aqueles móveis sem uma segunda pessoa.

Estava aliviado por ter tanta gente boa ao seu redor, animado quando Chanyeol e Sehun voltaram com diversas porções de _sushi, sashimi_ e _niguiri_. Também levaram rolinhos primavera embalados para que não ficassem muito frios caso fossem lanchar mais tarde. E comeram no chão da nova casa de Baekhyun, todos os quatro, sem cerimônias ou vergonha, conversando como se se conhecessem há anos.

Baekhyun precisou dar comida a Haneul antes, e ninguém se importou em esperá-lo para que comessem juntos. Estavam envolvidos no fenômeno divertido de se referir ao Byun mais velho como “ _papai_ ” o tempo todo, como faziam na loja, na tentativa constante de estimular o bebê que estava falante como nunca.

Chanyeol, que desde que chegou precisou se esforçar para não ser obviamente bobo, já que dessa vez estavam em um grupo pequeno e qualquer movimento seria notado, não resistiu aos sorrisos de Baekhyun com as peripécias de Haneul ou com as histórias que Sehun contava sobre suas primeiras e traumáticas experiências com comida japonesa.

Ele parecia tão contente que foi impossível para o Park tratar aquilo com indiferença. Estava cansado, e sabia que ainda precisavam fazer muitas coisas se quisessem terminar a mudança massiva ainda no domingo, mas não se importou. Ajudar Baekhyun o deixava feliz também, e sabia como trocar de apartamento era importante para ele.

Por isso não reclamou em nenhum momento, sabendo que iria tomar um relaxante muscular quando chegasse em casa ou, no mínimo, ficaria deitado até o dia seguinte para descansar os pés e a coluna. Sentou no chão com Baekhyun para montar os móveis enquanto Jongin arrumava a despensa e Sehun fazia barulho com Haneul e seu teclado colorido. Todos estavam concentrados em fazer sua parte e, ainda assim, Chanyeol conseguia dedicar um olhar ou outro ao homem por quem se apaixonou.

Ele era bonito enquanto lia instruções de montagem no celular, focado, o lábio entre os dentes e o cenho franzido. Também era inteligente e habilidoso, aprendendo tão rápido quanto conheceu mais dos tecidos, facilitando o trabalho dos dois. Entre um parafusar e um encaixe, Chanyeol se pegou com saudade de estar mais perto dele. De o envolver pela cintura e o tomar com os lábios.

Não sabia que seria tão difícil conviver com ele e aguentar todos os seus desejos inocentes, mas precisou ser firme para não escorregar até o homem e o abraçar até que caíssem no chão. Nem mesmo quando ele deitou, exausto, depois de largar caixas cheias no quarto de Haneul, distraindo Chanyeol da montagem do berço. 

A vontade imediata do Park era de cobrir o corpo dele com o próprio e enchê-lo de beijos longos e toques carinhosos até que ele estivesse relaxado e sem dor. Mas a única coisa que fez foi perguntar se ele queria água ou comer um dos rolinhos que sobraram, sugerindo que pedissem uma pizza ou alguma comida rápida na hora do jantar. Era como podia cuidar dele, garantindo que se alimentasse bem depois de horas carregando e descarregando caixas, arrumando as roupas e os brinquedos.

Só foi embora porque começou a ficar tarde, deixando poucas coisas empacotadas no andar de cima que poderiam ser levadas por Jongin antes que ela fosse para casa também, foi o que combinaram. Precisava deixar Sehun no condomínio de universitários e descansar para o trabalho do dia seguinte, considerando que as semanas antes do feriado eram intensas.

Não se importaria de ficar mais se não fosse por isso, deixou isso claro quando se despediu de Baekhyun com o costumeiro abraço gostoso que sentiu falta de ter durante todo aquele dia. E o Byun o agradeceu com tanta sinceridade que foi por um fio que não decidiu ficar e ser uma ajuda fiel até que tudo estivesse pronto.

— Você pode ir, Chanyeol. — Foi o que Baekhyun insistiu, se despedindo dele no apartamento de cima. Ele estava com um sorriso divertido que deixou o coração do maior bagunçado. — É sério. Se carregar mais uma caixa eu não falo mais com você. Está decidido que já fez demais por mim hoje.

As mãos de Baekhyun estavam pousadas nos braços do Park, o abraço recém desfeito. Se afastar parecia impossível para ambos, mas depois de um argumento firme do mais novo, Chanyeol concordou em acatar a decisão.

No carro, acenando para Sehun e o vendo caminhar até a entrada dos alojamentos, depois de conversar com ele por toda a distância de um ponto a outro, sentiu-se satisfeito com seu dia. Talvez não tanto quanto Baekhyun, porém.

Porque Baekhyun foi deixado sentado no chão do seu novo quarto, que não tinha nada além da escrivaninha de Haneul, olhando para as paredes num tom envelhecido de branco, abraçando o filho que estava entre suas pernas. Jongin havia se despedido poucos minutos antes, depois que colocaram na cozinha as últimas caixas com itens do cômodo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha conversado com a psicóloga, quando levou a notícia da mudança junto de toda sua animação para com esse acontecimento. Encarando a parede que precisava de uma pintura, sentado no chão frio, lembrava do que lhe foi dito quando ousou classificar a troca de apartamento como um novo começo em sua vida: novos começos só são novos se a gente os deixar ser.

E ele queria muito se permitir começar de novo. Era tudo o que desejava desde que entrou na aventura de colocar a cabeça no lugar outra vez, de resolver cada um dos seus pormenores dentro do tempo que fosse necessário — também aprendeu que nada era imediato.

Não apenas a respeito de Chanyeol, mas de si mesmo. Ter um novo quarto parecia ser uma coisa muito simples para deixar Baekhyun emocionado do jeito que estava, mas para ele era um momento grande. Uma conquista, sem dúvidas. E ele precisava valorizar aquilo. Seu esforço para chegar até aquele momento, as oportunidades que recebeu e que receberia a partir desse novo ponto da sua história.

Precisava construir seu novo começo. As coisas não iriam se acertar por conta própria, por mais bondoso que fosse o universo. E estava disposto a isso, para honrar a si, a Haneul, a Haerin. Era seu novo objetivo.

— Esse é o quarto do papai. — Baekhyun disse ao filho, o beijando no topo da cabeça. O virou para conseguir olhar para ele diretamente, querendo que Haneul sentisse sua verdade. Se sentia tão parte dele quanto ele era uma sua. — E essa é a nossa nova casa. O papai vai fazer o possível pra viver muito bem aqui com Haneul, combinado?

_— Papai._

Baekhyun nem mesmo esperava mais pelo momento em que aquela palavra escaparia dos lábios de Haneul. E ela veio com a simplicidade de uma resposta a uma pergunta retórica. Inacreditável como cada um dos avanços que ele assistia o filho ter.

Simplesmente não soube controlar quando os olhos marejaram, um sorriso enorme surgindo no rosto do homem ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia como reagir, porque era o que desejava há meses. Ser reconhecido por Haneul como seu pai, verbalmente. Porque sabia que, além disso, já era amplamente considerado assim pelo bebê.

— Haneul. — Foi Baekhyun, por mais irônico que fosse o cenário, quem choramingou, segurando Haneul em pé entre suas pernas. As mãos do bebê foram para a bochecha e a boca do pai, como ele fazia às vezes. Tocava bastante no rosto de Baekhyun, por razões que ele não entendia, mas adorava.

— Papai. — A palavra embolou com outras irreconhecíveis em seguida e nem isso diminuiu a felicidade de Baekhyun. Deixou as lágrimas quentes caírem, sem que carregassem nenhuma tristeza. Talvez tenha sido a primeira vez em muito tempo que chorava por uma completa alegria, porque também não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Haneul não parecia estar entendendo o que acontecia, mas um dia ele entenderia. Baekhyun gostava de contar tudo o que podia e com certeza gastaria muito do seu tempo conversando com o filho conforme o crescimento dele. Então ele saberia, meses ou anos depois, como aquele fim de noite foi importante para o pai. Saberia o quanto significava para Baekhyun ter a companhia do filho, a presença que o acalmava e o deixava imensamente feliz, como naquele instante de eternidade que viveram sob a pronúncia de uma palavra tão pequena.

Aquele quarto não tinha nada; não tinha guarda-roupa, nem cama, nem cor. Mas Haneul fez colorir todas as paredes e encher cada metro quadrado de um amor imensurável. E Baekhyun não poderia ser mais grato.


	14. Flamê

As primeiras noites no novo apartamento deixaram Baekhyun mais nervoso que aliviado. No meio à sua rotina de trabalho, organização e adaptação, Haneul parecia estar complicando muito para seu lado. Provavelmente por uma dificuldade no reconhecimento de uma casa nova ou por algum incômodo que Baekhyun não saberia explicar. Mas o bebê estava demandando muitas coisas do pai naquela semana.

Começou no primeiro domingo em que dormiram no apartamento novo. Haneul chorou ao ponto de Baekhyun não conseguir deixá-lo no berço, resmungando e choramingando o tempo inteiro em qualquer lugar que não fosse o colo do pai, depois de alguns minutos para acalmá-lo. Foi totalmente fora do comum para Baekhyun, agora que ele estava alguns meses mais velho.

A verdade era que o jeito mais tranquilo de Haneul foi de muita ajuda para o homem no início daquela nova etapa de vida. Ele sabia que nem todo bebê era calmo como o filho, e que com certeza isso o livrou de muitas dores de cabeça enquanto estava sozinho e bastante desamparado. Muito dessa característica Haneul pode até mesmo ter herdado de Baekhyun, ou ele pode ter se adaptado à rotina cansativa do Byun mais velho.

O fato era que Baekhyun não estava exatamente habituado a situações que fossem mais complicadas e duradouras antes da resolução. Solucionou choros, aprendeu a trocar fralda, alimentar, colocar para dormir. Conhecia todos os trejeitos de Haneul e por isso era fácil de dar a volta por cima e deixar o filho calmo com rapidez. Naquela semana, porém, nada estava funcionando e Baekhyun se viu sem saída diversas vezes.

Haneul pedia a todo momento por Baekhyun, sempre que chegavam em casa. Ficava inquieto e às vezes irritadiço, deixando o homem de mãos atadas. Não era fome, nem calor ou frio, nem fralda suja. Ele estava apenas _reclamão_ , chegando até a ficar um tanto febril, o que custou a Chanyeol uma hora pendurado no telefone para tentar ajudar e acalmar o desespero de Baekhyun por conta da temperatura mais alta do filho — foi a primeira pessoa que surgiu na mente do Byun para ligar. Deu tudo certo, no fim das contas, mas ainda assim ele não queria passar por aquilo outra vez.

Apesar de ter conseguido distrair bem Haneul no dia da mudança, todos esses pequenos e grandes desconfortos do filho nos dias que seguiram transformaram a rotina em uma luta para que Baekhyun conseguisse dar conta das responsabilidades. Não conseguia dormir direito e precisava trabalhar, ficando chateado pelo comportamento enjoativo do bebê e se culpando logo em seguida por conta disso. Sem dúvidas ficou preocupado com ele, com alguma possível doença que justificasse todos aqueles choramingos e manhas, ainda mais depois da febre, mas ele sempre parava quando Baekhyun o deixava perto.

Em consequência de todo esse processo, Baekhyun estava exausto. Dormiu mal a semana inteira, quase desistiu de ir para a terapia porque queria muito descansar pelo resto da tarde, mas acabou indo de qualquer maneira. Chanyeol lhe deu algumas dicas, pediu que incentivasse mais os mordedores porque o nascimento dos dentes poderia estar contribuindo para o incômodo e também se ofereceu para ajudar, se Baekhyun quisesse alguma supervisão em Haneul para conseguir dormir direito ou comer direito, mas ele negou.

Iria conseguir, aos poucos, fazer com que Haneul não estranhasse a casa nova. Se isso demandaria ficar acordado, ele ficaria, mesmo que a situação não o agradasse em nada, muito pelo contrário. Nem sabia se tinha o direito de ficar chateado com um bebê tão pequeno, mas era um ser humano, afinal de contas. Talvez precisasse cuidar um pouco desse seu lado um tanto protetivo demais sobre o filho, e de menos sobre ele. 

A situação o deixava tão mobilizado que nem sabia o que fazer quando ele começava a chorar e a pedir atenção quando Baekhyun precisava dar conta de outras coisas. A dica de Chanyeol ajudou consideravelmente, e a adaptação natural, depois de algumas noites no apartamento novo, também acalmaram o comportamento de Haneul. A febre tinha sido emocional, e Haneul não deu nenhum outro sinal de temperatura subindo nos últimos dois dias. Por isso, Baekhyun finalmente pôde pensar em resolver outros problemas.

O maior deles, no momento, era fazer o que lhe foi pedido pela psicóloga, na sessão anterior, algumas horas atrás. Baekhyun estava gostando bastante de fazer terapia. O início foi difícil, porque ele não tinha o costume de falar tanto sobre muitos aspectos da vida. Contou o que achou necessário da história dele, chegou até mesmo a citar o falecimento de Haerin sem ter a coragem de aprofundar no assunto, mas na última semana, não teve para onde fugir.

Faltava pouco mais de um mês para que o óbito de Haerin completasse um ano, e ele acabou lembrando disso durante a conversa guiada com aquele propósito. Quando o tópico surgiu, desencadeado justamente pela dificuldade com o novo estágio de crescimento de Haneul, ele não suportou ficar calado.

E então disse que não soube como dizer adeus. Que ainda não tinha certeza se estava em paz sobre aquele assunto inacabado e que isso interferia muito em sua vida. Também foi com muito pesar que falou sobre uma terceira pessoa. Não disse que era um homem, porque sentiu medo, ainda que soubesse que não era um lugar onde seria julgado, mas disse que sentia-se apaixonado por outra pessoa, e que essa nova paixão o fazia se sentir um tanto adúltero, além de bastante culpado.

Não era culpa da pessoa, muito menos do contexto. Estava simplesmente apaixonado e tinha certeza que, diante de uma perda tão recente, não tinha aquele direito. Como se seu desejo por um novo amor manchasse o que ele e Haerin possuíam. E foi depois de ouvir tudo isso que a psicóloga lhe pediu aquela maldita tarefa.

Ele estava sentado há quase uma hora naquela cadeira, papéis e caneta na mesa da cozinha. Tinha feito Haneul dormir depois do almoço, o deixando bem sonolento com uma canção de ninar carinhosa, e sentia que estava perdendo todo o seu tempo disponível sem conseguir produzir nada. Nem uma palavra sequer, porque não sabia como começar aquela carta.

Não era endereçada à Haerin, nem a si mesmo, nem à terceira pessoa que apenas ele sabia que era Chanyeol. Ele precisava escrever uma carta de despedida ao relacionamento que tinha antes do falecimento da noiva. Precisava dizer adeus ao romance que não terminou para tentar desfazer o nó que o amarrava sem necessidade. Na opinião de Baekhyun, coisa que o deixava mais calmo, isso não significava excluir o que ele e Haerin viveram, e sim construir o mais próximo de um término em bons termos que as circunstâncias permitiam.

Era uma tarefa muito mais simbólica que concreta. Escrever algo tendo um relacionamento como destinatário dava um sentido figurado ao que deveria fazer, e talvez por isso o exigisse um pouco mais. Além de tudo, não poderia negar. Faltava-lhe coragem também. E permissão. Coisas que apenas ele poderia se dar se quisesse mesmo continuar seguindo ao que se propôs a cuidar.

Suspirou, frustrado, depois de riscar duas palavras no papel, sentindo que não era exatamente daquela maneira que queria começar. Amassou a folha quase em branco, a deixando junto às outras duas que tinham ido para o mesmo caminho. Percebeu, entre as suas insistências, que queria fazer aquilo. Se não fosse sua vontade, não estaria tentando. Baekhyun queria conseguir ser justo consigo mesmo. Queria honrar Haerin sem desistir da própria identidade, que no momento ainda era muito atada ao que não voltaria mais.

— Que merda. — Resmungou, insatisfeito. Relaxou o corpo na cadeira, sentando sem a menor postura, os pés calçados com meias azuis deslizando no piso limpo. — Nunca vou conseguir fazer isso até a semana que vem.

Não teria exatamente muito tempo para se dedicar àquilo pelo resto da semana, exceto no domingo, então tinha planos de adiantar e conseguir deixar pronto. Aparentemente essas coisas não funcionavam desse jeito. Teria que fluir na hora que Baekhyun se sentisse preparado de verdade, o que não era o caso ainda. E no fundo, ele sabia disso.

Deixou os papéis de lado, pegando os amassados para jogar no lixo. No intervalo entre beber um copo de água e olhar Haneul dormindo no quarto, o interfone soou pelo apartamento de poucos cômodos. Por sorte, não incômodo o suficiente para despertar Haneul, mesmo que Baekhyun soubesse que ele acordaria em pouco tempo.

Foi atender, coçando os olhos porque seu corpo tratou de mostrá-lo como estava cansado depois dos dias difíceis. Bocejou antes de atender, sentindo vontade de rir da sua vontade imensa de dormir.

— Oi, boa tarde Senhor Kang. — Baekhyun apoiou o corpo na parede ao lado do interfone antigo, relaxando os músculos.

— Senhor Byun, sua encomenda chegou. Estão precisando da sua assinatura. — O porteiro Kang não era exatamente a pessoa mais espirituosa do mundo, mas nunca foi grosseiro com Baekhyun pelo tempo em que morava ali.

Baekhyun precisou processar a informação por um momento para entender do que se tratava. Sua cama tinha chegado, naquele fim de tarde de sábado, como deixou especificado na nota de observações para o cliente. Eram os únicos momentos em que estava em casa, e domingo estava fora de cogitação para a transportadora.

Havia conseguido fazer a compra na semana anterior, assim que recebeu o pagamento do mês, e a espera chegou ao fim. Finalmente.

— Senhor Kang, você pode pedir que um deles fale comigo pelo interfone, por favor? — Imediatamente alerta, Baekhyun olhou ao redor na sala de estar, querendo saber se teria que mudar alguma coisa de lugar para que a cama fosse colocada no quarto. Era box e simples, de casal, com uma base segura. Ele não precisava de extravagância.

O porteiro concordou, chamando um dos entregadores para que Baekhyun conversasse com ele. Não tinha como descer e muito menos levar o peso até o apartamento.

— Olá? — A voz desconhecida fez Baekhyun sobressaltar por um momento, quase rindo. — Byun Baekhyun é você?

— Sou eu mesmo, senhor. Boa tarde. Eu preciso de um favor enorme, não tenho como descer e vou ficar muito grato de verdade se puder subir com a entrega. Pago um extra, se for necessário. — Enfatizou, caso o acréscimo de pagamento facilitasse a ajuda. — Estou sozinho com meu filho de dez meses.

— Ah. Tudo bem. Não precisa pagar acréscimo, nossa orientação é deixar a entrega na porta do cliente. — A resposta polida deixou Baekhyun tão aliviado que o fez decidir pagar ainda assim. O trabalho de entregador não era o mais simples do mundo, e talvez eles precisassem usar a escada. Um tanto doloroso. — É o apartamento 302?

— Isso mesmo, muito obrigado, estou esperando aqui. Podem subir.

O homem concordou rapidamente, e Baekhyun encerrou a chamada pelo interfone. Foi até a sala e tirou a mesa de centro do lugar, a arrastando para um canto que não comprometesse a passagem até o quarto. Talvez precisasse arrastar a cama até lá com muita força de vontade.

A breve demora fez o Byun perceber que estavam mesmo vindo pela escada, e se sentiu muito mal por dar aquele trabalho. E tudo piorou quando Haneul acordou barulhento no quarto, levando Baekhyun até lá. Estava com o bebê no colo e ainda manhoso quando a campainha tocou.

Abriu a porta para dois homens uniformizados, os cumprimentando educadamente. Eles estavam suados e ofegantes, encarando Baekhyun e Haneul.

— Oi, peço desculpas pelo inconveniente. Vocês podem deixar aqui na sala? Dou um jeito de colocar no quarto depois. — Baekhyun abriu a porta o quanto foi possível. Os dois homens, que pareciam jovens, se entreolharam por um instante.

— Não é melhor colocar no quarto? Se só tem você e o bebê aqui vai ser complicado. Podemos levar. 

Baekhyun ponderou, sabendo como aquilo seria muito mais prático para ele, e muito mais trabalhoso para os dois homens em sua frente. Ao menos justificaria sua insistência em pagar um extra, então aceitou, com um sorriso culpado no rosto.

Nenhum dos dois aparentou estar incomodado, talvez aquele fosse um trabalho comum para ambos. Não impedia Baekhyun de se sentir um estorvo, quase ofuscando sua felicidade em ver a cama nova sendo levada para dentro da casa nova. Tudo parecia repaginado. Era revigorante de alguma forma.

— Muito obrigado mesmo, podem deixar assim e eu arrumo depois, de verdade. — Baekhyun orientou, a cama de pé encostada em uma das paredes do quarto. Era o suficiente, eles já tiveram um trabalho considerável para entrar no cômodo. Ajeitou Haneul no colo, sentindo o filho reclamar baixinho. — Vocês aceitam uma água?

— Se não for incomodar.

Baekhyun negou. Ágil, serviu dois copos de água com uma mão, aproveitando para assinar o documento de entrega enquanto os dois bebiam. Entregou junto com as notas de gorjeta que insistiu que fossem aceitas, agradecendo muito quando os dois foram embora.

Tinha dado sorte, nem todo mundo seria gentil daquela forma independente da situação em que ele se encontrasse. Por isso não se importou em gastar um pouco mais de dinheiro. Suas economias estavam seguras, era muito bom em juntar e guardar para emergências porque passou muito tempo sobrevivendo com trocados contados.

Haneul estava falando no ouvido de Baekhyun durante todo o processo, com intervalos de mãos inquietas no rosto e no cabelo do homem paciente. Ele estava com fome, era comum que acordasse querendo comer alguma coisa. Por isso, tratou de ir cuidar do bebê, abandonando a sua carta nem mesmo iniciada por muito mais tempo.

O deixou na cadeirinha depois de limpar tudo, com um mordedor macio e que o manteve quieto por tempo suficiente, na porta do quarto. Baekhyun estava louco para colocar a cama no lugar, não podia negar. E quando conseguiu posicionar do jeito que imaginou, depois de encaixar os pés como as instruções rápidas pediam, foi atrás da roupa de cama extremamente nova e bonita, assim como o travesseiro.

Comprou especialmente para aquilo, sorrindo sem parar ao arrumar cada canto da cama box de molas ensacadas com tudo o que ele tinha direito, só para bagunçar tudo quando se jogou no colchão gostoso e espaçoso. Quase como uma criança. Estava feliz de verdade. Iria dormir nas nuvens, sem mais dores nas costas pelas suaves divisões do sofá-cama, sem mais espaço restrito para os pés.

— Haneul, venha para a cama do papai. — Levantou de supetão, chamando a atenção do filho assim que disse seu nome. Era fofo como ele já respondia de imediato. O pegou no colo, subindo na cama com ele em seguida. — Olha só que gostoso! Você vai querer dormir com o papai? Quem sabe quando estiver um pouquinho maior… Ou eu posso encostar na parede…

Ele estava falando mais sozinho que com Haneul, mas foi respondido com tanta animação que vibrou com o bebê também. Não resistiu, pegando o celular e torcendo que Jongin estivesse desocupada para poder enviar fotos e vídeos dele com Haneul brincando na cama nova. E, num ato súbito de coragem, encaminhar um deles para Chanyeol. Ele ficaria feliz por sua conquista, então Baekhyun não se sentiu tão estranho sabendo que enviou imagens gravadas suas sorrindo com Haneul no colo para o outro homem.

Nada poderia acabar com seu início de noite renovado. E aqueles pequenos acontecimentos o faziam sentir como se a vida estivesse finalmente caminhando.

Dentro do carro aquecido de Chanyeol, Baekhyun não conseguia relaxar. Estava se desafiando naquele dia e, antes mesmo de começar, já sentia vontade de voltar atrás.

Queria ir sozinho para a terapia naquela semana. Não que Haneul causasse muito incômodo, mas Baekhyun sabia que não sairia nada bem daquela sessão e precisar cuidar de si e de Haneul ao mesmo tempo em condições duvidosas seria preocupante. Sentia-se balançado em todas as consultas, mas depois de conseguir finalizar a carta, na madrugada anterior, tinha completa certeza de que não daria conta.

Não lembrava muito bem do que tinha escrito, deixou que tudo fluísse quando conseguiu começar a escrever, porém estava certo de que não seriam coisas fáceis de dizer em voz alta, muito menos de internalizar. Então pediu a Chanyeol que ficasse com Haneul pelo tempo em que ele estivesse no prédio empresarial onde o espaço ficava.

O problema era conseguir deixar Haneul sob os cuidados de outra pessoa, independente do quanto confiasse em Chanyeol. Sabia que ele tinha experiência, e sua cunhada ainda estava na casa da família também, além de Young-mi e Jinyoung. Haneul provavelmente teria mais segurança que sozinho com ele na rua, mas, ainda assim… estava nervoso.

— Já disse tudo, não é? E qualquer coisa você me liga e eu volto rápido, não sei... — Baekhyun esfregou as mãos livres nas coxas, sem saber o que fazer com elas, ainda que andar de carro assim fosse habitual desde que Chanyeol colocou a cadeirinha.

— Baek, se acalma. Você mandou até orientações por mensagem. Pode ficar tranquilo, vai ser tão rápido que quando perceber ele vai estar com você de novo. — Chanyeol estava risonho, apesar de entender o mais novo. — Eu ligo se qualquer coisa acontecer, mas tenho certeza que não vai ser necessário. É aquele prédio ali?

Baekhyun assentiu quando o viu indicar o edifício alto e verde, mordendo o lábio inferior. Olhou para trás, Haneul estava espiando o que conseguia pelas janelas fechadas, curioso como sempre. Sair daquele carro sem ele… seria muito difícil.

Chanyeol estacionou na entrada, olhando para Baekhyun na intenção de se despedir, fazendo o possível para não rir do nervosismo dele. Ele estava acostumado a ficar com Haneul o tempo inteiro, era compreensível.

— Está entregue. Pode deixar que vou fazê-lo comer assim que chegar em casa, e o coloco para dormir depois, tudo bem? Prometo que se acontecer qualquer problema eu não vou hesitar em ligar pra você. — Tentou acalmá-lo, o vendo suspirar.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol-ssi. Pela carona também. — Confiava no homem, não precisava surtar daquela maneira, meu Deus. Saiu do carro, abrindo a porta de trás para pegar alguns pertences na mochila, a carteira, o celular, cartões de transporte e aquela carta, que preferiu levar na mão. Segurou o rosto de Haneul, dando um beijo na testa e mais dois nas bochechas do filho. — O papai já volta, amor.

Chanyeol observou a interação, sorrindo breve, sem se dar conta do momento em que Baekhyun levantou os olhos em sua direção. Acanhado ao ser flagrado, abaixou a cabeça.

— Até mais tarde, Baek. — Virou-se para a frente outra vez, segurando o volante. Observou o Byun fechando a mochila e saindo do carro, se despedindo e acenando depois.

Tinha certeza de que ouviu Haneul chorando quando Chanyeol passou a se afastar com o carro, mas poderia tanto ser algo criado pela paranoia que escolheu deixar para lá.

Era estranho caminhar sem precisar empurrar um carrinho, sentir o peso da mochila nos ombros ou ter o colo ocupado por Haneul. Nem sabia como se portar direito sozinho, as mãos apertando o envelope que segurava porque não sabia o que fazer com elas. Subiu para o nono andar encolhido no elevador, sentindo-se tão esquisito que pediu um copo de água assim que entrou na clínica.

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun? Você parece agitado. — A psicóloga lhe entregou a água quando ele sentou no sofá confortável dentro da sala, fechando a porta em seguida. O homem bebeu um gole generoso.

— Ah, nossa. Tá tão óbvio assim? — Perguntou, constrangido. — Estou um pouco nervoso porque estou sozinho. Deixei Haneul com um amigo meu hoje, acho que não tô acostumado a ficar sem ele.

— Entendi. — A mulher tinha um sorriso nos lábios, compreendendo a situação com facilidade. Sentou na poltrona, cruzando as pernas. — Está mais ansioso por ter deixado ele com alguém ou por estar andando na rua e fazendo coisas sozinho pela primeira vez?

Baekhyun desviou o olhar, rindo breve. Passou a mão nos cabelos recém cortados, mas não tão curtos quanto costumava usar anos atrás.

— Acho que os dois? Não sei. É muito estranho, já senti vontade de olhar aqui pro lado onde ele fica. — Exemplificou, indicando o lugar onde deixava o carrinho dentro da sala. — E também fico pensando que não estou por perto, ele pode sentir minha falta e eu não estarei lá, tantas coisas…

— Ele conhece seu amigo?

— Bastante. Somos bem próximos… — Envergonhado, escolheu fingir que o copo parcialmente vazio de água lhe chamava mais atenção, bebendo o último gole. — Haneul está acostumado com ele. Confio nele também, apenas me sinto bem estranho, sabe? Sou o pai dele.

— Geralmente, Baekhyun, os pais possuem mais dificuldades com a distância que os filhos. — A mulher ajeitou-se na poltrona, falando com calma. — Por conta do hábito de cuidado paternal, que provavelmente está instalado em você, que se identifica como pai do Haneul em todas as situações em que estão juntos.

O Byun suspirou, soltando uma risada nervosa porque sabia que era verdade. Haneul estava sempre bem quando ele se afastava por alguns minutos, no colo de Jongin, de Sehun, ou com Young-mi e Chanyeol. O bebê conhecia todos e não se incomodava mais, porém Baekhyun sempre ficava de olho.

— Não sabia que seria tão complicado. Eu estou com Haneul praticamente sem parar há dez meses, mesmo quando não estou o vendo, estou no mesmo ambiente. — Entrelaçou os dedos, o envelope deixado sobre o estofado e o copo na bancada. — Não tinha percebido antes que eu me apresentava como pai dele.

— Você chegou aqui no primeiro dia dizendo que se chamava Baekhyun e era o pai do Haneul. — Ela era sutilmente divertida, Baekhyun gostava da estratégia de suavizar a tensão. — Quero que pense nisso, tudo bem? Se confia nas pessoas que estão o supervisionando, em algum momento vai perceber que não há problema em deixá-lo longe de você por algumas horas.

— Tenho completa segurança, o que é contraditório considerando o quanto fiquei nervoso. — Acabou rindo, mas estava ciente da importância do que estava escutando. — Vou tentar pensar nisso, de verdade. Acho que eu acabei me vendo mais como pai que como eu.

A psicóloga assentiu, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Fico feliz de não precisar dizer muita coisa, porque depois do que você acabou de falar, percebo que entendeu a razão de necessitar refletir sobre a posição que você assume.

— Pois é… — O tom de Baekhyun ainda era risonho, o distraindo da tensão inicial. Até esqueceu do que estava planejando para aquela sessão por um momento, falando brevemente sobre como teve dificuldade em manter-se afastado de Haneul quando começou a trabalhar, mas ele se adaptou rápido.

Só voltou a ficar ansioso quando não teve por onde fugir.

— Você chegou a fazer o que sugeri na semana passada?

— Ah… sim. — Pigarreou, buscando pelo envelope branco que fez questão de arranjar para aquilo. Entregou para ela, imediatamente tenso. — Foi mais difícil que imaginei. Não achei que teria tantos problemas. — Comentou, observando enquanto ela abria e passava o olho no papel, com escritos até o final da folha. Sabia que teria que ler, porém não se sentia nem um pouco preparado para isso.

E seus medos foram concretizados quando a psicóloga lhe estendeu o papel, a expressão tranquila quase o encorajando a pegar.

— Vamos ler?

— Precisa mesmo? — A resposta foi automática e brincalhona, causando risos curtos nos dois. Baekhyun pegou a carta de novo, com receio de olhar para o que tinha colocado ali. — Ai, meu Deus.

— Fique tranquilo, Baekhyun. São apenas algumas palavras suas. — Cautelosa, a mulher disse. — Tenho certeza que vai se sentir melhor depois que conversarmos sobre isso.

Baekhyun assentiu, mesmo que continuasse preocupado e bastante sem jeito. Precisava mesmo encarar aquilo, não tinha o que fazer, então respirou fundo, os olhos caindo sobre o papel. Segurava a folha como se ela pudesse rasgar a qualquer momento, e assim que começou a ler as primeiras palavras, temeu que seu coração saísse pela boca.

— _“Querido noivado.”_ — Uma risada abafada escapou. — Foi bem fora do comum fazer isso, devo dizer.

— Eu imagino, mas foi proposital. Pode continuar. — A mulher descansou as mãos sobre o colo, preparada para ouvir atentamente. Baekhyun assentiu.

— _“Eu deveria chamar de ex-noivado. Não sei muito bem, mas vamos colocar assim. Acho que pra dizer adeus a você, preciso dizer como foi que você aconteceu pra início de conversa. É uma história engraçada, eu tento rir dela às vezes._ ” — Suspirou, limpou a garganta. Estava com medo de começar a chorar, sentindo quando começou a se emocionar. — _“Você existe porque eu, Baekhyun, conheci uma garota chamada Haerin. Foi na faculdade, um pouco antes das aulas começarem, porque minha amiga Jongin me levou até uma social em que ela estava. Eu não gostava de ninguém há um tempo, mas gostei de Haerin. Ela era bonita e divertida, e conversamos um monte naquela noite legal. Ficamos amigos, mas acho que ela sabia que eu tentava me aproximar de outras maneiras.”_

Baekhyun parou para respirar, pois estava lendo mais rápido que o necessário. Aproveitou o tempo para se acalmar, também.

— Pode ler devagar, temos longos minutos ainda. — A psicóloga pontuou, assistindo quando ele concordou.

— Tudo bem. — Sorriu breve, tentando parecer firme. — _“Apesar de tudo, ela quem tomou a iniciativa. Fiquei sem acreditar, mas aceitei o convite. Fomos como um casal para uma casa de praia, foi diferente. Todo mundo nos chamou de namorados, mas a gente ainda estava se conhecendo. Eu já estava muito apaixonado e já tinha fantasiado com você em alguns momentos, porém não tínhamos nada. Acho que preciso ser menos transparente, mas tudo bem. Foi assim que eu e Haerin chegamos um pouco mais perto de você.”_

Baekhyun parou de ler quando a voz embargou. As lembranças chegavam com tanta rapidez a cada palavra lida que estava quase impossível de aguentar. Recordava-se bem de dar as mãos a Haerin enquanto caminhavam na praia naquele fim de semana, com alguns colegas da faculdade. Eles estavam se gostando e Baekhyun queria muito namorar com ela. Confessou os sentimentos naquela noite e os dois concordaram com o relacionamento.

Ele nunca esqueceria. Queria apenas conseguir pensar em lembranças como aquela com felicidade.

— _“Não quero falar sobre as coisas tristes. Ficamos bem juntos, eu e ela. E você passou a existir quando ela ficou grávida. Eu preciso dizer, fiquei assustado. Muito assustado. Não sabia como era ser pai, não sabia como iríamos dar conta, mas isso não me impediu de ficar muito feliz. E disse que queria casar com ela, e ela disse que queria casar comigo também. Foi ótimo, chorei muito.”_ — Os olhos de Baekhyun estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ele sorriu ainda assim. Limpou o canto dos olhos, disposto a continuar. — _“E assim você aconteceu. O noivado. Fizemos uma festa pequena, trocamos alianças. Iríamos casar no futuro, porque ainda não dava para planejar nada além da gravidez, mas eu já estava feliz por você existir.”_

Baekhyun só notou que as lágrimas começaram a cair porque alguns pingos chegaram ao papel que segurava. Arfou, afastando a folha e passando a mão no rosto, pedindo desculpas.

— Não tem problema nenhum, pode ficar à vontade. — Com um gesto sutil, ela indicou os lenços de papel na bancada, a postura respeitosa mantida. Baekhyun aceitou alguns, limpando o rastro de lágrimas. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e molhados, o rosto quente. Sabia que choraria mais.

— É tudo apenas muito difícil pra mim. Eu nem acredito que consegui escrever sobre, na verdade. — Revelou, respirando fundo, dando um tempo da leitura. — Talvez isso seja bom de algum jeito, não sei.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

— É… — Baekhyun limpou o nariz, evitando que escorresse, voltando a focar no papel, precisando piscar algumas vezes. Foi impossível impedir o choro de retornar, o sentindo forte quando voltou a ler. Se não terminasse aquilo logo, em breve não conseguiria. — _“Quando tudo aconteceu, fiquei perdido. Eu usei nossas alianças por dois meses inteiros porque eu não queria desistir de você. Eu não sei como dizer que você acabou, porque não acabou quando ela foi embora.”_

Silenciosa, a psicóloga respeitava o espaço de Baekhyun, percebendo todas as dificuldades dele. Notava como ele estava sentado de um jeito contido, como a voz diminuía de volume em algumas passagens, como as lágrimas acumulavam nos olhos até que ele não aguentasse mais… Todos os motivos pelos quais ela pediu que ele escrevesse aquilo.

— _“É a primeira vez que eu digo que você não existe mais.”_ — Baekhyun continuou, depois dos segundos em que suportou a emoção. — _“Por isso você é o meu ex-noivado, ainda que eu tenha sido feliz pela maior parte do tempo em que você era parte da minha realidade. Não posso mais usar as alianças que fazem de você algo vivo, não posso mais pensar em você como atual e eu sei disso agora. Estou me despedindo de você dessa vez. Adeus.”_

As últimas palavras foram quase atropeladas umas pelas outras, talvez a mulher precisasse reler brevemente o final para compreender por inteiro. Baekhyun simplesmente não aguentou, procurando por mais lenços para cobrir o rosto enquanto o limpava, mesmo que não funcionasse muito bem.

Estava chorando copiosamente, sem parar, de um jeito que não fazia há tempos. Não gostava da ideia de ser visto naquela situação, mas não foi tão desconfortável quanto ele pensou que seria, porque depois de ouvir tantas vezes que a terapia era um espaço livre, estava tentando lembrar daquelas palavras.

Não queria estar chorando do jeito mais doloroso que se lembrava, mas não pôde fazer nada para evitar, deixando a carta de lado e engolindo tudo o que havia lido. Aceitar tudo o que tinha colocado naquele papel era definitivamente mais complicado que simplesmente escrever cada frase contida ali.

Estava totalmente exposto e desarmado, mas aguentou firme a vergonha que sentia de ser vulnerável. Ele podia ser. Tinha direito de ser, essa era a verdade.

— Pode tomar seu tempo. — Ouviu a psicóloga dizer, balançando a cabeça para concordar. Estava com os olhos fechados, os cílios molhados incomodando ao ponto de precisar pressionar o lenço sobre eles. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, o copo de água estava cheio outra vez. Agradeceu, o pegando. — Você consegue me dizer o que foi mais difícil para você, desde começar a escrever até agora?

Baekhyun concordou, bebendo a água em goles curtos, tentando recuperar-se aos poucos. Fungou, discreto, usando outro lenço para enxugar as bochechas.

— Agora. — Murmurou, achando-se tão engraçado que até riu, balançando a cabeça. — Eu escrevi e não fiz nada, só guardei. Também foi difícil começar, mas agora nem tem comparação. Não lembrava que tinha escrito assim, foi muito direto e não sabia que tive capacidade de fazer isso.

— Parece que se permitiu um pouco mais sem querer.

— Algo assim. — Baekhyun riu, terminando de beber a água. Ainda limpou mais do rosto, abaixo dos olhos, o nariz. Mas tinha certeza de que estava totalmente vermelho.

— Você consegue me dizer por que eu pedi que fizesse isso? Pelo menos algum palpite. — A mulher perguntou, descruzando as pernas para conseguir dedicar mais atenção corporal e tentar deixar Baekhyun mais tranquilo.

Ele pensou, por um momento. Tinha refletido sobre aquilo antes, para ser sincero. Sabia que seu maior problema era se achar indigno de estar com outra pessoa, como se, por razões óbvias, ainda fosse comprometido. Ele e Haerin não chegaram a terminar.

— Pra me fazer… dar um ponto final ao relacionamento? Imagino algo assim. — Ele estava mais calmo, a temperatura do corpo voltando ao normal aos poucos. — Como você disse, queria que eu desse adeus ao noivado.

— E depois de tudo isso, como você se sente?

— Esquisito? Não sei. Acho que não pelo que eu escrevi, mas por ter conseguido escrever, porque não achei que um dia poderia dizer algo assim… Eu só parei de usar as alianças porque disse a mim mesmo que nunca conseguiria superar se continuasse usando, mas mesmo depois que parei, ainda era ruim. — Baekhyun ainda se impressionava com a capacidade de falar sem parar quando sentava naquele sofá. Era tão ótimo quanto assustador. — Acho que por isso me pediu. Pra eu aceitar o fim.

— Você consegue diferenciar o término de um relacionamento de uma falta de amor? — Baekhyun assentiu quando ela perguntou. — Terminar o noivado com uma pessoa que você ama e que não está mais com você não te impede de continuar a amando e de pensar nela com carinho. Você só precisa de outros meios de seguir em frente.

— Eu sei. Sei mesmo, é o que tentava pensar sempre. Não acho que eu vá deixar de amar Haerin, ela foi uma companheira incrível e eu passei muitos anos sendo feliz com ela. — Baekhyun usou o lenço dobrado para enxugar o que viria a ser uma lágrima. — Acho que entendi seu ponto agora.

A mulher meneou a cabeça, pensando por um momento. Baekhyun ficou até com um pouco de medo, considerando o quanto foi abalado por ela nos últimos tempos. Mas era um medo quase bom.

— Diga pra mim como você acha que a Haerin desejaria ver você atualmente. — A frase foi bem direta. Baekhyun quase achou que um vento soprou frio do aquecedor. Mas ele tinha a resposta na ponta da língua, o que foi uma surpresa.

— Feliz. Ela nunca gostaria do contrário. Acho que ela colocou muitas coisas boas no meu caminho, do jeito que pôde.

— Acha que ela julga você por alguma coisa nesse momento? Por alguma nova decisão, por algum novo sentimento, pela carta que acabou de ler dando adeus ao relacionamento que unia vocês? — Baekhyun se sentiu suavemente fora de órbita, negando com a cabeça sem conseguir responder. — Então quem estava fazendo isso?

A resposta veio baixa, a realização atingindo o rosto do Byun como um tapa que o balançou no lugar.

— Eu.

Compreensiva, a mulher apenas assentiu, comprimindo os lábios. Baekhyun encarou um ponto no chão, se dando conta de todas as barreiras que construiu sozinho. De todas as vezes em que se prejudicou e se ofendeu enquanto não estava fazendo absolutamente nada de errado.

— Consegue me dizer o que pensa sobre essa questão agora? Pode ser só sobre a carta, se não quiser falar muito. Sempre teremos outras sessões.

Baekhyun precisou de um tempo para concordar, piscando para retornar ao presente. Era inacreditável que fosse constantemente maldoso consigo mesmo do jeito que acabava sendo e que, provavelmente, ainda seria uma vez ou outra. Não duvidava da possibilidade de se auto sabotar, essas situações não eram revertidas com tanta facilidade.

— Penso que não vou deixar de amar ou abandonar a memória de Haerin. Não vou excluir tudo sobre ela da minha vida ou de Haneul. — Suspirou ao final, tentando ganhar coragem para as palavras que brincavam em sua cabeça. — E… não preciso ser comprometido para fazer isso.

— O que isso significa, para que eu entenda direito?

— Que sou um homem solteiro. Viúvo, algo que nunca irei negar ou esquecer, porque não consigo e não acho certo. — Pontuou, devagar, recebendo a afirmação da mulher. — Mas… solteiro. Caramba. Parece tão bobo, mas eu não me imaginava dizendo isso.

Baekhyun gostava de como se sentia compreendido naquele lugar. Acolhido, verdadeiro. Não se sentiu mal por ficar triste, nem por ser capaz de dizer todas aquelas coisas, porque todas eram reais, por mais que ele tivesse demorado para aceitar.

Não precisou falar mais nada, ou retornar ao seu problema com a culpa por estar envolvido em uma paixão mútua com outra pessoa, porque a origem disso era, justamente, se ver numa relação inacabada. Aquele tinha sido apenas o primeiro passo para que ele fizesse as pazes consigo mesmo, e Baekhyun sabia que ainda teria alguns caminhos para percorrer.

Ainda assim, quando saiu da sala e encarou o reflexo de seu rosto no espelho, sabia que algo estava diferente. Os olhos ainda tinham contornos avermelhados, assim com a ponta do nariz e os lábios. E ele sentia vontade de sentar em um banco de praça e ficar olhando para o nada por um tempo não definido.

Mas, apesar de tudo isso, conseguia manter um pouco mais de esperança. Talvez ele fosse capaz de se dar uma chance, em breve, depois de remoer tudo o que disse naquela tarde de sábado, depois de reler o que escreveu e de conseguir organizar tudo isso na mente.

A única coisa que poderia fazer agora era ficar feliz pelo seu avanço, que foi parabenizado minutos antes.

Quando colocou o pé na calçada, olhou para céu. Sorriu.

Baekhyun escolheu caminhar até a casa de Chanyeol quando saiu da estação do metrô. Não parou em lugar nenhum para pensar sozinho, porque queria encontrar Haneul logo, então apenas comprou um sundae com calda de chocolate quando passou por uma sorveteria antes de pegar o transporte, experimentando o doce e tentando deixar seu dia mais animado depois de tanto choro.

Não estava triste, queria apenas se recompensar por ter feito algo certo e que concordava, sem julgamentos. Aproveitou até a última colherada, sentado nos bancos de espera do metrô, e agora estava fazendo o possível para não correr até a residência dos Park. Jurava que não estava mais tão ansioso, ainda que Chanyeol tivesse sido gentil o suficiente para enviar-lhe uma fotografia de Haneul, que Baekhyun viu quando achou um lugar para sentar no vagão pouco cheio. Ele estava dormindo. _Em Chanyeol_. Deitado no tronco do Park, com a bochecha apoiada no peito do homem mais velho, parecendo muito tranquilo.

Ficou balançado com a imagem, mas ver Haneul tão bem era mais apaziguador, então foi nisso que escolheu focar. Precisava de verdade se acostumar com a distância de Haneul ou teria problemas maiores depois, já que o filho estava crescendo.

O bairro de Chanyeol era um tanto divertido. Tinha um comércio consideravelmente grande, mas ao tempo em que as casas começavam a aparecer na paisagem, as ruas ficavam mais calmas, com poucos carros dobrando as esquinas.

Andou tranquilamente pela calçada sem obstáculos, sorrindo sozinho quando avistou a casa bem pintada que já era muito conhecida por ele. Não se sentiu acanhado ao tocar a campainha, as mãos atrás do corpo enquanto esperava alguém abrir a porta.

— Oi Baek! — Foi Yoona quem o deixou entrar, sorrindo gentil. Ela estava com um biscoito nas mãos. Baekhyun sentiu o cheiro de banana e canela assim que chegou na sala. — Era ele mesmo, fala pro Chanyeol, Sejoo. O Haneul tá cochilando, precisa ver, ele estava pintando horrores aqui até agora há pouco.

Ela falou com o caçula da família, depois direcionou-se a Baekhyun, que sorriu. Será que Chanyeol ainda estava deitado com Haneul daquele jeito? A imagem tinha sido enviada há meia hora.

— Sério? O que ele fez?

— Chanyeol o colocou para andar a casa toda, vai ficar com uma dor de coluna daquelas por se abaixar tanto, alto do jeito que é. — Ela explicou, entrando na cozinha sem parar de falar. Baekhyun gostava daquela família. — Coloquei uns biscoitos pra você, estão muito gostosos, minha sogrinha que fez.

— Puxa-saco. — Jinyoung alfinetou, recebendo um tapa leve da esposa e arrancando algumas risadas de Baekhyun, que sentou no sofá.

— Obrigado, não precisava. — O Byun aceitou o lanche, pois não faria a desfeita. O cheiro estava muito gostoso, e ele quase não comia doces. Estava mastigando quando Chanyeol desceu as escadas, com Haneul seguro nos braços.

Ele o carregava com tanto jeito e cuidado que Baekhyun sentia vontade de sorrir só de ver a cena. Acenou, sem conseguir segurar o curvar dos lábios.

— Tá dormindo ainda. — Chanyeol sussurrou quando sentou ao lado do mais novo, estudando as feições dele por um momento. Os olhos um tanto inchados lhe davam algumas dicas, mas ele não tinha como perguntar muita coisa. — Tudo bem?

— Sim…

Baekhyun se perdeu encarando o Park que ainda segurava Haneul, desviando o olhar para o prato com os biscoitos restantes quando percebeu. Precisava voltar para casa para acalmar seu coração, já tinha lidado com muita falta de controle naquele dia e não queria misturar as coisas.

Haneul acabou despertando enquanto os adultos conversavam, fazendo Baekhyun parar de comer para conseguir dedicar atenção ao filho, que esticou-se em sua direção assim que o viu. Soube que era a hora de ir, aceitando a gentileza de Yoona em colocar alguns biscoitinhos embalados para que ele levasse para casa. Recusou, no entanto, a carona de Chanyeol.

Não foi por mal, mas tinha certeza que seria melhor se fosse sozinho, pensando. Os ônibus não eram tão cheios nos sábados, e aquele horário estava bem tranquilo também. Apenas aceitou ser levado até a porta, deixando Chanyeol abrir o carrinho, o ajudando a prender as fivelas.

— Muito obrigado por cuidar dele pra mim. — Baekhyun disse, sorrindo.

Haneul não teve maiores problemas longe do pai, na verdade. Chorou um pouco, mas foi rapidamente distraído. Baekhyun sofreu cinco vezes mais.

— Sempre que precisar, Baek.

O abraço foi inevitável. Estavam habituados àquilo. Baekhyun apertou as pálpebras ao ser envolvido pelo calor de Chanyeol, desejando muito que fosse capaz de dar voz aos seus sentimentos pelo homem outra vez.

Não sentiu vergonha de segurar a camiseta que ele usava quando deixou o abraço durar mais tempo, sabendo que Chanyeol não questionaria. Foi retribuído com o carinho nas costas, como gostava muito, sorrindo sem nem perceber. Caramba, como queria ficar com ele. Faltava-lhe apenas um pouco mais de coragem e de calma.

— Obrigado por ainda estar aqui, Chanyeol-ssi. — Acabou dizendo, sem saber se o mais velho entenderia ao que estava se referindo. Quando se separaram, ele parecia confuso, então Baekhyun sorriu. — Te vejo na segunda.

O menor se afastou e, enquanto ele caminhava, Chanyeol entendeu o motivo do agradecimento. Baekhyun estava falando sobre a persistência do Park em continuar esperando. Foi óbvio, na verdade, pelo jeito carinhoso em que o mais novo o abraçou e arrastou a voz para dizer aquilo em seu ouvido. Baekhyun gostava tanto dele quanto ele gostava do homem bonito e de sorriso encantador. A esperança de Chanyeol foi renovada e ele soube.

No fim das contas, respeitar o tempo de Baekhyun enquanto ele respeitava seus limites valeria a pena. Continuaria ali, esperando por ele, sem nenhum arrependimento pesando no coração gentil.


	15. Musseline

Tomar aquela decisão não foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Dentro do carro de Jongin, segurando Haneul no colo, Baekhyun ficou em silêncio durante todo o caminho, assistindo a noite de vinte e um de janeiro cair pela janela de vidro escuro. Quando pediu que a amiga fosse o buscar no trabalho, já estava com tudo planejado, as palavras que pretendia dizer rondando a mente desde a noite anterior.

Jongin nem pensou em iniciar uma conversa para tentar distraí-lo, porque sabia como aquela data mexia com o melhor amigo. Respeitando o silêncio dele, só deixou que o carro fosse preenchido pela música baixa que tocava no rádio durante o percurso até a casa de memoriais. Queria saber o que ele estava pretendendo, já que aquela não era a primeira vez que visitariam Haerin e ainda assim, nunca tinha visto o Byun quieto daquele jeito.

Estacionando em uma das vagas disponíveis, Jongin só se permitiu chamar a atenção do amigo porque precisavam sair. No entanto, antes que pudesse dizer algo, Baekhyun lhe fez um pedido simples.

— Você pode ficar com Haneul por alguns minutos? Preciso ir sozinho. Depois espero você, sem problemas. — Parecendo bem tranquilo, Baekhyun se inclinou entre os bancos da frente. Jongin o encarou por poucos segundos, querendo muito saber o que estava acontecendo.

Mas sabia que no momento em que estivesse pronto, ele contaria, então apenas assentiu.

— Claro, dá aqui meu neném. — Sorrindo, a mulher se ajeitou para conseguir pegar Haneul no colo. Pretendia distraí-lo com músicas ou brincando no volante.

Baekhyun agradeceu com a voz baixa, mas o sorriso estava no rosto, tranquilizando um pouco mais a Kim. Ele deixou todos os pertences, da mochila até o celular que largou sobre o banco limpo do carro da amiga, e só então saiu do banco de trás. Acenou para Haneul quando percebeu que o bebê acompanhou sua movimentação, mas ele direcionou o foco facilmente para os cabelos de Jongin, que já haviam crescido consideravelmente e ameaçavam passar dos ombros.

Respirando fundo, Baekhyun caminhou em passos lentos até a fachada bonita, com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos guardando os detalhes. Aprendeu a gostar daquele lugar.

Lembrava de se sentir mal ao pisar ali pela primeira vez, da insegurança, de toda a dor que lhe alcançou naquele momento. Mesmo sendo corajoso, ainda se sentia muito culpado. Essa culpa perdurou por mais tempo — e, talvez, pudesse voltar a surgir em uma noite ou outra, nas horas em que os pensamentos perigosos tomassem conta de sua mente.

Estava bem naquele dia, porém.

As semanas que guiaram o fim do mês causaram tantas reflexões em Baekhyun que ele até se assustava. Desde quando começou a provocar as emoções falando sobre Haerin na frente da psicóloga, as mudanças no ponto de vista do homem passaram a protagonizar as decisões dele. Escrever aquela carta foi o estopim, também, porque ele não parou de pensar sobre o que havia escrito, nem sobre o que o levou a escrever.

Passou a sessão seguinte, desta vez, sem choros profundos, falando sobre o que fazer com aquelas informações. Abriu o jogo sobre Chanyeol, deixando escapar que ele era homem durante a conversa cheia de significados, e não ser julgado lhe deu muita coragem para deixar que tudo viesse à tona. A partir do dia em que notou que poderia sentir algo a mais pelo chefe, até o último momento que se viram — naquela mesma tarde, porque a ajuda com Haneul aos sábados se tornou constante — Baekhyun contou tudo. 

Abriu o coração de verdade, como nunca havia se permitido fazer, nem mesmo com Jongin. Foi capaz de descrever como seu corpo esquentava e como ele se sentia absurdamente querido, mas se tornou ciente de que isso não era tudo. Não se apaixonou porque Chanyeol era gentil. Seu amor nasceu por conta de todo o resto. Nos pequenos detalhes da convivência diária, o vendo distraído e até um pouco perdido com as contas atrás do balcão, ou reparando em como ele desdobrava tecidos longos com cautela e prestava atenção no bem-estar de todos a sua volta.

Se apaixonou por um homem de verdade, que tinha feridas e defeitos, apesar da sua mente calorosa o pintar como perfeito. Ele era tão humano quanto Baekhyun, assim como era inseguro e um pouco desastrado na hora de embolar números numa folha de papel. Chanyeol fazia Baekhyun se divertir, estava ao lado dele e, o mais importante de tudo isso, o queria de volta. E o fato daquela paixão ser recíproca não o impediu de aguardar o tempo do Byun, coisa que deixou o homem muito mais relaxado.

Depois de todo o desabafo e de se expor em níveis exorbitantes, Baekhyun não tinha mais para onde fugir. E o engraçado, é que ele não queria mais postergar aquilo. Ele sentia vontade de estar com Chanyeol, verdadeiramente. Sentia o borbulhar na boca do estômago e a discussão que as borboletas estrelavam em sua barriga, sentia desejo por estar no abraço do Park, por saborear os lábios dele, por ser tão amado quanto acreditava ser. E se não estivesse pronto, aprenderia a estar.

Demorou para descobrir que as coisas não seriam resolvidas num passe de mágica. Evitar a entrega ao romance seria apenas negar uma oportunidade de ser feliz, após aceitar o fim do laço que o envolvia em um noivado não mais existente. Ele poderia caminhar com Chanyeol, também. Não seria um empecilho em seus avanços se suas mãos estivessem dadas às dele.

A única coisa que ele precisava fazer era ser honesto. Consigo, com Chanyeol, com seus amigos. E com a pessoa que esteve ao seu lado por anos, que o amou e respeitou em todos eles, e que nunca deixaria de fazer parte de sua história: Haerin.

Por isso estava naquela casa fúnebre, andando em passos lentos pelos corredores iluminados, sentindo-se leve. A escolha de ir até ali com aquele objetivo tinha sido sua, mesmo que decidida dentro da sala decorada com mandalas e almofadas confortáveis. Não houve participação da psicóloga quando Baekhyun externou a vontade de falar com a ex-noiva. E nem da tristeza.

Ao entrar no espaço familiar que guardava as urnas da Kim, sorriu breve. Haerin se tornou, finalmente, uma lembrança feliz. De forma alguma isso excluía a dor da perda, mas Baekhyun poderia pensar no que possuiu ao invés de exaltar aquilo que perdeu.

Como sempre fazia, curvou-se para mostrar respeito aos avós de Haerin antes de direcionar-se ao memorial dela. Em passos curtos, se aproximou, murmurando uma oração simples. Ele geralmente ficava em pé, com Haneul no colo, mas daquela vez, resolveu sentar no chão. Sentia-se mais conectado ao lugar pelo contato, o corpo tocando o piso de madeira polida.

Dobrou as pernas apoiadas ali, as mãos juntas sobre o colo, levantando a cabeça para admirar o altar montado em homenagem a Haerin.

— Estou aqui de novo, Hae. — Carinhoso, Baekhyun deixou a voz soar pelo cômodo. — Aconteceram tantas coisas dessa vez…

Com as mãos entrelaçadas, não se incomodou em apressar nada o que tinha para dizer. Falou sobre Haneul, antes de tudo, porque gostava de falar com Haerin sobre o filho dos dois. Parecia que a mantinha informada sobre o crescimento dele e, ao mesmo tempo, o fazia lembrar de que tinha uma mãe, em algum lugar do universo.

Contou sobre o último mesversário dele, que aconteceu dias antes daquele, de como ele estava aprendendo a falar direitinho, sendo corrigido por Baekhyun até que repetisse a palavra certa, mesmo bobas. Não poupou detalhes sobre o bebê e muito menos sobre a festinha que resolveu fazer em casa. Não foi nada demais, só comemorou com Haneul e Jongin enquanto cantavam juntos e faziam o bebê caminhar um pouco pela sala que deixaram livre. Ainda assim, foi a primeira vez que não fez algo sozinho com o filho em casa, excetuando as breves felicitações que recebia no trabalho.

Lembrou-se de dizer que passaria o início do Ano Novo com os avós de Haneul, porque sentia que a mulher gostaria de saber o quão bem ele estava se dando com os pais. Baekhyun já não pensava mais com mágoas sobre eles, em nenhum momento, e gostava de como eles faziam o possível para marcar presença. Naquele mês, enviaram dinheiro a mais para que Baekhyun escolhesse um presente para Haneul, ressaltando a importância dos onze meses de vida. Era o último antes que ele completasse um ano, e os avós queriam que a data fosse mais significativa para dar sorte e valer uma boa história futura.

Baekhyun escolheu os brinquedos didáticos, porque Haneul tinha gostado muito. Além disso, depois que ficou sabendo como Chanyeol o colocava para dormir, investiu num colchão _futon_ como um dos que o Park possuía, próprio para o chão, com um cobertor acolchoado e um travesseiro fofo, porque não queria que ele ficasse no carrinho se quisesse deixá-lo dormir na sala para o ter perto dos olhos, e o sofá estava fora de cogitação. 

Também queria começar a desacostumar o uso do berço, para que ele não sentisse tanto a diferença quando a hora de trocar para uma cama mais adequada chegasse.

— Ele gostou tanto que estou com medo que só queira dormir nele agora — riu breve. — E fica tão lindinho encolhido no cobertor, tenho certeza que você sabe disso. Mas eu tirei um monte de foto de qualquer jeito. Estou quase fazendo das minhas redes sociais uma galeria de fotos dele.

Baekhyun passou a usar mais o _Instagram_ porque Jongin queria poder ver mais coisas de Haneul, e os pais de Haerin também poderiam acessar. Então postava fotos vez ou outra, de momentos aleatórios ou das brincadeiras. 

A casa nova tinha protetores de tomadas por ela inteira, porque o Byun fez questão de adaptar isso, então ele não precisava mais limitar tanto o espaço, mesmo que não abrisse mão da supervisão direta sempre que Haneul estava no chão. E na hora de brincar, ele se divertia indo de um lado a outro da sala, ou ficando de pé para apertar todos os botões possíveis da mesa de atividades, depois ficava sonolento e Baekhyun sentava no chão para se concentrar em algumas tarefas, ou apenas assistir TV, o vendo dormir como um anjo no colchão adaptado.

Contou tudo a Haerin enquanto sorria e ria vez ou outra ao lembrar de alguma situação engraçada. Falou sobre o primeiro dia em que saiu sem ele e conseguiu até tirar sarro de si mesmo e do quanto ficou nervoso, mas não soube evitar, a deixou a par de tudo o que acontecia relacionado ao filho, e só depois pôde entrar em assuntos mais pessoais ainda.

— Preciso dizer que não sei como falar o que pretendo, mas eu quero muito ser honesto com você. — A frase foi seguida por uma risada nervosa, e Baekhyun abaixou o olhar para as mãos dadas sobre o colo. — Acho que de alguma forma, você foi quem mais esteve comigo e é quem mais merece saber como certas coisas passaram a funcionar e a existir na minha vida.

Respirando fundo, Baekhyun voltou a olhar para o altar, os olhos na fotografia bem posicionada entre as flores novas ali deixadas.

— Conheci uma pessoa — foi quase um sussurro. Ele sentiu que a coragem parecia se esvair, então pigarreou. — Desse jeito mesmo que você deve estar pensando. E que provavelmente já sabe, onde quer que esteja. Mas quero dizer da mesma forma, porque ninguém pode fazer isso por mim ou não daria certo.

Ele buscou um pouco de ar, fechando os olhos enquanto acalmava o coração. Foi quando todos os seus motivos e verdades voltaram aos seus pensamentos e ele conseguiu sorrir.

— Estou apaixonado por uma pessoa, Hae. E por muito tempo eu quis negar isso porque… achei que não era justo com você e com o que vivemos, mas agora eu sei. O que vivemos vai continuar pra sempre com a gente. — Sentiu os olhos marejados, mas não era um choro. Estava apenas emocionado, de um jeito bom. — Por isso eu quis dizer isso a você, antes de qualquer pessoa. Antes mesmo de contar a ele que me sinto mais preparado agora.

Apoiou as mãos atrás do corpo, levantando o rosto até mirar o teto bem feito e arquitetado, soltando o ar pela boca. Dizer aquelas palavras fez com que um peso que ele não sabia que carregava deixasse seus ombros.

— Você deve saber que estou falando do Chanyeol. Porque sabe que olho pra ele do mesmo jeito que nos olhamos um dia, e pensar nisso não é algo que me deixa mal como antes. — Um sorriso pequeno surgiu no canto dos lábios do Byun, que nunca se imaginou dizendo aquilo. — Eu sei que você está em algum lugar torcendo para que eu seja feliz, e sinto muito por ter ficado cego ao ponto de esquecer como me amava e compreendia.

Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, Baekhyun os jogou para trás completamente. O rosto estava todo exposto para as luzes amareladas do lugar, e ele fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o frescor que o climatizador dava ao ambiente.

— Eu vinha aqui pensando em tudo o que poderia dizer a você, talvez imaginando que precisaria me justificar, só que não sinto mais isso agora. Hoje eu só pensei em… falar pra você. E estou tão mais tranquilo e feliz — revelou, sentindo-se verdadeiro ao abrir o coração para a memória de Haerin. — Quando tudo começou, eu achei que não deveria ter nutrido por ele os sentimentos que passei a nutrir. Mas eu demorei para perceber que estava acontecendo e já era tarde quando notei. Já tinha acontecido.

Era verdade. Entre começar a olhar para Chanyeol com outros olhos e se perceber apaixonado por ele, muitos fatores passaram despercebidos por Baekhyun. Se deu conta apenas quando não tinha para onde correr, e isso era um tanto surpreendente, pois costumava saber bem sobre o momento em que se sentia atraído ou gostava de alguém. A diferença, daquela vez, foi estar tão certo do seu destino em viver sozinho pelo resto da vida que nem se deu ao trabalho de escutar as próprias emoções.

— Nunca pensei que fosse sentir isso por outra pessoa na minha vida. Eu já tinha aceitado que não iria acontecer, que eu nunca encontraria alguém que me fizesse sentir todos aqueles clichês românticos. E agora eu me sinto patético por ter pensado dessa forma — confessou, rindo breve e abrindo os olhos depois de mantê-los fechados por um tempo. — E porque eu sei que sua vontade era justamente que eu seguisse em frente como eu me impedi de fazer por todo esse tempo.

Baekhyun soltou um suspiro pesado, mudando a posição outra vez. Sabia que estava agitado, mas não se sentia ansioso. Talvez fosse a emoção que o fazia tremer levemente, ou a adrenalina por estar falando tantas coisas que guardou por meses.

Sentia-se estranhamente livre. Mudado, conformado, sincero. Tudo o que desejou ser e não se permitia.

— Às vezes eu paro e penso que você talvez… tenha colocado Chanyeol na minha vida. De algum jeito, me fez parar naquela loja que eu nunca tinha reparado antes, porque eu era cego até para as oportunidades. — Na época, mesmo inconscientemente, por sentir que a vida havia lhe tirado tudo, deixava muitas coisas passarem batidas ao alimentar o sofrimento diário. — O Chanyeol me faz bem, me trata com carinho, me faz refletir sobre meus defeitos. Ele é um cara que eu com certeza me apaixonaria fácil e eu acho que você soube disso antes de mim.

Agora ele tinha o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, encolhido no chão da sala, absorvendo tudo o que dizia e toda a energia que o lugar transmitia. Estava se sentindo tão bem ali que nem mesmo acreditava, mas fazia sentido. Era como Haerin o fazia sentir, afinal de contas, e esse tipo de amor, ainda que o romance não existisse mais, não ia embora.

— Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem, mesmo que eu venha a sofrer um pouco em qualquer dia que vá passar. Quero seguir meu coração dessa vez, e ele pede pelo Chanyeol. Eu quero muito estar com ele, ser feliz com ele, dar ouvidos ao que estou sentindo. Por isso quis vir aqui e dizer a você, Hae, porque quero que você saiba que meu amor por você ainda é amor.

Apenas nesse momento, Baekhyun sentiu os olhos encheram demais. E lágrimas escaparam dos cantos, sem que ele soubesse o motivo exato. Não estava triste, nem era um choro de alegria. Eram apenas respingos de sentimentos que precisavam sair. E ele não fez questão de limpar.

— Nosso amor vive em mim, em Haneul, na foto sua que coloquei em minha sala de estar porque não quero que ele cresça longe da sua imagem de mãe. E eu nunca vou esquecer de nenhum dia em que passamos juntos e fomos felizes. — Conseguia sentir o rastro que a lágrima deixou na tez antes de pingar na calça que usava, sem se incomodar. — O carinho que eu sinto por você vai ser eterno e agora eu entendo que isso não exclui o que posso vir a sentir por outra pessoa. E sei que você gostaria que fosse assim.

Baekhyun estava com a visão embaçada, porém, ironicamente, sentia que tudo estava muito límpido naquele momento. Ele estava inteiro, e pronto para estar entregue.

— Eu vou me confessar pra ele, de novo. Vou fazer isso porque eu quero e porque dessa vez, eu sinto que posso. Posso estar com ele, não quero perder essa felicidade e tenho certeza, Hae, tenho certeza que você está muito orgulhosa de mim. Eu estou orgulhoso de mim. — As lágrimas que caíram mais intensas dessa vez tinham uma carga de significado bem clara. Eram de alívio. Baekhyun não estava mais atado ao nó que ele mesmo amarrou. — Muito obrigado por mostrar pra mim o que é amor, quando ficamos juntos. E por ajudar o destino a me mostrar alguém que me fizesse sentir isso outra vez.

Baekhyun nunca saberia o quanto era forte o que sentia por Chanyeol se Haerin não tivesse existido. Antes dela, seus namoros foram passageiros, em paixões avulsas, e depois dela, soube o que era ter um relacionamento de verdade, do jeito que qualquer pessoa no mundo merecia ter. Com coisas a serem cuidadas, melhoradas e vistas de outros pontos de vista, porque eles não eram perfeitos e Baekhyun sabia que também não seria com Chanyeol, mas foi assim que aprenderam a amar, que agarraram os momentos felizes e que construíram uma história juntos.

E assim o Byun soube que tipo de amor ele merecia ter. Só havia esquecido disso por um bom tempo, porque se achava indigno demais. Dessa vez, estava disposto a continuar caminhando, a conhecer mais de Chanyeol, a aprender com ele e a mostrar a ele mais sobre si, e ensiná-lo também.

— Nunca vou deixar de agradecer a você, gatinha. — O apelido carinhoso escapou com um sorriso nos lábios do homem. Ele estava muito feliz. Realizado talvez fosse uma palavra melhor. 

Levantou, curvando-se por cinco gratos segundos em homenagem à mulher, antes de se despedir com um até logo que encheu seu coração de calma. O rosto ainda estava molhado porque ele não sentia mais vergonha de chorar, e ele sabia que ainda precisava pensar em como definir todos os outros pormenores que envolviam sua situação, seja conversando com Jongin ou escolhendo o melhor momento para pôr na mesa todas as cartas com Chanyeol.

Nada disso impediu que, ao sair daquela sala rodeada por aromas florais e memórias felizes, Baekhyun tivesse a certeza de que finalmente estava tomando o caminho certo.

Na sexta-feira precedente ao Ano Novo Lunar, o horário comercial diminuiu por conta dos preparativos para o Festival e para os encontros familiares tradicionais. A loja esteve com vendas altas durante toda a semana, obrigando Baekhyun e Sehun a trabalharem como nunca e fazendo Chanyeol sair de trás do balcão para que os clientes não demorassem para serem atendidos. O trabalho em equipe funcionou bem.

Naquele dia, o que estava movimentando o trabalho não eram as compras de cortes de tecido, porque nas vésperas da celebração todo mundo já estava com o necessário preparado. O que enchia os dois largos corredores de clientes eram as encomendas de _hanboks_. Receberam diversas e a maioria das pessoas marcou a entrega para a sexta pela manhã. E por isso eles estavam todos divididos em outras funções.

Sehun estava ajudando Chanyeol a separar as encomendas, o primeiro indo buscá-las após a finalização de Young-mi, que contava com ajuda de Jinyoung para a montagem final das peças no cabide, e o segundo organizando os pedidos por ordem alfabética. Baekhyun estava no balcão, recebendo e anotando entradas e saídas de dinheiro. Ele era simpático e eficiente, e Chanyeol percebeu como a facilidade dele com números era muito maior que a sua.

Sabia que o Byun possuía formação na área contábil, mas nunca tinha o visto rabiscar tanto um papel como naquelas horas, sem parecer nem um pouco estressado como ele provavelmente ficaria. Ele apenas estava ali, sorrindo bonito e desejando um belo ano para os clientes depois de receber o pagamento e registrar na folha. Como não fazia parte das entradas da loja, o dinheiro precisava ser armazenado e contabilizado separadamente, não na caixa registradora. Baekhyun estava organizando tudo por nota, atento à lista de clientes e fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Isso deixou Chanyeol bastante pensativo. Lembrava de como sofreu no ano anterior por precisar anotar números mais de uma vez e das rugas que com certeza foram causadas pela irritação que aquelas planilhas o faziam desenvolver. Baekhyun era realmente impressionante.

— Muito obrigado pela compra, espero que seu ano seja repleto de boas realizações. — O homem desejou à senhora que recebia o troco. Ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso, agradecendo. Chanyeol observou a interação, mexido com o quanto Baekhyun aparentava emitir tanta luz. Ele estava deslumbrante, quase não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e fazer seu trabalho.

— Faltam só cinco. — Sehun avisou, voltando da sala de costura com os cabides pesados enchendo as mãos. Chanyeol o auxiliou imediatamente, sendo acordado do devaneio em que se enfiou. — Baek, Jinyoung quer saber se você precisa de ajuda, agora que eles já terminaram lá dentro.

— Tô tranquilo, como Haneul está lá?

— Pleno. — Sehun soltou uma risadinha. — Acho que ele tá encantado, ou nunca viu tanta movimentação na sala. Olhando pra tudo.

— Que amor. Já que falta pouco e ele tá bem, vou terminar aqui mesmo. Diga a Jinyoung que agradeço pela disponibilidade, mas ele deve descansar. — Imaginava como o homem estava trabalhando bastante, montando todos aqueles hanboks.

Sehun concordou, voltando para a sala apenas para falar com o Park mais velho. Chanyeol se perguntou se Baekhyun não queria comer alguma coisa, ou beber alguma coisa, tudo o que fosse relacionado ao bem estar dele. Gostava de cuidar do homem de longe enquanto não podia se aproximar tanto, mesmo que tenha notado uma mudança leve no comportamento dele.

Sentia o olhar de Baekhyun sobre si tanto quanto olhava para ele sem se conter. Até mesmo o flagrou olhando algumas vezes e o menor não desviou, apenas sorriu. Aquele tipo de coisa enchia o coração de Chanyeol de esperança e ternura.

— Chanyeol hyung. — Sehun chegou perto para sussurrar. — Sua mãe disse que já está tudo certo sobre você sabe o quê.

— Hm? — Chanyeol ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso até lembrar do que se tratava. — Ah, certo, obrigado.

Sehun não parecia saber do que se tratava o pequeno segredo entre Chanyeol e Young-mi, mesmo dando o recado, o que deixava o Park mais tranquilo. Não poderia contar para ninguém sobre aquela surpresa, evitando que chegasse aos ouvidos de quem não devia.

Saber que estava tudo pronto o deixou até mais animado, recebendo o cliente que entrou calorosamente, conferindo o pedido e o mandando para o caixa. As encomendas eram feitas com pagamento em parcelas, a primeira antes para a produção e a segunda depois para o recebimento. 

Como a qualidade das peças era boa, eles nunca tiveram problemas grandes com os clientes a quem confiavam o trabalho. Caso ocorresse algum problema, eles vendiam a peça à pronta-entrega e cobriam o valor da mão de obra.

Baekhyun gravou todas as informações, feliz por não terem recebido calote de ninguém, a planilha sendo preenchida com satisfação. Ele gostava de números, de listas e tabelas. Aqueles papéis rabiscados e com marcadores coloridos eram seu paraíso. Nunca achou que iria se divertir com produção de hanboks, mas lá estava ele.

Participar tão ativamente da construção de um feriado o deixou muito contente também. Parecia algo tão pequeno serem apenas aqueles que entregavam as peças, mas ele sabia como a vestimenta era importante para cada pessoa que a comprou, e como aqueles hanboks fariam parte de toda a celebração com muita relevância. Ele mesmo pediu um pequeno para vestir Haneul, tinha um próprio para usar, e como todas as comunidades coreanas, valorizava muito cada detalhe pequeno.

— Pedi pra Jongin me buscar hoje, vamos preparar algumas coisas para levar aos avós de Haneul. — Baekhyun finalizou a soma que estava fazendo, marcando a página do caderno com a caneta que estava usando. — Mas não esqueci do nosso combinado, na segunda vamos com vocês.

— Que ótimo, Baek. Sehun, você falou com seus pais? — Chanyeol perguntou, arrumando as coisas para fechar a loja. Todos os comércios ao redor já estavam encerrando as atividades, perto do horário de almoço.

— Falei, volto segunda de manhã. — O garoto sorriu, gostando de como era incluído.

Tinham marcado, no Natal, de passear juntos nas atrações públicas do Festival depois que celebrassem com as famílias, então se encontrariam no último dia para concretizar isso. Baekhyun estava muito animado com o feriado, adorava comemorar, especialmente a chegada de um novo ano. Considerando como as mudanças estavam tendo um papel importante na vida dele, aquele momento era muito incrível.

— Olha, deixei tudo separado aqui, os recibos, o dinheiro e a relação de clientes. — Baekhyun disse quando Chanyeol se aproximou do balcão, mostrando como organizou o trabalho. — Aqui o total, você confere tudo depois.

— Nossa, como você consegue? Estou nervoso só de ver tanta informação. — Chanyeol brincou, rindo. — Muito obrigado, Baek, ajudou muito e se saiu muito bem. É realmente bom com números, não é?

— Eu tento. — Baekhyun sorriu ladino, dando de ombros depois. Não fazia ideia do que Chanyeol estava começando a pensar. — Vou lá dentro ver Haneul e falar com Jongin. Vai almoçar em casa?

Casual, ele fechou o caderno com as páginas marcadas, deixando os itens bem alinhados na prateleira atrás do balcão. Chanyeol assentiu.

— Sim, Yoona e Sejoo talvez tenham explodido algo por lá, mas vamos torcer que esteja tudo bem. Você quer vir? Sinta-se convidado.

— Acho melhor ficar longe de possíveis explosões — riu. — Mas vou almoçar com Jongin lá em casa, vamos precisar da tarde para preparar tudo. Quero tentar fazer alguns petiscos, não sei, espero que dê certo.

Eles caminharam até a sala de costura juntos e conversando, deixando Sehun organizando a parte que utilizaram da loja, guardando as araras tranquilamente. Foram recebidos por Young-mi, Jinyoung e Haneul quando entraram.

— Olá queridos! Tudo certo? — A mulher quem perguntou, sorrindo terna. Ela era tão doce que Baekhyun queria estar sempre por perto. Concordou com a cabeça. — Que ótimo.

— Mãe, acho que o Sehun tá precisando de ajuda com a loja, pode ir dar uma olhada? E Baekhyun deixou tudo arrumado com os recebimentos, é só conferir.

Tanto Young-mi como Jinyoung perceberam o pedido implícito para ficar sozinho com Baekhyun, porque sabiam o que ele estava planejando. O homem mais velho sentiu vontade de rir, mas se conteve por gostar muito do irmão para zombar dos romances dele. Baekhyun não exatamente entendeu, mas ficou intrigado, sentando na cadeira mais próxima de Haneul para poder ficar ao lado dele enquanto enviava uma mensagem a Jongin.

— Sem problemas, vamos lá verificar tudo. — Jinyoung acatou o que o irmão solicitou, levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado. Young-mi foi logo atrás, solícita, piscando indiscreta para Chanyeol.

O Park do meio pigarreou, esperando que saíssem, silenciosamente indo até o armário. Baekhyun levantou os olhos do celular, bloqueando a tela e observando os passos do Park, desconfiado quando ele começou a evitar o olhar.

— Chanyeol-ssi, o que está fazendo? — Uma risada nervosa que Chanyeol não conseguiu conter saiu abafada, e Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Me conta. Haneul, ele tá escondendo alguma coisa, diga a ele que não pode.

— Não. — Haneul balbuciou, apoiado no cercadinho para ficar de pé. Baekhyun riu sonoramente, arrumando o cabelo escuro e bagunçado do filho.

— Isso mesmo, não.

Chanyeol acabou rindo também, porque não resistia àquela fofura. Estava se sentindo um pouco nervoso por conta do que pretendia mostrar a Baekhyun, mas ficou leve depois daquela interação. Baekhyun e Haneul eram companhias tão maravilhosas que causavam nele esse efeito.

— Sei que me fez prometer que não te presentearia mais, só que… Digamos que antes disso eu já tinha preparado algo. — Mordendo o cantinho dos lábios, Chanyeol tirou o cabide revestido com a capa escura que protegia as peças de dentro do armário, os olhos surpresos de Baekhyun caindo sobre a mão do mais velho. — Quando a gente conversou sobre feriados, você disse que gostava muito e queria que o Ano Novo fosse especial. Então eu pensei nisso, pra você comemorar bem renovado.

— Chanyeol, não acredito nisso. — Baekhyun piscou, já sabendo que o mais velho havia encomendado um hanbok para ele, os olhos brilhando quando ele abriu a capa para revelar os detalhes da vestimenta.

Era muito bonito, feito nas cores marfim para as peças de dentro e verde água para as sobreposições. Não conseguia acreditar, tanto que precisou levantar para olhar mais de perto, percebendo os detalhes florais no tecido verde e bonito, o tocando para sentir a maciez. Escolheu pedir um hanbok para Haneul porque não quis descontar tanto do salário, o priorizando mesmo querendo um novo.

E lá estava Chanyeol, quase lendo seus pensamentos, o entregando aquela peça maravilhosa e bem detalhada, os bordados perolados adornando as mangas e bainhas.

— Eu espero que seu ano seja ótimo, Baek. E esse é meu jeito de desejar isso a você. — Chanyeol lhe entregou o cabide, sorrindo ao vê-lo tão chocado e sorridente. — Espero que vista muito bem.

— Obrigado por pensar nisso, é sério. Nem sei o que dizer, Chanyeol, meu Deus. — Baekhyun tocou a manga da peça frontal, deslizando o polegar no tecido. — Isso é seda?

O mais velho riu, assentindo. Ele era muito observador.

— Sabia que ia reparar. Foi o que mostrei pra você quando começou a trabalhar aqui. Disse que gostava da cor.

— Eu lembro. — Baekhyun estava maravilhado. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do hanbok, afastando a capa para ver tudo o que podia, até esquecendo momentaneamente que Chanyeol e Haneul ainda estavam na sala. Estava emocionado, porque aquele gesto significava muito.

Chanyeol sabia da vontade de Baekhyun de se cuidar, seguir em frente, fazer da virada de ano um momento de recomeço. E presenteá-lo com um hanbok, lembrando até mesmo da cor que gostava, foi muito sensível e bonito da parte do mais velho.

Baekhyun colocou a peça na mesa grande de recorte que Young-mi possuía, caminhando na direção de Chanyeol em seguida, assim que se deu conta de como entrou no próprio mundo por tempo demais. O envolveu pela cintura com os dois braços, o trazendo para perto. Ele retribuiu o abraço na mesma hora, um riso curto escapando dos lábios.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun apoiou o pescoço no ombro do maior, quase ficando na ponta dos pés para abraçá-lo com toda a vontade que possuía. — Não estava esperando e estou muito feliz agora. Vai ser um ano novo muito especial pra mim, de verdade.

— Quero que você seja muito feliz, Baek. E conquiste muitas coisas daqui pra frente. — Cauteloso, Chanyeol não deixou de acariciar as costas do mais novo, feliz ao receber o carinho de volta. Ouviu o suspiro de Baekhyun no pé do ouvido, sorrindo ao acolher o aconchego dele.

Baekhyun o apertou nos braços por alguns segundos, afastando o rosto para conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava emocionado, não havia como mentir, e queria que Chanyeol soubesse, com o rosto próximo ao dele daquele jeito.

— Eu tenho certeza que vou ser tão feliz quanto puder. — A sinceridade envolvia cada palavra de Baekhyun, que torcia para que Chanyeol percebesse seus pequenos sinais. — Muito obrigado por estar do meu lado.

Chanyeol não soube o que dizer, pois queria dizer muitas coisas. Então apenas o abraçou outra vez, o beijando na bochecha porque precisava externar o carinho de alguma forma. E Baekhyun o deixou continuar perto, os dedos enroscando no suéter que ele usava.

Haneul chamou atenção e eles só desfizeram o abraço por conta disso, ambos rindo por conta do bebê surpreendentemente animado. Talvez a energia positiva de Baekhyun fosse contagiante a esse ponto, atingindo o filho com aquela mesma conexão que tinham desde sempre.

O Byun o pegou no colo, o balançando com um sorriso no rosto, sendo observado por Chanyeol. Quando olhou para o mais velho, para a postura calma que ele possuía, os braços atrás do corpo e a covinha aparecendo nas bochechas, não evitou a ternura que tomou conta de si. Aquele homem era um retrato do que poderia ser um novo lar.

E Baekhyun não via a hora de fazer morada, pois ali, na companhia dele, sentindo o carinho dele, dividindo momentos importantes com ele, já se sentia em casa.

— Acho que funcionou. — Baekhyun tirou os petiscos de cogumelo shiitake que tinha terminado de fritar, enfeitados do melhor jeito que conseguiu. — O cheiro tá bom.

— Tenho certeza que vai ficar gostoso, já quero experimentar.

Sentada no chão com Haneul, Jongin encorajou o amigo. Ela já tinha o ajudado a preparar o ponche doce de arroz, porque preferiam o caseiro ao industrializado, mas lhe permitiu finalizar as frituras sozinho, deixando Haneul distraído e bem longe da cozinha.

Baekhyun ainda estava balançado com o presente que ganhou de Chanyeol e não tinha tido oportunidade ainda para mostrar a Jongin o novo hanbok. Queriam fazer primeiro os pratos que prometeram levar finalizados para celebrar o ano novo com os Kim, então deixaram a conversa para depois. A mulher estava muito curiosa, por assim dizer, porque quando Baekhyun entrou no carro com aquele monte de coisas na mão, ele não explicou nada.

— Aqui. — Baekhyun levou os quatro bolinhos fritos que preparou para que ele e a amiga experimentassem. Fritou aqueles apenas para isso, o resto faria no dia seguinte para que ficassem frescos.

Escolheu sentar na frente dela e de Haneul para participar da conversa animada dos dois, experimentando o petisco e ficando feliz com o resultado. Não era o melhor cozinheiro e nunca tinha feito aquilo sozinho, mas tinha funcionado no fim das contas.

— Meu Deus, eu vou querer comer todos. Amo tanto shiitake, ficou muito gostoso. — Jongin cobriu a boca com a mão para falar enquanto terminava de mastigar. — Posso dar pra ele?

— Só um pouco, ficou bem macio então não vai incomodar. Mas a casquinha não, frito demais. — Baekhyun limpou o canto dos lábios, sorrindo ao observar a amiga alimentando Haneul com cuidado, seguindo as orientações. O bebê fez uma careta inicial, mastigando devagar, e os dois adultos riram da expressão dele. — Parece que cogumelo não foi muito do gosto dele.

— Vou ter que dar um jeito de mudar isso ainda.

Baekhyun riu, negando com a cabeça e colocando o prato na mesa de centro. Terminou de comer o aperitivo, deixando o restante para Jongin e deitando no futon com Haneul, o colocando sobre sua barriga. Lembrou-se da fotografia em que ele dormia deitado em Chanyeol, sorrindo sozinho ao colocá-lo na mesma posição. Ainda tinha a foto guardada na galeria.

— Lembra que pedi um hanbok pro Haneul? — Se dirigiu a Jongin, virando o rosto na direção dela, que assentiu. — Peguei hoje, ficou muito fofo. Young-mi é muito talentosa.

— Cadê? Quero ver! Foi isso o que você trouxe hoje? — Ela levantou enquanto falava, pronta para ir no quarto onde sabia que o amigo tinha guardado. Baekhyun riu.

— Também, tá na minha cama, pode trazer aqui se quiser.

A mulher concordou, sumindo pelo corredor. Baekhyun ficou apenas esperando a pergunta que sabia que viria, conhecendo a amiga como conhecia. Quando ela voltou, com os dois cabides nas mãos e uma interrogação expressa no rosto, ele riu.

— Bem que eu achei estranho você ter corrido para o quarto quando chegamos. Por que tem dois? Comprou um pra você também?

— Não. — O sorriso que estava no rosto de Baekhyun era tão bobo que se Jongin não notasse, seria muito cega. — Foi o Chanyeol.

— Tá brincando comigo... — Ela colocou o mais leve no sofá, imaginando que o outro seria o de Baekhyun, abrindo a capa e dando de cara com a peça elegante. — É muito lindo, socorro. De onde ele tirou essa ideia?

— Ele sabia que eu queria. Nunca imaginei também, mas gostei muito. Vou comprar uma cesta de maçãs para ele na segunda, para agradecer direito. — Baekhyun ajeitou Haneul em seu colo, sorrindo. — Acho que só o Chanyeol pensaria em um presente desses, eu fiquei muito emocionado.

Jongin ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando todos os detalhes da peça e depois encarando Baekhyun. Suspirou, se aproximando e deixando o cabide junto ao que guardava a roupa de Haneul, antes de sentar no chão outra vez.

— Baek, ele gosta muito de você, não é?

— Espero que sim. — Baekhyun riu, ainda mais depois da surpresa que tomou conta do rosto de Jongin. Foi a primeira vez, conversando com a amiga, que soou tranquilo ao chegar perto do tópico dos sentimentos de Chanyeol e _por Chanyeol_. — Gosto muito dele.

— Quem é você? — Jongin levou a mão até o peito, dramatizando e arrancando risadas de Baekhyun, consequentemente de Haneul também. — Mas, sério, você tá diferente.

— Eu pensei sobre várias coisas, também conversei com minha psicóloga. — Baekhyun resolveu contar tudo, recebendo a atenção de Jongin. — E acho que agora não tenho mais motivos pra negar que estou apaixonado por ele. E sei que ele também está por mim. Não quero mais fugir disso.

Jongin não conseguiu evitar o arregalar de olhos e o queixo caído, porque não esperava ouvir aquilo. Nem depois de escutar tudo o que o amigo disse sobre a carta que escreveu ou o que fez no memorial de Haerin, ela conseguiu deixar de ficar surpresa. Estava orgulhosa, porém.

— Então vocês… vão ficar juntos agora?

— Ainda precisamos conversar. Não tive nenhuma oportunidade por enquanto, mas quero muito tentar fazer isso acontecer. Eu sinto falta dele, sabe? Contei pra você sobre todos aqueles beijos… Às vezes sonho com eles.

— Baekhyun, você já é um caso perdido, está caidinho por ele. — Jongin pontuou, excessivamente séria. — Completamente bobo, olha só sua cara.

— Para, garota, o que eu posso fazer? Foi um dia tão confuso, mas eu gostei tanto dele, de ficar com Chanyeol daquele jeito. Tipo uma amostra grátis que na verdade custou bastante coisa, mas não me arrependo. — Suspirou, deslizando as mãos carinhosas pelos braços de Haneul. — Eu espero que não tenha estragado tudo e ele ainda queira algo comigo.

Jongin balançou as mãos no ar, negando na mesma hora. Era óbvio que Chanyeol ainda gostava dele.

— Pare de bobagem, eu tenho certeza que ele só está esperando. Na verdade ele foi muito compreensivo, Baek — sorriu. — Acho que o Chanyeol é um homem apaixonante por si só, você tá muito ferrado.

— Você vai usar isso contra mim, tenho certeza. Não era pra ter te contado. — Baekhyun massageou as têmporas, brincando e recebendo a risada da mulher. — Não começa a me zoar, vou acabar com você, estou sendo sincero aqui.

— Eu sei, meu amor, e estou muito feliz por você. Quero que você e o Chanyeol sejam um casal muito meloso e beijoqueiro. — Jongin se aproximou do amigo, fazendo sons de beijos perto do ouvido dele, que se afastou com Haneul, rindo alto e usando uma das mãos para empurrar a mulher. — Não esquece de me contar quando se resolver com ele, quero todos os detalhes, vocês vão ser uns amores.

— Que nem você e o Sehun, senhorita? Ou você acha que eu não percebi esse seu olhar? Não sabia que você gostava de caras mais novos, Kim Jongin. — Baekhyun alfinetou, recebendo o silêncio ofendido da amiga como resposta. — Ah, agora você para, não é?

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Mas eu sei direitinho. Te conheço, mulher, nem adianta tentar esconder. Haneul, sua tia tá apaixonada, olha só a cara dela.

Devolvendo as provocações, Baekhyun envergonhou Jongin ao falar sobre Sehun com tanta exposição. Ele já tinha notado como as interações entre a amiga e o universitário eram recheadas daquele interesse disfarçado de timidez, o nervosismo que toma conta sem querer, só não tinha dito nada por estar esperando que ela abrisse o jogo primeiro.

Mas não perderia a oportunidade.

— Tenho que dizer que nunca pensei em você interessada por um cara tão novo. Seu ex não tinha nada a ver com o Sehun.

— Ele é meu ex por um motivo, afinal. — Ela murmurou. Baekhyun tomou aquilo como uma confissão escondida, o rosto contorcendo em um sorriso divertido e sapeca ainda maior. — Não começa, o único apaixonado aqui é você, para de pegar no meu pé!

— Jamais!

Os dois continuaram a briga caricata, mas a noite terminou aos risos no final das contas. Baekhyun estava feliz por ter compartilhado suas decisões com Jongin, porque sabia que seria apoiado, e também deixou claro que estaria ali para a amiga quando ela decidisse contar sobre o que estava sentindo em relação a Sehun.

Tinha um novo hanbok para usar no ano novo e uma porção de bolinhos de shiitake para fritar, uma amiga maravilhosa e um monte de gente ao lado dele nessa nova etapa da vida, um filho lindo que nunca esqueceria da mãe, sua estrela guia. Seus dias estavam cada vez mais coloridos e macios ao toque, e ele sentia que seria assim pela maior parte do tempo.

Dormiu com o coração leve, dividindo a cama com Jongin, definitivamente satisfeito com a pessoa que era ao acordar naquele sábado festivo. Essa era a melhor parte.


	16. Tule

Passar o Ano Novo com os ex-sogros foi uma boa escolha, no final das contas. Eles queriam ser cada vez mais presentes na vida de Baekhyun e Haneul, e a estadia na antiga casa foi bastante agradável, contrariando qualquer ansiedade que Baekhyun pudesse desenvolver no processo.

Eles celebraram a chegada dos novos dias com muita tranquilidade, desde os rituais tradicionais, feitos para a conexão com a ancestralidade, até compartilharem dos comes e bebes. Estavam confortáveis, conversando, trocando histórias, e Baekhyun se sentiu em família. De certa forma, era essa a verdade. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eles o tratavam como pertencente e Baekhyun escolheu dar aquela permissão.

Chegou a conversar com Jongin antes de dormir e os dois tinham a mesma opinião. Os pais de Haerin nunca deixariam de ser figuras importantes para eles, e agora para Haneul. Baekhyun conseguia pensar em ser feliz assim, sorrindo em praticamente todos os momentos em que passaram juntos naquela casa cheia de lembranças. Tomaram café da manhã juntos, com tanta comida que os jovens adultos nem mesmo lembravam de ser tradição, porque já haviam se habituado à rotina que suprime aquela hora do dia até acabar em uma xícara de café e uma torrada.

Haneul ficou no colo da avó sem reclamar, chamou Baekhyun de papai no meio da preparação do almoço e fez a alegria da pequena família por todas as horas que dividiram. Só foram embora porque o combinado com Chanyeol ainda estava de pé e eles não sentiam vontade de perder aquilo. Dessa vez, Jongin foi para casa, e Baekhyun apenas fingiu que ela não queria ter oportunidade de se arrumar com mais conforto e opções.

Só voltaram a se ver no outro dia, o terceiro do festival. Decidiram ir sem carro porque estacionar seria uma tarefa complicada, então dividiram uma corrida por aplicativo até a casa de Chanyeol, pouco depois do almoço. Baekhyun aprendeu a configurar o perfil, e agora que sabiam que era acompanhado por um bebê, selecionavam os carros. Não eram muitos disponíveis, porém o tempo maior de espera compensava pela segurança. Jongin também não se importou.

O motorista era um senhor legal e eles passaram o caminho até a casa de Chanyeol conversando sobre o feriado. Era o primeiro dia em que ele estava trabalhando, porque as festas de rua atraem muitos turistas para a finalização. Ele tinha filhos, por isso escolheu ser um dos poucos profissionais que possuíam a cadeirinha, fato pelo qual Baekhyun foi grato.

Fez questão de o classificar como 5 estrelas, porque além de toda a conversa educada, ele tinha sido gentil até para elogiar os três quando se despediram da corrida, lhes desejando feliz Ano Novo. Aquilo deixou o ego de Baekhyun particularmente amaciado, porque, por mais bobo que soasse, ele se empenhou para ficar bem apresentável.

Não que quisesse impressionar Chanyeol, mas era isso mesmo o que esperava acontecer, usando o _hanbok_ novo que ganhou e que vestiu com todo cuidado possível, arrumando o cabelo, que raspou mais nas laterais e na nuca, ajustando a franja com o gel. Passou até um perfume leve, não dizendo uma palavra para a cara esperta de Jongin quando percebeu o quanto o amigo tinha se cuidado. Desnecessariamente, diga-se de passagem, porque Baekhyun não precisava de nada para ser lindo e atraente.

Não foi preciso nem tocar a campainha para entrar ao chegar na residência dos Park, porque Baekhyun enviou uma mensagem para Chanyeol quando estavam bem próximos, e ele abriu a porta quase no mesmo momento em que desceram do carro. Quando se viram, o encanto foi óbvio. Para o azar de Jongin, ela estava ali, deslocada enquanto segurava o carrinho de Haneul, presenciando a troca de olhares e de sorrisos, parcialmente esquecida pelos dois homens que se admiravam.

— Oi. — Baekhyun se aproximou. Ele sorria ao falar e Chanyeol não conseguia evitar o quanto o achava deslumbrante. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo, Baek, e contigo? Você ficou ótimo…

A breve timidez envolveu Baekhyun, o fazendo morder a pontinha do lábio ao dar um passo para a frente. Jongin olhou para Haneul, que também observava o casal e se segurou para não rir, mas nenhum dos dois se deu conta. Baekhyun queria dizer ao Park o quanto ele ficava bonito com roupas tradicionais e com aquele rosto ligeiramente corado, mas se conteve. Ainda tinha muitas horas ao lado do homem.

— Estou bem, obrigado.

— Então… — Jongin limpou a garganta. Baekhyun estava prestes a aumentar o sorriso, mas foi desperto do transe. — Tudo certo?

Os dois olharam para a mulher, a falta de jeito tomando conta quando se afastaram mesmo sem querer. Chanyeol coçou a nuca, arrumando os fios escuros do cabelo depois, sem acreditar no quanto tinha sido óbvio. Nem conseguiu olhar para Baekhyun de novo depois de cumprimentar Jongin e falar com Haneul, sentindo apenas as orelhas queimarem pelo constrangimento.

— Já está todo mundo aqui, vamos caminhando até o metrô, tudo bem? — O mais velho perguntou, recebendo o assentir de Baekhyun e Jongin. Até Haneul deu um jeito de responder, todo agasalhado dentro do carrinho. 

Baekhyun escolheu usar roupas mais grossas porque iriam ficar na rua, apenas o cobrindo com a última sobreposição do hanbok para não perder o traje. Não estava nevando naquela semana, mas o frio era intenso, e ele se preocupou com Haneul mesmo que a roupa tradicional tivesse algumas camadas.

O caminho até o metrô não era o mais curto do mundo, mas era a melhor opção para todos eles irem juntos, conversando tanto que nem mesmo sentiram o peso da distância. Baekhyun ficou perto de Chanyeol durante todos os minutos, ainda que não fosse proposital. Apenas acabavam andando um ao lado do outro, vez ou outra desligados da conversa das outras pessoas.

Jongin já estava bem confortável com a família animada, de mão dada ao filho mais velho de Yoona, o mais novo no colo de Jinyoung e a garotinha no de Chanyeol. Até Sehun estava integrado, falando horrores de fotografia com Sejoo, que tinha levado suas duas câmeras para que todo mundo tirasse fotos bonitas.

— Tem muito tempo que não visito o Village. — Baekhyun comentou, ouvindo o assunto do grupo brevemente. Haneul estava virado em sua direção e ele lançou um olhar cuidadoso para o filho. — Já foram juntos, todos?

— Não, ano passado fomos para o _Everland_ , também costumamos ir nas festas de praças do centro. — Chanyeol ajeitou Sunhee no colo, que era totalmente acostumada com o tio. — Mas dessa vez temos vocês, vai ser divertido.

Cruzaram a entrada do metrô mais próximo, o grupo grande chamando uma atenção considerável. Haviam pessoas com roupas comuns e com os hanboks dentro da estação, tanto para ir aos locais festivos como para voltar para casa. O lugar para onde estavam indo era repleto de turistas, mas nem todos abraçavam a experiência de usar as roupas coreanas. A _Namsangol Hanok Village_ era composta por cinco casas tradicionais da Dinastia Joseon, entre lagos e arvoredos.

O passeio era bastante histórico, especialmente naquela época do ano. Baekhyun mal podia esperar para assistir as apresentações culturais e para tirar fotografias com Haneul… E estar com Chanyeol.

Não podia mentir, aquela parte o deixava muito feliz e animado, mesmo que estivessem rodeados de companhias. Sair com Chanyeol e caminhar por aquela vila com ele, conversando, rindo e tirando fotos, apreciando do contato… não tinha como estar mais feliz, porque todos os seus amigos estavam ali também, cuidando de crianças e enchendo o metrô de vozes e risadas.

Sem que fosse uma surpresa, Chanyeol estava sentado ao seu lado na viagem, com a garotinha no colo. A outra mão dele estava livre, sobre a coxa coberta, e Baekhyun ficou com tanta vontade de enlaçar na própria que precisou segurar o tecido gostoso do hanbok para se conter. Não por vergonha, mas por querer fazer do momento de proximidade uma coisa só dos dois, em alguma outra hora do dia. Passariam a tarde toda juntos, sabia que teria uma oportunidade.

Quando saíram do metrô, Haneul pediu colo e Yoona não se importou em empurrar o carrinho vazio, fato que fez Baekhyun sorrir com muita sinceridade. Sabia que podia contar com todas aquelas pessoas.

— Aqui é muito bonito. — Young-mi comentou enquanto se aproximavam da entrada. Baekhyun concordou com ela imediatamente. — Vamos tirar fotos, quero tirar fotos com meus netos e filhos, venham.

Era tudo muito familiar e os outros não se sentiram excluídos por estarem fora da primeira fotografia. Sehun quem se posicionou para registrar os Park juntos, e Baekhyun não conteve o olhar para Chanyeol sorrindo ao lado da mãe, com o braço envolvendo os ombros dela independente da diferença de altura. A união era óbvia ali, o que deixava a cena ainda mais bonita.

Perderam um bom tempo na entrada da vila, revezando para tirar as fotografias e _selfies_ , Baekhyun e Haneul juntos em todas elas porque ele estava confortável demais no colo do pai para querer sair. Quando entraram, porém, já sabiam que uma sessão de fotos seria feita a cada vinte passos, porque era tudo lindo, desde os muros de pedra até as árvores e arbustos pouco floridos por conta do frio.

O vale principal era vasto e estava cheio de pessoas, era para onde voltariam na hora das apresentações, que aconteceriam no palco e no chão, áreas já demarcadas. Decidiram passear entre as casas e o rio enquanto isso, Haneul espiando tudo ao redor dele enquanto entravam para admirar a mobília das construções antigas, cada uma delas devidamente montada para refletir diversas classes sociais da época.

O contraste era interessante, passando de móveis luxuosos feitos de madeira pura e cortinas bem trabalhadas, até espaço de chão batido e lamparinas simples. Caminharam entre os cômodos de uma das casas no estilo nobre, impressionados com a riqueza dos detalhes. Baekhyun até mesmo deixou Haneul no carrinho, evitando colocá-lo para caminhar no chão espaçoso, com receio de acabar quebrando alguma coisa — tinha feito aquilo na construção anterior, o chão lustrado de madeira sustentando os passos curtos do bebê que tinha as mãos dadas às do pai.

— Estou me sentindo em uma novela de época. — Jongin comentou, rindo quando viu a câmera que estava nas mãos de Sehun ser apontada na direção dela. Posou, tímida, o deixando registrar a imagem. Baekhyun achou graça da falta de jeito dela, guardando para si a vontade de ver aquele pseudo casal se aproximar.

Mal sabia o Byun que Chanyeol estava usando o celular para fotografá-lo em diversas situações, com Haneul ou sem. Tinha fotos dele caminhando, observando a paisagem com um sorriso, brincando com Haneul no colo e comendo um bolinho de peixe no espeto. Essa última Baekhyun notou e precisou se esforçar para não rir e nem estapear o mais velho. Só não o julgava porque não estava muito diferente. 

Conseguiu fotografar Chanyeol uma vez ou outra sem que ele notasse, quando não estava com o bebê no colo, mas a maioria das imagens foram gravadas na memória. Baekhyun não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, mesmo com tanta coisa bonita ao redor dos dois. Quando notava, já estava perdido nos gestos e simplicidades do Park, caminhando na frente distraído, com as mãos atrás do corpo longo e forte, coberto pelo traje azul escuro elegante. Ele era excessivamente lindo sem fazer nada.

Queria muito ficar sozinho com ele para poder dizer aquilo de uma vez, e não abriu mão da oportunidade que recebeu quando Haneul foi parar no colo de Jongin depois que deixaram a casa bonita, em um dos largos bancos que criavam uma arquibancada para assistir as atrações que começariam em alguns minutos. Procurou Chanyeol com o olhar, o vendo em uma das barraquinhas de artesanato, interessado nas peças.

— Nini. — Chamou, a tocando no ombro, evitando provocar sobre como a mulher estava entretida com a conversa que mantinha com Sehun, sentado ao lado. — Já volto, tá?

— Sem problemas. Se quiser enfrentar a fila e trazer algum petisco pra mim é ainda melhor.

— Interesseira. — Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, mas acabou rindo quando ela lhe direcionou uma piscadela. — Tranquilo.

Deixando Haneul seguro com a melhor amiga, Baekhyun cruzou o espaço movimentado até conseguir tocar o braço de Chanyeol, sorrindo pra ele quando o corpo grande sofreu um sobressalto pelo movimento repentino. A expressão dele suavizou assim que notou que era Baekhyun quem o segurava, e o jeito que os lábios grossos se curvaram em um sorriso fez o homem mais novo derreter.

— Oi, Baek.

— Vai comprar alguma coisa agora? — Tentando parecer casual, Baekhyun tirou a mão do braço do Park, parando ao lado dele para observar algumas das peças de artesanato, de esculturas até cestas bem trançadas.

— Não sei ainda, mas acho que vou antes de ir embora… — Ele olhou para o menor de soslaio, percebendo a inquietude nos pés que trocavam de peso toda hora e nos olhos que encontraram os dele por segundos antes do desvio. — Por quê?

— Por nada… queria dar um passeio com você. — Olhando ao redor, para todas aquelas pessoas que também viam os produtos da barraca montada, Baekhyun decidiu chegar mais perto. Ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção neles, mas achou melhor e mais íntimo se ficasse próximo. — Só com você, pra gente conversar.

Chanyeol processou o pedido por alguns segundos, os olhos levemente arregalados e os lábios entreabertos. Baekhyun mordiscou o interior da boca, nervoso por estar a uma distância tão curta enquanto o esperava reagir. Para sua sorte, ele não demorou a concordar, afastando-se da mesa grande onde os artefatos eram expostos para acompanhar o mais novo.

— Onde quer ir?

— Não sei… Vamos por aqui, eu vi uma varanda bonita. — Baekhyun o guiou de volta para a casa que visitaram e que estava começando a esvaziar, pois as pessoas queriam ver as apresentações. A verdade era que o Byun só estava procurando um lugar vazio para conversar com mais liberdade, mesmo que soubesse que talvez não fosse o momento de falar tudo o que pretendia.

Ainda estavam em um local cheio e, além de tudo, acompanhados. Não que a falta deles fosse ser julgada, mas Baekhyun não queria privar Chanyeol ou a si de participar das celebrações. E aquele assunto não precisava de pressa, muito pelo contrário.

Porém, queria ter alguns minutos a sós com ele, nem que fosse apenas para abraçá-lo ou dizer as palavras bonitas que queria dizer para elogiar a beleza dele, o jeito dele, o sorriso, o carinho. Tudo. Parecia até irracional ou bobo, mas estava com tanta vontade de compartilhar de algum tempo só com Chanyeol naquele dia que não se importava.

Por essa razão, seguiu para o lugar que espiou na primeira vez que entrou na casa, confirmando que estava vazio antes de descer os quatro degraus que juntavam a varanda e a sacada de madeira com o pequeno quintal com pedras e arbustos bonitos no chão bem cuidado de grama e cimento. O sol já havia começado a se pôr, então as luzes ao redor já estavam acesas em um tom bonito e amarelado, e Baekhyun achou interessante assistir o chafariz derramar a água na fonte iluminada.

Chanyeol o acompanhou, ficando ao lado dele depois de passar os olhos por todo o lugar. Era bonito, e Baekhyun parecia um príncipe da Dinastia Joseon parado ali, coerente com toda a paisagem e arquitetura, banhado pelas luzes que rodeavam os dois.

— Tenho vontade de ter uma casa assim às vezes. — Baekhyun disse, quebrando o silêncio. — É bem diferente de como a gente vive agora, mas sempre achei fascinante. Moraria aqui sem me incomodar.

— Combina com você de algum jeito, não sei explicar. — Chanyeol se aproximou ao ponto dos braços se encostarem, sorrindo quando o Byun levantou os olhos na direção dele. — Consigo pensar em você vivendo em algum lugar como esse. Talvez já tenha vivido em algum momento.

— Acha que fui um nobre em outra vida? — Baekhyun soltou uma risada abafada, um pouco sarcástica, mas sem maldade. Estavam na construção mais cara das cinco que a vila possuía, representando a nobreza coreana da Dinastia Joseon.

Chanyeol encostou a mão na do menor, discretamente a tomando na sua e fazendo com que Baekhyun direcionasse o olhar para o gesto, depois para o rosto do mais velho. Ainda tinha o sorriso cômico no rosto, mas foi gradativamente tornando-se suave ao encarar o Park.

— Você parece um agora. E não estou falando da sua aparência, apesar de também se encaixar. — Chanyeol fez questão de deixar claro, ainda com a mão na de Baekhyun. O menor suspirou, entendendo o elogio. Ele estava falando sobre outro tipo de riqueza, muito mais espiritual que material, e de fato era como Baekhyun se sentia naquele momento da vida.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol-ssi. — Baekhyun apertou os dedos do Park nos próprios. Ele estava tão maravilhoso ali que não se segurou, devolvendo o elogio implícito. — Você está muito lindo, mesmo.

Finalmente tirou aquilo do peito. Queria ir mais longe, elogiar o cabelo escuro e bonito, o rosto brevemente corado, a mão que envolvia a sua. Mas era o suficiente, por enquanto, e Chanyeol não estava esperando nem mesmo por aquilo. Piscou, sem palavras, perdendo-se no olhar de Baekhyun. Ele sorriu, diminuindo os olhos caídos que tanto gostava, atingindo ainda mais o coração do mais velho.

— Ah, obrigado. — Foi por pouco que não gaguejou, descontando o nervosismo na mão que estava entrelaçada a dele. — Você também.

— Eu amei o hanbok, Chanyeol. É muito bonito. — A mão livre do Byun foi até o outro braço do maior, deslizando pelo tecido macio até chegar à mão esquerda dele, juntando à direita própria. — Fiquei muito feliz de estar começando o ano com tantas coisas novas, inclusive essa.

— É muito bom saber disso.

— Sabe o que é engraçado? — Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça. Ele estava sorrindo ao falar, do jeito que deixava Chanyeol derretido. — Eu arrumei tantas coisas no exterior, com emprego, casa nova, esse hanbok… mas o interior acabou sendo o mais importante, no fim das contas. E só agora eu sinto que cuidei melhor dele.

Chanyeol não soube dizer porque se emocionou, se fosse para ser sincero. Sentia-se feliz por ele, e escutar aquela última frase foi como uma pequena confirmação de como Baekhyun estava mesmo empenhado em melhorar, em se cuidar e ser justo com o que era e sentia, e tinha conseguido entrar em um bom e esperançoso caminho.

— Você se sente melhor agora?

— Com certeza. — Baekhyun segurou firme as duas mãos do Park, escutando uma música começando a tocar do lado de fora, anunciando as performances. Sabia que o tempo deles ali estava acabando. — Depois de tantas coisas, acho que estou pronto para virar minha ampulheta. Aprendi com meu passado e posso viver o futuro agora.

Baekhyun estava torcendo para que Chanyeol entendesse. Que ele soubesse interpretar aquelas palavras. E ele sabia, sim. Também não demorou para entender, apenas desejando estar certo.

— Fico feliz por você, Baek. — O mais velho devolveu o aperto nas mãos dadas, sem que fosse grosseiro ou machucasse. Era seu único jeito de demonstrar o carinho que sentia naquele momento e lugar, debaixo das luzes, escutando o barulho da fonte e os instrumentos musicais em harmonia. — Muito.

— Gostei muito de vir aqui com vocês hoje, queria que soubesse disso. Não sei, queria ficar um pouco só com você, é estranho? — O Byun não viu problemas em ser sincero com Chanyeol, recebendo um sorriso tímido em resposta. — Também queria conseguir dizer a você como está bonito.

— Está tentando me deixar sem jeito? — Encabulado, Chanyeol desviou o olhar, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso. A covinha entregava ele completamente. — Obrigado outra vez.

— Precisamos voltar. — Baekhyun parecia relutante ao dizer aquela frase, soltando uma das mãos do Park para poder tocá-lo no ombro, gradativamente subindo para o pescoço e mandíbula enquanto o via confirmar. — Me leva pra casa hoje?

Chanyeol estava atento aos movimentos dele, sentindo os dedos quentes tocando a pele fria de seu rosto, o polegar na bochecha. O encarou por pouco mais de dois segundos, mas pareceu uma breve eternidade. Com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, concordou, sem perceber como inclinou o corpo na direção do menor até que as testas estivessem encostadas.

A respiração de Baekhyun bateu contra o rosto do maior, que não soube o que fazer. Sua esperança já havia ultrapassado limites e ele tinha certeza que Baekhyun estava tentando dizer alguma coisa para ele, lhe dando algum sinal. Agarrou-se àquela teoria como se fosse a única verdade do mundo.

— Levo pra onde você quiser.

Estava de olhos abertos, ao contrário do Byun, e conseguiu ver quando ele deixou um sorrisinho escapar antes de levantar a cabeça, juntando os lábios dos dois. Rápido, simples e escondido do resto das pessoas, naquela última noite de Ano Novo.

O selinho não durou mais que cinco segundos, foi só o tempo de Chanyeol apertar as pálpebras e aproveitar da textura dos lábios de Baekhyun para que ele se afastasse, contra a própria vontade, negando o desejo de sentir mais do Park por conta de toda aquela exposição.

Os olhos do Park estavam brilhando quando ele os abriu, se de encanto ou de emoção ele não saberia dizer, nem Baekhyun.

— Feliz Ano Novo, Chanyeol.

Incapaz de se conter e querendo retribuir aquele carinho e aquela permissão, Chanyeol roubou um segundo selinho de Baekhyun, tão breve e cuidadoso quanto. Estavam sozinhos, ainda, mesmo que agora provavelmente fossem ficar em pé no meio da aglomeração para assistir as apresentações. Não importava.

Baekhyun se deixou ser beijado, mas o levou para fora dali assim que afastaram as bocas e dividiram um sorriso. A fila da barraca de _tteokbokki_ estava curta, então depois de comprar uma porção para Jongin, os dois caminharam entre as pessoas, de mãos dadas porque era impossível que qualquer um os visse no meio de tanta gente, até chegarem perto do lugar onde a família estava sentada, nas últimas fileiras.

Haneul aparentava estar choroso no colo de Jongin, que lhe dava atenção redobrada, e só por isso Baekhyun soltou a mão de Chanyeol, apressando-se para alcançar o filho e o pegar no colo, entregando a comida para a mulher. A música não era absurdamente alta por ser instrumental, mas talvez ele tivesse se assustado com a quantidade de pessoas e com o fogo que brincava nas mãos dos artistas.

Chanyeol acariciou o cabelo escuro de Haneul enquanto Baekhyun o acolhia, até que ele ficasse calmo no colo do pai. Ainda assim, não saiu do lado dos dois, decidindo assistir às danças daquela forma, se surpreendendo quando sentiu um peso no ombro, vendo Baekhyun descansar a cabeça ali.

O deixou ficar, levando discretamente a mão até a cintura dele, o braço o envolvendo pelas costas. Sabia que toda a família podia assistir a movimentação dos dois com facilidade se quisessem, mas não se importou muito. Baekhyun estava confortável e Haneul, tranquilo.

Chanyeol não tinha mais nada para querer além daquilo, por enquanto.

Decidiram jantar depois das apresentações, em um dos restaurantes que ficavam ao redor da Vila. Precisaram de uma mesa de doze lugares, para que todos ficassem confortáveis, e engataram uma conversa assim que se acomodaram. Optando pelas mesas baixas, sentaram no chão coberto de tapete e almofadas adequadas, pedindo diferentes porções de comida.

O clima entre Baekhyun e Chanyeol era óbvio para todos os presentes, e agora eles não estavam se incomodando com isso, porque estavam apenas em família. Sentaram ao lado um do outro, os braços encostados, servindo-se mutuamente. Baekhyun nem mesmo fingia que não queria deitar no ombro do Park, recebendo os olhares surpresos de Jongin toda vez que se aproximava.

Estava sendo divertido e aconchegante, mesmo que os dois estivessem brigando com a vontade de juntar as bocas toda vez que os olhares se encontravam, porque isso já seria um pouco demais. Mas ainda assim, aquele desejo ficava no ar, palpável, e todo mundo notava. Até Haneul conseguia sentir alguma coisa diferente emanando do pai, que o segurava com cuidado.

— Quer um pouco mais de frango e cenoura? — Chanyeol perguntou, casual, esticando o braço para alcançar a comida. Baekhyun assentiu com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, controlando o sorriso quando as porções foram colocadas em seu prato.

— Obrigado.

Jongin passou os olhos nos dois, se mordendo para chamar Baekhyun e perguntar a ele o que exatamente estava acontecendo. A resposta era simples e pouco definida, porque ele e Chanyeol ainda precisavam de mais tempo para conversar e deixar tudo em panos limpos — estavam agindo pela emoção no momento. Mas a liberdade já existia e os dois já sabiam que poderiam se aproximar sem medo agora. E isso era o que acontecia naquele restaurante tradicional.

Sehun, que também via tudo de camarote, sentia-se apenas feliz por eles.

— Chanyeol hyung, minha mãe quer convidar você pra jantar lá em casa no próximo feriado, quando eu for fazer visita. — Comentou, controlando o riso por ter quebrado o contato visual entre o Park e Baekhyun. — Ela disse que quer conhecer você, pra agradecer por tudo… e estar cuidando de mim e essas coisas de mãe.

Corando, Sehun abanou a mão no ar, constrangido por parecer muito novo na frente de Jongin. Não pensou muito bem no que estava falando, e agora se sentia uma criança que precisa de supervisão.

— Pode deixar que eu vou com certeza, mas ela deveria agradecer ao Baekhyun também. — Chanyeol bebeu um gole do ponche doce que acompanhava o jantar, recebendo o olhar confuso de Baekhyun, Sehun, e de quem prestava atenção na conversa paralela. — Ele que escolheu contratar você, não sabia? Eu apenas concordei inteiramente.

— Chanyeol! — Baekhyun o cutucou com o cotovelo, envergonhado. — Apenas achei que ele merecia uma chance, não foi nada demais, tudo bem?

— Foi sim! Poxa, hyung, obrigado. — Sehun curvou-se brevemente, mas Baekhyun insistiu que não precisava de toda a formalidade, ainda que aceitasse o convite para jantar que se estendeu para ele.

Não fez uma escolha caridosa quando sugeriu a contratação de Sehun, foi apenas solidário com a situação dele por estar em um lugar semelhante, mesmo que as circunstâncias fossem consideravelmente diferentes. A única coisa que fez foi compreender a necessidade do garoto que começava a estudar, e depois de todos aqueles meses, estava feliz pelos avanços dele.

A vista daquela mesa cheia era tão harmoniosa que nem o esforço para controlar quatro crianças atrapalhava qualquer bom humor. Comeram juntos e não se importaram com as breves pausas para alimentar bebês e auxiliar o mais velho dos pequenos a segurar os palitinhos com firmeza, porque ele ainda deixava escapar um pouco de comida.

O único momento em que Baekhyun ficou estressado foi a hora de trocar a fralda de Haneul. Ele estava incomodado e o Byun soube que precisava, então se levantou e o levou no carrinho até o banheiro, para não ter que levar a mochila pequena com os pertences na mão. O problema foi a falta de suporte para fazer a troca no banheiro masculino

Jongin comentou que o feminino possuía trocador, então o incômodo de Baekhyun foi ainda maior. Ficou realmente bravo, porque não tinha o que fazer e Haneul precisava ser trocado. Não o colocaria sobre a pia, muito menos entraria no banheiro feminino para usar a bancada acolchoada feita para isso, exclusivamente lá. Sentiu até vontade de chorar de frustração, porque Haneul estava visivelmente, prestes a chorar de incômodo, e ele não tinha lugar para cuidar dele direito.

— Que inferno. — Resmungou baixinho, indo para o final do corredor dos banheiros para tentar trocá-lo dentro do carrinho, ou no chão. Tinha um trocador fino dentro da mochila, mas só servia de cobertura para superfícies mais planas e adequadas por ser muito maleável. Não seria confortável. Nenhuma opção seria.

Acabou escolhendo trocar a fralda no carrinho, que era muito apertado para aquela tarefa. Sentia um olhar ou outro das pessoas que passavam por ele entrando e saindo dos banheiros, mas estava tão chateado que nem mesmo se importou, focando em deixar Haneul limpo e calmo. Precisou entrar no banheiro para jogar a fralda suja no lixo depois de o deixar limpo e seco com os lenços umedecidos e os comuns, descontando a indignação naquele ato.

Voltando para a mesa, a expressão irritadiça foi facilmente notada. Chanyeol franziu o cenho, vendo Baekhyun sentar ao lado dele e colocar Haneul no colo, terminando de arrumar as peças de roupa que não ficaram completamente ajustadas.

— O que aconteceu? — Chanyeol o ajudou com o cós da calça, deixando um carinho suave nas costas de Haneul logo depois. Baekhyun respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— Não tem trocador no banheiro masculino. Tive que trocar fora.

— Sério? — Jongin arregalou os olhos, se dando conta da própria ingenuidade. Nunca imaginaria, mas se deu conta de que a ideia de só colocar equipamento de cuidados com bebê no banheiro femino era coerente com o pensamento patriarcal do país. — Que absurdo.

— Passei muito por isso nos shoppings. — Jinyoung comentou, molhando um pedaço de frango no molho apimentado. — Só Yoona conseguia trocar, no máximo tinha um para família e eu podia entrar.

Chanyeol também ficou chateado, mas levou a mão até as costas de Baekhyun por notar como ele estava estressado com a situação em níveis muito maiores. Sendo pai solteiro, aquela não seria a primeira vez que a falta do trocador o impediria de cuidar de Haneul, caso fossem em algum lugar além de shoppings, que já possuíam uma política mais inclusiva. Lhe fez um carinho leve, aproximando o corpo do dele discretamente para passar conforto.

— Ninguém pensa em pais solteiros ou em maridos prestativos. — Yoona revirou os olhos. — É um saco, parece que trocar fralda é uma tarefa só da mãe, tudo da mãe. Mãe na escola, mãe recebendo olhar torto na rua.

Eram lutas diferentes, a de Baekhyun e a de Yoona, mas os dois se compreendiam. O Byun concordou com a fala dela sem pensar duas vezes, protegendo Haneul em seu colo porque ficou abalado. Sentiu o carinho de Chanyeol e se aconchegou nele, sem impedimentos, porque começou a se acalmar.

— Vou reclamar. Isso é uma falta de respeito com qualquer família. — Baekhyun suspirou, sentindo a raiva dar espaço apenas para o incômodo, potencialmente mais calmo por conta dos toques de Chanyeol nas costas e pela compreensão que os amigos demonstraram ter. — Desculpem pelo clima tenso, fiquei um pouco chateado.

— Você está com razão, não tem problema nenhum. Vamos deixar uma reclamação e torcer que os donos criem juízo. — Young-mi pontuou. — Às vezes parece que o tempo não passou, veio a modernidade e vocês continuam sofrendo por coisas que eu sofri.

— Ainda assim, hoje era pra ser um dia apenas de alegrias. Mas você está certa. — Baekhyun ajeitou a cabeça no ombro de Chanyeol, completamente à vontade. — Antes de irmos, vou fazer uma queixa.

Todos apoiaram a decisão, fato que agradou Baekhyun consideravelmente. Era bom saber que tinha suporte.

O momento foi superado em poucos minutos, pois voltaram a conversar sobre tópicos aleatórios enquanto pediam a sobremesa. A conta veio alta, mas foi dividida sem que a carteira de ninguém sofresse demais. Baekhyun não abriu mão de reclamar sobre o trocador assim que o garçom apareceu com as comandas, pedindo pelo gerente ou supervisor do estabelecimento para registrar, sem poupar o constrangimento.

Era o único jeito de fazer alguma coisa ser realmente mudada, recebendo as desculpas do gerente e um desconto no valor final da conta que ainda não eram suficientes. Baekhyun ficaria satisfeito se, caso voltasse ao restaurante, o trocador estivesse lá, indicando que seu pedido foi aceito e respeitado. Pedir desculpas formais era o mínimo que deviam fazer.

Voltaram para a casa de Chanyeol com um monte de fotos na câmera e um punhado de memórias felizes, apesar do momento inoportuno que causou uma breve mudança de humor. Estava tarde para o metrô e se dividiram em mais de um _Uber_ , combinando uma carona com Chanyeol. Jongin, Sehun e Baekhyun insistiram em ajudar com o combustível para que partissem juntos, deixados nas devidas casas.

Como quem não queria nada, o Park escolheu o prédio de Baekhyun como o último destino, começando por Sehun porque o alojamento da faculdade era o lugar mais distante. Foram escutando música e conversando até Jongin avisar que Haneul estava sonolento, então diminuíram o tom de voz pelo restante do caminho.

Se despedindo de Sehun e de Jongin em seguida, Baekhyun sentiu o friozinho na barriga por estar sozinho com Chanyeol outra vez, confortável no assento do passageiro, o olhando dirigir durante a conversa porque ele era muito bonito para que perdesse a vista. Vez ou outra, era retribuído, em cada sinal vermelho que encontravam.

— Estava pensando… — Chanyeol disse — Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer amanhã?

— Como? — Disperso, Baekhyun se deu conta de que estava encarando o Park, perdido nos traços dele. — Ah, não que eu saiba. Meu trabalho me deu folga até quarta-feira, sabe?

Rindo da brincadeira sutil, Chanyeol voltou a acelerar o carro, mas quase andando mais devagar que o normal para não chegar tão rápido na casa de Baekhyun. Queria ficar mais tempo com ele.

— Já que seu chefe foi tão bondoso, você teria tempo e vontade de sair comigo amanhã?

— Pra onde quer me levar?

— Segredo. Tem que topar antes. — Chanyeol virou na direção do Byun apenas para piscar, voltando a prestar atenção nas ruas escuras.

— E você quer sair só comigo, ou... — deixou no ar, sabendo que Chanyeol iria entender do que se tratava. A última vez que saíram juntos, negaram o encontro óbvio por conta da presença de Haneul. Não era incômodo, mas Baekhyun queria saber a intenção escondida no convite.

— Amo Haneul, você sabe disso — fez questão de falar — mas queria só você. Quer dizer, pra sair. Você entendeu.

Baekhyun acabou rindo mais alto, cobrindo a boca para se policiar pelo ato espontâneo que poderia incomodar o bebê que dormia tranquilo na cadeirinha. A confusão de Chanyeol foi graciosa, assim como a timidez que encostou nele por conta disso. O achando um amor, Baekhyun levou a mão até a coxa mais próxima do Park, sem nenhuma intenção maliciosa.

— Também quero só você. — A confissão estava intrínseca na frase e fez o coração de Chanyeol dar voltas dentro do peito. Não iria aguentar aquelas palavras ambíguas por muito tempo, queria muito ajeitar as coisas entre os dois. Era um dos motivos para aquele convite repentino. — Vou conversar com Jongin.

— Certo, pode me ligar depois e a gente combina direito.

Baekhyun concordou, a mão ainda acariciando a coxa do Park por cima do tecido. E ficou assim pelo restante do caminho, sem incomodar nenhum dos dois, o toque se tornando natural depois de todos aqueles minutos sendo contínuo.

Quando Chanyeol estacionou o carro, o mais novo notou que não sentia vontade de abandonar a presença dele. Sabia, porém, que toda a família Park o esperava em casa, e que Jongin estava enchendo seu celular de mensagens desde que chegou. Também precisava falar com ela sobre tomar conta de Haneul no dia seguinte e arrumar uma pequena mochila para que isso acontecesse. Seria imprudente pedir que ele ficasse.

— Acho que nos vemos amanhã, então. — O Byun disse, apertando a coxa de Chanyeol de leve antes de afastar a mão. Mal conseguia acreditar no quanto estava sendo verdadeiro ao lado dele, fazendo quase tudo o que sentia vontade. — Se não for dormir cedo, te ligo hoje mesmo para combinarmos.

— Vou ficar esperando.

Os dois se encararam, a música baixa podendo ser escutada com clareza. Era óbvio que não sabiam se despedir porque não queriam, então ficaram ali, decorando os traços um do outro. Foi até engraçado, porque não sabiam o que fazer quando tinham liberdade de fazer tudo.

— Eu deveria estar saindo do carro agora. — Baekhyun riu breve enquanto tirava o cinto, mordiscando o lábio inferior em seguida, ato que não passou despercebido por Chanyeol.

— E eu deveria estar te ajudando. — O Park também soltou a fivela do cinto de segurança, pronto para auxiliar Baekhyun com a retirada de Haneul da cadeirinha e com a montagem do carrinho de passeio. E nenhum dos dois saiu.

— Chanyeol… — o tom de voz era risonho, mas o jeito que a mão do Byun parou na do maior foi bastante significativo. — Quando for se despedir de mim, pode me beijar?

Foi por muito pouco que Chanyeol não perdeu os sentidos, até mesmo achou que saiu do corpo e retornou. Parecia um sonho. Baekhyun, com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele, completamente maravilhoso em sua frente, permissivo ao ponto de lhe pedir um beijo de despedida. O mesmo que não deram no dia do shopping, ou no fim da noite de Natal. Aquele beijo estava sendo desejado há tempos.

— Posso.

Baekhyun sorriu bonito, desfazendo o toque das mãos para descer do carro. Com pressa, o que foi engraçado. Os dois agiram no automático, o mais velho tirando o carrinho do porta-malas enquanto o outro cuidava em tirar Haneul da cadeirinha sem que ele acordasse drasticamente, voltando ao cochilo assim que foi colocado no conforto ao qual estava acostumado.

Chanyeol observou Baekhyun ajeitando o bebê no carrinho, achando muito bonita a forma como ele se preocupava com os detalhes, deitando o objeto ajustável. Estava ansioso, não mentiria, então quando o menor ergueu o corpo e o olhar dele chocou-se com o do Park, riu baixinho.

— Essa é a hora que te desejo boa noite, então… — Baekhyun cruzou a distância de um passo, a mão esquerda segurando o carrinho, protetor. Chanyeol assentiu, e também deu um jeito de chegar mais perto, desencostando do carro e evidenciando a diferença de altura entre ele e Baekhyun.

Tocou o rosto do mais novo, encantado com o sorriso dele, deslizando o polegar na tez macia da bochecha. Baekhyun inclinou-se ao toque, decidindo fechar os olhos e esperar. Chanyeol já tinha esperado demais, agora era a vez dele.

O Byun sentiu quando a distância diminuiu porque o nariz do mais velho tocou no dele e a respiração fria bateu contra o rosto quente, os dois compartilhando do mesmo ar. Era quase irreal o quanto queria ser beijado por ele, Baekhyun pensava. Foi imensurável o quanto cada segundo pareceu eterno até que as bocas se tocassem, finalmente, tendo a rua vazia como testemunha. E talvez o porteiro.

Passando o braço livre pelo pescoço de Chanyeol, Baekhyun não poderia se importar menos. Se entregou ao beijo, dessa vez com o sugar gostoso de lábios e o enroscar de línguas que o lembrou da saudade que sentia da primeira noite em que se beijaram. Trouxe Chanyeol para o mais perto que pôde, o coração leve por saber que tinha o direito de estar ali, o beijando, apaixonado e livre.

Podia sentir aquele carinho no rosto e na cintura, sem culpa, sendo abraçado pelo maior, aquecido e tomado por ele nos diversos selinhos carinhosos que trocaram no meio da calçada, atrasando o afastar das bocas rosadas. O cenário não era tão bonito quanto o quintal de uma das casas que visitaram no fim da tarde, mas não fazia diferença. Era bonito dentro dos dois.

Quase não quis abrir os olhos, os dedos nos fios escuros do cabelo de Chanyeol, o corpo encaixado no dele.

— Pode se despedir de mim assim quando quiser. — Baekhyun murmurou, os lábios ainda encostando nos dele. — Obrigado por esperar por mim.

— Não precisa agradecer por isso, Baek. — Chanyeol grudou as bocas por mais alguns segundos, rindo breve com o mais novo logo depois. Não conseguiam segurar a vontade, não mais. — Tenho certeza que valeu a pena.

Baekhyun quase derreteu nos braços fortes do homem que o segurava, não resistindo a beijá-lo outra vez, por mais tempo, sentindo o gosto dele e a ternura dos toques calmos que ele distribuía entre suas costas e cintura. Poderia fazer aquilo por muito mais tempo, mas teria que guardar para o outro dia. Mal podia esperar, sendo honesto.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol-ssi — sussurrou, um sorriso morando no rosto leve. — Vou ligar mais tarde.

— Tudo bem, vou ficar acordado. — Os dois já estavam de olhos abertos, brilhosos e contentes. — Boa noite.

Afastaram-se, relutantes, e Baekhyun só entrou no prédio quando Chanyeol acenou de dentro do carro, dando partida. Haneul iria dormir por um tempo considerável por ter passado o dia todo acordado e alerta, então o Byun subiu com calma, entrando no apartamento e o colocando no colchão da sala. Lhe daria um banho quente quando ele despertasse do cochilo, usando desse tempo para ligar para Jongin e responder todas as mensagens que ela mandou durante a chamada.

Morreu de rir da indignação dela, depois ficou olhando para o teto, deitado no chão ao lado do filho com o celular no ouvido, acertando com ela sobre cuidar do bebê no dia seguinte. Ela concordou sem pensar duas vezes, ouvindo todas as orientações que o amigo começou a listar antes de desligar.

Naquela última noite de Ano Novo, Baekhyun ficou acordado até tarde. Conseguiu dar banho em Haneul e o colocar no pijama quentinho antes de finalmente conseguir ir para debaixo do edredom, aconchegando-se no travesseiro gostoso da cama de casal que era sua segunda melhor amiga atualmente.

Discou o número de Chanyeol com um sorriso bobo no rosto, sem vergonha de saber que dormiria enquanto falava com ele, sentindo-se um jovem apaixonado por estar com saudades da presença dele mesmo que estivessem juntos há poucas horas. Quando o mais velho atendeu, o peito do Byun esquentou e ele apertou o travesseiro, a voz bonita tomando conta dos pensamentos. Conseguia ouvir o sorriso no tom dele, confirmando que ele não estava muito diferente de si.

— Oi, Baek. Estava esperando por você.

Era fácil sentir o coração aquecido e o carinho que a voz de Chanyeol transmitia. Difícil era acreditar que não estava sonhando.


	17. Seda

Chanyeol gostava de dirigir. Com o trabalho e a proximidade da loja em relação à casa, ele não tinha muitos motivos para sair de carro pela cidade como fazia no ponto anterior. Por isso gostava bastante de oferecer caronas a Baekhyun e não se importava com o deslocamento, assim como não viu problema em colocar a cadeirinha no banco traseiro. Se tinha como oferecer aquele conforto, estava tudo bem para ele.

Uniu o útil ao agradável, porque adorava todos os momentos que dividia com Baekhyun, Haneul, e qualquer outro amigo que o acompanhasse em um passeio. Sempre que levava Sehun para a faculdade, tinham uma conversa legal. Chanyeol gostava mesmo do garoto, ficou feliz de saber sobre as boas notas dele e a bolsa que conseguia manter, quase como um pai que parabenizava um filho.

Com Baekhyun, porém, o sentimento era diferente. Não sabia explicar, mas se sentia muito completo quando o tinha sentado no banco do passageiro, os dois conversando e escutando Haneul acompanhando as notas das músicas que escutavam. Era adorável, deixava uma sensação gostosa no peito dele, junto com a vontade de não chegar ao destino para não ter que se despedir.

Naquele dia, seria apenas Baekhyun pela primeira vez. Já estava parcialmente habituado a ficar sozinho com ele por alguns minutos, mas não por horas, não dentro do carro enquanto dirigia pela cidade, não tendo aquela atenção e presença. Estava um pouco nervoso, não iria mentir. Passou um bom tempo escolhendo a roupa que usaria e decidindo quais dos dois perfumes preferidos iria borrifar sobre a pele, arrumou o cabelo do melhor jeito que conseguiu… não escondia mais, era definitivamente um encontro.

Ainda não acreditava nos beijos que tinha trocado com ele, nos abraços, no gosto que sentiu. Eram tão parecidos e tão diferentes dos primeiros… Baekhyun o beijou com liberdade naquela noite, Chanyeol conseguia perceber pelo deslizar espontâneo dos dedos do Byun pelo rosto e pescoço, entre os fios escuros, nas costas e cintura do mais velho. O total oposto do Baekhyun que chorou quando os lábios se encostaram pela primeira vez. E Chanyeol gostava muito mais do novo.

Não ligou para avisar que estava chegando, porque combinou com Baekhyun que subiria para ajudá-lo com os pertences de Haneul antes de levá-lo até Jongin. Sabia que o homem estava nervoso em deixar o filho por tanto tempo, mas tinha certeza que confiava em Jongin e que iria relaxar.

Anunciado pelo porteiro, não precisou esperar muito para subir, tocando a campainha e fingindo que não estava nem um pouco nervoso enquanto aguardava Baekhyun para abrir a porta. Tinha acabado de ajeitar a camisa quando notou a movimentação, levantando o olhar para o homem que o encarava. Baekhyun estava com Haneul no colo e abriu um sorriso bonito quando Chanyeol o olhou de volta.

— Oi. — O Park saudou, acenando. Baekhyun lhe deu espaço para entrar depois de responder, fechando a porta atrás dos três. Estava prestes a se aproximar e ser ousado, convidando Chanyeol para um selinho, quando Haneul chamou atenção. Com os braços esticados na direção de Chanyeol, ele pediu colo, balbuciando o mais próximo do nome que conseguiu.

“ _Chanio_ ”, foi o que ele disse, surpreendendo o pai. Já tinha o escutado falar um pouco o nome do Park, às vezes ele repetia o início quando estavam juntos, mas aquela foi a primeira vez em que ele se dirigiu a Chanyeol daquela forma, querendo ir para os braços dele.

— Meu Deus.

— Você quer que o Chanyeol te carregue? — Baekhyun ajeitou Haneul no braço, virando-se para olhá-lo. — O papai vai ficar com ciúmes. 

Era obviamente uma brincadeira, estava descontraindo. Chanyeol ficou emocionado e Baekhyun percebeu muito rápido, rindo breve ao deixar Haneul trocar de colo. Ele se aconchegou no Park, o segurando pelo pescoço, uma das mãos pequenas na curva da mandíbula do homem alto, rindo quando foi balançado.

— Não sei se eu penso que você vai me roubar ele ou que ele vai roubar você de mim… — Baekhyun chegou perto, tocando no ombro livre de Chanyeol para ter apoio, esticando o corpo para vencer a diferença de altura e encontrar os lábios do Park com os seus. — O que tem a me dizer sobre isso?

— Hmm, acho que a segunda opção. O Byun menor me conquistou, sinto muito. — Chanyeol sorriu com o gracejo, inclinando-se para um segundo beijo casto. Gostou de sentir o sorriso de Baekhyun contra seus lábios antes que ele notasse que estava sendo beijado outra vez, gostou ainda mais da tranquilidade em poder fazer aquilo.

— Não acredito que fui derrotado assim tão fácil. — Baekhyun deslizou a palma no ombro coberto de Chanyeol, gostando da maciez do tecido, do cheiro gostoso que ele exalava.

— Bobo. — O Park usou o braço esquerdo para envolver a cintura do menor, desatando a rir quando a mão de Haneul atrapalhou o terceiro beijo que dariam, os dedos pequenos pressionados na boca de Baekhyun, que não conseguiu segurar o riso e nem os beijinhos que distribuiu na mão do filho. — Vamos agora? Precisa que eu faça o quê?

— Bom, já que ele te escolheu… — provocou, dedilhando a nuca de Chanyeol até o início dos cabelos — pode ficar com ele no colo, levo a bolsa no carrinho e guardamos no carro. Espera só um minuto? Preciso terminar de pegar minhas coisas.

— Sem problemas, Baek.

Baekhyun sorriu, segurando a mão de Haneul para conseguir tomar os lábios de Chanyeol nos dele outra vez. Não iria mesmo cansar daqueles carinhos.

Deixando o filho com o Park na sala, correu sutilmente até o quarto para borrifar o perfume e arrumar o cabelo, dando uma última olhada na calça jeans e na camiseta básica e preta que estava usando. Não sabia para onde iriam, então não soube como se vestir. Felizmente, Chanyeol não estava tão discrepante, apenas usava uma camisa de botões que caía muito bem nele.

Saiu do quarto, indo até o de Haneul para pegar a bolsa grande lotada de itens básicos e não tão básicos de sobrevivência para entregar a Jongin. Já tinha enviado uma lista de possíveis problemas e soluções e de como fazer algumas coisas, separado dois pijaminhas porque não sabia qual colocar e se ele iria se incomodar, e colocado todos os itens de alimentação para viagem.

Pensou sobre estar sendo um pouco dramático, mas nunca na vida tinha dormido longe de Haneul e vice-versa, então tinha um pouco de razão em toda aquela ansiedade. Lembrava do que a psicóloga disse sobre o assunto e, por isso, fez o possível para não sofrer tanto. Confiava em Jongin, com tudo de si.

— Podemos ir. — Deixou a sacola dentro do carrinho, quase derretendo no meio da sala quando viu Chanyeol tirando uma foto com Haneul. Ficava impressionado com o quanto o bebê sentia-se confortável com o Park. Talvez Chanyeol passasse muita segurança para ele também. — Me manda essa foto.

— Mando… — Chanyeol desligou a câmera do celular, o guardando no bolso quando levantou. Cruzou a distância até a porta, pronto para abrir, se dando conta de que estavam mesmo saindo juntos e que passariam o fim de tarde e a noite todinha sozinhos. Quase não se aguentava em pé com aquele rebuliço causado em seu corpo. — Vamos.

Eles saíram do apartamento, ainda naquela configuração diferente. Haneul não fez o menor esforço para sair do colo de Chanyeol e Baekhyun quem saía abrindo caminho para os dois passarem, segurando portas e apertando botões.

No carro, foi Chanyeol quem prendeu o bebê na cadeirinha, tão habituado a fazer aquilo que Baekhyun teve certeza de que ele cuidava dos sobrinhos em diversas situações. Quando finalmente deixaram a rua onde morava, Baekhyun mandou uma mensagem para Jongin, avisando que estava a caminho.

— Você vai me dizer pra onde vamos? — Curioso, o Byun perguntou, a mão naturalmente indo para a coxa de Chanyeol, acompanhando o movimento do corpo que se inclinou na direção do mais velho. Ele negou, rindo. — Ah, só uma dica.

— Hmm, tem água. — Murmurou, fingindo mistério. — Só isso, não vou estragar a surpresa.

— Tem água em um monte de lugar! — Baekhyun alfinetou, mas estava sorrindo. Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a cara de bobo. Adorava aquele clima, o frio na barriga, o conforto. — Vou deixar passar porque gosto de surpresas.

— Você vai adorar.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos, querendo passar uma aura de desconfiança que foi facilmente quebrada pelo riso que escapou dos lábios de Chanyeol. O mais novo só não disse nada porque foi surpreendido por um beijo, pois tinham parado em um sinal vermelho, e ficou mole na mesma hora.

— Já estou adorando.

Trocaram um olhar sincero, e Baekhyun apertou de leve a coxa macia de Chanyeol, os dedos sentindo a textura pesada do jeans. O verde iluminou o semáforo e voltaram a andar, Chanyeol olhando para a frente e Baekhyun, para ele.

A casa de Jongin não ficava tão longe de carro, então não demoraram muito para chegar. Ela estava esperando na porta, e Baekhyun lutou muito para não sentir uma parte de si sendo arrancada quando deixou Haneul nos braços dela. O bebê parecia tranquilo, mas Baekhyun o encheu de beijinhos e enrolou para voltar para o carro ainda assim. Nunca pensou que seria tão difícil se separar do filho.

Chanyeol preferiu não dizer nada quando o Byun voltou para o banco do passageiro, colocando o cinto e relaxando as costas na poltrona, soltando um suspiro pesado. Em silêncio, devolveu o mesmo carinho na perna, começando no joelho e subindo devagar, sorrindo quando foi encarado.

— Acho que podemos ir. Não pense que não quero, tá bem? É só… esquisito. Não estar com ele. É sempre assim, mas eu preciso me acostumar. — Confessou, cobrindo a mão de Chanyeol com a sua. — Quero muito ficar com você hoje sem pensar em mais nada, mas não sei se vai ser possível completamente.

— Não tem que esquecer do resto do mundo pra ficar comigo. — O Park entrelaçou os dedos, movendo o polegar para acariciar a pele do mais novo levemente. — Você tem muita coisa bonita na sua vida pra eu querer ser o único nela.

— Chanyeol-ssi… — Baekhyun apertou a mão do maior, completamente envolvido pelas palavras. Ele era mais do que poderia querer. — Você não ideia mesmo de como me faz bem, não é? Caramba… obrigado. Talvez eu esqueça do resto do mundo por alguns minutos se estiver do seu lado.

— Ah… — pigarreou, tímido — O que te fizer feliz.

Baekhyun trouxe a mão do Park até os lábios, deixando um beijo breve na pele quente. Chanyeol só deu partida depois de devolver o gesto, e eles continuaram com as mãos dadas por um tempo durante o caminho, até Baekhyun sentir vontade de trocar a estação da rádio e desfazer o toque que nem mesmo lembrava de ter mantido. Foi engraçado o quanto fez falta.

As ruas de Seul estavam movimentadas, porque os turistas e coreanos aproveitavam o restante do feriado, então os dois enfrentaram alguns minutos de engarrafamento. Não foi nem um pouco estressante, porque Baekhyun se deu conta da quantidade de músicas que conhecia e cantarolava, e Chanyeol apreciou cada uma das performances desengonçadas, o acompanhando baixinho, risonho.

Quando estavam se aproximando das margens do Rio Han, Baekhyun reconheceu o destino, mas não disse nada para não estragar a surpresa de Chanyeol. Apenas se permitiu rir quando os dois estacionaram, e o Park o encarou com um sorrisinho divertido que salientava a covinha na bochecha.

— Vamos lá. — Tirou o cinto, incentivando Baekhyun a fazer o mesmo.

Desceram do carro, Baekhyun esperando que o mais velho trancasse as portas para que caminhassem até a praça ampla e cheia. Estavam em um dos doze parques espalhados pela região de _Hangang_ , o _Yeouido_. Era um dos maiores, com um espaço largo de grama para que as pessoas fizessem piqueniques, com flores e atrações terrestres e aquáticas.

Com o feriado de Ano Novo, a beleza era redobrada. Além da venda de diferentes tipos de comida em barraquinhas e _food trucks_ , tinha artistas performando entre os visitantes, luzes e cores. Baekhyun não evitou o sorriso, mesmo com a falta de Haneul, que ainda o deixava com a sensação esquisita de que algo estava esquecido. Não tinha que supervisioná-lo e poderia ser apenas ele enquanto estivesse com Chanyeol, o que era bastante vantajoso, mas no fundo… sentia falta de empurrar um carrinho de bebê.

Ainda assim, não iria deixar de aproveitar cada momento.

— Então você me trouxe aqui… — se aproximou de Chanyeol, o tocando no braço. Suavemente, desceu a mão, sereno ao encarar o mais velho e juntar os dedos. — Por quê?

— Fiquei pensando em alguma coisa que pudesse fazer sem Haneul. Pensei em um dos parques temáticos, mas não sabia se você gostava de brinquedos desse tipo, então… — deu de ombros, gostando de sentir a mão de Baekhyun na dele enquanto caminhavam. Como um casal. — Sei que se priva de algumas coisas por conta dele, e tudo bem. Aqui pode fazer o que quiser.

— Você é tão lindo, Chanyeol… — O pegou de surpresa, encostando no corpo dele para intensificar o elogio. Não estava falando de aparência, inclusive, e Chanyeol sentiu isso fácil. Estavam tão juntos, sincronizados, que qualquer um que olhasse para os dois saberia. — Não sabe o quanto tenho que resistir em coisas mínimas quando estou com Haneul.

— O que quer fazer agora?

Baekhyun parou de andar e passou os olhos pela praça, curioso. Era um pouco estranho ter tanta liberdade, desde a falta do filho até poder estar de mãos dadas a Chanyeol. Foi muito fácil escolher algo.

— Quero comer uns dois bolinhos doces daqueles cheios de chocolate. — Riu, apontando para uma das vitrines. Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo muito bem o pedido, mas seguiu para o lugar. Baekhyun olhou as opções, maravilhado. — Não sabe quanto tempo tem que não como algo assim.

— Ele não pode comer, não é? — Compreendendo, Chanyeol desfez o toque gostoso das mãos para fazer o pedido. Baekhyun assentiu, insistindo em pagar. Concordando em cada um pagar por um para que dividissem, saíram com dois sabores diferentes. 

Baekhyun procurou por um lugar mais vazio no campo, já que muitas pessoas estavam reunidas por ali, tirando fotos e conversando. Sentou na grama sem se incomodar, deixando espaço para Chanyeol sentar tão perto ou tão longe quanto quisesse, rindo quando ele escolheu ficar bem próximo, ao ponto de conseguir beijá-lo só virando o rosto.

O segurando pelo queixo, Baekhyun retribuiu o selinho longo, encaixando as bocas para fazer o contato ser mais demorado. Se afastaram com um sorriso, o Byun deslizando os dedos até o ombro do mais velho e deixando uma breve massagem ali antes de retirar a mão.

— Isso parece tão gostoso que eu estou com pena de comer. — Encarou o bolinho doce com cobertura, ouvindo a risada de Chanyeol quando finalmente decidiu morder um pedaço. Tinha realmente bastante açúcar naquilo, mas Baekhyun sentia tanta falta de comer besteiras de verdade que nem se importou.

Melou os lábios com o chocolate, rindo enquanto tentava limpar com a língua. Chanyeol só não tirou uma foto dele porque não tinha como pegar o celular a tempo.

— É bom?

— Uma delícia, meu Deus. Experimenta.

Os dois eram excessivamente… domésticos. Baekhyun levando o doce até a boca de Chanyeol, sorrindo enquanto ele tirava um pedaço, aconchegando o corpo no dele para conseguir aproveitar qualquer oportunidade de beijo que conseguisse enxergar, incapaz de ficar longe. E olha que estavam no meio de uma praça movimentada. Baekhyun não dava a mínima

Ele já se importou muito com a sexualidade. Como teve muitas paixões juvenis por garotos, ainda mais depois do escândalo que o envolvimento equivocado com seu primo mais velho causou na família, ele escondia e tinha medo de bastante coisa. Agora, não fazia mais diferença o que qualquer pessoa pensasse, mesmo que vez ou outra temesse algum problema.

Era bom que Chanyeol o apoiasse e não mostrasse incômodo também. Sentia-se melhor sabendo que ele também não enxergava motivos para esconder beijos e carícias, roubando um selinho dos lábios do Byun quase toda vez que mordiam um pedaço dos doces. Estavam se divertindo.

A decisão de ir em um dos pedalinhos foi de Baekhyun. Se interessou quando viu que estavam liberados para uso. Seria uma boa opção para que conversassem um pouco longe de distrações.

Foram alugar o cisne pouco depois que terminaram de comer e beijar. Chanyeol não conseguia controlar o quanto se sentia jovem e desinibido caminhando com Baekhyun até o píer, de braços e mãos dadas. Aquele passeio por si só já era de uma simplicidade fora do que os casais costumavam fazer para primeiros encontros, ao menos dentro do que ele conhecia. Jinyoung, por exemplo, moveu terra e céus para levar Yoona em um restaurante chique.

— Trinta minutos ou uma hora? — Chanyeol perguntou a Baekhyun quando começaram a se aproximar da banca de aluguel dos pedalinhos. O Byun pensou por um momento, sabendo que queria conversar com ele direito daquela vez.

— Uma hora... se importa?

— Exercitar as pernas é sempre bom. — Brincou, compartilhando uma risada com o mais baixo.

Quando entraram no transporte em forma de ave, o riso de Baekhyun era fácil. Estava fazendo coisas que nunca se imaginou fazendo àquela altura da vida, ajeitando-se em um dos assentos e tendo completa certeza que iria se molhar com aquela água fria em algum momento.

Pedalaram pelo rio, com cuidado para evitar desastres na água, Chanyeol guiando a direção porque Baekhyun percebeu que tinha potencial para girar no mesmo lugar por todo o tempo que tinham disponível ali. O auxiliando apenas para pedalar, o mais novo escolheu deitar no ombro do Park, o braço já encaixado no dele, vendo as luzes que refletiam na água e os pássaros voando ao redor naquele fim de tarde.

Talvez já estivesse escuro quando o tempo acabasse, porque o sol frio já tinha começado a se pôr, razão para estar tudo aceso. Era mais rápido no inverno, mesmo que já estivessem quase em fevereiro, sem neve.

— Lembra o que te disse ontem? — Baekhyun perguntou de repente, quando pararam de pedalar para escutar o violinista que se apresentava em uma das sacadas do píer longo. Não conseguiam enxergar muito bem, mas o som era limpo.

— Sobre o que, exatamente? — Chanyeol o olhou, bastante abalado por vê-lo tão perto, deitado no ombro dele. 

— Sobre estar pronto. — Baekhyun encarou o rosto do Park, analisando a expressão com cuidado, passeando com os olhos por todos os traços, desde o vinco entre as sobrancelhas até a boca um tanto arroxeada pelo vento frio que batia nos dois. — Lembra?

Chanyeol assentiu, sem saber o que dizer, perdido pela intensidade que os olhos de Baekhyun despejavam sobre ele. Conseguia imaginar o rumo da conversa, que ainda lhe parecia muito inacreditável.

— Não vou enrolar aqui, não aguento mais guardar isso pra mim. — Baekhyun riu breve, mordiscando o lábio inferior e ajeitando o corpo ao lado do Park. — Eu sei que entendeu ontem, mas quero dizer direito dessa vez. Estou pronto pra você, Chanyeol-ssi. Pra ficar com você e ter você comigo. Me entende?

— Sim. — Chanyeol tocou o rosto do mais novo, deslizando o polegar na pele fria e pálida. Estava muito controlado, suprimindo a vontade de beijá-lo fervorosamente ou cair em um abraço longo e firme. — Eu também estou.

— Eu ainda não acredito que fui tão complicado e te fiz esperar por alguém como eu. E fui egoísta também, por ter pedido algo assim sem saber quanto tempo levaria. Não queria desistir de você. — Baekhyun cobriu a mão dele com a própria, passeando das costas dela até o pulso e antebraço.

— Não vou mentir, foi difícil pra mim em alguns momentos. Te ter tão perto e tão longe de mim. Mas seria egoísta da minha parte desconsiderar seus sentimentos, Baek. — Era gostoso ser tocado por ele, Chanyeol notou. Não percebia a frequência em que se tocavam ou esbarravam, mas agora entendia o motivo. — Eu sabia que gostava de mim, e isso foi o suficiente no fim das contas.

Baekhyun suspirou, não esperando mais para esticar o pescoço e beijar o mais velho, sendo retribuído na mesma hora. Ainda não tinha terminado de falar, mas sentiu no âmago a vontade de ter a boca de Chanyeol na dele, os lábios encaixados, umedecendo um ao outro com as línguas que pediram permissão.

Parecia certo que estivessem ali, no mais próximo de privacidade que teriam, o beijo dos dois homens completando o cenário lotado de romance, desde as luzes refletidas na água até a música que soava do violino. Era perfeito, na verdade, tanto para Baekhyun como para Chanyeol.

— Me apaixonar por você foi a coisa mais inesperada da minha vida, Chanyeol. — O Byun murmurou, os lábios encostando nos do maior em cada sílaba dita. — E ao mesmo tempo, faz todo sentido.

— Me apaixonar por você foi a coisa mais óbvia da minha vida, Baek. — Chanyeol brincou com a frase, sendo muito honesto. — Só precisei te conhecer, mesmo que aos poucos. Você é apaixonante.

— Não me deixa com vergonha, tudo bem? — Desviou o olhar, dando a Chanyeol a adorável visão do sorriso escondido pela cabeça baixa. — Não vale.

— Então não posso dizer como você é lindo, nem incrível, ou nada assim? — Provocou, levantando o rosto dele, feliz por saber que o rubor nas bochechas não era por conta do vento que se chocava sobre a pele, e sim pela quentura que depositou na pele dele. — Posso pelo menos dizer que me apaixonei mais por você no momento em que te vi hoje?

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, o beijando para que calasse a boca. Não estava mais acostumado com elogios repentinos e não sabia o que fazer quando aconteciam. Chanyeol sempre o deixava com vergonha sem querer, mas o perdoava por saber que fazia a mesma coisa.

— Vamos ter problemas, não quero mais ir embora daqui. — Baekhyun tocou a cintura do Park, iniciando um abraço desajeitado com as bocas parcialmente juntas, ainda. — Não quero mais ficar sem você.

— Não vai ficar, se depender de mim. — A resposta fez Baekhyun sorrir ainda mais, a felicidade tomando conta do corpo inteiro. — Gosto quando sorri assim.

— Chanyeol! — Beliscou a cintura do mais velho, arrancando uma risada dele. — Deixa eu te dar um beijo, vai...

— Vamos passar todos os nossos trinta e cinco minutos nos beijando? — Chanyeol espiou o relógio, ouvindo a risada leve de Baekhyun. Espontânea, gostosa de escutar.

— Sim, por favor. Estava falando sério quando disse que não queria ir embora daqui. — Beijou a bochecha dele, depois os lábios volumosos. — Mas teremos que ir, então vou aproveitar todo o meu tempo com você.

— Por mim está ótimo. — Chanyeol segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, entregando-se a mais um dos incontáveis beijos que trocaram pedalando por aquele lago. Todos amorosos, quentes e sinceros. Ser beijado assim era um sonho, Chanyeol pensava, porque conseguia sentir o quanto Baekhyun gostava dele, se importava, queria. E nada poderia comprar aquele carinho palpável.

Eles continuaram juntos passeando pelo rio, os lábios rosados e as mãos unidas, tirando fotos bonitas do lugar e um do outro. Era divertido ser livre, dentro do possível, e Baekhyun mal acreditava no total conforto que era ter alguém ao lado dele e poder compartilhar aquilo, aproveitando da fotografia que enviou a Jongin para perguntar como estava Haneul, recebendo uma foto dele segurando o copinho de treinamento, bebendo suco. Ficou ainda mais tranquilo.

Em certo momento, com os dedos entrelaçados os de Chanyeol e o corpo apoiado no dele, olhou para o céu. Não conseguia ver muitas estrelas por conta da quantidade de luz ao redor deles, além da pouca limpidez que Seul deixava na atmosfera, mas sabia que ela estava lá. Em algum lugar, Haerin torcia por ele, sorria por ele. E não havia nada o que fazer além de sorrir de volta.

Chanyeol não interrompeu o momento, tentando não ficar tão emocionado ao assistir os olhos de Baekhyun marejando. Em silêncio, agradeceu a Haerin por ter cuidado dele por tanto tempo, e por ainda cuidar. Não a conheceu, nem em vida e nem após esta, mas tinha certeza que podia confiar nela.

Baekhyun voltou a se aconchegar no ombro do Park, apertando a mão que segurava e deixando um beijinho suave no início da mandíbula dele, pertinho do lóbulo da orelha, sorrindo quando os olhos de Chanyeol caíram sobre ele. Compreendendo o pedido, o mais velho o alcançou em um selinho demorado, finalizado com estalos inocentes nos lábios e um punhado de sorrisos.

— Nosso tempo terminou. — Sussurrando, Baekhyun deslizou o nariz sobre o de Chanyeol, feliz por tudo o que estava acontecendo, triste por precisar encerrar aquele passeio divertido. — Vamos ter que voltar.

— Tudo bem. — Chanyeol suspirou, tomado pela paixão. Nem escondia mais. Não precisava mais de desculpas. — Se segura.

Ele pedalou mais rápido, porque precisavam entregar o pedalinho sem passar muito tempo do que foi pago, e Baekhyun não conseguiu segurar a risada alta quando percebeu que estavam molhando as bainhas das calças, deixando respingos no restante. Segurou no braço de Chanyeol, o ajudando a levar o cisne até o píer, rindo até a barriga doer porque os dois giraram no próprio eixo uma vez.

Pisaram no píer rindo, ambos, Baekhyun apoiado em Chanyeol para não desequilibrar. Ninguém entendeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas não importava para os dois, que seguiam risonhos caminhando pelo parque para secar as barras das calças e comprar pipoca doce colorida — Baekhyun estava mesmo na abstinência de doce nas últimas semanas.

— Pensei em pegar o ônibus para _Banpo_ , vão acender a ponte mais tarde, o que você acha? — Chanyeol perguntou, soltando uma risadinha abafada quando Baekhyun lhe ofereceu um pouco da pipoca na boca.

— Não sei... Estava pensando em jantar com você em casa. Talvez eu tenha ido ao mercado. Talvez também eu tenha comprado algumas coisas pra gente. — Envergonhado, o mais novo fingiu que o rosa que cobria a pipoca era mais interessante que o rosto do Park. — Mas podemos ir, se quiser. Gosto de Banpo, tem um macarrão muito gostoso lá, ainda deve ter.

— Não vou fazer essa desfeita. Estou com saudade de comer algo feito por você. Ainda sonho com aquele _bibimbap_.

— Deixa de mentira, você cozinha melhor que eu. — O empurrou pelos ombros. — Podemos ir, então? Talvez eu também tenha colocado umas cervejas na geladeira...

Chanyeol riu, porque ele era adorável. Concordou sem pensar duas vezes, o abraçando de lado enquanto voltavam para o carro, ligando o aquecedor assim que entraram no automóvel. Baekhyun ligou o rádio, assumindo a tarefa de escolher o que iriam escutar, bastante à vontade, roubando um beijo rápido na boca de Chanyeol antes que ele saísse da vaga, imensamente feliz.

Baekhyun mandou mais mensagens para Jongin no caminho até em casa. Queria se manter atualizado sobre Haneul e não pouparia esforços para isso, quase chorando de emoção quando a amiga respondeu em vídeo. Eles estavam brincando, na intenção óbvia de colocá-lo para dormir no horário. E ele estava de pé, apoiado no sofá, balançando com o som do ukulele que soava no vídeo.

Jongin disse que já tinha arrumado tudo para que ele dormisse em segurança com ela, desligando a chamada depois que Baekhyun concordou com tudo o que foi dito.

Porém, pouco mais de um minuto depois que a amiga encerrou o vídeo, ele lembrou. Não colocou o ursinho dele na bolsa. Ele não dormia sem aquele bendito ursinho fofo e Baekhyun esqueceu de mandar para a casa de Jongin.

Quase entrou em pânico, pedindo para Chanyeol chegar rápido em casa para que pudesse buscar a pelúcia. Nem mesmo subiu com ele, entrando no apartamento como um furacão enquanto o Park o esperava no carro, ligando uma segunda vez para Jongin, avisando que estava indo para lá.

Chanyeol pediu a Baekhyun para se acalmar um pouco, porque já estavam a caminho, segurando a mão dele e o vendo concordar. Ficou assim o restante do trajeto, mesmo que dirigir com uma mão só não fosse a coisa mais correta do mundo. Foi a primeira vez que viu Baekhyun tão desesperado.

— Volto bem rápido. — Ele anunciou, soltando a mão do mais velho quando ele estacionou. Abraçou o ursinho, se sentindo absurdamente irresponsável. — Desculpa pela pressa e tudo mais.

— Não tem problema, amor, vou te esperar aqui. — Garantiu, carinhoso, entendendo bem o desespero do homem. Baekhyun estava tão alheio que nem se deu conta de como foi chamado, saindo do carro. Chanyeol não se incomodou, porque também só notou depois.

Jongin abriu a porta, usando um dos pijamas divertidos que tinha, o cabelo já crescido preso em um coque. Ela não parecia chateada, deixando Baekhyun entrar.

— Esqueci o ursinho. Ele só dorme com isso, desculpa. Não devia ter esquecido. Teve algum trabalho? — Olhou para os lados, procurando pelo carrinho ou por Haneul em qualquer canto.

— Não tive… — limpou a garganta — Sehun me ajudou. 

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, totalmente chocado. Pensou que a música que escutou pelo vídeo era proveniente de algum aparelho de som, mas deveria ser Sehun tocando. Não tinha nem cabeça para zoar Jongin naquele momento.

— Como assim? Cadê ele?

— Olhando o Haneul no quarto. Baek… ele tá dormindo. Tem uns vinte minutos, na verdade. Não tive como te avisar, você já estava vindo.

Não era possível ler a expressão de Baekhyun. Estava surpreso, sim, um pouco perdido também. Fez uma grande tempestade para chegar até a casa da amiga por conta daquele urso de pelúcia, que parecia ser muito mais importante para ele que para Haneul. Se culpou por ter esquecido, mas era uma angústia dele, não do filho. 

A separação realmente o deixava muito abalado, e perceber que talvez Haneul conseguisse, sim, ficar uma noite sem ele, com certeza mexia com o pai superprotetor que insistia em morar dentro de Baekhyun. Não sabia nem o que dizer à amiga, a acompanhando até o quarto apenas para confirmar que Haneul dormia tranquilamente, matando Sehun de vergonha por saber que foi descoberto ali.

Colocou o urso na cama, levemente atordoado, e agradeceu aos amigos antes de voltar para o carro. Não conseguiu olhar para Chanyeol enquanto entrava e colocava o cinto, soltando o ar pela boca e controlando uma vontade esquisita de chorar. Não estava triste, nem emocionado, mas tinha sofrido um baque.

— Tudo bem? — Chanyeol arriscou, diminuindo o volume da música. Baekhyun assentiu. — Mesmo?

— Sim. — Baekhyun riu, um tanto por incredulidade. — Ele já estava dormindo. Fiz todo esse escândalo… Desculpe por te colocar nessa situação, podemos ir pra casa.

— Você se preocupou, já disse que tudo bem pra mim. Que bom que ele já estava dormindo.

— Eu sei, só… não acredito. Parece uma coisa de outro mundo.

— Você se acostumou com ele, Baek. É comum que fique um pouco nervoso em estar afastado. Se quiser levá-lo pra casa, não tem problema nenhum.

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, mais calmo. Se voltasse para buscá-lo, estaria se rendendo à coisa mais difícil que tentava fazer. Ele não precisava, nem Haneul. O filho estava sob os cuidados de duas pessoas que se importavam muito com ele, tinha certeza que não aconteceriam desastres e o medo que sentia era irracional. Iria lutar contra aquilo.

— Vamos sozinhos, estou bem. — Enfatizou, ajeitando o corpo no banco. Chanyeol aceitou, ligando o carro. Quando Baekhyun fechou os olhos, lembrou do que o Park havia dito minutos antes, os abrindo quase imediatamente, virando para encará-lo. Chanyeol estava concentrado na direção e Baekhyun não queria atrapalhar, mas não conseguiria se conter. Tinha sido chamado de amor. E não impediu que aquele novo fato mudasse totalmente o seu humor, iluminando o rosto com um sorriso. — Gostei do jeito que me chamou.

— Hm? — Chanyeol piscou, o olhando por breve segundos. Lembrou rapidamente. — Ah… Sério?

— Sim, amor. — Testou, gostando de como a palavra soou em sua voz. — Gostei muito.

— Bom saber… — Chanyeol deixou no ar, recebendo a risada curta de Baekhyun em resposta, feliz por conseguir distraí-lo do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Conseguiram manter o clima de flertes até chegarem no prédio do mais novo, ambos se provocando com elogios que iam desde a cor dos olhos até os polegares. Entraram abraçados no edifício, trocando selinhos no elevador e um beijo longo no apartamento. Baekhyun achou engraçado se ver daquele jeito, as costas na porta de casa e os braços envolvendo o pescoço de Chanyeol enquanto se beijavam.

— Vamos comer costelas assadas — murmurou, sugando o lábio inferior de Chanyeol em seguida. — Talvez eu já tenha deixado marinando.

— Parece que você planejou um segundo encontro pra gente. — Chanyeol riu, puxando o corpo do homem para mais perto. Baekhyun enfiou os dedos no cabelo volumoso do Park, ainda sorridente. — Gostei.

— Me ajuda a terminar.

— Claro. — Os lábios já estavam avermelhados depois de tantos beijos, mas eles não se importaram em fazê-los formigar mais um pouquinho. Nem mesmo quando foram cozinhar.

Baekhyun pegou duas cervejas, aproveitando da delícia que era dividir a cozinha com Chanyeol, ser abraçado por trás, beijado no pescoço e na orelha, devolver todos esses carinhos, rir de besteiras, como do corte errado das batatas ou da decisão de molhar a carne com o álcool que consumiam, porque Chanyeol tinha lido em algum lugar que amaciava e dava sabor ao prato.

Era confortável para os dois, espremidos contra a bancada da pia com os lábios colados, o cheiro gostoso da comida assando tomando conta do apartamento enquanto os dois provavam um do outro. Só não deixaram nada queimar porque Chanyeol era muito atencioso.

— O molho ficou bom. — Baekhyun cobriu a boca, terminando de mastigar. — Não dá pra sentir gosto de cerveja.

— O álcool evapora. — Chanyeol pegou um pedaço da carne que desfiava facilmente, levando a porção pequena até a boca de Baekhyun com os palitinhos. O mais novo sentiu vontade de rir, aceitando o agrado e não resistindo à vontade de fazer o mesmo. — Vou ficar mal acostumado.

— Eu também.

— Não vou querer ir embora hoje. — Chanyeol apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, chegando o corpo para a frente. Dessa vez, Baekhyun copiou o gesto, os rostos tão próximos que os narizes se tocaram.

— Não vá.

Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, Chanyeol recebeu o incontável beijo, o gostinho do molho agridoce misturado ao de Baekhyun. Se separaram para voltar a comer, e Baekhyun lembrou sobre Sehun na casa de Jongin.

Não se fez de rogado, fofocando com Chanyeol sobre o que ele pensava daquela possível relação, rindo quando ele contou que Sehun já havia perguntado. Prometeram não revelar que estavam ali falando da vida deles, mas Baekhyun queria muito saber o que Sehun estava querendo com a melhor amiga, só para poder incentivá-la ainda mais a dar uma chance.

A conversa divertida e amorosa — porque eles não pararam com as carícias — se estendeu até o sofá. Sentados juntos, Baekhyun com as pernas no estofado e Chanyeol, cruzando-as. Levaram as duas últimas cervejas, porque Baekhyun não comprou muita coisa, e ficaram tão entretidos com a companhia que não notaram como a hora passou rápido. Não era importante, porém, porque Chanyeol iria ficar.

— Você vai querer tomar banho? — Casual, Baekhyun mexeu no cabelo do mais velho, já muito próximo dele. — Te empresto alguma coisa pra vestir.

— Se não se importar.

— Nem um pouco — sorriu. — Vou buscar algo pra você, só um momento.

Se despediu dele com um beijo na bochecha, levantando do sofá para procurar alguma coisa na cômoda. Tinha roupas íntimas novas e algum pijama deveria servir, então fez essa escolha, torcendo para que Chanyeol não se importasse em usar um camisetão meio desbotado. Sendo sincero, só queria ir logo deitar, morrendo de vontade de abraçar o corpo grande para dormir, completamente acolhido.

Quando voltou para a sala com uma toalha limpa nos ombros e a muda de roupa, Chanyeol estava terminando de lavar os pratos que usaram. Não ficou surpreso com a educação, chegando pertinho para beijar as costas cobertas dele e lhe entregar as peças.

— Tem água quente. — Avisou, recebendo um acenar e um beijo na testa como resposta.

Sozinho na cozinha, sentiu-se um bobo apaixonado. Foi por muito pouco que não se jogou no chão e rolou para os dois lados ou sacudiu as pernas, se limitando a deitar no _futon_ e abraçar o travesseiro pequeno que Haneul costumava usar. Estava animado demais para conseguir conter.

Chanyeol o fazia mostrar o melhor que tinha. Todo mundo merecia alguém assim, sem dúvida. Aquele tipo de amor era especial porque Baekhyun se sentia dessa forma, importante e válido, querido também. Nunca esqueceria do quanto precisou percorrer para que fosse possível sentir todas aquelas coisas, de todas as suas dificuldades e amarras, porque isso fazia daquele sentimento algo muito mais valioso.

Visualizar Chanyeol na cama que dormia deixou Baekhyun com o peito aquecido e uma vontade impossível de deixá-lo ali pelo resto dos dias. Foi para o banho e se vestiu com a pressa de se juntar a ele guiando os movimentos, secando o cabelo antes de sair do banheiro. Ele estava vendo os porta-retratos em cima da cômoda quando voltou.

Eram os três de fotos com Haneul, como o bom pai babão que Baekhyun era. Só em uma ele estava menorzinho, tinha sido tirada por Jongin no segundo mês de vida do bebê, pouco tempo antes da quebra abrupta de contato entre os melhores amigos.

— Tem menos de um ano, mas você parece muito mais novo nessa foto. — Chanyeol apontou, escutando o riso de Baekhyun. — Ele já cresceu tanto… Não sei, você parece mais… experiente, mesmo que tenha a mesma idade.

— É verdade. — O Byun desdobrou o edredom, diminuindo a temperatura do aquecedor para poder deitar e se cobrir sem sentir calor demais. — Vamos para a cama.

Chanyeol assentiu, deitando em um dos lados do colchão confortável, a luz sendo apagada por Baekhyun. Escutou o farfalhar dos lençóis com a movimentação do mais novo na cama, o calor do corpo dele chegando ao do Park assim que deitou, ajeitando-se de frente para o maior. Ainda não conseguiam enxergar muita coisa.

— Se eu dormir abraçado com você hoje… vai ser difícil não querer todo dia. — Baekhyun tateou debaixo do edredom, encontrando a cintura de Chanyeol e se aproximando do corpo dele. — Mal posso esperar.

— Posso te dizer exatamente a mesma coisa. — O mantendo bem perto, Chanyeol deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo menor, carinhoso. — Teria muitos dias como esse se pudesse.

— E por que não pode? — Baekhyun colocou uma das pernas nuas entre as de Chanyeol, descendo a mão até as costas dele, os dedos esfregando na camiseta fina que ele usava. — Fica comigo.

— Já estou com você. Vou continuar com você, Baek.

— Vamos ter outros dias assim, Chanyeol-ssi. Quero muito, não espere o contrário. — Confirmando o que tinha dito, Baekhyun apertou o maior no abraço, a boca alcançando o pescoço dele. Deixou um beijo casto ali, subindo assim que reconheceu o caminho.

— Quero muito você. — Chanyeol sentiu a respiração de Baekhyun contra a pele, esperando que ele levantasse o rosto para conseguir beijá-lo. A vontade era tão mútua que não demorou nem três segundos para que acontecesse.

Os lábios de Baekhyun eram macios, ele os movia com calma sobre os de Chanyeol, já conhecendo aquele beijo lento. Beijaram-se tantas vezes durante o dia que aquela poderia ser apenas mais uma, porém tudo se tornou mais intenso quando Baekhyun separou as bocas com um estalo, piscando para conseguir encarar os olhos de Chanyeol na pouca luz.

— Eu também te quero, Chanyeol-ssi. — Respirou fundo, iniciando um novo e ainda mais doce beijo, partido em diversos selares molhados. — Quero namorar você. Posso fazer isso agora. É só o que quero e que estava tentando ter coragem de pedir desde cedo. — Riu da própria bobagem, sendo abraçado ainda mais, encolhido nos braços fortes. — Namora comigo?

— Você sabe minha resposta, Baek. — Subiu uma das mãos até conseguir tocar o rosto dele, o trazendo para perto. Baekhyun fechou os olhos quando os narizes se encostaram, esperando por mais. — É o que mais quero.

Não conseguiam enxergar muito bem, mas Chanyeol teve certeza que Baekhyun estava sorrindo quando o beijou. Estavam grudados como nunca naquela cama, ainda mais depois que Baekhyun deixou o peso do corpo cair sobre Chanyeol, segurando-o pelo braço que lhe envolvia a cintura.

Ainda mantinha a perna entre as dele, o cobertor escondendo o toque contínuo no corpo inteiro. Cauteloso, o mais velho deslizou os dedos na tez de Baekhyun, sentindo a maciez da bochecha até as orelhas, indo até a nuca de pelos arrepiados.

A pele estava esquentando, sabia disso, e Baekhyun também conseguia sentir por conta da proximidade. Nenhum dos dois se incomodou ou achou errado. Poderiam pensar, talvez, que estavam se precipitando, mas cada toque e cada beijo só faziam aquela ideia boba se afastar da mente.

Não existia tempo certo para duas pessoas livres e apaixonadas. Estavam amando um ao outro e aquele momento era apenas uma consequência de toda a vontade de pertencer que morava dentro dos dois. Baekhyun queria fazer parte da vida de Chanyeol e vice-versa. O desejo que sentiram ao ocupar aquela cama foi apenas uma parte daquele querer.

— Queria te ver direito. — Chanyeol sussurrou, os lábios úmidos deslizando pelo pescoço de Baekhyun quando trocaram de posição. O mais velho quem cobria o corpo menor com o próprio, sentindo os pés dele acariciando-o nas canelas longas.

— Liga a luz — sorriu. — Você leu meus pensamentos.

Deixando a cama por menos de um minuto, Chanyeol acendeu a lâmpada do quarto, testemunhando a imagem lasciva que a bagunça de Baekhyun expressava. Ele estava com os cabelos desarrumados e os lábios vermelhos. O pijama amassado destacava ainda mais atenção para o meio das pernas. Mesmo assim, ele não parecida nada indecente. Era simplesmente natural que estivesse excitado, o próprio Chanyeol estava.

Ele era muito bonito, por inteiro. O Park quase derreteu antes de voltar para o colchão, entregando-se aos beijos intensos e gostosos. Baekhyun o abraçou, já livres do edredom, espalmando as mãos nas costas largas e puxando o tecido levemente.

Sexo não precisava ser vulgar. Poderia ser, para quem tivesse vontade. Até mesmo para eles dois se bem decidissem, em algum momento. Naquele instante, porém, ter Chanyeol entre as pernas era tão amoroso para Baekhyun quanto os beijos que ele distribuiu em cada um dos sinais que possuía no rosto, desde a têmpora e nariz até o cantinho da boca e o queixo.

Ambas as coisas fizeram o Byun suspirar, com os lábios entreabertos e as mãos sentindo a pele do maior, pressionando os músculos tensos das costas com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto bagunçavam os lençóis. Trouxe Chanyeol para bem perto, totalmente enrolado nele, sem roupas e sem vergonha. O queria muito e o queria por inteiro, deleitando-se com o beijo molhado que abafou os suspiros pesados e os gemidos sôfregos.

O teria naquela noite, não duvidava disso, mas nada poderia se comparar à certeza de que o teria pelo resto da vida. Mesmo se porventura não acabassem juntos, Chanyeol já tinha deixado uma marca em Baekhyun, brilhante como os olhos dele e bonita como o sorriso que ele sempre lhe dedicava.

O calor daquela cama desatou todos os nós que impediam os dois. Baekhyun não se privou do prazer, deslizando sobre o corpo de Chanyeol como se ele fosse feito do tecido mais puro e macio do mundo, o envolvendo com todo o conforto traduzido em amor, derretendo no Byun como o suor que escorreu pelas costas largas do mais velho.

Unidos, engolidos pela noite, satisfeitos com cada escolha que os levou até ali.

O despertar de Baekhyun foi guiado pelo toque que ele sentiu na pele. Nos braços pousados no colchão, nas costas nuas, no rosto sereno. Quando ele abriu os olhos, encontrou o provedor daqueles carinhos já acordado, deitado de lado para conseguir fitá-lo, com um sorrisinho morando no canto dos lábios.

Baekhyun foi imediatamente tomado pela ternura, movendo o braço para sustentá-lo no ombro do mais velho ao envolver o pescoço dele. Se aproximou quando os dedos tocaram o início dos cabelos escuros, grudando as bocas naturalmente inchadas após acordar. A mão de Chanyeol foi parar nas costas do Byun, esfregando cuidadosamente a pele morna.

— Bom dia — sorriu. Os dois ainda estavam nus, os corpos colados com as pernas entrelaçadas. Chanyeol devolveu o beijo casto, o estendendo para a bochecha e para a orelha, onde Baekhyun possuía uma pintinha.

— Bom dia, Baek. — Saudou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele assim que o trouxe para um abraço. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, os cheiros misturados e as peles grudadas. Chanyeol o apertou deliciosamente, alongando os músculos que ainda não tinham sido movimentados.

— Hmmm, deveria ser crime. — Baekhyun brincou, deixando Chanyeol confuso, rindo da expressão dele quando se olharam. — Ter um abraço gostoso assim. Você deveria ser proibido de andar na rua.

— Você quem deveria. Uma pessoa tão linda assim, faz todo mundo se apaixonar e depois some de vista… devo ter dado muita sorte.

— Engraçadinho. — Baekhyun abafou uma risada no selinho que roubou do Park, puxando o cabelo dele bem levemente.

Intensificaram o beijo com diversas sugadas nos lábios gordinhos e avermelhados. Baekhyun se perguntou se um dia sentiria vontade de sair daquela cama, ou daquele abraço.

Chanyeol o tocou no rosto, afastando-se depois do quarto ou quinto beijo, recebendo o carinho que Baekhyun lhe fez com a ponta do nariz. Se olharam direito pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Chanyeol notando como os olhos do Byun ficavam pequenos depois que ele acordava, e Baekhyun conseguindo ver com clareza as pequenas e claras sardas que o mais velho tinha acima das maçãs do rosto e no nariz.

Fechando os olhos, Baekhyun sentiu a carícia nas bochechas, emocionando-se quando Chanyeol decidiu atacar seu coração com uma flechada bastante certeira:

— Feliz Ano Novo, amor.

Não chorou apenas porque pensava já ter chorado muito no ano anterior. Queria, pelo menos naquele início, aprender a reagir de outras maneiras. Com Chanyeol, podia beijá-lo, então o fez. Também o abraçou, e rolou na cama com ele, conscientes da nudez e rindo brevemente desse fato quando as pélvis se encostaram sem querer por conta da movimentação.

Nunca tinham sido tão crus, naturais e humanos. E passariam muito mais tempo enchendo aquele quarto de estalos úmidos se Baekhyun não sentisse uma falta absurda de um choro matinal ou um balbuciar divertido no café da manhã. Estava morrendo de saudade de Haneul, foi a primeira coisa que pensou quando pôs o pé para fora da cama.

Chanyeol o compreendeu, vestindo a roupa íntima e prometendo fazer um café bem rápido enquanto Baekhyun se banhava. Foi diferente para o mais novo ter Chanyeol no apartamento, conhecendo tudo porque ele ajudou a arrumar também, despejando a água quente no coador de café com a outra mão pousada na cintura, o corpo seminu chamando atenção no cômodo pequeno.

Dividindo a mesa com ele, Baekhyun se sentiu muito sortudo e muito amado, elogiando o café forte e ganhando beijos de agradecimento, espiando o corpo másculo que caminhou para o corredor na intenção de ir ao banheiro se arrumar para que pudessem sair, sem pudor e com permissão para tal.

Eram quase dez da manhã quando entraram no carro. Estava muito frio, Baekhyun precisou emprestar um cachecol a Chanyeol porque não tinha casacos que lhe servissem. Talvez nevasse naquela noite ou no dia seguinte, considerando o clima severo. A falta de Haneul era dolorosa ao tempo em que fazia o amor de pai aumentar, sabendo que o encheria de beijos quando o visse de novo.

— Não me lembro de ficar tão nervoso assim antes, meu Deus. — Riu, querendo aliviar a tensão. A mão estava empoderada na coxa de Chanyeol, massageando-a durante o trajeto. — Parece que não o vejo há décadas, será que estou perdendo a cabeça?

— Você é pai, bobo. Vai ter que começar a se acostumar com isso, ou vai sofrer o triplo quando ele for adolescente. 

— Não me fala uma coisa dessas porque eu não quero nem pensar. Espero que tenha puxado a mim. — Massageou a têmpora, escutando a risada de Chanyeol. — Vai ver bem como é angustiante, espera só. Se estiver comigo, Park… E passar a noite acordado de preocupação, vou fazer questão de te lembrar disso.

Chanyeol riu contido, gostando da insinuação que foi feita. Baekhyun pensava nos dois como um relacionamento a longo prazo. E ele também. Conseguia se imaginar ao lado de pai e filho, vendo Haneul crescer e crescendo junto a Baekhyun. Às vezes se perdia pensando nisso, porque era bom demais. Era lindo.

— Pode deixar, Byun. Se é assim, vamos aproveitar bastante enquanto não acontece.

— Sem dúvida. — Baekhyun suspirou, tentando relaxar pelo resto do caminho.

Dessa vez, Chanyeol acompanhou Baekhyun até a casa. As mãos dadas não eram mais novidade para ninguém, nem mesmo para Jongin, que estava com o mesmo pijama quando abriu a porta, sorrindo abertamente. 

Haneul estava acordado, conseguiram ouvir as risadas dele assim que a barreira da porta de madeira foi desfeita, e Baekhyun sentiu o coração acelerar de felicidade, tentando ao máximo não parecer meio louco quando entrou quase correndo. Sehun estava jogado no chão, com Haneul seguro nos braços, o colocando no ar sem soltá-lo em nenhum momento. O bebê estava adorando. 

— Seu papai chegou, Haneulzinho. — Sehun o ajeitou no colo, sentando para conseguir entregá-lo a Baekhyun. — Oi hyung, bom dia.

— Meu amor. — Como o bom pai protetor que era e às vezes tentava negar, Baekhyun envolveu Haneul em um abraço, com cuidado para não apertar muito. Ele ainda estava risonho, sibilando algumas palavras partidas antes de destruir e colar o coração de Baekhyun na mesma hora.

— Papai. — Puxou o moletom que Baekhyun usava, ainda se recuperando da sessão de vôo que o seu mais novo tio estava lhe proporcionando.

— Chanyeol? — Sehun levantou de supetão, arrumando a camiseta com estampa de uma animação japonesa, surpreso com a presença de Chanyeol na casa da sua… algo. Pretendente. Paquera. Não sabia nem dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas queria beijar Jongin de novo.

— Não sabia que estava aqui, Sehun.

— Eu… — pigarreou — é.

Baekhyun deu risada, porque Sehun parecia um filho que foi pego no flagra fazendo bobagens, e Chanyeol nem se dava conta de como parecia um pai preocupado e surpreso. Se perguntou se um dia ele veria como Sehun o respeitava daquela forma, como uma figura paternal. Esperava que sim.

Caminhou até Jongin, que tinha acabado de fechar a porta. A encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e recebeu o sorrisinho culpado de volta, envergonhada.

— Você tem muito o que me explicar, mocinha. — Baekhyun fingiu repreensão, mas sussurrou logo em seguida: — Me diz que aconteceu alguma coisa.

— Aconteceu. Um beijinho. Nada demais, sai daqui. — Se afastou, enrubescida, fugindo dos questionamentos porque ela mesma ainda não tinha aceitado completamente como estava caidinha por um homem tão mais novo. — Arrumei todas as coisas dele. Dormiu feito anjo, nem acordou muito cedo.

— Que bom! Depois você me conta direito tudinho o que aconteceu nessa casa enquanto meu bebezinho estava aqui. — Encarou Sehun, querendo muito rir do quanto o casal estava acuado por ele e Chanyeol. — Só não fico para o almoço porque Chanyeol precisa ir.

— Prometi almoço em família, mamãe me mata se não chegar a tempo. — Chanyeol deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Sehun. — Juízo.

— Tudo bem, hyung. — Assentiu fervorosamente. Baekhyun tinha certeza que Chanyeol estava fazendo de propósito porque viu a sombra de um sorriso no rosto que ele tentava manter sério. — Nos vemos amanhã. Até mais Jongin.

— E você me liga, mulher. — Reforçou o pedido, assistindo quando Chanyeol passou a levar o carrinho com os pertences de Haneul. Deixaram a casa e acabaram explodindo em risadas do lado de fora, deixando Haneul confuso com a festa dos dois adultos no caminho até o carro. 

Dentro do veículo, foi engraçado para os dois o quanto se sentiam completos. No fim das contas, a presença de Haneul também era importante para Chanyeol, que adquiriu o hábito de espiar o bebê pelo espelho retrovisor sempre que tinha chance.

Era estranhamente perfeito para Baekhyun estar na companhia do filho e de Chanyeol, no mesmo lugar. Não sabia se era o costume ou se era reflexo dos diferentes tipos de amor que sentia por um e pelo outro, mas sabia que o bem-estar era imenso.

Ainda não tinham se dado conta de que formavam uma família, mesmo que as configurações fossem um tanto diferentes do que o resto do mundo considerava correto, seja por conta de uma relação entre dois homens ou porque um deles era viúvo, e muitos julgamentos poderiam ser direcionados aos três, durante toda a vida. Mas Baekhyun perceberia muito rápido que nada seria capaz de mudar aquilo. O laço já estava feito, muito bem atado.

Sentia-se coberto pela seda do hanbok que aqueceu o corpo dele na noite de Ano Novo, alternando o olhar entre a paisagem da capital, o filho distraído na cadeirinha e o homem que os levava para casa.

Sim, casa.

Porque aquele carro aquecido, para Baekhyun, já era o lar.


	18. Epílogo

Os beijos que Chanyeol sentia no peito eram carinhosos. Subiam devagar pela clavícula até o pescoço, o acordando aos poucos daquela noite gostosa de sono. Abriu os olhos preguiçosos, a mão procurando a cintura de Baekhyun e deslizando pela camiseta do pijama, o envolvendo em um abraço.

Adoravam quando dormiam juntos. Não acontecia com a frequência que gostariam, infelizmente, mas em todas elas os dois sentiam vontade de estender um pouco mais o tempo na cama.

— Queria tanto que você se mudasse pra cá. — Baekhyun deixou o corpo encaixar no de Chanyeol, recebendo um carinho nas costas largas. — Sabe que você pode.

— Eu sei, amor. Não posso deixar minha mãe sozinha… mas Sejoo volta pra casa em julho.

— Eu entendo… — Sonolento, Baekhyun fechou as pálpebras cansadas, se deixando levar pelos toques de Chanyeol. — Mas fico com saudade. Ontem dormi tão mal sem você.

— Como você é chantagista, Byun Baekhyun. — O Park riu baixinho, beijando o topo da cabeça do mais novo. Ele também riu, voltando ao processo de despertar, encolhido nos braços de Chanyeol.

Eram tão amorosos que pareciam estar nos primeiros meses de relacionamento, mas já havia se passado pouco mais de um ano desde aquela noite. Tinham comemorado o aniversário de namoro há três semanas, brincando com Haneul em um parque infantil coberto, se esbaldando na piscina enorme de bolinhas coloridas.

Com a proximidade do aniversário de Haneul, Baekhyun não queria gastos extras, já que faria festa naquele ano — não teve como planejar e bancar uma no ano anterior — então ele e Chanyeol se sacrificaram um pouquinho. O momento dos dois, de fato, só aconteceu tarde da noite, depois que assistiram um filme abraçados no sofá comendo dois tipos diferentes de pipoca. E tinha sido suficiente para eles. Estavam juntos, era isso o que importava.

— Ainda tá cansado? — Chanyeol perguntou, recebendo a confirmação de Baekhyun. Ficaram acordados até tarde, o Byun finalizando as contas semanais da loja e Chanyeol o mimando com chocolate quente. — Dorme mais um pouco.

— Não posso. Nem você. Temos que ir levar as coisas e deixar tudo pronto. — Baekhyun bocejou. — Temos que buscar o bolo… Arrumar os balões, arrumar o Haneul, os docinhos...

Listando, Baekhyun fechou os olhos, ajeitando a cabeça sobre o peito de Chanyeol. O mais velho não sabia se ria ou ficava com dó do outro, o confortando ainda mais nos braços e ajeitando-se para que ele ficasse mais aconchegado em si.

— Descansa, Baek. Eu levanto e faço café, dou banho no Haneul, depois acordo você.

— Não é justo.

— Estou bem acordado.

Baekhyun iria questionar novamente, porque não queria dar muito trabalho a Chanyeol, mas estava com tanto sono que só pensava em se enrolar nos lençóis e dormir pelo resto do dia. Meia hora a mais de sono talvez o ajudasse, de fato.

— Tá bom, mas só o café e o Haneul mesmo. Deixa que eu separo as coisas pra levar quando acordar.

— Combinado.

Rendido, Baekhyun pediu por um beijo de bom dia, agarradinho em Chanyeol por cada segundo em que os lábios permaneceram unidos, até que fossem graciosamente interrompidos pela voz de Haneul soando próxima.

— Papai… — eles o ouviram falar, olhando para a porta do quarto onde o bebê de dois anos estava parado, com o travesseiro quase caindo dos dedos pequenos.

A data do aniversário já havia passado, na terça-feira, dia em que o pequeno Byun ganhou um monte de beijos e abraços dos dois homens, apenas a festa ficou para o domingo.

— Oi, bebê. — Chanyeol respondeu, sentando na cama. Baekhyun só fez virar, ainda deitado e coberto, vendo Haneul se aproximar em passos curtinhos. — O que foi?

— Acordei. — A voz infantil deixava os adultos totalmente derretidos. Chanyeol foi quem levantou para conseguir colocá-lo na cama, porque ele ainda não conseguia subir sozinho com facilidade. Ele foi para o colo de Chanyeol na mesma hora. — Papai acordou?

— Também acordei, só seu outro papai que continua dormindo. Ele é um dorminhoco, Haneul. — O mais velho brincou. Baekhyun riu, enrolado no edredom, observando a interação dos dois.

Ainda amava saber como foi natural para Haneul começar a chamar Chanyeol de pai, em poucos meses de convivência quase diária e muito mais próxima que antes. O Park chorou na primeira vez que aconteceu, no meio de uma pizzaria onde foram jantar com Young-mi.

— Dorminhoco? — Ele não falou a palavra corretamente, como acontecia vez ou outra. Ainda não falava tudo com facilidade, em especial palavras grandes ou com pronúncias incomuns.

— Dorminhoco. — Chanyeol repetiu devagar. Haneul piscou, repetindo os sons. — É quem dorme muito.

— Papai tá cansado de fazer conta. — Baekhyun tirou um dos braços de dentro do casulo que fez com os cobertores, tocando no filho. — Por isso ele tá dormindo muito.

Haneul concordou, escorrendo o corpo para o colchão, só para deitar com Baekhyun no travesseiro que Chanyeol arrumou. O envolvendo com o edredom no mesmo instante, Baekhyun beijou a bochecha do bebê.

— Vou fazer o café, tudo bem? — O Park se apoiou no colchão com um dos joelhos, inclinando-se sobre os dois para alcançar a boca de Baekhyun quando o viu concordar, o beijando brevemente. Também deixou um carinho nos cabelos de Haneul.

— Já vi que não durmo mais, de qualquer forma. — Soltou uma risada baixa, segurando os dedos de Haneul antes que ele os levasse à boca. — Vou levantar e dar banho nele.

— Certo.

Chanyeol seguiu para a cozinha, sorrindo sozinho quando escutou o barulho de chuveiro e a risada aguda de Haneul soar pelo apartamento pequeno e cheio de carinho. Algumas coisas ali estavam mudadas, como a quantidade de fotografias, o berço no quarto de Haneul que deu espaço para uma cama, o dobro de utensílios domésticos e de toalhas.

O futon que tinha na sala agora era de casal e guardava noites e noites em família assistindo filmes animados, seguidas de um cochilo tirado pelos três, grudadinhos. As janelas eram cobertas por uma rede de proteção desde que Haneul decidiu que conseguia empurrar cadeiras e empilhar almofadas e quase matou Baekhyun de susto.

Até mesmo a rotina era diferente. Baekhyun passou a cuidar das contas da loja além de auxiliar nas vendas, trocando de lugar com Chanyeol e passando a maior parte do dia atrás do balcão, tomando conta da caixa registradora para saber tudo o que entrava e saía. Às vezes voltavam para o apartamento juntos, às vezes Chanyeol deixava Baekhyun e Haneul e ia para casa, agora que dividiam o valor do combustível e o Byun não se sentia tão aproveitador.

Jongin aparecia por lá também, se fazendo de rogada e fingindo que não estava indo levar Sehun para sair. Eles até que tentaram esconder o namoro, mas deu errado na primeira semana. Jongin ainda jura que só demorou a dar o braço a torcer porque estava esperando Sehun completar vinte anos.

Formavam uma família, afinal. E nada mais justo que comemorar o aniversário de Haneul no quintal dos Park, com todos reunidos e alguns outros poucos convidados, resumidos nos avós do pequeno Byun e na mãe de Sehun que prometeu tentar aparecer. Jongin estava um tanto paranóica com aquela informação, mas conseguia manter a pose.

— Liguei pra Nini, ela disse que consegue pegar o bolo, mandei fotos do comprovante. — Baekhyun veio caminhando, sendo seguido por Haneul e os passos curtos protegidos pelas meias antiderrapantes. O cheiro gostoso de café tomava conta do apartamento. — Iríamos nos atrasar.

— Tudo bem. — Chanyeol sentou na cadeira, estendendo a mão para Haneul quando ele se aproximou, o colocando no colo. Ele era todo entregue a Chanyeol, o mais novo até fingia ficar com ciúmes às vezes. — Vem aqui comer com a gente logo.

Sentando na cadeira mais próxima, Baekhyun não via motivos para não beijar o Park na boca enquanto roubava uma das torradas do prato dele, inevitavelmente pensando em como era bom dividir o café da manhã com o namorado e o filho. 

Ficaria apenas com eles o resto do dia se não estivesse tão animado com o aniversário, borbulhando quando foram para o carro até chegarem na casa de Chanyeol. Nem mesmo reclamou do trabalho que teve em pendurar enfeites e balões, sorrindo para todos que apareceram por ali na hora de receber os convidados.

A festa de Haneul não era exuberante. Baekhyun não sabia muito bem que tema escolher para decorar e não queria optar por bichinhos, porque o filho cresceu com girafas, ursinhos e zebras por todo lugar. Por isso, acabou decidindo por um tema um tanto celeste, então tinha bexigas azuis, nuvens e estrelinhas embelezando todo o quintal da casa dos Park.

Se reuniram confortavelmente por ali, todos de olho nas crianças enquanto conversavam. Pensaram em espalhar mesas, mas acabaram todos juntos no fim das contas. Chanyeol era o maior responsável pela diversão infantil, brincando sem ter dó de se jogar na grama, colocando Haneul sobre os ombros e assaltando docinhos com o sobrinho mais velho. Ele era quase tão criança quanto os pequenos. Sehun não ficava lá muito atrás, ele e Chanyeol eram bem parecidos.

Baekhyun foi puxado para o chão em algum momento, sendo beijado quando caiu sobre o colo do mais velho antes de entrar na brincadeira. Ficou levemente tímido por conta da presença dos avós de Haneul, porque sabiam que eles não tinham gostado do envolvimento com Chanyeol. Mas não tinha nada que eles pudessem fazer.

Não tinham direito de interferir, gostando ou não da ideia. Baekhyun era quem precisava decidir sobre aquilo, e no fundo ele não se importava com o desgosto dos antigos sogros. Todos os aspectos da vida dele estavam em pratos limpos, especialmente depois que ele e Chanyeol foram até o memorial de Haerin e Baekhyun não soube sentir nada além de plenitude.

Estava muito bem para se importar com críticas, mas isso não o impedia de ficar um pouquinho sem jeito. Não negava nenhum dos carinhos, porém.

— Papai. — Haneul foi até Baekhyun, o balão em formato de cachorro que Chanyeol tinha enrolado bem seguro nas mãos pequenas. Ele o entregou para Baekhyun, que recebeu com um gracejo.

— É um presente pra mim? Obrigado meu amor. — Baekhyun o segurou perto, o beijando na bochecha. — Que coisa mais linda.

Haneul riu, deitando a cabeça no ombro do pai como fazia quando ficava envergonhado, segurando a gola do cardigã que Baekhyun usava. Estavam todos bem agasalhados naquele meio de inverno, porque o vento ameaçava esfriar. Mas não estar chovendo já era suficiente.

Chanyeol chegou habilidoso para fotografar os dois juntos, como ele fazia com frequência. O Byun já havia perdido a conta de quantas fotos ele tirava quando estavam reunidos, especialmente em casa, às vezes até sozinhos enquanto Haneul dormia e eles podiam se perder um no outro. Ele gostava de registrar o rosto de Baekhyun, ainda que a maioria das coisas ficasse gravada apenas na memória.

Era acolhedor para o mais novo ter tantas fotografias expostas na sala de estar, ou na estante de Young-mi como parte daquela família. Era como sempre se sentiu e com certeza se sentiria por muito mais tempo.

— Vamos cantar os parabéns, Baek. Essas gracinhas aqui já estão de olho no bolo. E eu também. — Jongin disse, acenando para chamar atenção do melhor amigo. Sehun levantou do chão, concordando, dando a mão à sobrinha de Chanyeol que estava ao lado dele. O sorriso no rosto de Jongin a entregava tanto que Baekhyun não tinha a menor dúvida do quanto eles estavam apaixonados.

Era o casal mais improvável e mais adorável que ele conhecia.

— Tudo bem, vamos sim.

Eles seguiram para a mesa cheia de docinhos, Baekhyun levando Haneul no colo para que ele conseguisse ficar na altura do bolo na hora que começassem a cantar. Também o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele poderia chorar, mas se surpreendeu quando o susto não foi tão grande no menor, mesmo que continuasse bem agarradinho no pai enquanto os adultos batiam palmas.

Era um tanto emocionante para Baekhyun estar atrás daquela mesa, ao lado de Chanyeol e Jongin, comemorando o aniversário de dois anos do filho, com tanto amor ao redor dos dois. Ele sabia que Chanyeol os filmava na hora de soprar as velinhas e também soube que a mão que o tocou carinhosamente nas costas foi a do namorado.

Jongin não abandonou o amigo nem na hora de cortar o bolo, assim como nunca deixou Baekhyun para trás nos momentos mais difíceis e orgulhosos da vida dele. Os pais de Haerin estavam se esforçando para não demonstrarem insatisfação, e Baekhyun sabia que no fundo era apenas uma mágoa que ainda precisava ser trabalhada direito — aprendeu na terapia que continuava fazendo, mais confortável que nunca.

Vendo toda aquela movimentação, especialmente depois que Sejoo chegou se desculpando pelo atraso, Baekhyun se sentia muito feliz. Quieto os observando da varanda quando precisou entrar em casa para buscar uma das garrafas de refrigerante, não conseguia conter o sorriso, especialmente depois que Chanyeol o notou ali e pareceu ler seus pensamentos, sorrindo de volta. Ele o conhecia muito bem mesmo.

Não hesitou quando desceu para a grama outra vez, procurando pelo Park assim que entregou a bebida pouco saudável para Yoona — naquele dia estava permitido. Chegou de mansinho, abraçando Chanyeol por trás, o beijando nas costas e esperando que ele virasse em sua direção para sorrir outra vez, recebendo um selar longo nos lábios. Na frente de todo mundo. Era libertador.

— Está pensando em alguma coisa específica, Baek? — Chanyeol o segurou pela cintura, feliz quando sentiu os dedos de Baekhyun passando pelos cabelos escuros.

— Não… só estou feliz hoje. — Baekhyun devolveu o selinho carinhoso, elevando o corpo para conseguir depositar um tanto mais de intensidade no beijo. — Acho que todo mundo está.

— Todo mundo eu não sei, mas eu estou. E vou ficar mais feliz ainda quando estivermos em casa de novo e eu puder te mostrar todas as fotos e vídeos enquanto te encho de beijos. — O mais velho segurou o Byun pelo rosto, beijando-o na ponta do nariz e lhe arrancando uma risada divertida. 

— Vou ficar esperando com a porta aberta. — Com os braços apoiados nos ombros largos do namorado, Baekhyun o envolveu com mais firmeza pelo pescoço, inclinando-se para mais um beijo rápido.

— Os pombinhos podem vir aqui ainda hoje ou como é que é? — Sejoo interrompeu o momento, falando alto a poucos metros de distância. Baekhyun estava rindo quando afastou-se de Chanyeol, corando levemente sem se incomodar. — Ninguém sente saudade de mim não, é?

— Carente. — Chanyeol alfinetou, mas foi até o irmão do mesmo jeito. Ele estava com saudade mesmo, não o via desde o Natal porque ele não pôde ficar para o Ano Novo, combinou viagem com os amigos antes da volta às aulas.

Baekhyun observou o abraço carinhoso com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, sabendo como os irmãos eram muito unidos. Sabia que Chanyeol queria muito que ele voltasse a morar com a mãe, o que aconteceria temporariamente nas férias de verão, não só para que pudesse dividir o apartamento com Baekhyun com mais frequência, mas por sentir falta mesmo do Park mais novo.

Ele não mentiria, porém… Estava mais ansioso para ter Chanyeol em casa. Não via a hora de não precisar se despedir dele quando ficasse muito tarde ou após sair do carro para o observá-lo seguir o caminho. Morar junto em definitivo era um plano futuro, mas passar o verão com ele já seria delicioso, não tinha dúvidas.

Sentia isso sempre que se enrolavam nos lençóis e Chanyeol o cobria de beijos. Quando acordava antes dele para olhar Haneul ou quando tinha a oportunidade de mimar o mais velho com um café da manhã bem recheado. Gostava de estar com ele até quando discordavam em alguma coisa e precisavam barganhar um com o outro entre beijos e carinhos. Haneul também gostava de ter Chanyeol por perto, o chamando de pai e se encolhendo no colo dele, coisa que o Byun amava assistir. 

Viver assim só causava mais e mais felicidade em Baekhyun. Ter consciência daquela parceria que ia muito além do romance gostoso que ele e Chanyeol possuíam era algo muito real, também. Se sentia sortudo por ter alguém como o Park ao seu lado e era ainda melhor saber que ele sentia o mesmo por tê-lo. Ser querido daquela maneira depois de tantas coisas ruins que aconteceram era reconfortante, mas não era só daquilo que se tratava.

Chanyeol foi apenas um dos pilares nos quais ele se apoiou, porque a grande maioria estava construída dentro de si. Ele amadureceu em dois anos o que não lembrava de amadurecer em vinte. Precisou lidar com coisas que nunca imaginou que iria viver, precisou implodir e renascer, precisou tecer os próprios fios e só depois começar a se costurar, fechar as pontas, cruzar as linhas. Ele ainda não estava nem perto de terminar, mas ter iniciado aquela mudança já era importante demais.

Ainda tinha desejos para realizar, tinha caminhos para seguir e ainda tinha receios sobre o que o futuro lhe reservava, porém sempre se pegava sorrindo quando parava para refletir em tudo de bom que poderia lhe acontecer nos anos seguintes. Haneul iria crescer com amor, assim como Baekhyun progredia a cada dia. Era bobagem o que pensavam sobre parar de crescer quando a maioridade chegava, que assumissem o peso de serem totalmente seguros de si, de escolhas e de certezas quando passava dos vinte e um, ou dos trinta.

Todo mundo cresce todos os dias ao longo da vida. Se aprende isso quando há uma criança em casa, que diariamente aumenta em milímetros e descobre uma nova habilidade. Baekhyun precisou de Haneul, um bebê, para se dar conta de que os momentos diários eram únicos e enriquecedores; precisou de Haerin para notar que cada dia após uma perda possuía doses de nostalgia, alguns dolorosos, alguns bonitos; precisou de Chanyeol para perceber que ele ainda podia viver um grande amor.

E precisava dele mesmo, também, para refletir sobre tudo e não ter resposta nenhuma, ansioso para desbravar os novos dias e descobrir o que ele queria ser ao envelhecer, o que ele possuiria e o que já teria escapado entre seus dedos, sem esquecer de aproveitar cada momento, cada abraço e cada beijo.

Aniversários marcavam eras e tudo que o Byun podia fazer era esperar que muitas outras viessem Com Haneul no colo, ouvindo a risada dos amigos e sentindo o toque de Chanyeol na cintura, Baekhyun realmente esperava pelo amanhã com um sorriso no rosto e de braços abertos. 


	19. Extra - Elastano

As mãos que tocavam a cintura nua de Chanyeol eram quentes.

Sentado sobre as coxas de Baekhyun enquanto bagunçavam a cama, ele não tinha nenhuma pretensão de interromper aquela sessão de amassos que, depois de pouco tempo, fez com que os dois tirassem os pijamas. Não era difícil para eles que acabassem daquele jeito, mas não ligavam. Ir até o fim estava dando trabalho nos últimos meses.

— Agora eu entendi porque você anda correndo toda manhã. — Baekhyun riu breve, segurando as coxas torneadas de Chanyeol. Os exercícios estavam fazendo efeito, aparentemente. — Vamos começar a revezar, porque eu também quero.

— Combinado. — Chanyeol abaixou o tronco, beijando o Byun na boca e sentindo as mãos bonitas dele subindo por suas pernas e quadris e voltando para a cintura. Já o sentia completamente excitado abaixo de si, querendo ainda mais contato quando começou a movimentar o corpo e provocar o homem que tinha entre as pernas.

Baekhyun o abraçou direito, espalmando as mãos nas costas largas, lhe dando mais espaço para aprofundar o beijo enquanto aproveitava dos estímulos prazerosos. Poderia dormir com Chanyeol todos os dias e nunca se cansaria de amar tudo sobre ele. Quando acabavam rolando nos lençóis daquele jeito, era sempre maravilhoso.

Sentia saudade de terminar a transa com ele, admitia. Às vezes tomavam banho juntos só para ter como se tocar mais, porque Haneul gostava demais de ir no quarto dos pais no meio da noite, desde que aprendeu a descer da cama. Ele ia fazer perguntas, pedir para ir ao banheiro, pedir para dormir com eles… não importava. Mas não era raridade, então ele e Chanyeol acabavam se controlando para evitar momentos constrangedores e inexplicáveis para uma criança tão pequena.

Estava gostando daquela noite, porém. Parecia que iriam conseguir e Baekhyun amava ter Chanyeol sobre o corpo daquela forma, o sustentando no colo e sendo beijado com devoção. Suspirou, partindo o beijo só para começá-lo outra vez, adorando a mão do Park que o acariciava na nuca e pela lateral do corpo, o quadril indo para frente e para trás e aumentando o volume no meio de suas pernas. Dessa vez, tinha quase certeza que daria certo. Estava quase se deixando gemer um pouco mais alto, desejando ser verbal, quando um barulho conhecido tomou conta do quarto.

Os passinhos de pés cobertos com as meias antiderrapantes. Seguido da porta entreaberta sendo empurrada e do grito que Chanyeol prendeu na garganta. O Park jogou-se para o outro lado do colchão no momento em que os olhos de Haneul pousaram sobre os dois.

— Papais. — Chamou, caminhando rápido até a cama grande, o susto ainda travando Baekhyun no lugar. Ainda estava lá, pelado, com uma ereção nos países baixos e a sensação da boca de Chanyeol morando nos sentidos.

Agiu rápido, segurando o cobertor sobre o corpo quando Haneul, agora com três anos de idade e muita esperteza, subiu na cama com um impulso. Chanyeol, mortalmente envergonhado, mantinha-se de costas para ambos, sentindo-se mais nu do que realmente estava, porque Baekhyun o cobriu também.

— Diga, meu bem. — Ajeitou-se no colchão, encostando na cabeceira. Haneul sentou no espaço livre entre ele e Chanyeol. — Por que acordou?

Baekhyun lançou um breve olhar para o Park, querendo gargalhar porque a ponta da orelha dele estava vermelha. Ele nunca se acostumaria com as interrupções de Haneul quando estavam… fazendo certas coisas. Baekhyun, para ser sincero, já nem ficava surpreso. Até mesmo broxou, sem preocupações, arrumando o cabelo de Haneul com a ponta dos dedos.

— Que horas a gente vai? — Ele falava com um biquinho a cada pronúncia. Chanyeol dizia que Baekhyun fazia igualzinho. A voz de Haneul já era mais límpida e ele tinha aprendido mais palavras, também.

— Han, só vamos amanhã, o que eu disse a você? — Baekhyun riu baixinho, o pegando no colo assim que viu a movimentação discreta de Chanyeol. Ele deveria estar tentando vestir alguma peça de roupa. — Precisa dormir logo, aí vai chegar mais rápido, não lembra?

— Mas papai… eu quero ir logo — piscou, fazendo manha. Baekhyun riu mais alto, o abraçando imediatamente porque ele era muito fofo. Eles iriam para a praia no dia seguinte. E Haneul não parava de falar sobre aquilo desde que ficou sabendo da novidade.

Nunca tinham feito aquele passeio de verdade. Já passaram pela orla antes, de carro ou caminhando pela calçada e tirando fotografias de longe. Baekhyun não queria que ele fosse muito pequeno, então sempre enrolava até que desistisse de pedir. No entanto, depois de completar três anos e ter quase um metro de altura, Haneul lhe pediu com as mãos juntinhas — como Chanyeol ensinou — e acabou convencendo Baekhyun.

Então eles passariam o dia na areia naquele sábado. Era óbvio que Haneul estaria ansioso ao ponto de não conseguir dormir. Com certeza acordaria cinco da manhã, também, Baekhyun já esperava por isso.

— Hannie, olhe bem. Se você for dormir agora, já vai ser amanhã quando acordar. E eu e seu papai já vamos estar prontos pra ir. — Baekhyun afastou o filho do abraço, mas ainda o segurava pelas mãos. — Precisa ficar bem descansado pra brincar com a gente e com seus dindos, não acha?

— Se não dormir, vai ficar com sono e não vamos aproveitar a praia. Não é melhor ficar acordado amanhã? — Chanyeol, com o rubor permanente nas bochechas, mas uma samba canção cobrindo as partes íntimas, se juntou a Baekhyun na conversa. — Vamos combinar assim?

Haneul olhou para Chanyeol. Baekhyun colocou a mão na testa, porque sabia como o Park perdia absolutamente tudo o que tinha quando Haneul lhe pedia alguma coisa. Tinha até medo de ouvir o que o filho diria, mas estava pronto para ver Chanyeol rendido.

— Tá bom — murmurou, piscando os olhos escuros na direção do Park. — Mas quero dormir com o papai.

Esticou os braços na direção de Chanyeol, esperando ser carregado. Baekhyun prendeu a risada, querendo derreter ao mesmo tempo por conta da fofura. Olhou para Chanyeol, observando a expressão suave e emocionada que tomou conta do rosto dele enquanto levava Haneul para o colo.

Baekhyun aproveitou o momento para buscar o short do pijama que largou no chão, tateando com um dos braços para fora da cama e vestindo a peça assim que achou, escutando a conversa do filho com o namorado.

— E vai demorar? — Haneul deitou no peito descoberto de Chanyeol, segurando no antebraço dele. Baekhyun queria ter câmeras fotográficas por perto o tempo inteiro, só para poder gravar aqueles momentos.

— Não meu bebê, vai ser rapidinho. Você quer deitar com o papai aqui ou quer que eu coloque você na sua cama? — Chanyeol fez carinho nas costas de Haneul, cobertas pelo pijama fofinho de algodão. — Se ficar na sua cama, vai poder acordar mais tarde, porque eu e o Baek iremos levantar para arrumar _tuuudo_ pra você.

— Tá. — Haneul deitou mais confortavelmente, a bochecha fofinha amassando com o corpo de Chanyeol. Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas, querendo apertá-lo de novo. Tão adorável. E a reação do Park só deixava tudo melhor. — Tá bom.

A repetição sonolenta de Haneul fez Baekhyun soltar uma risada baixa, fazendo cafuné nele com uma das mãos, assistindo o filho piscar demoradamente.

— Vamos, então. — Chanyeol abaixou o rosto, beijando o topo da cabeça do menor. Baekhyun não conteve o sorriso ladino, feliz com aquela relação bonita que Chanyeol e Haneul tinham. — Diga boa noite pro papai.

— Boa noite, papai. — Haneul acenou para Baekhyun, que retribuiu o cumprimento com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto, o coração quentinho enquanto assistia Chanyeol levantar com o filho no colo, o levando para o quarto. Antes de sair, o Park espalmou a mão no ar, lhe pedindo para esperar por ele.

Baekhyun assentiu, escorregando o corpo no colchão para deitar no travesseiro. Procurou pelo celular no móvel ao lado da cama, checando as horas. Pouco mais de onze da noite, ao menos. Haneul já chegou a aparecer no quarto às duas da manhã. Precisava mesmo acostumá-lo a ficar a noite inteira na própria cama em dias comuns.

Esperou por Chanyeol, o ouvindo conversar com Haneul no quarto ao lado, sem compreender muito bem o que era dito. Sorriu sozinho, aconchegando-se com o cobertor fofinho que dividia com o Park e fechando os olhos por um momento, só para descansar um pouco.

Talvez tenha cochilado.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, o quarto antes iluminado estava com a luz apagada, e ele escutava os passos de Chanyeol até a cama. Sorriu para o nada, piscando para acostumar-se com a escuridão, sentindo o Park deitando ao seu lado, cobrindo-se.

— Ele demorou pra dormir? — Perguntou, assustando Chanyeol com a voz que ele não esperava. Riu baixinho, chegando mais perto. — Desculpe.

— Achei que tinha dormido — suspirou, procurando imediatamente pelo corpo aquecido de Baekhyun, o puxando pela cintura. — Ele demorou um pouco, está muito animado.

— Que bom que ele tem um pai dedicado em colocá-lo pra dormir, então. — Baekhyun colocou uma das pernas entre as de Chanyeol, enroscando-se nele, a boca deslizando para o queixo do Park, subindo até encontrar os lábios que queria beijar. — Obrigado, amor. Espero que ele durma até amanhã.

— Disse a ele que só podia sair do quarto quando o sol já tivesse na janela. — Chanyeol subiu a mão até o rosto de Baekhyun, acariciando a bochecha macia e grudando os lábios de novo. — Se ele acordar, vai tentar dormir de novo.

— Bom — suspirou, sentindo a mão grande que o apertava a cintura. — Acho que vou pedir a Sejoo para diminuir o sono dele durante a tarde.

— Pode ser uma boa ideia.

Sejoo, de férias da faculdade, tomava conta de Haneul todas as tardes. A loja já não era tão atrativa para ele, porque estava maior a cada dia, então o Park caçula se dispôs a ser babá. Brincava com Haneul, o alimentava e o colocava para dormir, esperando Chanyeol e Baekhyun irem buscá-lo enquanto assistia desenho com ele.

Quando o verão acabasse, Haneul poderia ir para a escola, iniciar o jardim de infância. Mas Baekhyun ainda não estava pronto para ter aquela conversa.

— Vou falar com ele segunda-feira. — Murmurou, aceitando o primeiro beijo casto que Chanyeol lhe deu na boca, assim como o segundo e o terceiro. — E você… está com sono?

Chanyeol riu baixinho contra os lábios de Baekhyun, investindo em mais um beijo, o corpo caindo sobre o dele até que o deixasse de costas no colchão. Dessa vez, não foi casto. O sentiu com a língua no lábio inferior, pedindo permissão e aproveitando desta. Ainda estavam parcialmente despidos, então os troncos nus se tocavam.

O beijou com vontade e ternura, puxando o lábio dele com os dentes e voltando a enroscar as línguas até que Baekhyun interrompesse o contato com selinhos estalados e úmidos. Já o abraçava pelo pescoço e o tinha entre as pernas mais uma vez.

— Você quer voltar de onde paramos? — Chanyeol perguntou, enxergando o menor um pouco mais, satisfeito ao ver o sorriso nos lábios molhados. Baekhyun o puxou pela nuca, as bocas se esbarrando. Flexionou as pernas quando sentiu todo o peso de Chanyeol sobre si, levantando-as para envolvê-lo pela cintura com elas.

— Se aceitar o desafio de me fazer entrar no clima de novo… — O Byun fez graça, acomodando-se melhor no travesseiro. — Fique com essa missão e eu vejo o que podemos fazer.

O mais velho não segurou a risada, porque sabia que voltariam ao calor em pouquíssimo tempo. Segurou o rosto dele com uma das mãos, outra vez, porque adorava tocar e admirar o rosto bonito que Baekhyun tinha. Jamais cansaria de lembrá-lo do quanto o achava a pessoa mais linda do mundo inteiro, beijando as pintinhas que marcavam a pele como gostava de fazer. Baekhyun sorriu largo antes que Chanyeol alcançasse os lábios, os sugando leve e carinhosamente.

— Considere essa missão cumprida.

Baekhyun nem mesmo esperou Chanyeol acordar para sair da cama. O beijou nas costas antes de levantar apenas para não perder o costume, espiando o relógio só para confirmar que o cansaço que insistia em ficar no corpo era consequência do horário: cinco e meia da manhã.

Ele precisava estar acordado, porém, porque não havia arrumado nem uma bolsinha sequer para levar para o passeio, e ainda tinha que fazer o café da manhã. Suspirando, arrastou-se para o banheiro e enfiou-se debaixo da água gelada, despertando de vez. Estava pensando no que levar, já que a praia ficava relativamente longe e eles passariam bastante tempo lá antes da saída para o almoço.

Se surpreendeu quando saiu do banheiro e encontrou Chanyeol arrumando a cama dos dois, despreocupado. Caminhou pelo quarto, indo em direção ao guarda-roupa. Já não usava mais a cômoda, devolvida ao quarto de Haneul, porque tinha comprado um armário para si.

— Bom dia, amor. — O Park quem disse primeiro, sorrindo quando terminou de esticar o lençol. Baekhyun olhou para trás, sorrindo breve, admirando a bagunça que o maior era. Os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto amassado, de lábios inchados.

— Bom dia. Por que acordou cedo assim? — Baekhyun pegou uma sunga, vestindo-a tranquilamente, a toalha no ombro. — Não precisava, só vou arrumar as bolsas.

— No plural? — Chanyeol ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto ia na direção do menor, o segurando pela cintura para lhe dar um selinho rápido. — Sabe que não fico muito sem você na cama. Vou ajudar, quer que eu faça os sanduíches?

— Sim, Park, no plural. Vou levar toalhas, os brinquedos, comida, água, protetor, roupa pra trocar, boia. — Listou, esticando o corpo para abraçar Chanyeol pelo pescoço e enfiar as mãos entre os fios enrolados do cabelo dele. — E pode fazer os sanduíches. _Wraps_ , na verdade. Mas você sabe.

— _Wraps_ , tanto faz — deu de ombros, compartilhando um sorriso com Baekhyun antes de juntar os lábios de novo, o deixando ir em seguida. — Vou tomar banho, também. Quer que eu acorde ele?

— Daqui a pouco ele pula da cama, aposto. — Baekhyun riu, procurando uma camiseta para vestir. Colocaria a bermuda depois. — Vou fazer café e arrumar as coisas.

— Estou ansioso pra ver você levar a casa inteira pra praia, amor. — O maior brincou, recebendo um lançamento de peça de roupa, desviando rapidamente. Riu. — Não exagera, certo? Só uma manhã na praia. Vamos com amigos, sem preocupações.

Baekhyun sabia porque ele estava falando aquilo, já que a tendência a proteger ao extremo ainda fazia parte dele. Assentiu, sabendo que poderia passar dos limites. Realmente, iram com Jongin e Sehun e sequer passariam o dia inteiro por lá. Não precisava empacotar metade da despensa e muito menos encher os três tipos de boia que tinha comprado ao longo da vida de Haneul. 

Uma era suficiente. O _kit_ de baldinhos o faria feliz, apenas. _Wraps_ e frutas iriam servir, já que almoçariam num restaurante da orla depois. Conseguia lidar com isso.

Iriam comer petiscos na orla, então só passou um café simples e fez uma vitamina pra Haneul. Ele gostava de abacate, então tomava sem reclamar nem por um segundo, coisa que deixava Baekhyun muito orgulhoso. Estava terminando de coar o café quando Chanyeol apareceu na cozinha, parcialmente vestido como ele, o que foi até engraçado.

Baekhyun riu breve, o vendo se aproximar para abraçá-lo por trás. Deixou Chanyeol deitar em seu ombro, inclinando-se todo por conta da diferença de altura. Sorriu largo quando sentiu os beijinhos deixados no pescoço, servindo duas canecas com o café fresco e usando uma das mãos para tocar no braço do Park.

— Chanyeol-ssi, liga pra Jongin? Não sei se ela já acordou, mas precisa vir logo, né? — Casual, se virou no abraço quando terminou de despejar a bebida nas xícaras. Beijou Chanyeol na boca. — Tenta falar com ela quando terminarmos de comer.

— Tudo bem.

Concordando, Chanyeol agradeceu pelo café e pegou as torradas prontas na despensa, levando-as para a mesa com o requeijão que tinha comprado ao passar na padaria no dia anterior. Agora que moravam juntos, ele geralmente era quem saía do carro para entrar nos estabelecimentos na maioria das vezes.

Tinha se mudado temporariamente no verão do ano passado, mas Young-mi insistiu que não morreria se ficasse sozinha em casa, já que eles continuavam se vendo com a mesma frequência. Quando Sejoo entrava de férias, voltava para a casa da mãe. E Chanyeol também adorava ficar com ela por horas a fio, porque nunca abandonaram as noites de chá e novela — Baekhyun se juntava, às vezes.

Nas festividades de fim de ano, independente de estarem todos em diferentes lugares, a casa dos Park sempre estaria cheia. Aquilo já era bom o suficiente para Young-mi, que na verdade ficava feliz em ver seu menino dividindo a moradia com uma pessoa que gostava tanto. Foi um lembrete de que Chanyeol já era um adulto muito bem resolvido e que seguia o caminho dele ao lado de um companheiro de longa data.

— _Chanio_. — A voz sonolenta de Haneul soou quando ele estava passando o requeijão, fazendo Chanyeol olhar para trás. Ainda achava uma gracinha ser chamado daquela forma, mesmo que papai sempre fosse sua preferência. Baekhyun levantou os olhos do liquidificador, sorrindo com a imagem de Haneul indo até Chanyeol.

— Diga, neném. — O Park o pegou no colo, passando a mão no rosto com resquícios do sono. Haneul derreteu como sempre, deitando no ombro do maior. Ele amava deitar em Chanyeol, provavelmente porque o tamanho lhe lembrava uma cama e ele era quente, confortável. Baekhyun entendia o filho, se fosse ser honesto.

— Já tá sol — pontuou. — Aí eu posso acordar.

— Isso mesmo — riu baixinho, olhando para Baekhyun. O sobressalto de Haneul quando o liquidificador foi ligado fez Chanyeol abraçar o menor com cuidado, só para distraí-lo até o namorado terminar, colocando a vitamina no copo do filho, fechando com a tampa e o canudo bonitinho que ele gostava.

— Já estava indo acordar você, meu amor. — Baekhyun deixou o copo na mesa, estendendo a mão para Haneul. — Vamos escovar os dentes?

Chanyeol soltou o filho e Baekhyun pôde levá-lo ao banheiro. A rotina era simples e os três já estavam acostumados, dividindo o café da manhã como sempre faziam assim que voltaram. Chanyeol ajudou Baekhyun a listar os itens realmente necessários para levar, indo ligar para Jongin assim que terminaram — ela já estava acordada e Sehun também, a caminho para encontrá-los ali. Dormiram juntos para facilitar e todo mundo sabia que não era só por isso, mas tudo bem.

Tudo ficava mais fácil com a divisão de tarefas, Baekhyun ocupando-se com os pertences e Chanyeol dando banho em Haneul, depois observando o Byun andando de um lado para o outro só para ter certeza de que não esquecera nada, recheando os lanches com um olho na criança que estava sentada e entretida com o tutorial de Chanyeol, lhe mostrando como fazia e enrolava o wrap.

Quando Jongin e Sehun chegaram, passaram o pouco tempo antes de sair distraindo Haneul, conversando sobre a praia e o que poderiam fazer para brincar por lá. Sehun tinha muito jeito com o garoto, não foi nenhuma surpresa quando Baekhyun decidiu dar a ele o título de padrinho — Jongin era a única com esse privilégio antes.

— Baek, já tá tudo pronto. — Chanyeol o segurou pela cintura, puxando-o contra o próprio corpo enquanto ele checava tudo pela terceira vez. O envolveu com os braços, apertando-o carinhosamente. — Vamos apenas sair, ele já está saltitando pela casa.

— Certo. — Deu uma última espiada, fechando o zíper. A bolsa térmica levaria os alimentos. Estava tudo bem. — Vou vestir a bermuda.

— Tudo bem, amor, vou esperar você na sala.

Baekhyun assentiu, recebendo um beijo suave na nuca antes de ficar sozinho no quarto. Chanyeol levou a bolsa grande também, conversando com os amigos e o filho para aguardar o Byun, todos deixando o apartamento em seguida, divididos em dois carros. Jongin tinha feito um bom trabalho com cadeiras reclináveis e cangas. A praia não tinha barracas ou quiosques, por ser mais afastada, então eles precisavam dar conta de tudo o que fosse possível para um bom conforto.

O caminho era de pouco mais de uma hora, mas Chanyeol prometeu que valeria a pena. Preferia ter privacidade e se divertir sem preocupações. Sabia que Baekhyun iria gostar da paisagem, também, e das piscinas naturais que faziam tudo ser mais seguro para Haneul. Ligaram o som e seguiram para o litoral, cantarolando uma música ou outra da playlist que Chanyeol tinha no celular.

Era um dia em família que mal tinha começado e já estava sendo ótimo.

Haneul começou a perguntar se já estavam chegando na metade do caminho, mas estava tão engraçado que Baekhyun nem conseguiu se incomodar, achando fofo quando ele fazia biquinho sempre que Chanyeol dizia que ainda faltava um pouquinho.

Chegaram depois das sete e Baekhyun nunca tinha visto Haneul tão acordado na vida. Ele nem caminhava direito, pulando a cada dois passos e sendo gentilmente repreendido por Chanyeol, que o segurou pela mão e o fez concordar em andar com calma. Nada era mais divertido para o Byun que ver Chanyeol todo inclinado para falar com Haneul, percebendo que depois daquele passeio iria ter que fazer uma massagem nas costas dele.

Sehun estava fazendo o papel de transportadora, ajudando Jongin a colocar as cadeiras e o guarda-sol para que todo mundo ficasse confortável e protegido, especialmente Haneul, que recebia uma camada generosa de protetor solar na pele sensível antes de ir correndo para a água, no colo de Chanyeol. Ele não descansaria enquanto não entrasse no mar.

— Eu não sabia que ele queria tanto. — Jongin riu, prendendo o cabelo, despejando protetor nas mãos em seguida. Baekhyun não conteve o sorriso bonito, pegando o celular para gravar o namorado entrando na água com o filho, a boia na mão livre. — Eu exijo uma sessão de fotos inteira de hoje, é sério.

— Eu preciso comprar um álbum novo, o dele já terminou e eu não revelei metade das fotos do ano novo ainda. — Baekhyun guardou o aparelho, virando-se para rir de Jongin passando protetor nas costas branquelas de Sehun.

— Pronto gatinho, pode ir. — Jongin soltou um beijinho no ar quando Sehun levantou, sorrindo ao vê-lo fazer o mesmo. Chanyeol tinha pedido a ele para acompanhá-lo com Haneul. — Dois Natais, duas viradas de ano… Não acredito que você e ele já estão juntos há tanto tempo.

— Caminhando para o terceiro ano de beijos — piscou, fazendo graça. — Parece meio doido. Haneul vai fazer quatro anos, já… Precisa ver, Jongin, ele fica grudado no Chanyeol.

— Eu tô vendo. — Apontou para o mar, rindo com o melhor amigo. — Ele se adaptou bem, né.

— Meses de convivência antes — deu de ombros. — Eu fico muito feliz, ele sabe que tem dois pais e uma mãe. 

Baekhyun chorou copiosamente quando Haneul chamou Haerin de _mamãe_ , em uma das visitas ao memorial, ao lado de Chanyeol. Emocionado por nunca deixar de trazer a memória de Haerin para o filho e poder passar para ele o carinho que existia no antigo relacionamento. Se sentia justo e leve, além de respeitoso. E isso nada mudava o quanto era paternal a união de Chanyeol com Haneul.

— Não aguento mais ver foto dele dormindo no Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Você posta toda hora. — Jongin empurrou o amigo pelos ombros, lembrando dos stories que o Byun publicava no Instagram. — Teve um que eu salvei, os dois dormindo.

— É meu papel de parede! — Gargalhou, pegando o celular para mostrar. — Não aguento, é sério. É impossível não amar os dois quando ficam assim, me dá até vontade de chorar.

— A manteiga derretida que mora dentro de você deve se sacudir toda. — Jongin rolou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo. Estendeu o protetor para o amigo. — Passa nas minhas costas, não quero ficar queimada.

Baekhyun concordou, continuando a conversa enquanto espalhava o creme na pele da melhor amiga. Ainda achava engraçado pensar como agora eles dois estavam comprometidos com pessoas que jamais imaginariam. Jongin já namorava com Sehun há quase dois anos e Baekhyun… vivia com Chanyeol. E vivia bem.

Não tinham pretensão de mudar de apartamento ou ir para uma casa por enquanto. Talvez quando Haneul crescesse um pouco mais e precisasse ir para uma escola mais avançada, nos cinco a sete anos, já que a primeira ficava a poucas ruas de distância e seria fácil levar e buscar. Por enquanto, estava bom daquela forma, a sala bem arrumada e o quarto do filho com móveis novos, o armário de Baekhyun cheio de cobertores porque ele e Chanyeol gostavam de ficar no quentinho.

Ainda era a mesma casa simples, mas o interior era extremamente valioso. Sequer lembrava do quanto tinha sofrido no outro apartamento, naquele mesmo prédio, quando abria a geladeira e a despensa e nunca tinha falta de um bom alimento ou quando podia simplesmente sentar no sofá com o namorado e o filho e descansar no fim de semana, porque não precisava mais fazer e refazer contas para ver o que sobraria no final do mês.

Viver com Chanyeol era bonito e aconchegante, e seria dessa forma em qualquer casa que morassem, pequena ou grande. Um dia gostaria de se mudar e ter uma garagem, um quintal, um cachorro. O apartamento que possuía, porém, já era de família.

— Imagina se Jinyoung e Yoona estivessem aqui. — Baekhyun comentou, observando Chanyeol saindo do mar com Haneul nos ombros. Sehun vinha logo atrás, um sorriso largo no rosto, segurando a boia. — A bagunça que seria com as crianças correndo.

— A praia vazia ia parecer um formigueiro. — A piada simples de Jongin fez os dois rirem. 

Os sobrinhos de Chanyeol cresciam rápido como Haneul. Se estivessem ali, a baderna estaria montada. Jinyoung estava viajando com Yoona e os filhos, porém, porque pediu férias de verão no trabalho. A matriarca da família apenas escolheu ficar em casa com o filho mais novo, então foram apenas os cinco.

— Haneul quer virar um peixe, Baek. — Sehun disse, deixando a boia sobre a canga e sentando em uma das cadeiras. Chanyeol fez o mesmo, tirando o garoto dos ombros, o deixando no colo, debaixo do guarda-sol.

— Não acredito que vou ter um sereio em casa. — Baekhyun brincou.

Já tinha terminado com o protetor em Jongin, que virou para retribuir a gentileza e embelezar o rosto do amigo. Propositalmente espalhou a camada de creme pelas maçãs do rosto, passando pelo dorso do nariz, fazendo Baekhyun desconfiar dos movimentos e das risadinhas dos outros dois homens enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

— Pronto, tá lindo — rindo, Jongin afastou a mão do rosto de Baekhyun. Ele estreitou os olhos, virando-se para Chanyeol e Haneul. O Park riu, pegando o celular que estava sobre a bolsa. Precisava registrar isso, chamando Baekhyun para uma _selfie_.

— Jongin, sua pestinha. — Baekhyun segurou o celular assim que se viu na câmera, a camada de protetor no rosto como um _blush_ , de ponta a ponta das maçãs. Não aguentou com a própria cara, rindo e posando para as fotos.

Era bom ter o direito de ser um pouquinho bobo, também, dividindo o colo de Chanyeol com Haneul e registrando a brincadeira em diversos ângulos. Só depois de várias fotografias que o Park segurou o rosto do namorado pelo queixo, usando a outra mão para espalhar todo o creme na tez, o trazendo para um selinho em seguida, sabendo que o namorado impedia qualquer queda do filho com um dos braços ao redor do corpo pequeno.

Confortáveis e unidos.

Era quase dez da manhã e Haneul já tinha reaplicado o protetor solar, andado pela areia molhada com as duas mãos nas de Baekhyun, pedido para comer as frutas e relaxado na água com os braços de Chanyeol o mantendo seguro enquanto boiava. E ele simplesmente amou ficar no mar, fazendo o pai prever como seria difícil convencê-lo a sair quando estivessem indo almoçar.

Teria que dar um jeito, já que estava fora de cogitação permitir que ele continuasse no sol quando as horas de raios mais potentes chegassem. Enquanto ainda era possível, ficaram com ele dentro do mar, brincando juntos, segurando a boia redonda e bem cheia onde Haneul estava.

As pernas pequenas balançavam dentro d’água por conta da abertura e ele conseguia se movimentar. Baekhyun apenas tentava pensar que não era mesmo necessário usar a dos braços ao mesmo tempo, talvez quando fosse ensiná-lo a nadar. Ele estava seguro daquele jeito e aos poucos o Byun se adaptava melhor com a vida não tão paranóica — mas ainda assim, um tantinho preocupada demais.

Chanyeol, que antes estava ao lado do namorado, o segurou pelos dois lados da cintura, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo conhecido até que grudasse o tronco nas costas dele. Sorriu para o balançar que ele fazia com Haneul, guiando-o para os lados com a boia.

— Será que ele gostaria de aula de natação? — Perguntou, perto o suficiente da orelha de Baekhyun para conseguir deixar um beijo suave atrás dela.

— Acho que sim — mordiscou o lábio inferior, não resistindo a sorrir na direção do filho quando ele colocou as mãos dentro da água. — Ao menos você já o ensinou a mergulhar.

Chanyeol riu baixinho, beijando a bochecha e o ombro de Baekhyun antes de abraçá-lo mais. Tinha deixado Haneul sem boia por pouco mais de um minuto, o segurando com os braços e o ensinando a tapar o nariz e fechar os olhos, imergindo e emergindo. Deu certo, mas ele não quis repetir contra as ondas e voltou a deixar Haneul protegido.

— Vou dar uma olhada nisso depois, acho que com três anos ele já pode fazer tranquilo. — O Park disse, sem deixar de distribuir pequenos beijos na pele de Baekhyun antes e depois de falar. Nenhum daqueles carinhos passou despercebido por Jongin, que estava tirando fotos da paisagem e dos amigos.

A mulher abafou uma risadinha, deixando o celular com Sehun e voltando para o mar. Escutou um pouco da conversa enquanto se aproximava, achando uma gracinha ver Chanyeol assumindo tanto o papel de responsável por Haneul. Sempre se sentia querida por tabela quando testemunhava algo assim, porque sabia como era importante para o melhor amigo.

— Será que eu posso roubar meu afilhado um pouquinho? — Jongin segurou o outro lado da boia, piscando para Baekhyun. — Ein, Hannie? O que acha de fazer uns castelinhos de areia? Dá pra fazer um monte de torre com a dinda, sou especialista.

Baekhyun deixou Jongin virar Haneul na direção dela, soltando-o com um sorriso, ambas as mãos indo de encontro às de Chanyeol, pousadas em seu abdômen, acariciando-as levemente. Assentiu para Jongin quando ela convenceu Haneul a ir brincar na areia. Chanyeol achou graça da total falta de discrição da Kim, claramente intencionada em deixá-los sozinhos por um tempo.

— Amo a Jongin de tantas formas — murmurou, dramático, beijando o pescoço de Baekhyun e rindo quando ele virou de frente para si. — Melhor amiga possível.

— Bobo. — Baekhyun franziu o nariz, um sorrisinho contido nos lábios antes de se aproximar para beijar Chanyeol, as mãos escorregando pelos ombros molhados dele.

Era sempre impressionante como não ficava ruim. Já conheciam todos os beijos um do outro e continuava, sempre, sendo gostoso e apaixonado. Até quando um deles chegava cansado em casa, às vezes Baekhyun voltando do supermercado, ou Chanyeol de uma encomenda de tecidos, e apenas trocavam selinhos antes de dormir. Não importava, nunca parecia desgastante.

Com as mãos nas costas de Baekhyun e a leveza que a imersão dava aos corpos, o guiou um pouco mais para o fundo, onde poderiam nadar e mergulhar com mais facilidade. Estavam perto da areia com Haneul.

Baekhyun não lembrava do quanto gostava de praias, mas estava amando o passeio, os mergulhos e os beijos que recebia quando voltavam para a superfície. Também apreciou muito a possibilidade de enlaçar a cintura de Chanyeol com as pernas porque não conseguia alcançar a areia naquela distância e estava com preguiça de se manter em movimento para não afundar.

— Às vezes eu gosto de como você é alto. — Baekhyun sorriu, abaixando a cabeça para alcançar os lábios do namorado, acima dele por estar sendo levantado pelos braços fortes que o seguravam por trás das coxas. — E preciso mesmo começar a fazer esses seus exercícios. Esse braço enorme, Chanyeol… desde quando levanta vinte quilos?

— São de vinte e cinco e trinta, amor. — Chanyeol respondeu, risonho. Tinha levado os halteres que deixava em casa para musculação básica para o apartamento, empenhado em voltar com os exercícios desde que teve uma crise dos trinta e cinco, agora já deixados para trás. Quase trinta e sete anos. Aterrorizante. — E você não precisa de nada, vou ficar arrasado se isso aqui secar.

Apertou as mãos nas coxas que segurava, fazendo Baekhyun estapear o ombro molhado, rindo com ele em seguida. Trocaram mais um beijo, a mão do Byun segurando levemente os fios escuros próximos da nuca de Chanyeol, a água nos dedos. Precisavam mesmo ir à praia outras vezes, porque Baekhyun estava amando o momento. Era quase o paraíso observar aquele lugar ao redor dos dois. E a pessoa à sua frente.

— Baek, sério. — Chanyeol separou as bocas com diversos beijos nos lábios de Baekhyun, nos cantos e no queixo também. — É nesse tipo de lugar que eu gostaria de casar com você.

A surpresa no rosto do Byun estava expressa pelas sobrancelhas erguidas e o breve inclinar de coluna. Parecia até que eles compartilhavam os pensamentos, porque foi exatamente aquilo que Baekhyun pensou quando olhou ao redor, o corpo inteiro abraçado por Chanyeol dentro do mar.

— Você por acaso está me pedindo em casamento, Chanyeol-ssi? — Baekhyun passou os dedos cuidadosamente pelo cabelo do Park, arrumando os lados, colocando tudo para trás, um sorrisinho ladino iluminando as feições.

— Achei que estava claro! — Exclamou, brincando tanto quanto Baekhyun estava. Os dois riram baixinho, cedendo à vontade de mais um beijo ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun sentiu um descompasso no coração, mas não disse nada, deixando-se levar pelo carinho, movendo-se para conseguir deitar no ombro de Chanyeol, as pernas agora o envolvendo pelo quadril.

— Casar na praia parece bom — murmurou, as mãos pressionando os músculos das escápulas dele. — Bonito.

— Se um dia a gente puder casar, vamos fazer isso. — Chanyeol subiu uma das mãos pelas costas de Baekhyun, virando o rosto para beijar a bochecha dele. Sorriu. — Não me importo de esperar até que seja legal e válido ser seu esposo. Até lá a gente usa o título só de gracinha.

— Você é um amor, sabia disso? — Baekhyun, com a voz quase sussurrada, disse. — Pra mim parece ótimo, Park.

Chanyeol sorriu, tocando no rosto de Baekhyun para conseguir puxá-lo para um beijo rápido e casto, que se transformou em vários até que mergulhassem no contato com tanta vontade e deleite quanto mergulhavam na água salgada e refrescante, os lábios rosados quando se afastaram.

Baekhyun beijou a testa de Chanyeol, voltando a deitar no ombro dele, observando ao longe como Haneul brincava com Jongin, sentado com as pernas abertas e os baldinhos nas mãos. Era a coisa mais preciosa que tinha no mundo ao lado da pessoa mais amável da vida, Haneul não poderia ter uma madrinha melhor.

Suspirou, lembrando-se novamente do crescimento do filho, dos anos passando e das mudanças que sofreriam depois daquele verão. Chanyeol franziu o cenho, lhe fazendo carinho na nuca, descendo cuidadosamente pela coluna até voltar à lombar, onde pousou a mão.

— O que foi?

— Estava pensando na escolinha — murmurou, um pouco incomodado. — Não sei, estou preocupado com isso. Somos dois pais… não sei como vai ser. Como vai ser pra ele quando for o fundamental, o colegial. É um pouco assustador.

— Ah… — Chanyeol assentiu. Entendia o medo. — Não vamos pensar em anos futuros agora, acho que é o suficiente ficar preocupado com a primeira, o resto pensamos quando o momento chegar. E vou me certificar de que não haverá problemas.

— Eu espero que não, Chanyeol, de verdade. — Parecendo realmente desconfortável, Baekhyun voltou a ajeitar o corpo, sem desfazer o abraço com Chanyeol. Imaginava alguns cenários, maus tratos de professor, comentários de outros pais, de outras crianças. Haneul era muito novo. E sempre seria totalmente desmerecedor de qualquer um desses incômodos, independente da idade. — Vou ficar arrasado.

— Calma amor. — Chanyeol tocou a bochecha de Baekhyun, juntando as sobrancelhas. Não gostava daquela expressão tristonha. O beijou rapidamente, trazendo-o para um abraço apertado. — Vou conversar com a escola, se algo me parecer estranho, procuramos outra. Saio mais cedo de casa para levá-lo se for necessário, mas vamos começar essa fase sem problemas.

Baekhyun assentiu, querendo muito se sentir mais seguro. Ao menos sabia que tinha com quem contar, agarrando-se ao Park por mais alguns minutinhos, balançando na água com ele por conta das ondas, os olhos fechados enquanto sentia as carícias suaves na pele.

Voltaram para a areia depois de mais alguns beijos reconfortantes, Baekhyun sorrindo com o castelinho de areia feito por Haneul, Jongin e Sehun, as mãos pequenas do filho ajeitando a torre larga como a madrinha tinha instruído. Sentou-se para ajudar imediatamente, ciente de que Chanyeol não estava com o celular nas mãos por nenhuma razão. Riu sozinho, sabendo que precisava mesmo de um outro álbum de fotografias para dar conta de todos aqueles momentos registrados, que eram devidamente enviados para Young-mi e Jinyoung, é claro. Era até mania dos Park viver de fotografias que refletiam exatamente como eram felizes e unidos, por mais raro que isso fosse nas famílias.

Realmente não queria estragar o clima pensando em toda a situação com a escola nova e com a vida nova que teriam, então tentou esquecer por um tempo. Confiava em Chanyeol, também, então sabia que ele tomaria todos os cuidados para que Haneul não fosse afetado por nenhum tipo de preconceito para com a família deles.

Se deixou levar pelas últimas horinhas que ficaram na praia, voltando ao mar límpido para afastar o possível da areia que grudou na pele. Em Haneul, deu praticamente banho, tirando a sunga e o enrolando na toalha que Chanyeol estava segurando. O manteve no colo, passando a cuequinha pelas pernas, sentado na cadeira para colocar o tênis. Não queria sujá-lo mais.

Ele já não usava mais as fraldas durante o dia e, pelo período da noite, Baekhyun já tinha começado a tentar. Sofreram alguns desastres, mas ele já tinha aprendido — até demais — a pedir para ir ao banheiro. Confiava nele para pedir sempre quando estavam acordados, foi o combinado que fizeram.

— Amor, vou levar as bolsas e trazer o carro mais pra perto. — Chanyeol avisou, recebendo o acenar do Byun e sendo imitado por Jongin, facilitando a vida de Baekhyun e Sehun, o primeiro por ter que andar com Haneul e o segundo por ainda fazer o papel de transportadora com as cadeiras.

Baekhyun ficou até com dó do garoto, colocando o guarda-sol debaixo do braço e lutando para dar a mão a Haneul ao mesmo tempo. Os dois carros esperavam próximos e não foi difícil entrar, a ajuda de Chanyeol e Jongin sendo muito bem vinda.

Seguiram juntos para o restaurante que ficava a poucas quadras, ouvindo Haneul falar sem parar da praia, do mar, da areia, do mergulho. Ele estava fazendo um monólogo extremamente divertido e causando sorriso nos pais, que entendiam pouco, mas amavam por inteiro. Quando estacionaram, tanto Chanyeol como Jongin, Baekhyun saiu do carro concordando com absolutamente tudo o que Haneul dizia.

Apreciou a mão de Chanyeol que tomou a sua e a imagem de Sehun e Jongin de mãos dadas, todos caminhando para o restaurante na intenção de ter um almoço em família. Incompleta, mas adorável. Sehun e Jongin eram parte da maior certeza que Baekhyun tinha na vida: tudo ficaria bem enquanto estivessem juntos.

Chanyeol lhe fazia considerar um breve adendo, razão para não o incluir em sua reflexão enquanto todos ocupavam uma mesa e o Park abria o cardápio ao lado de Haneul. 

Foi com um sorriso que Baekhyun concluiu:

Chanyeol era uma parte de si.


	20. Extra - Tricoline

O peso excessivo das sacolas do supermercado deixou os braços de Baekhyun quando Chanyeol tirou algumas de suas mãos. Na porta de casa, o Byun queria agilizar o processo de retirar as compras do porta-malas do carro de aplicativo que pediu para buscá-lo, então estava pegando muitas coisas de uma única vez. Chanyeol, resmungando por conta do trabalho desnecessário, ajudou o namorado sem deixar de checar o garoto de seis anos que estava confortável no sofá, com as pernas protegidas pelo cobertorzinho de dinossauros e os olhos na televisão.

Eles colocaram todas as compras para dentro e Baekhyun pagou ao motorista, agradecendo antes de cruzar o portão, o trancando porque não iriam mais sair de casa durante a noite. Soltou um suspiro cansado, passando as mãos nos cabelos e caminhando até a porta de casa, quase se arrastando para subir os dois pequenos degraus que o separavam da entrada, tirando os sapatos para calçar os chinelos.

Sentiu o cheiro de comida assim que respirou fundo, já na sala de estar espaçosa, um sorriso breve surgindo nos lábios quando visualizou Haneul concentrado ali, assistindo um episódio do desenho animado que gostava. Foi até o filho, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha para chamar sua atenção.

— Nem fala mais com o papai, é isso mesmo? — Baekhyun acariciou a bochecha beijada com o polegar. — Começou agora?

— Papai acabou de colocar, porque eu jantei tudo. — Haneul respondeu, colocando as mãos na barriga e logo em seguida voltando a pousá-las no cobertor cheio de desenhos. Ele não tirava os olhos da televisão, sem querer perder nenhum movimento.

— Ah foi? E o que você comeu?

— Bolinho de arroz! — Haneul finalmente resolveu encarar Baekhyun, espiando a sala por um instante como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo de Estado. Baekhyun o observou, curioso, o vendo chegar perto e esconder os lábios com as mãos. — Papai está bravo.

O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas, levantando os olhos para tentar achar a figura de Chanyeol na cozinha, apenas escutando o barulho das compras que ele guardava nos armários. Algumas sacolas ainda estavam na sala e Baekhyun se responsabilizou de levá-las até o outro cômodo.

— Por quê? — Baekhyun sussurrou de volta, dando atenção a Haneul. O filho chamou o mais velho com a mão para poder falar no ouvido dele, temendo que o outro pai escutasse o segredo sendo contato.

— Você se atrasou pro jantar. — Haneul se afastou, olhando para os lados de novo. — Ele disse assim “seu pai não vai poder ver desenho” — imitou a voz grossa de Chanyeol, provocando um riso que Baekhyun prendeu — Porque não comeu tudo como eu. Então ele deve estar bravo com você…

— Puxa, eu realmente não posso ver desenho se não jantar direito… — Baekhyun passou a mão pelo cabelo de Haneul, os fios da franja já precisavam de um corte. — Você acha que tenho que falar com ele e não deixar ele bravo de novo?

Haneul assentiu, voltando a sentar direito. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negativa, sem saber como se sentir com o que tinha presenciado. De fato, Chanyeol estava um pouco irritado com os acontecimentos da noite, porque Baekhyun preferiu voltar do mercado de Uber por não achar necessário que ele e Haneul saíssem de casa só para buscá-lo. Admitia que seria mais fácil ter a ajuda do namorado para colocar e tirar as compras do carro, mas sabia que ele tinha que fazer o jantar e não queria dar trabalho.

Também tinha sido muito fofo ver Haneul compreendendo os sentimentos de Chanyeol sem que o mais velho sequer verbalizasse, porque sabia que o Park não sairia dizendo ao filho que estava irritado com Baekhyun, além de não ser de fato uma chateação excessiva. Conseguia imaginar Chanyeol apenas com uma expressão suavemente tristonha e Haneul o enchendo de perguntas.

Voltando alguns minutos do desenho usando o controle remoto, Baekhyun deixou Haneul feliz e levantou do sofá, lhe dando um beijo nos cabelos cheirosos antes de se afastar, levando o restante das compras para a cozinha. Chanyeol estava lá, usando de toda a boa altura para colocar tudo dentro dos armários, de costas para Baekhyun e se assustando quando a voz conhecida alcançou seus ouvidos subitamente.

— Fiquei sabendo que está bravo comigo. — Baekhyun abriu a geladeira, colocando os iogurtes e leites fermentados dentro. Quando a fechou e olhou para trás, Chanyeol o encarava com um pacote de arroz nas mãos. O Byun sorriu. — Sabe que tem um filho fofoqueiro.

Rendido, Chanyeol também levantou o canto dos lábios, suspirando em seguida. Esticou-se para guardar o arroz, fechando o armário e se aproximando de Baekhyun. O tocou na cintura com uma das mãos, no rosto com a outra. Encarou os olhos cansados do namorado, notando que ele não deixou de sorrir mesmo com aquela condição, usando o polegar para fazer um carinho na bochecha que alcançava.

— Por que não me deixou te buscar? — As sobrancelhas de Chanyeol estavam juntas e o cenho franzido completava o incômodo expresso nos olhos dele. — Não estaria tão cansado se não tivesse feito tudo sozinho.

— Como sabe que estou cansado? — Baekhyun cobriu com a própria palma a mão que lhe tocava o rosto, aproveitando o carinho. — Não queria te atrapalhar, peguei uma fila enorme, não ia te fazer sair correndo com Haneul pra me buscar. O Uber estava na porta, foi rápido. Não fica chateado.

— Não estou assim tão chateado… — Chanyeol chegou mais perto, beijando a boca do mais novo com cuidado. — Mas está tarde, você não comeu ainda e teve que fazer tudo sozinho-

Baekhyun o interrompeu com um beijo suave, o intensificando aos poucos assim que Chanyeol respondeu ao contato, deslizando a mão quente que estava sobre o rosto do menor com mais carinho e sentindo os dedos dele lhe acariciarem na nuca. Sugando os lábios dele devagar, Baekhyun não deixou de presenteá-lo com alguns selinhos leves antes de afastar as bocas, sem aumentar a distância entre os corpos.

— Já cheguei, não cheguei? — Baekhyun limpou um pequeno rastro de saliva no canto da boca do Park, o olhando nos olhos para passar ainda mais segurança. — Sobrevivi um pouquinho sem você.

— Humpf. — Chanyeol resmungou de novo, arrancando uma risadinha do mais novo, de quem roubou mais um beijo rápido. — Acho que eu quem não consigo.

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso com a confissão nada inesperada, aconchegando-se em um abraço quente no meio da cozinha espaçosa. Ele ainda não tinha se habituado por completo à casa nova e todos os cômodos pareciam enormes para quem estava acostumado a um lugar pequeno e apertado.

— Vou tomar banho e jantar. Comi um pacote de biscoito no mercado — riu. — A embalagem deve estar em algum desses sacos, você pode terminar de guardar pra mim?

— Claro, já estava fazendo isso. Esquento a comida também. — Chanyeol o deixou ir quando desfizeram o abraço. — Não demore.

— Combinado.

Baekhyun deixou a cozinha e cruzou a distância até a suíte, os olhos sempre atentos confirmando que Haneul permanecia quieto e concentrado no desenho. Ele gostava de discutir todos os detalhes depois e Baekhyun tinha a obrigação de saber de tudo. Costumava ver os episódios antes do filho, com Chanyeol, e depois os dois se deliciavam com as explicações que o garoto dava sobre tudo que eles já sabiam, mas não havia necessidade de estragar a alegria dele.

A água quente relaxou todos os músculos do corpo de Baekhyun, que aproveitou o banho para lavar os cabelos e descansar um pouquinho enquanto a espuma do sabonete e do shampoo escorria pelos ombros e costas. O dia tinha sido longo depois do trabalho e o mercado mais parecia um formigueiro, o que até fez Baekhyun se arrepender de ficar com aquela tarefa ao tempo em que Chanyeol buscava Haneul na escola.

Ao menos, o bairro em que moravam agora era menos movimentado e Baekhyun não tinha que escutar muitos carros passando pela avenida de casas e edifícios. Desde que resolveram acertar a mudança, aquela diferença foi significativa em especial para os dois homens, que ficavam acordados por mais tempo que Haneul e aproveitavam do silêncio da vizinhança.

Moravam em uma casa agora. Com uma garagem que cabia dois carros, mesmo que tivessem apenas um, e um quintal vasto onde Chanyeol estava construindo balanços. Ele se recusava a comprar pronto o que podia fazer sozinho e estavam até ficando bonitinhos os cortes de madeira que fizera. Baekhyun tinha certeza que Haneul ia gostar, ele sempre procurava os balanços quando visitavam parquinhos de rua.

Decidiram pela mudança por conta, principalmente, do crescimento de Haneul. O apartamento era cheio de amor, mas não tinha espaço para uma criança que faria seis anos e era ativa. Ele e Chanyeol observavam como o filho ficava animado sempre que visitavam Young-mi e ele podia brincar pelo quintal, se esbaldando com os primos. Também notavam a frequência em que Haneul pedia por um cachorrinho e aquele era um plano que só poderia começar a ser traçado quando saíssem do apartamento.

Quando Baekhyun sentou para conversar com Chanyeol sobre o assunto, descobriu que ele estava refletindo sobre a mesma coisa. E eles se divertiram e se estressaram procurando um imóvel que ficasse próximo de escolas e não fosse longe demais da loja, encontrando o lugar perfeito depois de meses de busca. Esperaram o ano letivo de Haneul terminar para que começassem o processo e então tudo começou a ser feito.

O aniversário de seis anos foi comemorado no quintal da casa nova. E Baekhyun estava muito feliz com aquela conquista. Vez ou outra se pegava admirando os cômodos do novo lar, os três quartos, a sala com um sofá bem espaçoso e uma televisão grande, o que eles estavam começando a construir no quintal. Até passou a considerar mais a ideia de Haneul de adotar um cachorro, mas era responsável e sabia que não tinham como administrar um filhote no meio de horários comerciais e letivos.

Ainda assim, era bom ter a possibilidade, antes de qualquer coisa. Por essas razões tão pequenas que, na verdade, eram muito significativas, Baekhyun não se sentia tão desgostoso pelo cansaço, saindo do banho e vestindo um pijama que surrupiou das gavetas de Chanyeol. Esfregou a toalha nos cabelos e a deixou devidamente pendurada na área de serviço, caminhando de volta para a sala e escutando as vozes misturadas de Haneul e Chanyeol.

Os observou em silêncio, querendo entender qual era o assunto da vez e não ficando nada surpreso ao escutar do que se tratava.

— E o que você acha que é um bom presente? — O Park disse sentindo a presença de uma terceira pessoa e levantando os olhos para a entrada do cômodo e vendo Baekhyun parado ali, o corpo encostado na parede e os braços cruzados. — Ih, Haneul, fomos descobertos.

— O que vocês dois estão aprontando aí? — Baekhyun estreitou os olhos quando os dois o encararam, só para colocar mais pressão. Haneul abriu um sorrisinho culpado, olhando para Chanyeol. — Que história é essa de presente?

— Você não quer jantar? Vamos comer! — Rápido na distração, Chanyeol levantou do sofá e fez sinal de silêncio para Haneul, que o repetiu graciosamente. Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, tendo completa noção do que eles estavam discutindo. — Esquentei alguns bolinhos, não comi muito pra te acompanhar.

— Eu só vou deixar passar porque isso foi bem fofo. — Baekhyun apontou o indicador para Chanyeol, desfazendo a pose e aceitando a mão que foi estendida em sua direção. A mesa de jantar era parte da sala, eles podiam ver Haneul de qualquer ângulo com aquela configuração de estrutura.

Chanyeol já havia colocado a mesa outra vez e Baekhyun sentou em uma das cadeiras, relaxando as costas e sorrindo quando foi servido. Podiam comer com as mãos, de qualquer maneira, mas ele deixou o molho por perto. Estava bem recheado e Baekhyun sabia que estava uma delícia só de olhar, acostumado com a boa mão do namorado para a cozinha.

— Bom? — Perguntou, colocando no copo a limonada que pegou na geladeira. Baekhyun assentiu, mastigando devagar, sabendo que o Park estava tentando distraí-lo do que escutou minutos atrás.

— Ótimo, mas vai ficar melhor quando o senhor se explicar, Park Chanyeol. — Baekhyun deixou óbvio que as tentativas estavam falhando. — Eu disse que não queria presente, só um churrasco aqui já está bom. Quando vai parar de gastar dinheiro comigo?

Chanyeol amava presentear o tempo todo, mas Baekhyun não sabia mais o que era aniversário sem receber alguma coisa grandiosa do namorado. Apreciava o carinho, lógico, usava diariamente o colar tão discreto quanto caro que ganhou no ano anterior, assim como usava os perfumes importados e tinha um carinho especial pelo que o Park produzia com as mãos, mas não encontrava a necessidade de tudo aquilo. Se considerasse o fato de que os gastos em seu aniversário eram altos por conta da data, Baekhyun entendia ainda menos.

Fazia aniversário no dia 6 de maio, dois dias antes do Dia dos Pais coreano. E eles não costumavam deixar a data passar sem um almoço especial ou uma troca bonitinha de presentes que Haneul escolhia de um pai para o outro, além dos buquês que levavam ao memorial de Haerin. Bastante coisa para administrar e Baekhyun preferia que o presente fosse único e a comemoração também. Não era mais tão apertado financeiramente, mas ainda assim escolhia gastar menos sempre.

— Não estava falando do seu aniversário, seu chato. — Chanyeol rolou os olhos, pegando um dos bolinhos para comer também. Baekhyun apreciou o gesto dele de comer apenas um pouco com Haneul, só para conseguir acompanhá-lo no jantar também. — Mas vamos comemorar e eu vou te presentear com alguma coisa sim. Você sempre faz o mesmo!

Baekhyun fez uma careta, porque era verdade. Nunca passou um aniversário de Chanyeol sem aparecer com um embrulho bonitinho. Mas seu caso era diferente, a data comemorativa era quase no mesmo dia e o grande problema era o dobro de coisas que recebia e, em consequência, gastava.

— Nada caro.

— Não vou te dizer, você vai descobrir na terça que vem. — Decidido, Chanyeol abriu um sorrisinho, usando o indicador da mão livre para tocar o nariz de Baekhyun. — Você sabe que eu faço tudo com amor, deixe de ser amargurado, homem. Sempre foi orgulhoso com presentes.

Com o tédio tomando conta das feições, Baekhyun rolou os olhos e voltou a comer. Não tinha o que responder porque aquela era a mais pura verdade. Chanyeol o conhecia há anos e já sabia exatamente como fazê-lo parar de reclamar de coisas bobas. Seis invernos juntos, Baekhyun não tinha para onde fugir.

— Haneul já escolheu o seu. Do dia dos pais. — O Byun disse, depois de um tempo em silêncio, engolindo o orgulho que ainda insistia em aparecer. Havia conversado com o filho na noite anterior, quando Chanyeol precisou sair para ajudar a mãe com um favor. Lhe mostrou um monte de opções por um tablet e Haneul quem deu o veredito final, mas Baekhyun guardaria a surpresa até o dia, também.

— É? Vai me dizer?

— Lógico que não, ele ficaria arrasado. — Dando um gole no suco, Baekhyun escondeu um sorrisinho. — Mas sei que você vai amar.

— Nem uma dica pra eu me preparar? — Chanyeol tentou uma última vez, suspirando de forma dramática quando Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. — Tudo bem, vou aceitar essa derrota.

— Sempre foi curioso com presentes. — Devolvendo a acusação que lhe foi feita minutos atrás, Baekhyun também sabia como alfinetar um dos defeitos comuns de Chanyeol. Ele ficava louco no Natal, caçando embrulhos escondidos pela casa, tentando arrancar alguma coisa de Baekhyun e Haneul e, vez ou outra, conseguindo. Mas naquele ano, teriam mais espaço e Baekhyun esconderia o bendito pacote em um bom lugar.

— Você é vingativo. — Chanyeol cutucou o pé de Baekhyun com o próprio, debaixo da mesa, escutando a risada dele. Ao tempo em que o riso morria, eles escutaram a voz baixinha de Haneul repetindo algumas falas do desenho. O episódio inédito anterior terminara e alguma reprise estava sendo exibida, constataram ao espiar o possível da televisão. Encantados com o filho, ambos sorriram ao trocar um olhar. Chanyeol suspirou, cobrindo a mão do namorado com a sua. — A escola mandou um aviso. A homenagem do dia dos pais será na próxima quinta.

— Hm, tudo bem, imaginei que seria. — Baekhyun encaixou os dedos nos do Park, o canto dos lábios levantado. Aquele tópico era um pouco esquisito para os dois. — Vou deixar marcado no calendário de qualquer forma.

Dia oito de maio comemorava-se o Dia dos Pais na Coréia, sem nenhuma especificação de ser só das mães ou só dos pais. Consideravam na maioria das escolas, porém, um pai e uma mãe, então o problema de Baekhyun e Chanyeol já começava naquele tópico. No entanto, na escola onde Haneul cursou os primeiros anos do jardim de infância, eles não tinham rigidez sobre casais heterossexuais e era de conhecimento de todos que Haneul possuía dois pais homens e presentes.

Na nova, também não receberam qualquer aviso que proibisse a participação de diferentes famílias. Eles tentavam incluir, os dois pesquisaram e tiveram uma boa conversa com a escola para garantir que fossem respeitosos.

Ainda assim, Chanyeol nunca compareceu a uma homenagem de Dia dos Pais. E, naquele momento, também não demonstrou nenhum indício de que iria. O motivo, Baekhyun não sabia ao certo. Nunca lhe disse para não ir, mas também nunca impôs que ele deveria, caso não se sentisse confortável, mas eles acabavam não tocando no assunto.

Quando a data da festinha chegava, Chanyeol ficava na loja e Baekhyun ia sozinho para a escola. No ano anterior, a mãe de Haerin o acompanhou porque queria ver o neto cantando com os colegas, mas Baekhyun não teve aquela companhia nos outros dois. Aquele seria o primeiro na nova escola e, mesmo sem dizer nada, o Byun queria que Chanyeol mostrasse iniciativa. Ele era tão pai de Haneul quanto, independente do sangue. Viviam juntos, Haneul o chamava de pai sem hesitar, tinha direito de participar daquele tipo de homenagem.

Baekhyun só não tinha certeza se esse era o querer de Chanyeol, já que o namorado não dizia nada. E então ficavam os dois quietos. Até mesmo o clima do fim do jantar mudou um pouco, porque não continuaram o assunto e nenhum dos dois soube como iniciar outro, ambos presos em pensamentos. Baekhyun terminou de comer e Chanyeol foi para o sofá conversar com Haneul enquanto o Byun lavava o que usou de louça.

Era estranho, talvez fosse o único assunto que os deixava daquela maneira. Nem mesmo o feriado em si provocava aquela nuvem esquisita de desconforto no casal, porque sempre comemoravam em casa tranquilamente, uma vez que Baekhyun voltasse da escola ou no fim de semana, quando a data da festinha não coincidia com a oficial do país, como se não se incomodassem com o que estava por trás.

— Não está nem com um pouquinho de sono? — Chanyeol estava fazendo cafuné no filho, que deitou em seu colo com os olhos na televisão. — Esse você já viu, não viu?

— Vi, mas eu gosto de ver de novo, papai. — Haneul ajeitou-se no colo do mais velho, o escutando rir e sentindo a outra mão acariciar-lhe nas costas. Gostava muito do carinho de Chanyeol, ele tinha mãos quentes. Também gostava quando o outro pai, Baekhyun, aparecia para lhe mimar também, sorrindo quando ele apareceu no sofá, levantando suas pernas e as colocando sobre as coxas. O cobertor de dinossauros apareceu logo depois.

— Folgado. — Baekhyun sussurrou, vendo a carinha sorridente do filho com os diversos carinhos. Acabou sorrindo pra ele, no fim das contas. — Vai dormir no colo, Haneul? Não disse que estava grandinho pra dormir com os pais?

Ele tinha soltado uma daquelas quando Baekhyun disse que iriam dormir agarradinhos uma noite, após um filme de animação que assistiram, dizendo que ficaria triste longe de Haneul. Foi tão engraçado que ele nem se sentiu absurdamente rejeitado pelo filho, mas Baekhyun e Chanyeol dormiram abraçados e refletindo sobre o crescimento do garoto.

— Mas assim ainda pode porque é só um pouquinho. — Haneul gesticulou com o indicador e o polegar, o sorriso sapeca no rosto. Ele ficava mais parecido com Baekhyun enquanto crescia, em especial os lábios e o nariz redondinho. Os olhos permaneciam lembrando Haerin vividamente. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Chanyeol disse que vai ter festa de Dia dos Pais — discreto, o Byun começou o assunto. Levantou os olhos para o mais velho, que estava focado na televisão. Sabia que ele só queria evitar o contato visual. Mas Haneul gostava de conversar sobre a escola, então Baekhyun não iria privar o filho só porque ele e Chanyeol não tinham solução para um problema que ainda não conheciam bem. — O que vocês vão fazer lá? Está sendo legal na escola nova?

No primeiro momento, com a mudança e a troca de colégio, Haneul fez muita birra. Foi tanta, que Baekhyun precisou reclamar com ele como nunca achou que faria, apesar de entender a tristeza com a situação. Não aceitaria tantos escândalos quando já tinham conversado diversas vezes sobre a importância da casa nova, além de explicar que a escola antiga não aceitava mais crianças da idade dele.

Chanyeol, coração mole, fez um bolo de chocolate. E então equilibraram a bronca com o agrado e tudo se ajeitou aos poucos. Superado o trauma, Haneul amou a escola nova. Era maior e tinha parquinho, aulas de arte e música. Ele não tinha problemas em fazer amizades e em uma semana já estava tagarelando sobre os amiguinhos novos que fez nas aulas. Animava-se sempre nas quintas, o dia da disciplina de artes, porque sempre gostou muito de pintar.

Toda vez que ele aparecia pedindo lápis de cores e sentava para colorir os diversos livros que Chanyeol nunca deixava de presentear, Baekhyun lembrava do _Doljanchi_ , quando ele completou um ano e escolheu um pincel dentre os diversos objetos apresentados. Não abriu mão da celebração mesmo sem fazer uma festa grande de aniversário.

A tradição que dizia que a escolha dos bebês definia a carreira desejada não era exatamente rígida nos dias atuais e Baekhyun não fazia imposições, mas não podia negar que o filho continuava mostrando curiosidade com os materiais de desenho e pintura. Poderia ser hobby ou interesse profissional futuro, Baekhyun e Chanyeol adoravam incentivar.

Nos poucos meses passados desde o início do ano letivo, Haneul não mostrou nenhuma grande reclamação com a escola, o que aliviava bastante o coração dos pais.

— A professora disse que é surpresa. — Haneul levantou o indicador. — Não posso contar pra vocês, porque os pais só podem ver na hora.

Baekhyun notou como ele incluiu ambos na sentença. Ele e Chanyeol. Voltou a olhar para o Park, o flagrando enquanto encarava também. Surpreso ao ser pego, Chanyeol desviou o olhar, causando um suspiro no Byun, que voltou a falar e olhar para o filho.

— Já estou curioso pra descobrir. Você vai precisar usar alguma coisa específica?

— No aviso eles pediram para enviar os filhos usando vermelho. — Chanyeol respondeu, sem olhar para Baekhyun. Ele tinha lido e gravado as informações.

— Ah, certo. Tudo bem. Depois vamos escolher entre suas roupas o que você vai querer vestir, Hannie.

— Tá… — Haneul murmurou, tirando os olhos de Baekhyun e olhando para a frente. Nem Baekhyun nem Chanyeol estavam esperando pelo que veio a seguir, quando o garoto levantou o tronco subitamente na intenção de sentar no sofá, a cautela do pai em auxiliar aparecendo na mesma hora, com as mãos do Byun segurando-o na cintura. Ele se ajeitou no estofado, ganhando espaço entre os pais e olhando de um para outro. — Vocês vão, né?

Chanyeol e Baekhyun trocaram um olhar pesado. Haneul não fazia ideia de que existia aquela tensão estranha entre os pais, mas ele não gostava nadinha de não ter Chanyeol em suas festinhas de escola. Ele amava muito o Park e sempre esperava que ele aparecesse com Baekhyun. Seus dois pais.

Por essa razão, a ausência do mais velho estava começando a deixá-lo estressado. Estava pensando em perguntar aquilo desde que os professores iniciaram o planejamento da homenagem, e não entendeu o silêncio que tomou conta da sala até Baekhyun quebrá-lo.

— Se você quiser que a gente vá… — disse, os olhos deixando o namorado para encarar o filho. — Você quem decide.

— Eu quero, papai, se eu quero todo ano eu também quero nesse! — Haneul colocou uma das mãos sobre o joelho de Baekhyun. E então olhou para Chanyeol, como se o desafiasse. Se a situação não fosse tão angustiante, Baekhyun riria do rosto assustado do maior. — E você também. Por que você nunca vai? Até a vovó já foi e você não!

Haneul praticamente arrancou as palavras que Baekhyun nunca teve coragem de dizer. Ele não gostava de iniciar conflitos e, apesar de protagonizar algumas discussões com Chanyeol, entre sussurros indignados quando Haneul dormia, aquele assunto específico não era tão suave quanto as pequenas brigas que eles tinham sobre o cotidiano. Envolvia comunicação que Baekhyun reconhecia não promover e se sentia culpado ao tempo em que ficava triste. Porque Chanyeol também não fez.

Chanyeol, petrificado, só conseguiu piscar inúmeras vezes, olhando para o biquinho nos lábios do filho. Idêntico ao de Baekhyun.

— E-Eu? — Apontou para si mesmo, vendo Haneul assentir. — Quer que eu vá pra sua festa?

— Ué. Você é meu pai. Dia dos Pais, não sabe? Meus pais têm que ir no dia dos pais. Eu disse pros meus amigos que meus dois pais iam me ver. Dois — enfatizou, mostrando dois dedos para contar. Chanyeol não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia que Haneul sentia a falta dele e não achava que tinha direito de participar daquela comemoração, porque, bem, apesar de tudo, ele ainda não tinha o nome na certidão de nascimento do garoto. E nunca cobraria por aquilo, é lógico.

Baekhyun nunca o convidou propriamente e Chanyeol ficava na dúvida sobre sua presença ser desejada no programa. Claro que sempre se arrependia, quando se via na loja cobrindo o namorado e lembrando onde ele estava, mas não conseguia fazer diferente, acomodado ao não dito.

— Eu vou estar lá. — Baekhyun disse. — Seu outro pai ainda não confirmou.

— _Chanyori_ , você tem que ir também. — Haneul franziu o nariz, fazendo uma pequena careta de insatisfação. Ele usava aquele apelidinho com o pai mais velho, sabia que o deixava convencido de qualquer coisa se o chamasse de forma fofa. E queria convencê-lo a ir. — Você vai.

Nem mesmo foi uma pergunta. Haneul estava afirmando, falando por ele. Chanyeol só conseguiu assentir, sem palavras e morrendo por dentro, com o coração até um pouco acelerado por ter sido lembrado e requisitado de forma tão incisiva. Baekhyun, do outro lado, também ficou em silêncio, e Chanyeol não conseguiu ler o que tinha nos olhos dele. No fundo, tinha vontade de conversar honestamente sobre aquilo, mas a coragem ia embora todas as vezes.

Em algumas delas, eles faziam sexo baixinho e Chanyeol acabava esquecendo, em outras, Baekhyun se mostrava cansado e se aconchegava em seu ombro para dormir, também havia as vezes em que ele apenas não conseguia abrir a boca e só fazia puxar o namorado para perto, desistindo. Postergando o tópico e aumentando o incômodo.

— Então tá tudo certo. — Haneul voltou a deitar no colo de Chanyeol, esticando as pernas sobre as de Baekhyun e puxando o cobertor por conta própria. Os adultos, ainda balançados, apenas voltaram a fazer carinho no filho, cientes de que ele dormiria em poucos minutos e de que não conseguiriam mais evitar o assunto que parecia ser tão proibido.

Haneul fez o trabalho por eles e agora teriam que encarar.

Chanyeol arrumou os lençóis da cama, se preparando para deitar. Ele sabia que não dormiria naquele momento só pelo olhar que Baekhyun lhe direcionou quando levantou para colocar Haneul no quarto. E não o culpava, também queria conversar. Estava na hora de lidar com aquela barreira única entre eles. Viviam em harmonia e carinho a maior parte do tempo e Chanyeol não queria nada interferindo nisso.

Sentou-se no colchão, apoiado com as mãos atrás do corpo e deixando um suspiro longo escapar. Haneul sentia falta dele nas festinhas da escola. Se sentiu horrível, pensando no filho triste por não vê-lo ao lado de Baekhyun nos anos anteriores, um pai péssimo e desleixado que não se fazia presente em pequenos momentos. Aquilo não era bem verdade e sabia disso, mas era como se sentia naquele instante, culpado e terrível.

Baekhyun entrou no quarto depois de apagar as luzes da casa, fechando a porta sem trancar como já estava acostumado. Haneul não ia mais para o quarto deles com tanta frequência, eram noites quase nulas, mas o Byun ainda gostava de deixar a porta destrancada para qualquer eventualidade. Ele olhou para Chanyeol, ainda pensando em como iniciar a conversa, arrastando-se para a cama e sentando ao lado do namorado.

— Então? — Baekhyun estava olhando para o chão, os pés juntos, cobertos pelo chinelo. — Você vai mesmo comigo? Digo, pro Dia dos Pais da escola.

O suspiro que Chanyeol soltou foi audível, e Baekhyun finalmente decidiu olhar para ele. Estava um pouco chateado, porque ficou claro que Haneul queria a presença do Park e não gostava do contrário, coisa que ele e Chanyeol alimentaram por três anos.

— Claro que sim, prometi pra ele.

— Não acredito que precisou do pedido de Haneul pra você decidir ir comigo, Park. — Baekhyun expôs a frustração, incomodado. — Não sabe como eu ficava lá, sozinho. Acho que todo mundo reparava que Haneul não tinha duas pessoas e eu não queria que ele sofresse com isso. Chamei a Senhora Kim e foi menos pior, mas ainda assim, não era você.

— Você nunca me chamou, Baek. — A frase quase dançou no ar, atingindo os dois na mesma hora, assim que foi proferida. Baekhyun até se chocou com a verdade que ela possuía, mas não achava certo ainda assim que tivessem chegado àquela situação.

— Eu precisava te convidar, Chanyeol? — Exasperado, Baekhyun escolheu levantar da cama. Percebeu que falou muito alto e respirou fundo, não queria que Haneul acordasse escutando aquele desentendimento. — Eu nunca neguei a você o título de pai. Por que eu tinha que te dar permissão quanto a isso? A gente sempre compartilhou tudo.

— Eu não sei? Como poderia saber se tinha esse direito? Não tem meu nome no registro dele e estou como responsável secundário no cadastro escolar. Pensei que… não era certo interferir nisso, a gente já comemorava do nosso jeito quando vocês voltavam.

— Eu me sentia horrível. — Baekhyun murmurou. Nunca passou pela cabeça dele que Chanyeol não se achava bem vindo pela falta de convite, começando a se sentir um pouco culpado. — Quando eu chegava com ele e olhava pra você. Só conseguia pensar que não nos acompanhou e só me distraía depois. Não achei que tinha que te convidar para o óbvio.

— Por que nunca me disse isso? — Chanyeol também parecia um pouco magoado e Baekhyun sentiu medo de ter a primeira briga séria com ele. Foi por isso que voltou para o colchão, em passos tímidos, tentando se aproximar aos poucos. — Teve três anos pra dizer, por que não disse? Eu também me sentia péssimo quando pensava em vocês dois, eu… Não queria atrapalhar, mas me sentia intruso.

— Chanyeol! — Com os olhos arregalados, Baekhyun cobriu uma das mãos do namorado com a própria. — Você nunca vai ser um intruso pra mim ou pra ele. É o pai dele, por Deus. Você me disse que éramos uma família e eu nunca neguei, continuamos sendo. Como pode achar que atrapalha em alguma coisa?

— Eu não sei! Nunca conversamos sobre isso e eu só acreditei que pra você estava bom. Que eu não fosse, quero dizer. Se nunca questionou… e eu também não, eu sei disso. Nós não fizemos certo. — Chanyeol aceitou o carinho nos dedos, entrelaçando as mãos. — Eu não quero ser um estorvo pra vocês, ou uma sobra. Eu respeito que Haneul tem uma mãe e você é o pai biológico dele. E sei que ele me vê como um pai, mas algo sempre… me impediu.

— Chanyeol-ssi… nunca diga ou pense assim de novo. — Baekhyun sentiu nascer uma pequena vontade de chorar, só de imaginar Chanyeol sentindo-se deixado de lado. Respirou fundo, o olhando nos olhos, levantando a mão livre para tocar no rosto dele. — Eu amo você, Chanyeol. Moro com você, amo dividir a casa com você e te namorar. Me casaria com você. Haneul também te ama, tanto que nunca consegue ficar longe de você, fala toda hora… ele disse pros amigos que o pai dele faz comidas gostosas e está fazendo um parque pra ele.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso emocionado, especialmente Chanyeol, que começou a se sentir muito idiota.

— Eu estou me sentindo péssimo por ter feito essa situação durar até Haneul falar por nós. — Com a voz baixa, Chanyeol disse. — Não queria ter magoado ele ou você com isso, só… Era um sentimento esquisito. Eu sei que sou amado por vocês e sei que sabe que eu também amo os dois, mas…

— Fomos bobos, nós dois. — Baekhyun completou. — Me desculpe por não ter deixado claro que você era bem vindo e querido nessas festinhas. Nunca imaginei o contrário, achei que você só não queria ou não se sentia confortável em participar.

— Eu queria muito. — O peito de ambos doeu um pouquinho. Chanyeol por pensar em tudo o que perdeu e Baekhyun por saber que, se ele tivesse ido nos anos anteriores, teriam compartilhado dos sorrisos orgulhosos e das filmagens no celular. — Sinto muito por não termos falado sobre isso antes.

— Não quero que deixe de ir nunca mais, entendeu? — Baekhyun avisou, aproximando-se para deixar um beijo nos lábios do Park. — Eu quero fazer tudo com você, você faz parte da minha vida com Haneul, amor. Sei que recebia um olhar ou outro dos pais por estar sozinho e pensava sempre que se estivesse ali comigo, ainda teríamos que lidar com isso, mas eu não iria me importar, porque me sinto mais forte com você.

— Eu também. — Cuidadoso, Chanyeol também usou da mão livre para tocar o rosto do mais novo. Baekhyun era tão lindo que se sentia terrível por ser o responsável por aqueles olhos marejados. O beijou outra vez, com o mesmo carinho, juntando as testas assim que os lábios se afastaram. — Me desculpe pela situação.

— Você não errou sozinho, pare com isso. — Baekhyun afastou as mãos para mergulhar em um abraço, sendo rapidamente envolvido pelos braços do Park. Sentia-se mais calmo de imediato com o abraço de Chanyeol, era impressionante. — Foi culpa nossa por não conversarmos. Por favor, não me esconda mais nada assim, eu nem consigo pensar em como seria horrível te magoar de novo sem ter consciência disso.

— Eu fiz a mesma coisa, Baek. — Soltando uma risada culpada, Chanyeol acariciou o cabelo castanho do namorado. — E prometo se prometer também.

— Combinado.

Baekhyun se aconchegou nos braços do maior, espalmando as mãos nas costas dele. Trocaram as carícias simples, os dois respirando fundo depois de tirar grandes pesos dos ombros. Chanyeol beijou o topo da cabeça de Baekhyun, sem conseguir ver o sorriso dele por conta da posição, mas o conhecendo o suficiente para saber que ele existia nos lábios bonitos. Permaneceram agarradinhos por longos minutos, ambos tirando o tempo para a calma voltar a tomar conta do corpo e da mente.

— Espero que Haneul não esteja achando mesmo que vou fazer um parque inteiro pra ele. — Chanyeol murmurou, quebrando o silêncio e provocando uma risada em Baekhyun. Ele abraçou o Park ainda mais forte, virando o rosto para beijar o ombro e o pescoço do mais velho.

— Eu expliquei que eram só balanços, mas ele tá animado do mesmo jeito. — Baekhyun manteve o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço de Chanyeol, aproveitando do cheiro gostoso dele. — Acho melhor deitarmos, preciso de uma boa noite de sono depois de hoje.

— Deita, vou desligar a luz.

Baekhyun concordou, desfazendo o abraço terno só porque sabia que o teria de novo em segundos. Tirou os pés dos chinelos e deitou na cama, arrastando-se pelo colchão até a cabeça alcançar o travesseiro, sorrindo quando Chanyeol o cobriu antes de apagar a lâmpada, acompanhando-o na cama em seguida.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Baekhyun chegou bem perto e abraçou o namorado, deitando sobre o peitoral dele e colocando uma das pernas entre as longas dele. Chanyeol riu, aceitando o peso sobre o corpo e usando os braços para retribuir todo o contato.

— Haneul puxou a você, espaçoso. — Com a mão na cintura do menor, Chanyeol deslizou os dedos sobre a pele coberta e pressionou levemente. Baekhyun riu baixinho, se espalhando ainda mais. — Vai me usar de colchão daqui a pouco.

— Já faço muito isso. Te uso de outras formas também. — Baekhyun moveu a cabeça, os lábios encostando no peito de Chanyeol, distribuindo selinhos pequenos pela área até o pescoço, arrastando-se para cima. — Nunca reclamou.

— É porque eu gosto. — Usando os dois braços, o Park envolveu o corpo de Baekhyun com mais pressão, lhe dando um abraço mais longo e firme, pressionando os músculos das costas como sabia que ele gostava. Ainda mais quando estava cansado. O ouviu suspirar em deleite, aproveitando da situação para roubar um beijo casto dos lábios do mais novo quando afrouxou o aperto gostoso. — Pode ficar assim se quiser.

— Não gosto quando a gente discute. — Baekhyun murmurou, esfregando a bochecha no peitoral de Chanyeol. — Sinto a necessidade de ficar grudado em você quando acontece.

— Eu notei. — O Park riu, suave. — Também não gosto, Baek, mas a gente não briga feito loucos. Tudo bem discordar e se desentender às vezes, já conversamos sobre isso. Não se sinta tão mal, não me deve um monte de agrado só porque discutimos um pouco.

— Eu sei, mas ainda assim. Me parte o coração. — Com o queixo apoiado no corpo de Chanyeol, o menor o olhou, sendo encarado de volta. — Amo você.

O sorriso do mais velho foi sincero, seguido de uma aproximação que Baekhyun compreendeu em segundos, esticando-se para fazer o beijo acontecer. Ajeitou-se sobre o corpo de Chanyeol, gostando das mãos dele em suas costas e o segurando no rosto com uma das palmas, acariciando a bochecha quente do Park. Não tinha dúvida nenhuma sobre o amor que sentia por ele e sequer conseguia imaginar como ele poderia questionar a posição que ocupava na família. Chanyeol não era um agregado, era parte dela.

— Também te amo, Baek. — O maior soprou contra os lábios úmidos do namorado quando partiram o beijo, sorrindo ao vê-lo se aproximar de novo para mais um, os dedos afilados dele deslizando para a nuca do mais velho, impondo intensidade.

Baekhyun movia os lábios com facilidade porque conhecia tudo. Sabia como Chanyeol gostava de ser beijado e amava todos os beijos que recebia dele. O encheu de carinho com as bocas encaixadas e as carícias entre as línguas, o mantendo bem perto. Só se afastou quando estava satisfeito com o avermelhado que tomou conta dos lábios carnudos que gostava de mordiscar, sorrindo para o Park mesmo no escuro.

Dormiu muito bem naquela noite. Pegaram no sono enrolados e acordaram do mesmo jeito, apesar do abraço estar frouxo por conta dos movimentos feitos durante a madrugada. O despertador era chato, mas não foi capaz de levar o bom humor de Baekhyun embora, o desligando e voltando para o aconchego de Chanyeol em segundos, sentindo-o acordar devagar.

A nuvem esquisita que pairava sobre eles vez ou outra foi completamente dissipada depois da conversa que tiveram, e seria necessário muito estresse para fazer o Byun tirar o sorriso do rosto. Tinha certeza de que não havia mais nada que o deixasse incomodado ou frustrado em relação a Chanyeol e resolver aquilo foi libertador.

O beijou tantas vezes durante o tempo de acordar e tomar café da manhã que Haneul até reclamou com uma careta, mordendo o pão torrado depois de resmungos que provocaram risadas nos pais. Mas nenhum dos dois conseguia controlar a felicidade, conversando pelo olhar e levando os beijos até as bochechas do garoto, rindo das reclamações bobas dele.

Eram uma família de verdade, conversando aleatoriedades no carro enquanto levavam Haneul para a escola, a despedida com as mesmas orientações de sempre e os beijinhos nas bochechas dos pais que, no fundo, ele gostava de dar. Chanyeol pegou a mão de Baekhyun com a própria, ambos observando Haneul caminhar escola adentro, levando os dedos dele até os lábios em um carinho singelo.

Bem melhor assim.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun não foram trabalhar naquele dia. Deixaram o expediente nas mãos de Sehun e Sejoo. A Senhora Park não ia mais para a loja, trabalhando em casa por insistência dos filhos, mas continuava costurando e, com a ajuda do mais novo, vendendo roupas pela internet. As peças saiam bem, visto que eles tinham uma boa base de clientes que conheciam o trabalho dela desde a loja de tecidos. O antigo ateliê agora era ocupado pelos manequins para aqueles que decidiam comprar pessoalmente

O quarto do filho do meio na casa foi definitivamente removido, os móveis levados para a casa nova e montando o quarto de hóspedes para Baekhyun e Chanyeol, e agora era preenchido pelas máquinas e materiais da progenitora. As configurações mudaram, mas continuava sendo um negócio de família.

No Dia dos Pais, iam visitar a mulher para comemorar na maior parte dos anos, mas naquele, o ponto de encontro seria a residência de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, quando eles retornassem da escola de Haneul com muitas coisas para contar. Muitas delas envolvendo o quanto o Park estava nervoso com a ida, checando-se no espelho a cada minuto.

— Amor, você vai ter uma síncope assim. — Baekhyun tocou os ombros dele, o tirando da frente do objeto e do próprio reflexo. Deslizou as palmas pelo paletó preto que cobria parcialmente a camisa social de um tom vermelho escuro, sentindo a maciez do tecido ao tempo em que fazia carinho nele, levantando-se na ponta dos pés para beijar os lábios cobertos pelo hidratante labial. — Você está lindo… e muito pai.

Eles não tinham ido com Haneul porque a orientação era que os pais chegassem às três da tarde. Chanyeol suspirou, levando as mãos até os dois lados da cintura do mais novo. Baekhyun estava usando um suéter vermelho sobre a camisa branca. Haneul os fez prometer que iriam com a cor solicitada pela escola, ainda que o padrão de vestimenta fosse apenas direcionado às crianças. O mandaram com uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botões nova, vermelho rubi, que ele mesmo escolheu.

— É a primeira vez que vamos juntos, estou nervoso. Como será que vai ser?

— Vai ser ótimo, Chanyeol-ssi. — Baekhyun usou os braços para se apoiar nos ombros do namorado, o enlaçando pelo pescoço. — Você fica muito bonito com roupas sociais. Devia usar mais vezes pra me agradar, sabia?

— Vou guardar a informação. — Chanyeol abriu um sorriso pequeno, cedendo ao beijo que Baekhyun pediu, ambos perdendo tempo com as bocas grudadas.

O Byun estava radiante. Iria entrar na escola de Haneul de mãos dadas com o namorado, seriam os dois apresentados como pais e compartilhariam daquele momento pela primeira vez. Entendia o nervosismo do mais velho, mas por dentro estava borbulhando em felicidade.

— A gente não pode se atrasar. — Chanyeol repreendeu o namorado quando ele enroscou os dedos em seu cabelo escuro. — Está se aproveitando do meu momento de sensibilidade.

— Cretino. — Baekhyun estapeou o ombro dele, escutando a risada rouca que gostava, voltando a abraçá-lo em seguida. Achou graça também, mas estava fingindo. — Me acusando de uma coisa horrível assim.

— É a verdade! Veio aqui enquanto estou morrendo de nervoso, todo espertinho com esses beijos. — Chanyeol deslizou as mãos pelo corpo do menor, o abraçando mais, sentindo o tecido grosso do suéter. — Está querendo tirar casquinha de mim.

— É claro, não é todo dia que meu _quarentão_ está usando paletó. — Baekhyun provocou, dedicando a Chanyeol uma piscadela só para voltar a beijá-lo. Não era sempre que estavam em casa sem Haneul e, para ser sincero, Baekhyun gostava da oportunidade de fazer barulho.

Lógico que aproveitaram o vazio da casa durante a manhã para transar, sem medo de interrupções. E sempre que faziam sexo, ficavam um pouquinho mais ousados pelas horas seguintes, como se algo acendesse dentro deles por conta da noção de que podiam ser um casal extremamente amoroso e, ainda assim, bagunçar uma cama enorme entre posições sexuais e suor.

— Você vai ficar me lembrando da minha idade até chegar sua vez de fazer quarenta. Só faltam seis anos, Byun. Só seis.

Tinham comemorado o aniversário de trinta e quatro anos de Baekhyun dois dias antes, sem muitas formalidades por ser um dia comercial. Fizeram apenas um jantar entre eles três, em casa, e o resto das comemorações seria no fim daquele dia. Assim como os presentes que estavam escondidos — os de Chanyeol na última gaveta de Haneul e o de Baekhyun dentro do armário da garagem.

— Hmmm, você vai continuar sendo o quarentão mais gostoso da casa. — Baekhyun sorriu, roubando mais alguns selinhos do namorado. Chanyeol ficou com as orelhas rosadas porque nunca se acostumava com a liberdade que tinham em falar aquelas coisas. — Mas eu vou te deixar em paz porque vamos mesmo chegar atrasados se continuarmos assim.

— Vou terminar de me arrumar. — O Park disse quando Baekhyun se afastou, depois de mais um beijo casto e um aperto nada discreto nos ombros largos.

— Chanyeol, você já tá pronto. Só precisa calçar o sapato. — O mais novo riu. — Vai conquistar todos os homens e mulheres da escola desse jeito, parece que tá indo casar.

— Meu amor, se eu me arrumasse pra casar com qualquer pessoa além de você, precisaria ser interditado. — Eles compartilharam uma risada e Baekhyun rolou os olhos. Chanyeol alinhou o paletó outra vez, ajeitando os fios de cabelo que Baekhyun bagunçou. — Só vou passar um perfume.

— Vou pegar nossas coisas enquanto isso.

Chanyeol concordou com ele e, antes de sair do quarto, já vestido e devidamente perfumado, Baekhyun deixou um tapa considerável no traseiro do mais velho. Chocado, o moreno entreabriu os lábios, escutando a risada do namorado soar pelo cômodo e corredor.

Mexeu nos pertences para colocar um perfume cheiroso, que Baekhyun gostava muito, mais relaxado que antes, mas ainda se sentindo nervoso pela situação. Não sabia o que esperar porque nunca na vida foi até um evento como aquele. Se esforçou para acalmar os ânimos, mas estava preparado para chorar feito um bebê dependendo do que a escola tinha preparado de homenagem.

Baekhyun pegou os celulares e carteiras, sabendo onde ficava cada mínima coisa dentro da casa. As chaves do carro já estavam nas mãos e ele chamou por Chanyeol enquanto colocava o calçado, um tênis Converse escuro. Não abria mão do conforto e não importava quem lhe dissesse que não tinha mais idade para usar aquele calçado. Aquela era a maior bobagem do mundo.

Chanyeol apareceu exalando o perfume favorito do namorado e provocando um sorriso no rosto dele, que rendeu mais alguns beijos contra a porta de casa, ambos aproveitando a ausência do filho. Mas não queriam mesmo protagonizar atrasos e saíram trinta minutos antes do horário marcado. Chegavam rápido de carro por conta da proximidade, então o tempo não era mais uma preocupação uma vez que estavam a caminho.

— Não fica nervoso. — Baekhyun disse, com a mão na coxa do Park, sabendo que era algo inútil para falar, mas o fazendo ainda assim. — Ele está muito feliz por você ir. E eu também. Estou amando.

— Não me deixe emocionado antes da hora. — Chanyeol reclamou, a risada gostosa de Baekhyun preenchendo o automóvel. Juntou os dedos aos dele, o anel de compromisso que usavam adornando o anelar direito.

O vislumbre da joia fez Baekhyun lembrar do ano em que não foi acompanhado para a escola de Haneul, o segundo. Ainda não tinha o anel no primeiro. Ele foi abordado por duas mães, que encararam seu dedo decorado pela aliança e se afastaram com sorrisos esquisitos. Ele achou engraçado ao tempo em que lembrou de não ter o namorado ali, só a aliança que denunciava a existência dele. Seria muito bom experienciar aquilo com a presença de Chanyeol. Muito bom segurar a mão dele, o anel brilhante com um representante físico ao lado.

— Vai amar.

Chanyeol não tinha como negar, com certeza iria mesmo. Eles seguiram o resto do curto caminho com as mãos dadas, surpresos pela quantidade de carros no estacionamento da escola. Era um colégio grande, oferecia até o ensino médio em um prédio mais afastado do que Haneul estudava, e o número de salas e crianças não era limitado como na escola menor. Fazia sentido que Haneul falasse de muitos amigos.

Encontraram uma vaga e, seguindo as orientações de uma funcionária, assinaram a lista de responsáveis com o nome de Haneul e o deles, indo para o auditório onde indicaram logo em seguida. Estava cheio, mas Chanyeol, com toda a altura que possuía, enxergou dois lugares em uma boa localização e a vista deles para o palco não foi prejudicada. No fundo, Baekhyun sabia que o Park queria estar bem visível para Haneul, recompensando-o pela ausência nos anos anteriores.

Sentados, conversaram brevemente, as mãos ainda unidas sobre a coxa de Baekhyun, distraídos no próprio mundinho apaixonado. 

— Acho que começa daqui a pouco. — Chanyeol checou o relógio, faltavam poucos minutos para as três da tarde. Baekhyun concordou. — O que será que vão fazer? Uma peça?

— Ele não deu nenhuma dica pra gente mesmo. — Confortável, Baekhyun acabou deitando no ombro do Park, um movimento natural. Nem sentiram o olhar das pessoas da fileira de trás, que não deviam se importar com uma coisa tão pequena e simples. Muito menos com o beijo suave e carinhoso que Chanyeol deixou na testa do namorado.

— É melhor em surpresa que a gente. — Risonho, o Park disse, acariciando os dedos do menor com os próprios. — Promete que não vai rir de mim se eu por acaso me emocionar muito.

— Chorar, você quer dizer. — Baekhyun corrigiu, fazendo Chanyeol soltar uma risada soprada. — E não vou rir se estiver chorando também.

— Haneul tem os pais mais manteiga derretida desse auditório.

Os dois riram juntos, absortos no bem-estar que proporcionavam um ao outro, atentos ao som que se espalhou pelo lugar com boa acústica para anunciar que algo estava acontecendo. Uma pessoa subiu no palco, vestida alegremente com um vestido rosa esvoaçante, cheio de moranguinhos que combinavam com o tom das mechas do cabelo. Ela caminhou até o meio do palco, com um microfone nas mãos.

— Muito boa tarde a todos os nossos queridos pais — disse, recebendo a saudação de volta, curvando-se breve e educadamente para as palmas recebidas. — Agradecemos a presença de todos na nossa homenagem. Nos encontraremos mais tarde em nossa recepção, mas agora, é com grande prazer que vos apresento… Nosso incrível coral.

Ela fez uma pausa apenas para virar o corpo, levantando um braço ao tempo em que a cortina revelava os alunos todos arrumados sobre degraus que criavam camadas. Haneul estava na segunda fileira, de cima para baixo, ao lado de mais crianças vestidas de vermelho, segurando um folheto nas mãos pequenas.

— Ai meu Deus, eles vão cantar! — Chanyeol disse, colocando a mão livre sobre o peito. Baekhyun acabou rindo ao lado dele. — Preciso gravar isso!

— Deixa que eu gravo. — Baekhyun pegou o celular assim que os primeiros acordes soaram pelo auditório. O microfone na mão da mulher, talvez a professora de música, foi substituído pela batuta para reger o coral, e o Byun ligou a câmera e preocupou-se em ajustar bem o foco quando começou a gravar com ambas as mãos.

Não reconheceu a música de primeira, mas sabia que já tinha escutado em algum lugar porque a melodia não era totalmente desconhecida. Então algumas das crianças começaram a cantarolar _Happy_ , da cantora Taeyeon, e Baekhyun soube do que se tratava, achando a coisa mais fofa do mundo ver Haneul balançando o corpo seguindo os colegas e o ritmo da música.

Chanyeol já tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e tudo piorou quando o filho se juntou à cantoria, seguindo o que aprendeu nos ensaios, inconscientemente buscando pelos pais no meio da plateia, abrindo um sorriso pequeno quando Baekhyun levantou uma das mãos para ser notado, sem deixar de cantar o verso com os amigos. Ficou muito feliz. _Chanyori_ estava ali também.

A letra da música era uma gracinha e todo o cenário fazia tudo ser ainda mais fofo. Corações em balões e placas estavam decorando o palco, e as crianças, muito bem ensaiadas, seguiam a canção sem dificuldades. Não eram todos da mesma série, pelo que notou, porque algumas delas pareciam mais velhas visualmente. Perguntaram-se sobre os outros alunos, mas a dúvida foi sanada quando, no meio da música, mais crianças apareceram no palco, dando mais voz ao coral e balançando cartazes pequenos em forma de coração com as duas mãos.

Baekhyun ousou olhar para o lado uma vez, os olhos molhados encontrando o monte de lágrimas que rolavam pelas bochechas do namorado. Reprimindo uma risadinha, sustentou o celular com apenas uma mão, juntando a outra à dele. Aceitou o aperto emocionado que recebeu nos dedos, achando muito fofo ver Chanyeol tão mexido, mantendo-se assim até a música terminar. Haneul cantava fazendo biquinho e Baekhyun sabia que era a mesma mania que ele possuía ao pronunciar diversas palavras, o que deixava a situação ainda mais adorável.

A música terminou e Baekhyun encerrou a gravação, desfazendo do entrelaçar de mãos com Chanyeol para aplaudir, a salva de palmas enchendo o auditório e cessando quando os pais foram surpresos pelo toque inicial de _Into The New World_ , música famosa do grupo Girls Generation. Baekhyun cogitou que a professora era fã do grupo, mas não importava. Gostava também, assim como muitas pessoas que vibraram na plateia.

Haneul balançou os braços no ar, seguindo os colegas, e Baekhyun nem teve forças para pegar o celular de novo, as duas mãos sobre o peito e um incansável sorriso no rosto. Chanyeol, enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, fungou discretamente e notou a situação do namorado. Era sua vez de fazer o trabalho, pegando o celular de Baekhyun por estar mais fácil e o deixando se acomodar sobre seu ombro.

Baekhyun agarrou o braço livre de Chanyeol, cobrindo a mão dele com ambas as próprias, tentando controlar a emoção enquanto assistia a performance das crianças. Não estava mais derramando lágrimas, nem Chanyeol, mas os dois tinham água enchendo os olhos e molhando os cantinhos.

O refrão da música era tão conhecido que Baekhyun cantarolou junto, sem nem se dar conta de que sua voz sairia na gravação que o namorado fazia. Era tão bonitinho que ele e Chanyeol estavam imersos demais para notar uma coisa pequena assim. Haneul parecia muito animado também, o que complementava a cena. Não poderiam pedir por outra coisa.

— Devo estar todo vermelho. — Chanyeol murmurou, encerrando a gravação no celular quando os últimos toques da música soaram, os aplausos voltando a preencher o auditório. Passou a mão no rosto, limpando os rastros de lágrimas ao tempo em que levantava do assento para aplaudir de pé, como todos.

Ao seu lado, Baekhyun riu baixinho, batendo palmas suaves e acenando para Haneul outra vez, achando uma gracinha vê-lo se curvar ao público junto à professora. Queria muito dar um abraço nele e sabia que Chanyeol compartilhava desse sentimento, mas precisaram postergar o encontro porque as cortinas do palco foram fechadas assim que terminaram de agradecer.

— Você sobreviveu, papai. — Baekhyun entrelaçou o braço direito ao de Chanyeol, usando a mão esquerda para ajudá-lo a secar o canto dos olhos. Esticou-se para beijar a bochecha dele, lhe oferecendo um sorrisinho reconfortante.

— Foi difícil.

Trocando risadas contidas, os dois seguiram os outros adultos para fora do auditório, orientados por mais funcionários que organizavam a movimentação nas portas de saída. Os pais e responsáveis foram guiados para o pátio espaçoso da escola, que também estava todo decorado, com mesas de comida e cadeiras espalhadas. As crianças não estavam ali ainda, mas foi apenas o tempo de Chanyeol e Baekhyun encontrarem lugares vazios para que aparecessem em filas, gradualmente achando os pais e indo até eles.

Haneul avistou os pais e abriu um sorriso, correndo até eles só para receber uma bronca leve de Baekhyun quando chegou perto.

— Não precisa correr. — O Byun segurou o filho pelos braços ao conseguir alcançá-lo, prevenindo qualquer queda. Ele estava com um embrulho colorido nas mãos, um pouco ofegante pela corrida pelo largo caminho entre os outros alunos e os dois adultos.

— Você veio! — O garoto se virou para Chanyeol, tirando uma das mãos do pacotinho que tinha uma fita enrolada com um laço frouxo. Baekhyun soube na hora que Haneul quem amarrou aquilo, mas só foi capaz de sorrir para o abraço que o filho buscou do Park.

— Eu prometi que viria, Hannie. Vou estar aqui todos os anos, tá bom? — Os olhos grandes de Chanyeol ainda estavam avermelhados e Baekhyun tocou no joelho do namorado, deixando um afago ali para passar conforto.

— Eu acho bom mesmo! — Baekhyun achava engraçado como ele não tinha papas na língua naquela idade. Quando começou a tagarelar demais, dos quatro para os cinco anos, ele soube que o filho teria aquele lado serelepe todo herdado de Haerin. — Tenho que mostrar vocês pros meus amigos.

— Não vai me dar um abraço antes? — Fingindo tristeza, Baekhyun se colocou na conversa, sendo rapidamente envolvido pelos braços do filho, inclinando a coluna como Chanyeol fizera segundos antes. — E o que é isso que você tem nas mãos?

— Ah! — Haneul afastou-se dos dois em um passo, colocando o embrulho na frente do corpo, oferecendo-o aos mais velhos. — Feliz Dia dos Pais!

Chanyeol não conseguia parar de sorrir, envolvido por aquela atmosfera diferente que deixava seu coração bem quentinho. Nunca tinha se sentido tão pai na vida, achou mágico o quanto uma coisa simples como uma homenagem na escola podia mexer com ele. Baekhyun, já acostumado com a situação, estava mais controlado. O que não diminuía em nada sua felicidade, pegando o presente das mãos do filho para abrir com o namorado.

Era um desenho emoldurado em plástico, com os traços infantis já conhecido pelos dois homens. Estavam habituados a ver as artes de Haneul pela casa, em folhas que prendiam na geladeira ou no caderno de desenho que o presentearam em um dia qualquer. Na folha pintada, havia três pessoas sobre a grama, uma pequena no meio, uma de estatura média e uma bem grande ao lado. Não foi nada difícil que eles descobrissem quem era quem ali, poderiam fazer isso sem os nomes que a caligrafia iniciante de Haneul rabiscou abaixo de cada um. _Baek, eu, Chanyori._

As características também ajudavam, desde as orelhas pontudas que ele deu a Chanyeol até o formato dos lábios de Baekhyun, com a pintinha marcada em hidrocor preto. O Park era o culpado por aquilo, admitia, uma vez que ele quem estava desenhando com Haneul em uma tarde de domingo e retratou aquela parte do rosto de Baekhyun dessa forma, ensinando ao filho sem mesmo se dar conta.

Tinha uma casa grande em um dos lados e balanços do outro, e Chanyeol quis chorar de novo só por ter aquela representação de carinho nas mãos. Baekhyun, até o momento, estava bem. Sem nenhum choro excessivo ou emoções à flor da pele, mas todo o esforço dele foi para os ares quando ele olhou para a parte superior do desenho. Sobre a casa, independente do céu pintado de azul claro que dizia que era dia, havia uma estrela grande e bem pintada de amarelo. _Haerin_ estava escrito sobre ela.

As lágrimas vieram sozinhas e ele precisou afastar o rosto para não pingar nada no papel. Chanyeol percebeu o motivo daquilo logo depois, terminando por se emocionar também. Haneul, quieto, não estava entendendo nada daquele chororô todo, tocando uma das pernas de ambos com cada uma das mãos, olhando de um para o outro enquanto os mais velhos tentavam secar os olhos com os dedos.

— Por que vocês tão assim? — Confuso, o garoto perguntou, as sobrancelhas juntas e o biquinho característico nos lábios arrancando um riso soprado de Baekhyun no meio do choro. Ele negou com a cabeça, trazendo Haneul para um novo abraço e beijando o topo da cabeça dele. A mão protetora de Chanyeol estava nas costas do namorado ao tempo em que a outra segurava o desenho, e os três ficaram entre abraços por mais tempo, até que os adultos se acalmassem.

— Não foi nada, amor. — Baekhyun disse, fungando e limpando um pouco mais do rosto. Os olhos estavam ardendo e vermelhos, mas ele não se importava. — É que a gente gostou muito do seu presente.

— Então devia ficar feliz, não chorar. — Haneul ralhou e Chanyeol acabou rindo, ajeitando os fios bagunçados do cabelo do filho.

— Às vezes a gente chora de felicidade também, Hannie. Por causa de emoções boas. — O mais velho explicou, recebendo a atenção do garoto. — Porque seu presente foi muito bonito, ficamos emocionados.

— Dá muito trabalho isso. 

A indignação dele era engraçada. Baekhyun e Chanyeol sabiam que ele entenderia aquele sentimento um dia, então não foi um problema. Apenas o encheram de beijos para agradecer, corando as bochechas do garoto que ficava um pouquinho encabulado com demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas não podia dizer que não gostava de ser mimado pelos pais.

Haneul sentou na cadeira que Baekhyun deixou separada para ele e Chanyeol, com toda a gentileza e elegância dentro das roupas sociais que o destacavam no meio dos outros adultos, pegou os lanchinhos oferecidos para que pudessem comer e conversar. Eram batatinhas fritas e mais alguns petiscos, de frango, bolinhos de carne com arroz e salgadinhos fritos de _shiitake_ , que Haneul detestava. Mas todo o resto ele comeu, ganhando a sobremesa de morangos cobertos que uma barraquinha decorada oferecia a quem ia pegar, fato que fez de Baekhyun um homem muito feliz.

Estavam tranquilos, conversando, Chanyeol usando o polegar para limpar o canto dos lábios do namorado e ouvindo Haneul falar que queria chamar os amigos o tempo todo. A insistência era curiosa para os adultos, que o orientaram a esperar um pouco, já que as crianças estavam acompanhadas dos pais, então precisaram ouvir mais daquela repetição até o permitirem ir até os tais colegas.

— Ele deve ser muito amigo dessas crianças. — Chanyeol riu, trazendo Baekhyun para perto com o braço sobre os ombros do namorado. As bocas se encontraram muito fácil em um selinho carinhoso e doce por conta do chocolate que cobria os morangos recém comidos e o Byun fechou os olhos para aproveitar da ternura, mantendo o biquinho nos lábios para ganhar mais beijos castos.

Sabiam que ninguém tinha que se importar com eles, mas independente da quantidade de anos que se passavam, sempre iriam sentir os olhares que eram direcionados aos dois, de uma forma ou de outra, mas há tempos não ligavam para aquilo. Muito pelo contrário. Baekhyun em particular estava amando ser comprometido na festa da escola, juntando a mão à de Chanyeol e grudando os lábios outra vez, bem manhoso.

— Aqui meus pais. — A voz de Haneul arrancou os dois do mundinho particular, e Baekhyun afastou-se de Chanyeol pelo susto. Acabou rindo, os olhos encontrando a figura adorável de uma garota de cabelos escuros e bochechas fofas. — Essa é a Soojin. Baekhyun, Chanyeol… — apontou para os adultos. — Meus pais.

— Olá. — Soojin se curvou, educada, e não pareceu se importar com o flagra dos dois homens trocando beijos suaves e carícias no instante anterior. Chanyeol a recebeu com um sorriso, um pouco confuso porque Haneul tinha dito que tinha amigos para apresentar, mas apenas ela estava ali. — Prazer, senhores.

— Prazer, senhorita. — Baekhyun respondeu, abaixando a cabeça para conseguir chegar mais perto da altura dela. O cabelo curto ficava acima dos ombros e ela tinha uma franja muito bem alinhada sobre a testa. — É amiga de Haneul? Ele estava querendo muito te apresentar.

— Sim, é minha amiga. — Haneul respondeu, rápido, no lugar da garota. Chanyeol reprimiu uma risada porque entendeu na mesma hora que alguma coisa diferente existia ali. — Depois vocês podem falar com a mãe dela pra ela ir lá em casa? A gente podia brincar!

— Claro, o que acha de esperar os balanços ficarem prontos pra isso? — Chanyeol quem disse, recebendo o acenar do filho. — Então está certo, você quer que eu vá falar com a mãe dela?

— Quero!

Baekhyun observou como Chanyeol era acolhedor com crianças, falando rapidamente com Soojin sobre como poderiam se divertir quando ela visitasse Haneul, descobrindo que a garota sabia sobre os dotes culinários do Park por intermédio do filho e ficando imediatamente rendido por ser tão lembrado no discurso do seu garoto. Quieto, o Byun apenas observou a interação, fazendo uma ou outra contribuição e admirando os olhos animados de Haneul com a recepção calorosa que os pais estavam dando a Soojin.

Chanyeol combinou com o filho que iriam falar com a mãe da garotinha e cumpriu, levantando da cadeira e indo com ela até a uma mulher bem vestida em outro canto do pátio, pedindo com o olhar para Baekhyun o deixar ir sozinho executar aquela tarefa paterna. Haneul ficou com vergonha de acompanhar os dois, sentado ao lado do pai com as mãos brincando com a barra da camisa, os olhos de Baekhyun acompanhando cada movimento dele.

— Você vai apresentar seus outros amigos pra gente? — Baekhyun perguntou, cutucando o braço do filho de leve. Ele concordou com a cabeça. 

— É que eu acho que eles estavam ocupados, então só chamei Soojin porque ela… é uma amiga que eu gosto muito! — O garoto refletiu sobre o que tinha dito, adicionando mais informações à frase. — Mas eu também gosto dos meus outros amigos, só acho que eles não podiam vir ainda. Quando o papai voltar eu falo com eles.

— Como você quiser. — Passando a mão no cabelo de Haneul, Baekhyun curvou os lábios em um sorriso pequeno, achando muito fofo como ele tentava esconder que Soojin tinha um lugar especial para seu afeto. Não disse nada, o deixando revelar o que sentisse vontade quando a coragem aparecesse.

Do outro lado do pátio, Chanyeol chegou até a mãe de Soojin e ajeitou a postura. Antes, estava curvado para conseguir dar a mão à garota. Queria passar uma boa impressão como pai de Haneul e ajudar um pouquinho o filho a convencer a mulher, conseguindo a permissão dela para visitas.

— Boa tarde, tudo bem? — Disse, após conquistar a atenção dela. — Sou o pai de Haneul. Byun Haneul?

— Ah, sim. Ela fala muito dele. — Sorrindo, a mulher estendeu a mão para a filha, que deu passos curtos até alcançá-la. — Como vai?

— Muito bem! Eu fiquei sabendo que os dois têm planos de brincadeiras fora da escola. — Chanyeol colocou as mãos nos bolsos, tentando parecer descontraído. — Haneul está pensando em convidar Soojin para nos visitar em casa, se você permitir. Moramos aqui perto, até, cerca de quinze minutos. Seria muito bom pra eles.

— Preciso dizer que não estou surpresa. Ela também me pediu para deixar Haneul ir lá em casa, estava a minutos de ir procurar por um responsável dele pra fazer a mesma pergunta. — Cobrindo a boca para rir, a mulher fez um alívio percorrer no corpo de Chanyeol. Tudo bem, daria certo. — Podemos marcar sim, qualquer fim de semana desses. Tenho certeza que será ótimo.

— Por mim parece bom, Haneul também pode visitar vocês em algum momento.

— Ótimo. — Para a tranquilidade de Chanyeol, a mulher parecia ser gentil. — Você pode me dar seu telefone ou algo assim, e então marcamos esse grande encontro.

— Claro! — Chanyeol pensou um pouco quando recebeu um aparelho celular nas mãos, refletindo sobre a proposta. Não era muito bom com mensagens ou redes sociais, sempre acabava esquecendo de checar o telefone exceto quando recebia ligações. Decidiu mudar os planos rápido. — Vamos fazer assim, vou colocar o número de Baekhyun aqui, porque ele deve te responder mais fácil.

— Baekhyun?

— Sim, sim. Meu namorado. É… pai de Haneul, também. — A naturalidade na resposta de Chanyeol morreu ao notar que talvez não fosse bem aceito por qualquer pessoa. Ele estava acostumado em ser acolhido e bem tratado por família e amigos, então acabava esquecendo que nem todo mundo era bom assim. — Byun Baekhyun, salvei aqui nos contatos.

O silêncio foi um pouco constrangedor, por longos instantes que pareceram maiores que o real. Foi apenas o tempo da mãe de Soojin se situar, e então piscar, alarmada, com vergonha de ter protagonizado aquele desconforto.

— Sem problemas — disse, aliviando a tensão nos ombros do homem alto à sua frente. — Envio uma mensagem dizendo quem sou.

— Vou deixá-lo avisado também. Obrigado.

Eles se despediram com cumprimentos educados e até formais. Chanyeol acenou para Soojin, dizendo que podia ir até lá conversar mais com Haneul se quisesse, voltando para perto do filho e de Baekhyun com um sorriso ainda esquisito no rosto. Nada tinha dado errado, de fato, mas ele se sentiu estranho com a situação como um todo. Ficaria péssimo se, por acaso, a amizade de Haneul e Soojin fosse afetada por conta de sua relação amorosa com Baekhyun.

— Tudo bem? — Desavisado, Baekhyun deslizou a mão sobre o braço coberto pela manga do paletó, levantando o rosto para receber um selinho carinhoso e já automático entre eles. Nem notavam quando o faziam. — Falou com ela?

— Sim, dei seu número e vamos marcar em algum dia. Vou tentar terminar os balanços nesse fim de semana.

— Ah, que ótimo. Haneul disse que vai nos apresentar outros amigos dele.

— Então eu já vou até me sentar aqui pra me preparar e conhecer todos eles. — Chanyeol voltou a acomodar o corpo no assento, mais tranquilo quando Haneul levantou para ir buscar outros colegas.

Escolheu, entre um pensamento e outro, não dizer a Baekhyun sobre o pequeno momento quase constrangedor que viveu com a mãe de Soojin, para não preocupá-lo sem razão, uma vez que já estava tudo resolvido e Chanyeol não sentiu maldade alguma nas ações da mulher. Ele não queria fazer o clima parecer estranho ou deixar Baekhyun com algum sentimento esquisito, passando o braço pelos ombros dele e o fazendo ficar bem perto durante o resto da tarde.

Até mesmo o beijou na testa e na boca algumas vezes, enquanto Haneul ainda não voltava, espiando o pátio para manter os olhos vigilantes no garoto que andava na companhia de outros dois e uma segunda menina. Conheceram Kyungsoo, Junmyeon e April, todos crianças da mesma turma de Haneul, enquanto mantinham as mãos dadas e o carinho nos dedos.

O primeiro Dia dos Pais da vida de Chanyeol e o primeiro de Baekhyun no qual estava com aquela parte da família completa. Era especial demais para que se desfizessem da proximidade e da demonstração pública de afeto por conta de um pequeno instante de mal entendido, como o Park sabia que poderia acontecer se deixasse Baekhyun preocupado.

Haneul estava radiante e não parava de falar, contando para todos os amigos que os pais dele eram muito legais. Acabaram o dia com números de telefone de diversas pessoas na agenda e uma leve dor de cabeça só de pensar numa futura festa de aniversário do garoto, cheia de crianças. O círculo de amizade dele estava crescendo, bem como o próprio, e no fundo, Baekhyun e Chanyeol sabiam que aquele era só o começo.

O caminho de volta para casa não foi rápido como a ida. Com Haneul no carro e muita conversa sobre o dia e sobre as músicas que cantaram, os três foram para a casa fúnebre envolvidos por uma atmosfera muito suave e amorosa. Como já era tradição, passaram na floricultura que ficava a poucos metros de distância, já a pé, comprando um buquê pequeno de margaridas. Variavam no tipo da flor, escolhendo algum que Haerin gostava, segundo Baekhyun, fonte conhecedora de tudo sobre a ex-noiva.

Chanyeol tinha ido outras vezes, sim, mas nunca depois de acompanhar pai e filho na escola. Então estavam todos mais grudados que o normal, fazendo algumas orações silenciosas e conversando com Haerin enquanto decoravam o memorial com cautela. Não ficavam muito tempo no feriado, porque o lugar ficava cheio na data, com muitas pessoas indo prestar homenagens aos pais já falecidos, mas não deixavam passar em branco.

Entraram em casa tirando os sapatos, Baekhyun segurando o presente que ganhou de Haneul com cuidado, a outra mão sustentando o celular no ouvido para falar com Jongin, avisando-a que tinham chegado. A noite começaria em poucas horas e ele nem tinha feito nada para comer ainda, o estômago cheio pelos diversos lanches oferecidos pela escola.

— Eu vou tomar banho agora. — Baekhyun seguiu pelo corredor, deixando o desenho embrulhado em cima da cama. Escutava Haneul e Chanyeol conversando na sala. — Acho que em duas horas já estamos prontos? Não sei, Chanyeol deixou as coisas pré-prontas, só vamos ter que cozinhar de fato.

— Dessa vez você demorou horrores nesse colégio. — Jongin ralhou, mas não estava irritada. Sabia que era o primeiro ano de Chanyeol, óbvio que recebeu a notícia em primeira mão. — Então eu vou começar a me arrumar também, vai todo mundo pra tua casa, né?

— Vem sim, Chanyeol vai ligar pra Sejoo daqui a pouco pra avisar que chegamos. Minha sogrinha prometeu aquele pernil… nossa, nem estou com fome, mas fiquei com água na boca.

— Ai, para, que delícia. Vou tomar banho agora, Sehun ainda está de pijama.

— Você também! — Baekhyun escutou a voz do homem ao longe, rindo contra o microfone do celular.

— Não foi na casa dos teus pais? — Lutou um pouco para tirar a roupa sem desligar a chamada, se desfazendo do suéter e abrindo a calça. 

— Eu fui, de manhã. Sehun também. Mas a gente acabou dormindo quando chegamos em casa.

Arrastando a calça para baixo, Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente, nem um pouco surpreso. Ficariam mais tempo na ligação, mas já estava quase sem roupas e não queria perder mais tempo. Por isso, confirmou o horário com Jongin, a escutando provocar Sehun por mais tempo e achando graça dos recém noivos que agora dividiam o teto também. A mudança de Sehun para a casa de Jongin ocorreu pouco antes da sua. 

Deixou o celular na bancada do gabinete e foi tomar uma ducha rápida, assustando-se quando Chanyeol abriu a porta do banheiro sem cerimônias, sem o paletó e com as mangas da camisa enroladas até o cotovelo.

— Que susto, homem. — Com a mão sobre o peito, Baekhyun arrancou uma risada do mais velho, que abriu um pouco do box para olhar direito para o namorado.

— Quem mais entraria aqui, meu bem?

— Ninguém, mas me assustou com o barulho. — O Byun respingou água no maior, o fazendo se afastar cobrindo o rosto, ainda risonho.

— Tirei tudo da geladeira. Falei pra Haneul ir pro banho e vou adiantar as coisas enquanto está aí, tudo bem?

— Certo, já falei com Jongin.

— Ótimo. — Chanyeol se aproximou do box de novo, soltando um beijinho no ar para que Baekhyun entendesse o que ele queria, recebendo um selar curto de lábios molhados. — Quando sair do banho… não coloca nenhuma roupa específica.

— Por quê? — Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Baekhyun questionou. Já estava pensando no que usaria, ainda não fazia ideia.

— Por nada… só estou dizendo. Faça o que estou pedindo confiando cegamente em minha pessoa? — Arriscando uma piada, Chanyeol torceu para que Baekhyun aceitasse seu pedido, sorrindo quando ele assentiu apesar de manter a confusão expressa no rosto.

Saiu do banheiro da suíte escutando o chuveiro no banheiro principal, refreando a vontade de ir lá checar o banho de Haneul. Ele já tinha aprendido a se banhar por conta própria, sendo devidamente ensinado desde os três anos, mas apenas a partir dos cinco ficava debaixo do chuveiro sem estar acompanhado, sendo supervisionado do lado de fora até aprender a se lavar direito.

Vez ou outra, ele e Baekhyun ainda checavam, porque não podiam ser desleixados com o garoto, mas sempre se orgulhavam do esforço dele para ficar limpo e cheiroso.

Seguiu para a cozinha e, depois de lavar as mãos de novo, começou a preparar sua parte do jantar. Eram muitas pessoas, então serviriam pratos diferentes e todo mundo se responsabilizou por algo. Jongin, por ter que fazer diversas viagens de carro para visitar os pais e os sogros, ficou encarregada das bebidas, assim como o noivo, então com isso ele não precisava se preocupar.

Baekhyun saiu do banho usando roupas simples como Chanyeol pediu, mesmo sem entender nada. Ficou supervisionando as panelas e Haneul, sentado na ilha da cozinha com papéis e lápis coloridos como distração, no tempo em que o Park foi para o banho, vestindo-se com peças tão comuns quando as do mais novo.

Curioso, Baekhyun queria saber do que se tratava aquele pedido estranho, mas não tinha como adivinhar, confortável com sua camiseta larga e a calça de tecido macio, os pés cobertos de meias passeando no chão limpo enquanto ele deixava tudo mais arrumado aos olhos dos convidados, que eram apenas mais pessoas da família.

Chegaram quase todos juntos, ainda que Jongin tivesse aparecido pouco mais de dez minutos depois dos Park. Chanyeol já tinha tirado as mesas da garagem para colocar no quintal e todo mundo seguiu para lá, arrumando os pratos de comida no espaço reservado e comentando do cheiro gostoso que se espalhava pelo lugar. A casa cheia estava sendo refletida nas risadas e conversas animadas que tomaram conta da área de lazer.

Haneul contou aos avós e tios sobre o coral na escola e também escutou os relatos dos primos. Apesar de mais velhos que ele, se davam bem porque a maior parte do crescimento foi compartilhada, e Baekhyun se sentia muito bem sabendo que o filho tinha aquela companhia boa, além dos amigos que ainda não conhecia muito, mas torcia que fossem tão adoráveis quanto.

Com as barrigas forradas de comida e depois de alguns poucos brindes com álcool, sendo a maioria das bebidas sucos e refrigerantes, Jongin quem começou a agitar a ideia de mostrar os presentes. Young-mi estava toda arrumada, a combinação do vestido e dos sapatos sendo parte do acordo entre os irmãos para unir forças. Chanyeol só tinha que completar o visual com o colar bonito com um pingente de borboleta, porque ela gostava.

A graça mesmo ficava entre Baekhyun e Chanyeol, porque Haneul quem fazia a principal escolha do presente e isso os rendia alguns momentos engraçados. Baekhyun foi agraciado com um conjunto de cuecas de super-herói uma vez. Honestamente, usou todas. Mas foi ótimo desfazer o embrulho e dar de cara com aquilo.

Naquela noite, nada discreto, o Byun desapareceu por alguns minutos quando decidiram fazer a troca. Chanyeol levantou logo em seguida e foi divertido como eles foram para lados diferentes, Baekhyun indo na direção da garagem e Chanyeol para dentro de casa. Quando retornaram, quase na mesma hora, a desconfiança já começou pela diferença nas embalagens.

— Vamos ver. — Baekhyun estreitou os olhos, voltando a sentar em seu lugar na mesa. Tinha uma caixa embrulhada nas mãos e Chanyeol carregava uma sacola de presente com um laço em cima. Poderia ser qualquer coisa.

Haneul, como já sabia, levantou para fazer as honras, pegando primeiro a caixa na mão de Baekhyun e cruzando a pouca distância até o pai mais velho. Estendeu o presente para ele, que lhe dedicou um sorriso.

— Esse é o seu, papai. — Haneul o incentivou a pegar, balançando de leve a caixa. Baekhyun já tinha dito a ele para ter cuidado com o conteúdo quando esconderam juntos no armário. — Feliz Dia dos Pais de novo pra você.

— Obrigado, meu amor. — Chanyeol aceitou o presente, abraçando o filho. Os sorrisos estavam espalhados nos rostos dos amigos e familiares, principalmente de Young-mi, que ficava cada vez mais feliz com a vida bonita que seu filho construiu ao lado de Baekhyun.

Com cuidado, Chanyeol desfez a embalagem, a curiosidade dando espaço para a surpresa quando deu de cara com o que tinha dentro. Em uma caixa verde, estava estampado o que tinha dentro: um kit completo para a montagem de _sushis_ tradicionais, ou até _kimbap_ , a versão coreana do prato. Tinha tudo, desde as esteiras para enrolar até as formas de _niguiri_ e duas facas apropriadas para o corte do peixe.

— Ele ouviu você dizendo que queria. — Baekhyun disse, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e um sorriso no rosto. — Quando pedimos comida japonesa naquele dia.

— Mas eu tenho um filho muito atencioso… — Chanyeol deixou a caixa de lado, trazendo Haneul para mais um carinho. Baekhyun poderia explodir de felicidade. — Agora leva o que a gente comprou pro seu pai.

— Tá bom! — Ligeiramente animado demais, Haneul pegou a sacola do colo de Chanyeol e voltou para Baekhyun. — Aqui! Feliz Dia dos Pais. Abre papai, abre.

Confuso, com o cenho franzido, Baekhyun ainda conseguiu soprar uma risada antes de desfazer o laço na alça da sacola. Não sabia porque Haneul estava tão apressado, ele devia ter gostado do presente que escolheu, com certeza.

Quando abriu o embrulho grande, não identificou exatamente o que era, trazendo nas mãos o que tinha dentro e que sentia como tecidos. A quantidade de peças era curiosa e Baekhyun não entendeu muito bem quando abriu a camiseta simples e em um tom de cinza, com um bordado na altura do peito esquerdo, o símbolo antigo da _Marvel Comics_. O tamanho era maior que o que usava e ele estava pronto para questionar quando pegou mais uma camiseta.

Exatamente igual. Dessa vez em seu tamanho. Quando ele tirou tudo de dentro da sacola, o sentido estava óbvio. Eram pijamas iguais. A camiseta dele e de Chanyeol tinham a mesma cor e detalhe, e a pequena, de Haneul, possuía o diferencial da capa acoplada na parte de trás da gola — a animação dele estava explicada, então. Os shorts eram coloridos, como páginas dos quadrinhos famosos que Baekhyun conhecia desde que era bem novo. Inacreditável.

— A gente estava passeando no shopping pra escolher algo e ele viu. E acho que esse é nosso destino pra hoje. — Chanyeol disse. Baekhyun ainda estava se recuperando da surpresa, rindo baixinho para as peças junto aos amigos.

— Foi por isso que disse pra eu não me preocupar com roupas? — Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, dobrando a camiseta que era de Chanyeol. — Vamos ter que usar agora?

— Nesse mesmo instante. — Para deixar ainda mais óbvio, o Park levantou. Haneul parecia feliz com a possibilidade de colocar a roupa nova, exibindo a capa como um verdadeiro rei dos quadrinhos.

Baekhyun soltou uma risada, mas guardou tudo na sacola e levantou também. E então saíram os três para dentro da casa, com as mãos dadas às de Haneul, uma imagem que passava a imensa sensação de família para todos os presentes, que observavam o caminhar deles.

Trocaram de roupa dentro do quarto dos mais velhos, e Baekhyun não aguentou a risada ao se ver usando as mesmas peças de Chanyeol e Haneul, ciente de que teriam incontáveis fotos do momento no celular dos amigos, principalmente no de Jongin. Ainda assim, achou a coisa mais fofa do mundo e ele mesmo quis estrear o visual, abraçando o namorado e o filho para posar e registrar uma selfie, jogados na cama grande do casal.

É claro que se tornaram as estrelas da noite quando voltaram para o quintal, com as roupas combinando. E não foi nenhuma surpresa o quanto Baekhyun sentiu vontade de beijar o namorado diversas vezes, se controlando para não deixar a atenção perdida só nos olhos e nos lábios do Park. Haneul estava ali se divertindo, fazendo a capa esvoaçar com o vento enquanto corria, sendo devidamente avisado para tomar cuidado.

O jantar, que gradualmente fazia todos os pratos e petiscos terminarem, foi gostoso e acolhedor como as reuniões familiares deles sempre eram. Em algum momento, Chanyeol reclamou de Sejoo como sempre fazia. E Jinyoung foi outra vez exposto como o bom bebê da mamãe que continuava sendo independente da idade — os irmãos não julgavam porque também eram. Jongin fez questão de levantar da mesa e obrigar Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Haneul a fazer poses engraçadas para a câmera e todos compartilharam boas risadas, indo embora quase no início da madrugada. 

As crianças já estavam todas dormindo, Haneul no próprio quarto e os sobrinhos de Chanyeol ocupando toda a cama do quarto de hóspedes, então resolveram encerrar a noite com muitos abraços apertados. A porta da casa só foi fechada quando a última pessoa saiu, mais especificamente Jongin, que encheu Baekhyun de beijos no rosto para lhe desejar feliz aniversário atrasado, e deixou um box de livros como presente na mesinha da sala.

Cansado, o Byun jogou-se no sofá assim que o silêncio reinou na casa, as costas agradecendo com um suspiro por estarem apoiadas em uma superfície por inteiro. Em pouco tempo, porém, Park Chanyeol jogou-se sobre o menor e só não acabou com seu conforto porque Baekhyun amava ser coberto daquele jeito.

— O que foi, pai do ano? — O mais novo enlaçou a cintura do Park, as mãos encaixadas ali facilmente. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo maravilhoso. Hoje foi maravilhoso. — Chanyeol buscou pela boca que amava beijar, envolvendo Baekhyun em uma bagunça de sugar de lábios e estalos úmidos quebrando o vazio que os engolia. — Não quero nem dormir pra esse dia não acabar.

— Que lindo, todo animado.

Baekhyun se distraiu com mais alguns beijos, afundando-se em um longo e quente abraço que recebeu de Chanyeol, as mãos que conheciam cada pedaço do corpo um do outro distribuindo carinhos sutis. Ainda usavam a mesma roupa, o que nunca deixaria de ser tão engraçado quanto fofo.

— Acho que a gente deveria ir pro quarto agora.

— Concordo, preciso de um colchão gostoso e de certo peitoral pra deitar. — Baekhyun estalou um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Chanyeol, uma mania que nunca abandonou.

Eles levantaram, desligando a luz da sala e seguindo o caminho para o quarto abraçados, arrastando-se juntos. Baekhyun de fato se jogou na cama deixando a satisfação escapar pelos lábios só pela delícia que era o colchão que dividia com o Park. No entanto, ao invés de desligar a luz e deitar também, Chanyeol serpenteou pelo quarto, fazendo Baekhyun apoiar o corpo com os cotovelos.

— O que está fazendo? Não vai deitar com esse pijama todo especial? — Perguntou, a vontade de voltar para a posição em que estava tomando conta de seus sentidos. Mas Chanyeol negou com a cabeça.

— O senhor está se esquecendo de um detalhe. — Chanyeol sorriu, enfurnando-se no guarda-roupa e mexendo em alguma coisa que Baekhyun não conseguia ver. Sem saber do que se tratava, o Byun resolveu sentar-se direito, a mente demorando a trabalhar para que ele lembrasse da promessa que o mais velho fizera. O presentearia pelo aniversário também, o orgulho dele doesse ou não.

— Chanyeol, você não muda mesmo não é?! — Baekhyun, apesar de ainda achar bobagem ser tão priorizado quanto a presentes e mimos, sorriu. O maior tinha uma caixa pequena nas mãos ao se virar. — Seu espertinho.

— Eu disse que faria isso.

Calmo, Chanyeol foi para a cama, chegando mais perto do mais novo e cruzando as pernas longas sobre o colchão. Baekhyun terminou copiando a posição dele, pondo-se de frente para o namorado e mordiscando o lábio inferior. Poderia reclamar, mas sempre ficava ansioso para saber o que o Park tinha aprontado. Como ele podia não ligar? Chanyeol sempre fora sensível para com presentes e sempre o deixava emocionado por isso.

Contudo, não esperava ser tão atingido quanto foi com aquela simpática caixinha preta.

— Como prometido e registrado em cartório, esse é o seu presente de aniversário. Eu sei que você amou os pijamas e já está pensando em outros dias pra usar. — Chanyeol disse e Baekhyun riu. O conhecia como ninguém. — Mas esse aqui eu escolhi sozinho. E espero que eu vença Haneul nessa batalha.

— Bobo. — Baekhyun pegou a caixinha, sentindo o veludo que a envolvia na ponta dos dedos, abrindo com cuidado para revelar um bracelete prateado, com uma placa fina e elegante adornada pela pulseira simples e com um fecho da mesma cor. — Que bonita, Chanyeol.

— Pega, pra dar uma olhada.

Havia um sorriso vivendo no canto dos lábios de Baekhyun quando ele segurou a peça entre os dedos, sem saber o que o esperava quando os olhos chegaram na parte interior da placa reluzente. Tinha algo escrito ali, marcado com um relevo suave, e o Byun não precisou de mais que dez segundos para descobrir do que se tratava.

 _CBHH_. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Haneul, Haerin.

Os olhos lacrimejaram quase imediatamente. Era tão delicado e atencioso, além de significar para Baekhyun algo enorme. Chanyeol nunca esquecia ou tirava a importância de Haerin na vida do namorado. Na vida de todos eles.

— Chanyeol… — O menor umedeceu os lábios, os olhos encontrando os do Park. — Como você… Meu Deus, eu vou chorar.

— É pra você levar nossa família onde for. — A situação só piorava quando ele abria a boca. Porque Chanyeol sempre sabia o que dizer, tão doce e querido, extremamente atencioso. Ele sabia o que Baekhyun precisava. — Espero que tenha gostado.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Chanyeol. — Exasperado, Baekhyun jogou-se sobre o mais velho, tomando cuidado com a joia que tinha nas mãos. Com uma risada curta, o Park o abraçou de volta, apertado como tinha sido envolvido. — Eu amei. É a coisa mais linda do mundo. Eu te amo tanto, minha nossa. Vou chorar a noite inteira.

A voz dele começou a embargar no meio das palavras, mas ele não se importou. Era impossível não se emocionar. Não tinha jeito de ficar impassível com um gesto tão bonito quanto aquele.

— Pode chorar se me deixar ficar abraçado com você pra ajudar.

— _Argh_. — Baekhyun reclamou, em uma bagunça de lágrimas e fungadas. Chanyeol era insuportável de tão incrível. — Eu te amo, eu te amo.

Repetiu diversas vezes, espalhando beijos molhados pelo pescoço e rosto do namorado, até ter ambas as mãos dele sobre suas bochechas. Aceitou o beijo na boca, com o gostinho salgado das lágrimas e um monte de amor envolvido. Baekhyun queria morar no coração de Chanyeol para o resto da vida, ser capaz de devolver a ele o mesmo tanto de carinho e atenção. Ele era a pessoa mais incrível que conhecia.

— Eu também, meu lindo. Eu, Haneul, Haerin. Todos amamos você. E eu também tenho muito amor pra eles. — Chanyeol limpou o rosto do mais novo, juntando as testas, compartilhando do mesmo ar. — E quero que saiba disso, sempre, nunca esqueça como são todos importantes pra mim.

— Você… é incrível. Você é tão bonito, Chanyeol. — Deitando no ombro do mais velho, Baekhyun deixou o bracelete especial de volta na caixa, com as mãos livres para abraçar o maior pela cintura e receber o mesmo carinho. — Muito obrigado.

— Feliz aniversário atrasado, pai do ano. — O Park abaixou um pouco a cabeça para conseguir beijar a testa de Baekhyun, levantando uma das mãos para secar mais o rosto dele. Deixando uma risada fraca escapar, o Byun esticou-se para ter os lábios beijados outra vez.

Permaneceram daquela forma por mais tempo, ambos ainda processando os acontecimentos do dia no peito. Tudo tinha sido igualmente maravilhoso, mas o que importava mais, dentro de todas as alegrias vividas, era que foram experienciadas em conjunto.

Chanyeol se sentiu incluído como nunca, apesar de se considerar um bobo por ter perdido aquela experiência nos anos anteriores. Mas não era o momento de pensar no passado, e sim em tudo o que poderiam viver e compartilhar no futuro, em quantas homenagens ele receberia de Haneul, até que ele se tornasse adolescente e as festinhas na escola fossem substituídas por alguns presentes e abraços envergonhados, não duvidava.

Baekhyun pôde dizer que estava em família de verdade, feliz pela tarde que passou com as mãos dadas às do namorado e ainda mais contente com a noite divertida que teve com o restante dos familiares. E absolutamente nada o fazia mais realizado que a certeza entregue por Chanyeol, mostrando-o que Haerin nunca seria esquecida e nunca seria um empecilho para o amor doce que os dois dividiam todos os dias e dedicavam a Haneul.

Era reconfortante lembrar que ali existia um admirável respeito e um terno cuidado. A paixão que os rodeava continuava brilhando depois de todos aqueles anos, refletindo imensamente sobre eles, sobre a casa nova e pronta para guardar mais memórias e, acima de tudo, como um reflexo da estrela que nunca deixava de os iluminar.


End file.
